Vertraust du mir?
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Eine schier ausweglose Situation. Hat Sam die rettende Idee? Was opfert er dafür?  Ursprünglich ein One-Shot, der dann ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat. Spielt irgendwann in Staffel 2, kein Spoiler - auch wenn im 1. Kapitel genau ein Satz aus 2x22 vorkommt..
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

_Hier mein zweiter Versuch einer FF._

_Ort und Zeit liegen nicht fest. Es ist zu Beginn der 3. Staffel mit einem einzigen Bezug zum Ende 2x22._

_Die genaueren Umstände sind unwichtig – es geht mir um die Interaktion zwischen Dean und Sam – es ist also gewollt, dass alles andere im Unklaren bleibt. _

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich natürlich __sehr__ über ein Review freuen! Wie übrigens alle meine Kollegen hier im ! Gönnt uns doch die Minute Eurer Zeit… _

_Disclaimer__: Weder die Charaktere noch die eigentliche Story gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

**Vertraust du mir?**

„Oh Scheiße, Mann – dieses Mal sind wir endgültig geliefert!" fluchte Dean und wanderte wie ein gefangener Tiger in dem engen, düsteren Raum umher, immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg.

Sam stand in der Mitte und rührte sich nicht.

Der Ältere hielt kurz in seiner Wanderung inne und blickte ungläubig zu seinem Bruder.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht mal Suchen helfen?" fauchte er schließlich.

„Du weißt, dass es keinen Sinn hat." erwiderte Sam mit einer Ruhe, die Dean Gänsehaut verursachte.

Um das zu verdrängen tigerte er wieder los und schnaubte „Willst du etwa kampflos aufgeben?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und starrte grübelnd den Boden vor sich an.

Er atmete einmal tief durch… und traf seine Entscheidung.

„Ich weiß, wie wir hier rauskommen!" sagte er langsam.

Der Ältere hielt schlagartig inne und blickte seinen Bruder erstaunt an.

„Wie?" fragte er argwöhnisch, doch Sam antwortete nicht.

„Schließ deine Augen." bat er stattdessen.

Dean runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was hast du vor, Alter?" hakte er beunruhigt nach und versuchte, Sam mit einem bohrenden Großer-Bruder-Blick zum Reden zu bringen.

„Vertraust du mir?" erwiderte Sam leise.

Sie hielten einander mit den Augen gefangen – die grün-braunen bittend auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

Deans Blick wurde weicher, aber gleichzeitig mischte sich Sorge hinein. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller.

_Ob ich dir vertraue? Bis in den Tod und die Hölle hinein, Sammy. Dass du alles versuchen wirst, mich zu retten. Aber was ist mit _dir_?_

Und Sam verstand.

„Wir kommen _beide_ heil aus der Sache heraus." versicherte er, und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Schließ die Augen."

Beruhigt, wenn auch neugierig, gehorchte Dean.

Sams Lächeln verschwand. Mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit und gleichzeitig entschlossen betrachtete er das vertraute Gesicht vor sich.

_Du bist mein Bruder. Und es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde…_

_-Ende-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eigentlich sollte das nur ein One-Shot werden – aber irgendwie konnte ich die beiden nicht einfach so da stehen lassen. Also geht es ein bisschen weiter…_

_Mal sehen, was daraus wird…_

_Schreibt mir doch kurz, wie es Euch gefällt!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Rechte liegen bei Herrn Kripke und CW. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts._

**Vertraust Du mir? Part 2**

_Eine Stunde zuvor…_

Sam und Dean standen im Hauptraum der maroden Hütte und lauschten. Auf Geräusche von der Treppe, aus dem winzigen Dachboden oder aus dem Nebenzimmer. Beide hielten ihre mit Steinsalz geladenen Schrotflinten schussbereit, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie damit im Ernstfall wenig ausrichten würden - höchstens Zeit gewinnen.

Über eine Minute verging, ohne dass etwas zu hören gewesen wäre.

Langsam entspannten sie sich und sahen einander an.

„Meinst du…?" fragte Sam zögernd.

Dean blickte noch einmal wachsam umher, bevor er langsam nickte. „Es scheint so…"

„Wir haben es wirklich geschafft!" wagte Sam sich zu freuen und ließ die Waffe sinken.

„Ja - der Scheißkerl ist vom Erdboden vertilgt." bestätigte Dean langsam. Er war sich dieser Tatsache sicher - und doch stellte sich bei ihm nicht die sonst übliche Befriedigung nach der erfolgreichen Beendigung eines Jobs ein.

Irgendetwas störte seinen Jägerinstinkt – aber er war nicht in der Lage, es zu benennen.

Sam spürte Deans Unbehagen und sah ihn fragend an. Der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir!" schlug der Jüngere vor.

Anstatt zu antworten wandte Dean sich dem einzigen Ausgang zu und griff nach der verrosteten Türklinke.

Die schief in den Angeln hängende Holztür rührte sich nicht.

Dean rüttelte daran.

Nichts.

„Lass mich mal!" verlangte Sam, doch Dean ließ nicht locker – ohne jeden Erfolg. Frustriert trat er mit seinem schweren Stiefel gegen das morsche Holz, so dass es eigentlich in hundert Teile hätte zersplittern müssen.

_Hätte müssen…_

Wortlos überließ er endlich seinem jüngeren Bruder den Platz an der Tür, aber Sam richtete genauso wenig aus wie Dean zuvor. Schließlich warfen sie sich gemeinsam dagegen – und prallten zurück, als sei die Tür aus gehärtetem Stahl.

Sam schluckte und entdeckte in Deans Augen dieselbe Unruhe, die auch ihn befallen hatte.

In diesem Moment erkannte Dean, was seinen Instinkt hatte wachwerden lassen: „Hörst du das?" fragte er leise.

Sam lauschte erneut angespannt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nichts!" erklärte er.

„Genau!" bestätigte Dean. „Als wären wir in einem luftdichten Raum. Kein Grillenzirpen oder andere Tierlaute von draußen, kein Wind – selbst unsere Stimmen klingen wie durch ein Kissen… Und das Licht – es müsste draußen längst die Sonne aufgegangen sein, aber hier drin ist es trotz der Fenster so dämmerig wie in einer Gruft!"

Sam starrte ihn erschrocken an, als ihn die Erkenntnis überrannte: „Seine letzten Worte waren ein Fluch, Dean – ein _Bann_!" stieß er hervor.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort begannen sie systematisch, alle Möglichkeiten zu erkunden, die Hütte auf anderem Wege zu verlassen.

Doch wie der Moribar mit seinen letzten Worten hervorgestoßen hatte: Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie hatten ihn zwar getötet – doch sie selbst waren in dieser Hütte lebendig begraben…

-SSS- -SSS- -SSS-

_Im Hier und Jetzt…_

Dean stand im Dunkeln, die Augen fest geschlossen. Er spürte, wie Sam einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat und ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Egal, was geschieht, egal, was du hörst – halte deine Augen unbedingt geschlossen, bis ich dir sage, dass es okay ist!" bat Sam eindringlich und schüttelte seinen Bruder dabei leicht, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Dean runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Hast _du_ die Augen zu?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Na klar!" entgegnete sein Bruder. Das Zögern war nur minimal, doch es genügte, um Dean kurz blinzeln zu lassen.  
Nein – Sam hatte ihn nicht angelogen, seine Augenlider waren geschlossen – und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Mach zu!" verlangte er.

„Woher hast du gewusst…" brummte der Ältere.

„Dean – du bist so durchschaubar wie Bobbys Hühnerbrühe." seufzte der Jüngere ungeduldig.

Dean schnaubte. Dann legte er seinerseits seine Hände auf Sams Schultern. Er wollte zumindest spüren, was sein Bruder gerade machte. Da dieser keine Einwände erhob, schien es okay zu sein.

„Fertig?"

„Ja doch! Nun fang schon an!"

Sam begann, Worte in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln. Dean konnte nicht zuordnen, welche. Latein war es nicht, auch kein Altenglisch.

„Was ist das?" hakte er nach.

„Scht!" war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, bevor Sam mit seiner Beschwörung, oder was auch immer es war, fortfuhr.

Nichts tat sich.

Nach wenigen Minuten erkannte Dean ein Muster in dem Gemurmel seines Bruders. Es waren immer wieder dieselben Worte. Durch den Sprechrhythmus unterteilt in drei mal sieben Stück. Magische Zahlen, in vielen Kulturen der Welt.

Langsam wurde Sams Stimme ein wenig lauter und eindringlicher. Dean spürte unter seinen Händen, wie sich die Muskeln seines Bruders allmählich anspannten. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, doch für Fragen war es jetzt zu spät.

Als Sam seine Stimme noch mehr erhob, meinte Dean auf einmal, den Boden unter seinen Füssen leicht beben zu fühlen. Die inzwischen vertraute, aber auch irgendwie beängstigende Wortgruppe floss immer schneller über die Lippen seines Bruders – und das Beben verstärkte sich.

„Verdammt – was ist das?" fluchte Dean und umklammerte die Schultern des Jüngeren fester, als er spürte, dass dieser leicht schwankte. Er erwartete keine Antwort, doch Sam stieß nach einer weiteren Wortfolge hastig hervor: „Augen zu!"

Dean war klar, dass der Andere diese Anweisung nicht grundlos so ernst nahm und presste die Lider fest auf die Augen, obwohl alle Instinkte in ihm danach schrien, zu _sehen_, was hier vor sich ging.

Sam sprach unbeirrt weiter, auch wenn seine Worte immer mühsamer hervorkamen. Dean spürte, wie sein Bruder vor Anstrengung zu zittern begann.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Das hier war nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

_Sammy, was tust du nur?_

Doch Dean wagte es nicht, seinen Bruder zu unterbrechen. Seine langjährige Erfahrung mit dem Übersinnlichen warnte ihn, dass eine Störung alles nur noch schlimmer machen könnte.

Also bemühte er sich, Sam über die Berührung der Schultern Zuversicht zu vermitteln und ihn ansonsten in Ruhe zu lassen, während um sie herum scheinbar ein Orkan losbrach.

Ein kurzer Druck mit der rechten Hand: _Ich bin hier, Sammy_.

Eine kurze Erwiderung an seiner linken Schulter: _Ich weiß…_

tbc

_P.S.: Was ist ein „Moribar"? Und wie haben die beiden ihn vernichtet? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist für den weiteren Verlauf auch nicht von Bedeutung. Aber vielleicht habt _Ihr_ ja eine Idee?_

_Wir wissen nur: Er kann offenbar einen Bann aussprechen, ist gegen Salz zumindest allergisch und verschwindet vollständig bei seiner Vernichtung._

_Ich freue mich auf Eure Meinung hierzu – falls Ihr Lust habt :-)_

_LG_

_Ann_


	3. Chapter 3

_Erst mal ganz herzlichen Dank an meine treuen Review-Schreiberinnen! Ihr zaubert mir immer wieder ein Strahlen ins Gesicht und macht mir Mut, es weiter zu wagen! Danke hierfür!_

_Heute ein Mini-Teil. Fast drabble-Format. Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews! Auch gerne von Neulesern :-) !_

_Disclaimer: Rechte liegen nicht bei mir und ich verdiene nichts hiermit._

**Vertraust du mir? Part 3**

Ein Toben und Heulen wie von einem ungeheuren Wind erhob sich. Ein schrilles Kreischen, das Dean an ein irre gewordenes Rudel Katzen denken ließ, gesellte sich hinzu.

Er hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, doch er wagte nicht, Sam loszulassen.

Der musste inzwischen fast schreien, um das Tosen um sie herum zu übertönen, doch er hielt nicht inne in seiner Beschwörung, die nun fast keine einzelnen Worte mehr unterscheiden ließ.

Als das Beben unter ihren Füssen immer stärker wurde, konnte Sam sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten – er sank auf die Knie. Dean folgte ihm. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und ließ ihn stoßweise ein- und ausatmen.

Auf einmal spürte er, wie Sams Hände sich an seinen Schultern entlang zu seinem Gesicht empor tasteten. Der Jüngere legte seine Handflächen auf Deans Wangen und fuhr mit den Daumen leicht über dessen Lider.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Dean begriff, was Sam da tat…

Sofort umfasste auch er das Gesicht seines Bruders, doch noch bevor er seinerseits überprüfen konnte, ob Sams Augen wirklich geschlossen waren, änderte dieser seine Worte:  
Nur ein neuer Satz – und Sam schwieg.

Ohne es zu wollen hielt Dean die Luft an, bis ein gewaltiger Schlag um sie herum ihn zusammenzucken ließ – gefolgt von Stille.

Diese Stille war so absolut, dass er zunächst dachte, er sei taub geworden, doch dann hörte er Sam murmeln: „Es ist vorbei."

Dean öffnete die Augen – und konnte im letzten Moment das unnatürlich blasse Gesicht und den schmerzvollen Blick seines Bruders ausmachen, bevor dieser haltlos gegen ihn fiel.

„Sam! – _Sammy_!"

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl – du hast versprochen, dass du es heil überstehst!" Dean hörte die Panik in seiner eigenen Stimme, als er seinen Bruder schüttelte, erst sanft, dann heftiger, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Ein Strahl der Morgensonne stahl sich durch ein Loch in dem schmutzverkrusteten Fenster der Hütte, auf deren staubigen Boden sie immer noch knieten, und die Stille wurde unterbrochen durch den Gesang eines frühen Vogels.

Die Bedrohung war vorbei. Der Bann gebrochen.

Doch Dean hatte weder Augen noch Ohren dafür. Er spürte nur, wie Sam kraftlos gegen seine Brust lehnte. Er versuchte ihn aufzurichten.

„Komm schon, Sammy!" flehte er eindringlich.

„Du hast es _versprochen_!"

tbc

_Sorry – ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz…aber aus dramaturgischen Gründen _musste_ ich einfach für heute hier enden… Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel auch nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt!_

_GLG an alle Leser,_

_Ann_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Zunächst mal meinen allerherzlichsten Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich freue mich immer, zu hören, wie es Euch gefällt und über was Ihr so nachgrübelt._

_Zum 3. Advent nun Kapitel 4.  
Viel Vergnügen!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? Part 4**

Verdammt – wieso hatte er das zugelassen? Dean verfluchte sich innerlich, während er Sam soweit aufrichtete, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Sammy?"

Die Augenlider des Jüngeren flatterten, bevor er sie langsam hob.

„Na also!" seufzte Dean erleichtert. „Was zur Hölle war das?" hakte er dann mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme nach.

Sam sah mit glasigem Blick um sich, noch nicht in der Lage, aus eigener Kraft zu knien. Dann fanden seine Augen das Gesicht seines Bruders, in dem immer noch die zuvor gestellte Frage geschrieben stand.

„Hmm?" murmelte Sam.

Dean beschlich erneut ein ungutes Gefühl, doch er drängte es beiseite. Betont locker erwiderte er: „Mann, Alter, du wirkst, als wärst du völlig zugedröhnt! Was war da eben los?"

Sam wirkte tatsächlich, als stünde er völlig neben sich. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bekommen, dann fixierte er wieder Dean und murmelte nur: „Alaisters Grimoire… bei Bobby." und schloss einfach wieder die Augen.

„Heyheyheyheyhey!" Dean schüttelte ihn erneut, doch außer einem unwilligen Knurren erhielt er keine Antwort.

Der Ältere wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Da Sam immer noch keine Anstalten machte auf die Beine zu kommen, zog Dean ihn kurzerhand über den Boden und lehnte ihn gegen die Hüttenwand. Dann tastete er behutsam nach der Halsschlagader seines Bruders und lauschte auf dessen Atemrhythmus.

Sams Puls und Atmung schienen stabil, doch er war eindeutig nicht in Ordnung.

Grübelnd blickte er seinen offenbar weit abgedrifteten Bruder an.

„Was soll ich nun mit dir anstellen?" fragte er ratlos, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Kurz schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, den Jüngeren in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, doch aus den verschiedensten Gründen hatte Dean eine große Abneigung gegen diese Institutionen. Und Sams Zustand schien zwar seltsam, aber nicht akut lebensbedrohlich.

Die Alternative hieß Bobby. Zum einen, weil sie sich bereits im nördlichen South Dakota aufhielten und es vielleicht eineinhalb Stunden Fahrt bis zu dem Schrottplatz ihres alten Freundes war, vor allem aber, da Bobbys Name das Einzige war, was für Dean in dem Gestammel seines Bruders einen Sinn ergeben hatte.

Die Wahl fiel ihm leicht.

Doch zunächst stand er vor dem Problem, Sam ins Auto zu bekommen. Dabei hoffte er, dass der Impala bei dem Toben und Beben vorhin keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

Seufzend blickte er auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihn bereits seit einigen Jahren um eine halbe Haupteslänge überragte, was es nicht einfacher machen würde, ihn aus der Hütte zu schaffen. Also versuchte Dean, ihn zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen: „Komm schon, Sammy, hoch mit dir!"

Dabei packte er ihn nicht gerade sanft am Jackenrevers und zerrte ihn auf die Knie.

Wieder erhielt er nur ein Brummen zur Antwort. Sam schlug nicht einmal die Augen auf.

„Das geht so nicht!" versuchte es der Ältere im strengen Tonfall. „Die Zeiten, in denen ich dich durch die Gegend geschleppt habe, sind schon etliche Jahre vorbei, Alter! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!"

Das schien zumindest ein wenig zu wirken – es kam ein bisschen Bewegung in den schlappen Körper, und Sam murmelte: „...sachs…ddy.."

Dean brauchte einen Moment, um das schließlich als „Ich sag's Daddy!" zu übersetzen. Sein Herz schlug zwei Schläge lang schneller. In was für einem wirren Traum steckte sein Bruder da nur? Doch wieder schob er seine Furcht beiseite und machte sich stattdessen Sams Phantastereien zu Nutze: „Von wegen – _ich_ werde Dad sagen, dass du zu faul zum Aufstehen bist! Also komm auf die Beine!"

Zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen funktionierte es. Sam stemmte sich hoch. Zwar waren seine Augen nach wie vor geschlossen und er hing wie ein nasser Sack an seinem Bruder, doch er folgte Dean halb schlurfend, halb sich ziehen lassend, aus der Hütte.

Die Tür ließ sich ohne den geringsten Widerstand öffnen.

In der Rechten schussbereit die abgesägte Schrotflinte haltend sah sich Dean draußen zunächst vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um.

Es war nicht die geringste Spur des Moribar zu sehen. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, den Mistkerl zu erledigen. Allerdings war auch kein Anzeichen eines Orkans oder Erdbebens zu erkennen. Wäre nicht Sams seltsamer Zustand, könnte er glatt glauben, alles geträumt zu haben.

„Hallo, Baby!" begrüßte er den Impala liebevoll. Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung schien der Wagen ebenfalls keinen Schaden davongetragen zu haben.

Er dirigierte Sam auf die Beifahrerseite und lehnte ihn gegen das Auto, um die Tür zu öffnen. Dann bugsierte er seinen Bruder auf den Sitz, wobei er nicht unerhebliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, die langen Beine in den Fußraum zu schieben.

„Hilf doch mal mit!" herrschte er den Jüngeren an, doch der war inzwischen wieder nicht mehr ansprechbar. Also beugte er sich über Sam, um ihn anzuschnallen. Sicher war sicher.

Genervte Frustration kämpfte in Deans Innerem mit einer nicht definierbaren Sorge. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er glauben, Sam sei sternhagelvoll!

‚Ich hoffe, Bobby hat eine Idee, was mit dir los ist!' dachte Dean, während er um den Wagen herumging und auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.  
Prüfend sah er zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Der hatte bereits den Kopf an den Türrahmen sinken lassen und schien wieder zu schlafen.

Dean startete den Motor, der ihm mit dem vertrauten satten Röhren antwortete, und lenkte den Impala auf die Straße.

Er hätte froh sein müssen, dass ihr Job, die angrenzende Kleinstadt von dem blutgierigen Moribar zu befreien, erledigt war. Doch war ihm das ehrlich gestanden im Moment ziemlich egal. Er und Sam hatten wegen dieses ihnen bisher völlig unbekannten Biests beinahe ins Gras gebissen, und nur durch ein Wunder – das heißt, durch Sams total verrückte Aktion - saßen sie hier im Wagen, statt für alle Ewigkeit in dieser Hütte zu vermodern.

Seine einzige Sorge galt im Moment seinem Bruder.

Die unzähligen Male, in denen Sam schon schlafend im Auto neben ihm gesessen hatte, war er durch nichts aufzuwecken gewesen – nicht mal durch einen Plastiklöffel in seinem Mund. Er hatte im Vertrauen auf Gott und Deans souveräne Fahrweise geschlafen wie ein Stein.

Doch als Dean nun zu der Gestalt neben sich auf dem Beifahrersitz blickte, bemerkte er, dass der Jüngere immer wieder unruhig zusammenzuckte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sich möglichst klein zu machen, als wolle er sich vor etwas schützen.

Deans Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

‚Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das, was er gemacht hat, um den Bann zu brechen, einfach nur völlig erledigt und er ist nach einer ordentlichen Mütze Schlaf wieder der Alte!' versuchte er sich einzureden, während der Impala zuverlässig Meile um Meile fraß.

Doch ein erneuter besorgter Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht und die verkrampften Glieder seines Bruders zeigte ihm überdeutlich, dass er sich selbst etwas vormachte.

Er trat das Gaspedal stärker durch.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo, Leute,_

_erst einmal wieder ganz herzlichen Dank, dass Ihr heute weiterlest – und vor allem immer wieder so ermutigende Reviews hinterlasst! Ihr seid das Licht in meinem Schreiber-Advent!_

_Anbei wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel. Ob wir jetzt ein bisschen schlauer aus Sam werden? Wer weiß…_

_Ich möchte mich hiermit zunächst mal in eine kreative Weihnachtspause verabschieden – in dieser Zeit hat die Familie Vorrang – Winchester-Fans verstehen das sicher ;-)_

_Somit wünsche ich Euch allen einen möglichst ruhigen Restadvent und von Herzen frohe Weihnachten!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? Part 5**

Eine Stunde und zehn Minuten – das war selbst für Dean ein Rekord.

Aber darüber dachte er nicht weiter nach, als er endlich das Tor zu Bobbys Schrottplatz passierte.

Von unterwegs hatte er bereits telefonisch Kontakt zu seinem alten Freund aufgenommen, und so erstaunte es ihn nicht, die vertraute bärtige Gestalt mit der abgewetzten Baseballmütze auf dem Kopf vor dem Haus auf sie warten zu sehen.

Er parkte den Impala mit der Beifahrertür direkt vor der Treppe zu der kleinen Veranda und löste den Sicherheitsgurt des Beifahrersitzes.  
Sams Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert, und Dean vermutete, dass es nicht leichter werden würde, ihn ins Haus zu schaffen als es gewesen war, ihn ins Auto zu bekommen.

Diesmal hatte er jedoch Hilfe. Bobby kam ihm auf der Treppe entgegen und fragte: „Was ist los, Junge? Aus deinen Worten am Telefon konnte ja kein Mensch schlau werden!"  
Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte, während er um den Wagen herumging: „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Bobby!"

Der Ältere schnaubte nur und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Sam fiel ihm entgegen.

Dean sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig herbei um zu verhindern, dass sein Bruder unsanft auf den Boden prallte und sah Bobby vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass Sam nicht ganz bei sich ist!"

Bobby zuckte nun seinerseits irritiert die Schultern und blickte verwundert auf den jüngeren Winchester.

„Völlig weggetreten trifft es wohl eher?" erwiderte er und half Dean dann, Sam hochzustemmen.

„Verflucht, Alter, mach dich nicht so schwer!" versuchte sein Bruder ihn aufzumuntern. Leider nützte das so gut wie gar nichts, und so zogen die beiden Älteren ihn mehr die Treppe hinauf, als dass er selbst ging.

Im Wohnzimmer, in dem wie immer jeder Quadratmeter mit den seltsamsten Büchern und Schriften bedeckt war, kämpften die beiden sich mit dem Jüngeren im Schlepp bis zu dem einzigen freien Platz auf der alten Couch durch und ließen ihre Fracht dort ab.

Sofort drehte Sam sich mit dem Rücken zum Raum, darum bemüht, seine lange Gestalt auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa zusammenzurollen. Ein kurzer Schauder schüttelte ihn, und wie schon zuvor im Auto versuchte er, sich noch kleiner zu machen.

Bobby betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, während Dean eine dunkelblaue Decke von einem der Bücherstapel nahm und sie sorgfältig über den Jüngeren breitete. Dann kniete er sich neben das Sofa und kontrollierte Sams Puls und Atmung.

Schließlich schüttelte er ratlos den Kopf und blickte Bobby an. „Seine Lebenszeichen sind nach wie vor völlig normal, und trotzdem ist er seit nun fast zwei Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar."

„Komm erst mal mit und erzähl mir in Ruhe, was vorgefallen ist." bat sein Freund.

Dean erhob sich langsam vom Boden und dehnte seine steifen Gelenke. Die Nacht war verdammt lang gewesen.

Bobby dirigierte den Jüngeren Richtung Esstisch. Dieser ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Stühle nieder, nachdem er einen Stapel vergilbter Papiere vorsichtig auf den bereits überfüllten Nachbarstuhl geräumt hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu der scheinbar schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Sofa.

„Ich hole erst mal einen Kaffee!" entschied der Alte, als er den erschöpften Ausdruck im Gesicht seines jungen Freundes wahrnahm.

Dean blickte ihn dankbar an und nickte. Es tat einfach nur gut, nicht mehr allein mit seinen Sorgen zu sein.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien der Ältere mit zwei riesigen Kaffeebechern, aus denen es verheißungsvoll dampfte. Einen stellte er vor Dean, der sofort einen Schluck nahm und sich dabei die Zunge verbrannte. Doch die bittere, heiße Flüssigkeit, die ihm durch den Schlund rann, brannte einen Teil der Müdigkeit weg.

Bobby wartete noch einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er erneut bat: „Nun erzähl mal, Junge!"

Dean begann damit, wie sie den Moribar in dieser gottverlassenen Hütte aufgespürt und erledigt hatten. Er erzählte von dessen letzten Worten und deren Konsequenzen.

„Ein Bann!" bemerkte der Ältere düster. Dean nickte.

„Wie seid ihr da nur herausgekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Dean. „Es war Sam."

Und dann versuchte er so genau wie möglich zu schildern, was sein Bruder getan und welche Auswirkungen es gehabt hatte. Je weiter er vorankam, umso mehr verstärkte sich Bobbys Stirnrunzeln.

Schließlich endete Dean mi Sams rätselhaften letzten Worten: „ ‚Alister' – ‚Grimwar' – und ‚bei Bobby'. So habe ich ihn zumindest verstanden." zählte er auf und sah seinen älteren Freund erwartungsvoll an.

Der starrte in seinen inzwischen geleerten Kaffeepott und grübelte.

„Vielleicht meinte er ‚Grimoire'?" meinte er nach kurzer Zeit.

„Ein Hexenbuch?" erwiderte Dean zweifelnd. „Wie soll ein Hexenbuch ihm aus seinem Zustand helfen?"

„Nicht alle Hexen waren der schwarzen Magie verfallen." widersprach ihm Bobby.

Dean seufzte. „Und kennst du vielleicht jemanden namens ‚Alister'?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber es muss etwas mit dir zu tun haben, sonst hätte Sam nicht deinen Namen genannt!" beharrte Dean frustriert.

„Vielleicht hat der Junge hier in einem meiner Bücher etwas gelesen?" erwiderte Bobby nachdenklich.

Dean blickte sich demonstrativ um und konnte kaum den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme unterdrücken, als er erwiderte: „Na, dann haben wir ja in Sekundenschnelle die Lösung!"

Bobby sah ihn strafend an: „Ich weiß, dass du normalerweise zu faul bist, dich mit dem Bücherkram zu beschäftigen! Das überlässt du immer gerne deinem Bruder und lästerst anschließend auch noch über den ‚Collegeboy'! Aber dieses Mal wirst du wohl ran müssen, Jungchen!"

Dean blickte zu Boden und entgegnete leise: „Ich würde jede einzelne Seite in diesen verdammten Büchern auswendig lernen, wenn es Sammy nur hilft."

Bobbys Tonfall wurde weicher, als er erwiderte: „Wir finden schon eine Lösung! Das haben wir bisher immer! Und wirklich schlecht geht es ihm…" Bobby verstummte abrupt, als er Deans verwundertem Blick folgte und zum Sofa sah.

Sam stand gerade auf, als sei nichts geschehen. Er sah sie mit leicht glasigem Blick an und verkündete: „Ich muss mal ins Bad." Damit verschwand er in den Flur und ließ zwei völlig konsternierte Männer zurück.

Bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, hörten sie, wie die Badezimmertür geschlossen und zugesperrt wurde.

Dean löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und stürmte hinter seinem Bruder her in den Flur.

Gerade als Bobby hinzutrat, hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen das Holz und rief in heftigerem Tonfall, als er eigentlich wollte: „Was soll das, Sam! Komm da raus und rede mit uns!"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen hörten die beiden vor der Tür zunächst die Klospülung und anschließend deutlich die Geräusche, die ein Mensch üblicher Weise beim - _Zähneputzen_ verursacht.

Die beiden Älteren sahen sich an, und in Dean begann es zu kochen.

„Der Kleine spinnt!" brach es aus ihm hervor. Bobby zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Dean hämmerte erneut gegen die Tür. Dieses Mal versuchte er erst gar nicht, seinen Unmut zu verbergen: „Komm sofort da raus, oder ich trete die Tür ein!"

Wieder antwortete Sam nicht, doch nach einem kurzen Moment wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht, und der jüngere Winchester erschien in der Tür.

Sein Blick beunruhigte Dean. Er wirkte nach wie vor glasig und man hatte das Gefühl, dass Sam irgendwie durch die Dinge _hindurch_ sah. Sein Tonfall jedoch war erstaunlich bestimmt, als er verkündete: „Ich habe Hunger!" Damit schob er sich an seinem Bruder und Bobby vorbei und ging zielsicher auf den Kühlschrank in der Küche zu.

Dean verschlug es die Sprache.

Bobby erkannte am Blick des älteren Winchester, dass dieser kurz vor der Explosion war und meinte beschwichtigend: „Lass ihn erst mal etwas essen, dann kannst du ihn immer noch löchern!"

Zähneknirschend gab Dean seinem Freund mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er sich zurückhalten würde.

Vorerst.

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Jüngeren in die Küche und beobachteten, wie dieser kurz den Inhalt des Kühlschranks inspizierte, dann scheinbar wahllos ein paar Sachen herausnahm und zu dem alten Küchentisch trug, an dem sie schon als Teenager gesessen und gegessen hatten.

Die Kühlschranktür zu schließen vergaß Sam.

Bobby holte das Versäumnis nach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er warf lediglich Dean einen warnenden Blick zu.

Dieser lehnte inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und sah mit immer größerer Verwunderung zu, was Sam da in sich hinein stopfte.

Schließlich konnte er sich einen ungläubigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Sardellen – mit Himbeergelee?" Man hörte förmlich die drei Fragezeichen. Sam reagierte nicht, sondern schob sich eine Essiggurke in den Mund.

Auch Bobby zog irritiert die Stirn kraus.

Wenn hier jemand ein „Allesfresser" war, dann doch wohl Dean. Sam hatte bisher immer, so gut es bei ihrer unsteten Lebensweise möglich war, auf eine halbwegs vernünftige Ernährung geachtet. Und nun stopfte er sich wahllos alles Essbare in den Rachen, das ihm unter die Finger geriet.

„Es reicht!" fuhr Dean dazwischen, als sein Bruder sich an einer trockenen Scheibe Toast verschluckte, die er nahezu unzerkaut hinunterzuschlingen versucht hatte.

Endlich sah Sam auf und ließ den Rest der Toastscheibe einfach auf den Tisch fallen. Er stand auf und erklärte, ohne einen der beiden Männer anzusehen: „Ich bin müde. Wo finde ich ein Bett?"

Überrumpelt erwiderte Bobby: „Dort, wo es schon immer war! Die Treppe rauf, erste Tür rechts!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Sam um und verschwand Richtung Treppe.

Dean wollte ihm nach, doch Bobby hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Wir müssen reden!"

Der Jüngere sah in den Augen seines Freundes dieselbe Sorge, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen im Griff hatte.

„Was ist nur los mit ihm, Bobby?"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Die Pause „zwischen den Jahren" hat mir sehr gut getan – ich bin wirklich gut mit der Story weitergekommen! Und deshalb möchte ich, sozusagen als Jahresabschluss, heute noch ein Kapitel posten._

_Ich hoffe, Euch damit den Abschied von 2010 zu versüßen :-)_

_Wieder einmal danke ich Euch für Euer großes Interesse und besonders den lieben Review-Schreibern für Euer Mitfiebern und Vermutungen anstellen! Ihr macht mir damit eine wahnsinnig große Freude!_

_Bis denn,_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 6-**

„Ich gehe ihm besser mal hinterher…" murmelte Bobby und senkte den Blick, um dem hilflosen Ausdruck in Deans Augen zu entgehen. Der Jüngere nickte nur und ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

Bobby verließ den Raum und folgte dem Jüngeren.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Sam das Bett in dem alten Zimmer der Jungs gefunden und sich dort wie eine schlafende Katze zusammengerollt hatte, ging er langsam die Treppe wieder hinunter zu dem anderen Winchester. Seine Gedanken kreisten wie gebannt um diese beiden, die mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten für ihn so etwas wie Familie bedeuteten. Und nun lag der Jüngere oben und war offensichtlich nicht mehr er selbst, und der Ältere wartete in seiner Küche auf ihn in der Hoffnung, dass Bobby eine Lösung für seinen Bruder finden würde.

Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wo er ansetzen sollte.

Die Last dieser Verantwortung drückte schwer auf den Schultern des Alten. Und doch war er froh, dass Dean zu ihm gekommen war. Er liebte die beiden, als seien es seine eigenen Söhne, die er nie hatte. Und er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um ihnen zu helfen.

Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und schritt den Rest der Treppe mit schnellen Schritten hinab.

In der Küche fand er Dean fest schlafend vor. Er hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Selbst im Schlaf war die Sorgenfalte über seiner Nasenwurzel deutlich zu erkennen.

Bobby wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er wusste zwar aus eigener Erfahrung, dass den Jüngeren später ein steifer Nacken quälen würde, doch wenn er ihn zur Couch komplimentierte, würden seine Sorgen ihn nicht mehr einschlafen lassen.

Also ließ er Dean, wo er war, und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer – zu seinen Büchern.

-s-s-s-

Dean erwachte langsam aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Nur dass er statt in einem bequemen Bett auf einer harten Tischplatte lag, war ihm schnell bewusst. Vorsichtig löste er den Kopf von seinen Unterarmen und wurde wie erwartet von einem Stechen im Nacken begrüßt.

„Autsch!" murmelte er und massierte mit der Linken die verspannten Halsmuskeln. Gleichzeitig wanderte sein Blick umher und fiel auf die altvertrauten Möbel in Bobbys Küche.

Sofort war ihm die verkorkste Situation wieder im Gedächtnis und er fuhr von dem hölzernen Küchenstuhl hoch, was sein bis eben gekrümmter Rücken nur protestierend hinnahm.

Er beachtete es nicht, sondern rief fragend: „Bobby?"

„Hier am Schreibtisch." erfolgte prompt die Antwort. Bobbys Stimme klang normal, also war davon auszugehen, dass während seines ungeplanten Nickerchens nichts Gravierendes geschehen war. Unbewusst entspannte sich Dean etwas.

Er streckte seine Rückenmuskeln und schlenderte gleichzeitig durch die weiße zweiflügelige Schiebetür ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er an dessen dem Flur zugewandten Ende Bobby an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, ein riesiges, uraltes Buch vor und einen Stapel ähnlicher Schriften neben sich.

Der Alte blickte auf und grinste Dean gutmütig an: „Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Dean nickte, verzog dabei das Gesicht und dehnte noch einmal die Halswirbel zur Seite hin. Dann wies er mit dem Kopf zur Decke und fragte nur: „Sam?"

„Alles ruhig." erwiderte Bobby.

Kurz überlegte der Jüngere, ob er sich selbst davon überzeugen sollte, als Bobby hinzufügte: „War vor etwa zehn Minuten oben. Er scheint zu schlafen, wenn auch sehr unruhig."

Dean verschloss seine Gedanken in sich und fragte stattdessen: „Hast du was gefunden?"

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete den Jüngeren dabei genau.

„Spuck's schon aus, Junge!" forderte er ihn schließlich auf.

Dean ließ sich auf einem noch freien Eckchen des Schreibtisches nieder, sah Bobby nachdenklich an und fragte dann, seine Worte sorgfältig abwägend: „Denkst du, er ist…besessen?"

„Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, ist das meine erste Wahl, wenn ich wetten sollte!" erwiderte der Alte ruhig.

Deans Herz klopfte heftiger.

„Ein Dämon?" knurrte er. Der Gelbäugige kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Nein, kein Dämon." antwortet Bobby bestimmt. Dean sah ihn erstaunt an. Wie konnte sein Freund da so sicher sein?

„Die Essiggurken sind in Weihwasser eingelegt." erklärte Bobby seelenruhig.

„_Was_?" Dean fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf – wollte der Ältere ihn auf den Arm nehmen? „Ich denke, Essiggurken legt man in Essig ein?" entgegnete er deshalb bissig.

„Jungchen – du frisst zwar wie ein Scheunendrescher, aber von Nahrungszubereitung hast du nicht die geringste Ahnung!" wies Bobby ihn zurecht. „Purer Essig würde dir den Hals verätzen! Man verdünnt ihn mit Wasser. Und in diesem Fall eben Weihwasser." erklärte er weiter.

„Aber Essiggurken – täte es nicht auch etwas weniger Ausgefallenes?" fragte Dean, deutlich kleinlauter.

„Die Dämonen werden immer gerissener, man muss sich eben etwas einfallen lassen." erwiderte Bobby gelassen und fügte hinzu: „Jedenfalls hatten die Gurken nicht die geringste Auswirkung auf Sam – außer, dass er vielleicht später Magenschmerzen bekommt. Aber es steckt mit Sicherheit kein Dämon in ihm."

Immer noch verwundert über die skurrile Idee seines Freundes schüttelte Dean den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche: „Was könnte es sonst sein? Ein Geist vielleicht?" überlegte er.

„Möglich ist vieles." erwiderte Bobby langsam und sah den Jüngeren abschätzend an. Dieser kannte den Blick.

„Was ist! Du hast doch eine Theorie!" forderte er den Alten zum Reden auf.

„Dieses Ding, das ihr zur Strecke gebracht habt..,"

Dean überlief es eiskalt. „Der Moribar?"

Bobby nickte nur.

„Du meinst…_sein_ Geist steckt in Sam?"

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer!" gab der Ältere zu. „Doch es ist auffällig, dass Sam genau zu dem Zeitpunkt abgedriftet ist, als ihr es erledigt habt…!"

Dean schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, als wolle er die Wahrheit dessen, was sein Freund da sagte, abstreiten.

Bobby sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: „Was ist daran so schlimm? Damit hätten wir doch zumindest einen Ansatzpunkt."

Dean schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er erwiderte: „Du verstehst nicht, Bobby: Es gibt so gut wie keine Quellen über dieses Ding! Wir haben mehrere Wochen recherchiert, und nur durch Zufall ist Sam darüber gestolpert, wie wir ihn erledigen können. Wir wissen nicht mal genau, _was_ es ist!"

Bobby sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden polterte er dann los: „Und mit so etwas habt ihr euch angelegt? Habt ihr Hohlköpfe denn gar nichts gelernt? Von eurem Dad - von _mir_? Überhaupt: Wieso habt ihr mich nicht um Rat gefragt? Hä?"

Dieser Gedanke, der schon die ganze Zeit an Bobby genagt hatte, seit er von der missglückten Jagd der Zwei erfahren hatte, platzte jetzt aus ihm heraus.

Dean erwiderte ruhig seinen wütenden Blick und antwortete leise: „Als die Sache anfing, warst du eine ganze Weile nicht erreichbar…"

„..ich war selbst auf Jagd!" brummte der Alte, die Augenbrauen immer noch wütend zusammengezogen.

Dean nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber wir mussten etwas tun – das Miststück hat sich am liebsten Kinder geholt, Bobby - _Kinder_! Und als wir dann selbst erkannten, dass es ein unkalkulierbares Risiko sein würde, den Bastard zu stellen, wollten wir dich nicht mit hineinziehen."

„Ha – nicht mit hineinziehen!" brauste Bobby erneut auf. „Ihr wusstet genau, dass ich euch den Kopf gewaschen hätte!"

Dean konnte sich ein leises Grinsen nicht völlig verkneifen, doch zu seinem Erstaunen fuhr ihn sein Freund nicht erneut an, sondern schnaubte nur kurz und erwiderte ruhiger: „Ihr seid John dermaßen ähnlich…und ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Kompliment ist."

Deans Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Hör auf zu Lachen. Setz dich lieber an Sams Computer und sieh zu, ob du etwas Brauchbares herausholst!" brummte der Alte.

Das Grinsen verschwand und Dean nickte nur.

Bobby hatte recht. Es lag eine Menge Arbeit vor ihnen…

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!  
Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel im neuen Jahr!  
Ich hoffe, dass Ihr alle gut hineingekommen seid – und wünsche Euch gleichzeitig alles Gute für 2011!_

_Nun viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Mitgrübeln!  
Und denen, die sich wieder die Mühe machen, mir ein kleines Review dazulassen, bereits jetzt ganz lieben Dank!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 7-**

In den nächsten Stunden wurde in dem großen Wohnzimmer so gut wie nichts gesprochen.

Dean hatte sich mit Sams Laptop an den Esstisch gesetzt und noch einmal akribisch alles studiert, was Sam zum Thema „Moribar" zusammengetragen hatte. Viel war es nicht, und es brachte ihm auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Also begab er sich auf eine weitere Suche ins Internet.

Bobby arbeitete sich derweil durch die vor ihm liegenden Bücher. Man hörte das Rascheln der vorsichtig umgeblätterten Seiten – einige dieser Bücher waren schon sehr alt und das Papier entsprechend brüchig – und das leise Klackern, wenn Dean auf der Computertastatur eine neue Eingabe machte.

Weit nach sechs Uhr am Nachmittag seufzte Dean frustriert auf.

„Ich finde einfach nichts Neues!"

Bobby sah von dem Buch hoch, das er gerade erst aufgeschlagen hatte, und sein Blick sagte dem Jüngeren, dass auch er nichts Brauchbares entdeckt hatte.

„Ich wünschte, Sam könnte uns helfen." entfuhr es Dean. „Er ist einfach unschlagbar, wenn es um Recherche geht."

„Er ist aber nun mal im Augenblick nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Also jammere hier nicht herum." antwortete Bobby trocken, gab jedoch zu: „Ich denke, wir brauchen beide eine Pause – ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen."

„Ich hatte nicht mal Frühstück!" erklärte Dean und wunderte sich, dass er sein Magenknurren so lange überhört hatte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl klappte er den Laptop zu – er hätte lieber weitergearbeitet, doch er wusste, dass Bobby und er Sam nicht helfen konnten, wenn sie nicht mit ihren Kräften haushalteten.

„Dann wird es ja allerhöchste Zeit!" erwiderte sein Freund und ging in die Küche. „Ich sehe mal, was ich noch im Tiefkühler habe."

„Und ich verschwinde kurz im Bad!" erklärte Dean und ging Richtung Flur.

Als er ein paar Minuten später über das Waschbecken gebeugt stand und sich mehrere Ladungen kalten Wassers ins Gesicht klatschte hörte er, dass genau über ihm im oberen Bad ebenfalls Wasser lief.

Schnell trocknete er sich das Gesicht ab und trat gerade rechtzeitig in den Flur, um seinen Bruder die Treppe hinunterkommen zu sehen.

„Hi, Sam!" sagte er möglichst unbefangen. Wie bereits erwartet erhielt er keine Antwort. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen.

Er folgte dem Jüngeren langsam, der zur Küche ging und wieder zielstrebig den Kühlschrank ansteuerte. Den am Herd stehenden Bobby würdigte Sam keines Blickes.

Nun bot sich den beiden Älteren das gleiche Schauspiel wie bereits am Vormittag: Sam öffnete die Kühlschranktür weit, griff sich wahllos Sachen heraus und wollte sie zum Tisch tragen. Doch dieses Mal schritt Dean ein und nahm ihm die Marmelade und die rohen Eier mit sanfter Gewalt wieder aus der Hand.

„Das bekommt dir nicht." erklärte er geduldig. Endlich sah Sam ihn zumindest mit seinem seltsam glasigen Blick an, den Dean ruhig erwiderte. Er suchte in den braun-grünen Augen eine Spur seines Bruders - oder des Moribar, doch er konnte von beiden nichts entdecken.

Dean wusste nicht, was stärker war: Enttäuschung oder Erleichterung.

Bobby unterbrach seine Gedanken, indem er fragte: „Ich mache Pizza, Sam. Möchtest du vielleicht lieber davon etwas essen?"

Zum Erstaunen der beiden Älteren wandte sich Sam um und fragte: „Bekommt das meinem Körper besser?"

Obwohl die Situation alles andere als komisch war, stieg doch ein Glucksen in Deans Kehle hoch. Irgendwie war es einfach lächerlich, Sam so geschwollen reden zu hören.

Ein Blick zu Bobby zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste, als er antwortete: „Oh ja, Jungchen, mit Sicherheit!"

Sam nickte kurz zustimmend und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Genervt seufzte Dean auf und räumte Marmelade und Eier zurück in den Kühlschrank.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir hilfst, den Tisch zu decken?" startete er dann einen Versuchsballon in Richtung seines jüngeren Bruders. Doch dieser ignorierte ihn erneut.

Bobby und Dean beobachteten Sam immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und der Duft der Aufbackpizza aus dem Ofen durch die Küche strömte.

Schließlich schüttelte Bobby den Kopf und murmelte: „Das ist doch zu blöd!"

Er setzte sich neben Sam und nahm dessen Kopf so zwischen seine breiten, runzligen Hände, dass er ihn ansehen musste.

Dean stand mit wachsamem Blick daneben, gespannt, was sein Freund vor hatte.

„So, Jungchen, lass uns mal reden."

„Ich benötige Essen!" erwiderte Sam in bestimmten Ton.

„Jaja, das weiß ich. Aber die Pizza braucht noch ein paar Minuten – genug Zeit, damit du mir sagst, was zum Teufel mit dir los ist!"

Sam schwieg.

„Na, komm schon, Sam!" forderte Bobby ihn auf.

Keine Reaktion.

Bobby wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Dean und überlegte kurz. Dann änderte er seine Taktik.

„Wenn Sam schon nicht mit mir reden will – dann vielleicht…der Moribar?"

Deans Herz klopfte schneller – doch umsonst.

Genauso gut hätte Bobby zu der Küchenuhr sprechen können.

Der Ältere gab nicht so schnell auf: „Was willst du? Was hast du mit Sam vor?"

Doch Sam wirkte, als sei er - _abgeschaltet_. Ein besserer Ausdruck fiel Dean nicht ein, als er in das völlig apathische Gesicht seines Bruders blickte.

„Es hat keinen Zweck!" knurrte er frustriert.

Das schien auch Bobbys Meinung zu sein, denn er entließ den Jüngeren mit einem Seufzen aus seinem Griff. Stattdessen wandte er sich dem Herd zu, dessen Zeitschaltuhr gerade lauthals verkündete, dass die Backzeit zu Ende sei. Er war froh, auf diese Weise seinen erschütterten Blick vor Dean verbergen zu können.

Er holte die Pizzas aus dem Ofen, von denen die Oberste ein wenig schwarz geworden war und verteilte sie auf drei Teller.

Kaum stellte er den einen vor Sam, erwachte dieser wieder zum Leben, griff nach einem Stück und wollte direkt hineinbeißen.

Im letzten Augenblick riss Dean seinen Arm zurück und fauchte ihn an: „Du Idiot - du verbrennst dir den Mund! Der Käse ist noch viel zu heiß!"

Ein vage interessierter Blick traf ihn, der Dean frösteln ließ. Trotzdem ergänzte er: „Warte ein paar Minuten, dann ist sie genügend abgekühlt." Dabei kam er sich vor wie zu den Zeiten, als Sam noch zu jung gewesen war, um solche Dinge zu wissen und er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm kein Missgeschick passierte.

Damals hatte er das gerne und ohne Zögern getan – doch heute sollte Sam eigentlich selbst dazu in der Lage sein – es sei denn, das Ding, das nach Deans fester Überzeugung in ihm steckte, wollte seinen Bruder absichtlich verletzen.

Erneut überlief es ihn eiskalt.

Bobby setzte sich mit seinem Teller zu ihnen, und schweigend aßen die drei.

Bereits nach wenigen Bissen, die er nicht mal ordentlich gekaut hatte, stand Sam wieder vom Tisch auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" Deans Tonfall fiel härter aus, als er geplant hatte.

Bobby sah ihn mahnend an und fügte, an Sam gewandt, hinzu: „Du solltest wenigstens noch etwas trinken."

Sam stockte in seinem Schritt, drehte sich um, ging zum Spülbecken, öffnete den Wasserhahn und trank drei Schlucke.

Dann sah er Bobby an und sagte: „Ihr achtet gut auf…mich." Es war kein Dank – es war eine selbstzufriedene Feststellung.

In Dean begann es zu brodeln, als Sam nun endgültig den Raum verließ. Sie hörten ihn bereits im Flur, als der ältere Winchester aufsprang und ihm nachstürzte. Ehe Bobby es verhindern konnte, hatte Dean den Jüngeren am Arm herumgerissen und fuhr ihn an: „Du verdammter Scheißkerl! Du wirst Sam nichts antun!"

Nur ein leises, überhebliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen seines Bruders, als er langsam die Hand des Älteren von seinem Arm löste und ihn einfach stehenließ, um sich wieder der Treppe zuzuwenden und ins obere Stockwerk zu verschwinden.

Dean erstarrte unter diesem Blick.

Dieses Mal ließ er ihn gehen.

Was er nicht wusste war, wie es in Sams Innerem aussah…

Es hätte ihm das Herz zerrissen.

_tbc_

_Ich weiß – irgendwie frustrierendes Kapitel…So geht es mir selbst zumindest damit…_

_Aber: Es geht ja weiter! Also, nur Mut!_

_Bis bald,  
Ann_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo, Leute,_

_da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel – das ich übrigens – im Gegensatz zu Kapitel 7 – selbst sehr mag._

_Mal sehen, ob es Euch auch ein bisschen gefällt :-)!_

_Wie immer bin ich selig über jedes Review! Und es gibt hier ganz viele supernette Leser, die mich regelmäßig völlig happy machen mit ihren total liebenswerten Kommis und dem Mitfiebern und Miträtseln!  
Dafür an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz heißen Dank!_

_GLG an Euch alle_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 8-**

Inzwischen waren sie bereits seit drei Tagen bei Bobby, und an Sams seltsamen Zustand hatte sich nichts geändert.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages verschlief er in ihrem Zimmer im Obergeschoss oder auf der Wohnzimmercouch. Nur der Hunger und ein gewisses Hygienebedürfnis rissen ihn vorübergehend aus seiner Lethargie. Aber selbst in diesen wenigen wachen Minuten wirkte er eher wie ein Schlafwandler, den Blick glasig, auf nichts wirklich fixiert.

Dean und Bobby hatten es sich angewöhnt, ihm die Mahlzeiten vorzusetzten. So konnten sie sicher gehen, dass er nicht wieder eigenmächtig den Kühlschrank plünderte und bizarre Lebensmittel-Kombinationen zu sich nahm. Trotzdem aß er deutlich zu wenig. Sobald der ärgste Hunger gestillt zu sein schien, erhob er sich und verließ den Raum.

In jeder freien Minute saßen die beiden Älteren hinter den Büchern oder am Computer, um irgendwo auf eine Spur zu stoßen, mit der sie einen Weg finden konnten, Sam zu helfen.

Tatsächlich wären sie schon über einen Hinweis glücklich gewesen, was dem Jüngeren überhaupt _fehlte_.

Leider schien bisher alle Mühe vergeblich.

Dean war langsam mit seinen Nerven und seiner Geduld am Ende. Nur Bobbys ständige beruhigenden Worte und mahnende Blicke hinderten ihn daran, seinen Bruder zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln – oder schlimmeres.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages, als Sam wieder einmal mit seiner üblichen Forderung nach Nahrung aufgetaucht war, hielt Dean Bobby davon ab, ihm ein normales Frühstück zuzubereiten. Stattdessen fragte er den Freund: „Hast du Spinat?"

Bobby sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wieso – erwartest du Popeye zum Frühstück?" brummte er.

Dean schüttelte grimmig den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, ich will nur etwas ausprobieren."

Nun war es an Bobby, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Dean griff sich seine Jacke und die Autoschlüssel und instruierte den Freund: „Gib ihm ja nichts zu essen, bevor ich zurück bin!" Damit verließ er eilig das Haus.

Bobby sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, wurde jedoch von Sam abgelenkt, der nachfragte: „Wo bleibt die Nahrung?"

„He, Jungchen – ich bin kein Fünf-Sterne-Restaurant!" erwiderte der Alte verärgert. Trotz aller Ermahnungen an Dean konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass ihn die Situation ebenfalls von Tag zu Tag mehr und mehr zermürbte.

Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung war Dean bereits eine viertel Stunde später wieder da.

„Wo warst du?" fragte der Ältere ungehalten, und Sam fügte in ungeduldigem Tonfall hinzu: „Ich brauche Nahrung!"

Entgegen Bobbys Befürchtungen rastete Dean nicht bei den inzwischen verhassten Worten aus, sondern antwortete zuckersüß: „Die Nahrung kommt gleich, Sammy-Boy! Ich habe dir etwas besonders Gutes besorgt! Gib mit nur fünf Minuten!"

Damit zog er ein Päckchen aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke, holte sich einen Topf aus dem Küchenschrank und ging mit beidem zum Herd.

Bobby folgte ihm neugierig und sah erstaunt zu, wie Dean eine Portion Tiefkühl-Blattspinat in den Topf fallen ließ und ihn auf eine voll aufgedrehte Herdplatte stellte.

„Was soll das?" fragte der Ältere leise.

„Wie gesagt – ein Test." erwiderte Dean verbissen, zog die Jacke aus und warf sie achtlos über einen freien Stuhl. Und als Bobby ihn immer noch stirnrunzelnd ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich Sam nicht wenigstens _eine_ Reaktion entlocken könnte!"

Bobby verstand noch immer nichts, konnte aber an aufgewärmtem Spinat nichts Gefährliches entdecken, und so ließ er Dean gewähren.

Nach einigen Minuten war der Topfinhalt soweit aufgetaut, dass Dean ihn als lauwarme grüne Pampe auf einen Teller schütten konnte. Damit ging er zum Tisch und stellte ihn vor seinem Bruder ab.

Mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme – die Sam bei normalem Verstand als deutliche Warnung erkannt hätte – erklärte er: „Hier, gutes Essen! Besonders gesund!" Damit drückte er dem Jüngeren eine Gabel in die Hand und trat erwartungsvoll einen Schritt zur Seite.

Das Zögern war nur minimal, und Dean wollte schon aufatmen, da lud sich Sam eine Ladung des Grünzeugs auf die Gabel und schaufelte sie entschlossen in den Mund. Ohne großes Kauen folgten eine zweite und ein dritte.

Völlig konsterniert fuhr sich Dean mit allen zehn Fingern durch die kurzen blonden Haare und stieß einen derben Fluch aus.

„Was soll das?" herrschte Bobby ihn an.

„Sam hasst Spinat." erklärte Dean tonlos. „Dad hat ihn als Kind einmal gezwungen, eine Gabel voll zu schlucken. Sie landete postwendend wieder auf dem Tisch. Seither wird ihm allein vom Anblick übel."

Bobby sah fassungslos zu, wie Sam eine weitere Gabel Gemüse in den Mund schob, während Dean sich mit hängenden Schultern abwandte.

„Nicht mal deine Hühnerbrühe würde ihn jetzt noch schrecken!" erklärte er mit einem kurzen Anflug von Galgenhumor, den Bobby trotz der verdeckten Beleidigung wortlos hinnahm, als er bemerkte, dass Dean zitterte.

„Ich hole den Scheißkerl aus ihm heraus! Das schwöre ich dir, Bobby!" Deans Worte klangen heiser vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„ Nicht Scheißkerl…" ertönte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Eine Stimme, die erschöpft klang, aber endlich wieder den vertrauten Tonfall hatte, den Dean in den letzten Tagen so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Er fuhr herum und sah genau in die braungrünen Augen seines Bruders, die ihn eindeutig _fixierten _und festhielten, als wollten sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.

„Nicht Scheißkerl", wiederholte Sam, „Schlampe!"

Und seine Lippen zeigten die Andeutung eines Lächelns, als er die Gabel sinken ließ und hinzufügte: „Und servier' mir gefälligst _nie wieder_ Spinat!"

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo, Leute!_

_Erst mal lieben Dank, dass einige von Euch trotz der sehr ruhigen Zeiten im deutschen Teil dieses Forums der Story und mir treu bleiben - und das auch noch mit einem lieben Review kundtun!_

_Speziell für Euch geht es heute weiter! Vielleicht werden einige Fragezeichen gelöst - vielleicht kommen neue hinzu?_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen - und auch heute schon im Voraus meinen allerherzlichsten Dank für ein Review :-)_

_GLG  
Ann_

**_Vertraust du mir? -Part 9-_**

Deans Herz setzte zwei Schläge lang aus, um dann umso heftiger wieder loszurasen.

Schnell griff er sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder nieder.

Weit vorgebeugt, um dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht sehen zu können, mit auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützten Armen fragte er leise: „Sammy – bist du das?"

Er konnte selbst die Furcht und die Hoffnung hören, die in seinen Worten mitschwangen.

Sam nickte.

„Ich habe wenig Zeit." erklärte er hastig und blickte von einem zum anderen, „Sie ist immer nur kurzzeitig weggetreten, wenn ich Hunger habe oder esse. Aber sie wacht jeden Moment wieder auf, und ich bin zu schwach, um sie abzuwehren."

„Wer, Sam - wer ist ‚Sie'?" schaltete sich Bobby ein.

Deans Erleichterung wich konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dasselbe wie Hermine Granger." antwortete Sam und sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an.

Der runzelte die Stirn. „Harry Potter?" Aus der erneuten Anspannung heraus fuhr Dean seinen Bruder an: „Was sollen diese Rätsel!"

„Wer ist diese Granger?" fragte Bobby.

„Eine H…" wollte Dean antworten, doch Sam verschloss ihm mit einer Hand den Mund.

„Sie kommt nicht an meine Gedanken heran – aber sie kann alles hören!" flüsterte der Jüngere eindringlich.

Dean schaltete schnell und nickte.

Sam ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Okay – sie ist dasselbe wie Miss Granger. Und wie kriegen wir sie aus dir heraus?"

Sam wirkte auf einmal, als lausche er in sich hinein, schüttelte kurz verzweifelt den Kopf und seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbaum, während er mehrfach die Augen zukniff und wieder öffnete.

Dean packte ihn an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn sacht und bat eindringlich: „Bleib wach! Du musst uns helfen!"

Entschlossen riss Sam die Augen wieder auf und flüsterte: „Nicht Alister – Aleister! Aleister Cr…" Noch bevor er das Wort zu Ende sprechen konnte, krümmte er sich urplötzlich und stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf.

„Sam!" rief Dean erschrocken und packte die Schultern des Jüngeren fester, um zu verhindern, dass er vom Stuhl kippte. Sams Kopf stieß schwer gegen das Schlüsselbein seines Bruders, als er mit vor Anstrengung zitternder Stimme murmelte: „Sucht Joster McKenzie in Jamestown!"

Seine Bemühungen wurden mit einem erneuten Schub brutaler Schmerzen belohnt, und seine Augen schlossen sich krampfhaft.

„_Sam!"_

Dean wurde schier wahnsinnig vor Sorge, und er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie Bobby an Sams Seite stürzte, als dieser auf einmal erneut sprach: „Lasst mich in Ruhe. Sofort!"

Sein vorher schmerzverzerrter Tonfall war eisiger Kälte gewichen.

„Sammy!" flehte Dean leise.

„Lass mich los – oder ich …werde leiden!" kam es erneut auf eine Weise aus Sams Mund, die Dean und Bobby die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Okay - okay!" gab Dean widerwillig nach und zwang sich, die Hände von den Schultern seines Bruders zu nehmen, obwohl sich alles in seinem Inneren dagegen sträubte.

Langsam richtete der Jüngere sich wieder auf und öffnete die Augen – und mit grimmiger Wut erkannten die beiden Älteren den inzwischen vertrauten, glasigen Blick – und ein arrogantes, zufriedenes Lächeln.

Dean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte Bobbys Hand schwer auf seine Schulter sinken, als wolle er ihn von einer Dummheit abhalten.

„Ist okay, Bobby!" murmelte er deshalb und stand auf, um Abstand zwischen sich und diesem - _Miststück_ zu schaffen, das seinen Bruder offenbar wieder fest im Griff hatte.

Sam wandte sich in aller Ruhe, als sei nichts geschehen, dem Teller mit dem Spinat zu und verkündete: „Und nun will ich den Rest der Nahrung zu mir nehmen. Sie bekommt meinem Körper außerordentlich gut!"

-s-s-s-s-

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später waren Bobby und Dean allein. Sam hatte sich wieder in sein Bett zurückgezogen, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher das Gemüse bis auf den letzten Rest herunter zu schlingen.

Dean war es bei dem Anblick beinahe übel geworden.

Nun saßen die beiden Älteren am Esstisch, jeder ein leeres Glas Whisky vor sich.

In Dean tobte ein emotionales Chaos. Deshalb war er dankbar, als Bobby begann, das eben Erlebte zu kommentieren.

„Ich weiß, Dean, es war furchtbar, Sam so zu sehen." begann dieser ruhig. „Doch es war nicht umsonst - immerhin haben wir endlich neue Ansatzpunkte!"

Dean sah auf und Bobby konnte erkennen, dass er sich mit aller Macht zusammenriss, um sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

„Du hast recht." stimmte er dem Freund zu. „Mit dem Moribar lagen wir völlig falsch. Es handelt sich um eine Hexe."

Bobby runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du vergräbst dich zu sehr in alten Büchern, deshalb rauscht die moderne Literatur völlig an dir vorbei." versuchte Dean zu spotten, doch seinem Humor fehlte jeglicher Biss. Der Ältere sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Seit wann bist du ein Anhänger der modernen Literatur?"

Dean wurde tatsächlich etwas verlegen und gab zu: „Ich hab' die Filme gesehen. Jedenfalls ist Hermine Granger eine erdachte Figur, die in einer magischen Welt lebt. Sie ist eine Hexe."

Bobby verstand.

„Sam hat bewusst in Rätseln geredet." stellte er fest, und Dean konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Sobald er Klartext gesprochen hat, hatte sie ihn wieder im Griff." fügte der Jüngere bissig hinzu.

„Aber was hat ihn überhaupt erst aus der Lethargie gerissen?" sinnierte Bobby. „Hungrig war er in den letzten Tagen schließlich oft genug, ohne dass er mit uns sprechen konnte. War es sein Widerwille gegen Spinat?"

Dean überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Die Hühnerbrühe." erklärte er dann.

Bobby sah ihn ungläubig und auch ein bisschen beleidigt an. „Du meinst, die Erwähnung meiner Hühnerbrühe hat ihn so geschockt, dass er sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten befreien konnte?" fragte er spitz.

Gegen seinen Willen huschte ein leises Lächeln über Deans Lippen, bevor er erklärte: „Nein, Bobby. Deine Hühnerbrühe war eines der letzten Dinge, die er vor seinem Zusammenbruch erwähnt hatte. Das Wort scheint einen Schalter in seinem Gehirn umgelegt zu haben." Und kurz schilderte er, was Sam in der Hütte zu ihm gesagt hatte, als Dean noch einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Bobby blickte sinnend auf das leere Glas, das er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte und meinte: „Das ist ein wertvoller Hinweis! Offenbar kann Sam alles hören und sehen, was um ihn her geschieht. Und da diese Hexe seine Ohren mitbenutzt…"

„…erfährt sie alles, was wir in Sams Hörweite planen." ergänzte Dean grimmig. „So ein verdammtes Miststück! Sam ist bei vollem Bewusstsein in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen!" Dieser Gedanke war es, der ihm am meisten zusetzte. „Da hätten wir auch genauso gut in dieser verfluchten Hütte bleiben können!" ergänzte er leise.

„Reiß' dich zusammen, Junge!" beschwor Bobby ihn. „Sam hat das für dich getan – und darauf vertraut, dass wir beide ihn da wieder raus pauken! Also überleg lieber, was wir als Nächstes tun!"

Dean stand auf und holte einmal tief Luft, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Bobby hatte Recht.

Sam zählte auf sie.

Er umrundete seinen Stuhl, stützte sich mit den Händen an der Rückenlehne ab und sah seinen Freund an.

„Zwei neue Spuren haben wir: Diesen ‚Aleister Cr. ' und ‚Joster McKenzie'. Sagt dir einer der beiden Namen etwas?"

Bobby nickte langsam.

„Aleister Cr. … ‚Cr' steht für Crawford … oder Crowley…Ich habe den Namen irgendwo schon einmal gelesen. Im Zusammenhang mit Magie oder Okkultismus."

„In einem deiner Bücher?" hakte Dean nach.

„Ich denke schon. Was hat Sam noch einmal in der Hütte zu dir gesagt?"

„Aleisters Grimwar - oder doch Grimoire? Ist dieser Kerl vielleicht ein Hexenmeister?" überlegte Dean laut.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe so eine Idee, wo ich etwas finden kann." Bobby stand entschlossen auf und schlug vor: „Du solltest dich auf die Suche nach diesem Joster McKenzie machen."

Dean nickte.

Bobby grinste ihn aufmunternd an. Endlich gab es konkrete Hinweise, denen sie nachgehen konnten.

Dean antwortete mit einem ermutigten Lächeln und griff sich den Laptop.

-s-s-s-s-

Derweil lag Sam wie schon viel zu oft in den letzten Tagen auf seinem Bett, dicht zusammengerollt, als könne er sich so vor der Hexe schützen.

Das war natürlich ein Trugschluss.

Sie saß schließlich in seinem Kopf fest.

Und auch wenn sie nicht in seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen eindringen konnte, so hörte er doch ihre Stimme.

‚_Sam, Sam – das war eben überaus unklug von dir! '_ raunte sie ihm zu.

Er schwieg.

‚_Ich spreche zu dir! '_ schnurrte sie und versetzte ihm gleichzeitig einen winzigen Stich, der ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ.

‚_Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit unserer Situation – deine beiden Gefährten kümmern sich gut! Aber ich will nicht, dass du sie auf falsche Gedanken bringst! Verstehst du mich?'_

Immer noch klang ihre Stimme freundlich und einschmeichelnd.

Sam hatte in den letzten Tagen gelernt, sie zu hassen.

Er schwieg weiter.

Der folgende Stich war wesentlich heftiger. Eine deutliche Warnung.

‚_Ich vertraute dir',_ erklärte sie, und dieses Mal hatte die Stimme in Sams Kopf einen betrübten Beiklang_._

‚_Ich habe dir von Joster erzählt, damit du mich besser verstehst. Ich habe dir gewisse Freiheiten über deinen Körper gewährt – und du missbrauchtest mein Vertrauen und meine vorübergehende Schwäche auf schändliche Weise.'_

Sam lauschte wider Willen dieser lautlosen Stimme.

‚Du_ warst es schließlich, der _mich_ gerufen hat – hast du das vergessen?_ '_‚_fuhr sie in tieftraurigem Ton fort. _‚Ich habe getan, worum du batest! Er ist frei. Du aber bist mir Loyalität schuldig! '_'

Innerlich seufzte Sam auf. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht…

Dieser Gedanke war es, der ihn in den letzten Tagen daran gehindert hatte, ihr ernsthaften Widerstand entgegenzusetzen. Das Gefühl, ihr etwas für Deans Rettung schuldig zu sein.

Trotzdem ertrug er es von Stunde zu Stunde weniger, von ihr beherrscht zu werden.

Und als er vorhin in der Küche Deans unendliche Enttäuschung und Sorge wahrgenommen hatte, war es einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Urplötzlich hatten ihm seine letzten eigenständigen Momente in der Hütte vor Augen gestanden – und Deans blindes Vertrauen in sein Versprechen, sie _beide_ zu retten.

Er musste einfach den kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzen, den sie immer hatte, wenn sein Körper nach Nahrung verlangte.

Er musste Bobby und vor allem Dean ein Lebenszeichen geben.

War das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen?

Was schuldete er ihr?

Auch wenn sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, spürte sie seinen inneren Widerstreit und versuchte, diesen für sich zu nutzen: _‚Stell dich nicht gegen mich, und es kann dir viele, viele Menschenjahre lang gut dabei gehen…Andere vor dir haben sich hervorragend damit arrangiert – es sollte auch dir möglich sein…' _

Wieder nahm ihre Stimme diesen süßen, verlockenden Tonfall an: _‚Vergiss einfach dein altes Leben – mir zu entkommen ist unmöglich…_

_Es ist noch keinem gelungen… _

_Es bereitet dir nur unnötige Schmerzen und Qual…_

_Doch ergib dich mir völlig – und du musst nie wieder unter irgendwelchen Mühen oder Sorgen leiden…'_

‚_Sei still, Gillian! ' _fuhr Sam sie in Gedanken an.

Er spürte ihr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht huschte – und rollte sich verzweifelt noch fester zusammen.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_da ich in den letzten Tagen fleißig weitergeschrieben habe, an diesem Wochenende aber viel vor habe und nicht weiß, wann ich an den PC komme, poste ich jetzt schon mal Kapitel 10._

_Wieder einmal habt Ihr mir mit Euren unglaublich tollen Reviews eine Riesen Freude gemacht! Einfach nur „Tausend Dank!" dafür, dass Ihr so begeistert weiter mit dabei bleibt!_

_Ein schönes Wochenende wünscht Euch_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 10-**

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis Dean im Internet fündig wurde.

„Ich habe hier was!" teilte er seinem Freund mit.

Bobby blickte interessiert auf.

„Es ist eine Todesanzeige in einer Zeitung namens ‚The Jamestown Sun'."

Bobby trat hinter ihn und blickte über seine Schulter auf den Monitor. Unter der Rubrik „Todesanzeigen" waren die Sterbefälle der letzten Tage aufgeführt. Dean hatte eine Anzeige geöffnet, die das Foto eines freundlich wirkenden Mannes im mittleren Alter zeigte. Der unmodernen Frisur und dem klobigen Brillenmodell nach zu urteilen stammte das Bild aus den achtziger Jahren.

Joster McKenzie.

„Sieh dir das Todesdatum an!" forderte Bobby den Jüngeren auf.

Dean nickte grimmig und erwiderte: „Vor drei Tagen. Wenn das ein Zufall ist, fresse ich deine Baseballmütze!"

„Joster McKenzie…geliebter Ehemann und Vater…nach langer, schwerer Krankheit…" zitierte Bobby, ohne auf die Drohung gegen seine Lieblingskopfbedeckung einzugehen. „Hier haben wir sogar eine Traueradresse: 6th Ave., Jamestown, North Dakota."

Dean öffnete bereits eine zweite Registerkarte und rief einen Routenplaner auf.

„Fünf Autostunden von hier." erklärte er nach wenigen Minuten und sah Bobby an. Der ahnte, was der Jüngere vor hatte und nickte zustimmend.

„Ich schaffe es in vier Stunden!" versprach Dean. „Ich bin heute Abend wieder hier!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen – mit Sam komme ich schon klar!" beruhigte ihn Bobby.

„Ich ziehe mir zuerst was anderes an – bei einem Trauerfall ist ein netter Anzug sicher passender als das hier." entschied Dean, während er an sich herabblickte.

Bobby pflichtete ihm grinsend bei, und der Jüngere verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Mit großen Schritten rannte Dean die Treppe hinauf. Der schnelle Erfolg bei der Suche nach Joster McKenzie beflügelte ihn, doch vor dem Schlafzimmer, das er sich bereits seit ihrer Kindheit mit Sam teilte, wenn sie bei Bobby zu Besuch waren, wurde er langsamer.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er diesen Raum nur betreten, wenn er es gar nicht vermeiden konnte. Die Nächte hatte er auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer verbracht. Vor sich selbst und vor Bobby hatte er damit argumentiert, dass er Sam die nötige Ruhe geben wollte – aber als er nun vor der Zimmertür stand war er sich selbst gegenüber so ehrlich zuzugeben, dass ihm in Sams Gegenwart seit dessen seltsamer Veränderung unwohl zu Mute war.

Er hatte seinen Bruder bewusst gemieden.

Inzwischen war ihm klar, dass Sam weitestgehend keine Kontrolle über sich hatte – aber alles wahrnahm, was um ihn herum geschah. Tiefe Reue überkam Dean.

Er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Bruder im Stich gelassen zu haben.

Egal, was diese Hexe auch sagte oder anstellte – irgendwo da drin war auch Sam, und er wartete vielleicht nur auf ein Wort des Zuspruchs von seinem älteren Bruder – der ihm stattdessen lieber auswich.

„Du egoistischer Scheißkerl!" beschimpfte Dean sich in reiner Selbstverachtung.

Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür.

Sam lag wie so oft in den letzten Tagen seitlich zusammengekrümmt auf seinem Bett. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen.

Dean zögerte – was sollte er sagen?

Einerseits durfte er nichts von seinen Plänen erzählen, um die Hexe nicht erneut zu verärgern, andererseits wollte er Sam Mut machen.

Ihm fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein.

Er verfluchte sich dafür.

Stattdessen ging er zum Schrank und zog einen schwarzen Anzug und ein leider etwas zerknittertes weißes Hemd heraus.

„Ich weiß", begann er aus einem Instinkt heraus im Plauderton, „ich habe mal wieder nicht sorgfältig genug gepackt. Deshalb ist das Hemd so zerknittert." Er zog sich das schwarze Jeanshemd und das darunterliegende khakifarbene T-Shirt aus und tauschte es gegen ein weißes. Gleichzeitig redete er weiter: „Wenn wir weiterfahren, werde ich mir endlich von dir zeigen lassen, wie man dieses bescheuerte Zeug ordentlich verstaut. Irgendwie hast du da ein besseres Händchen."

Während er die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes schloss, sah er kurz zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder wirkte Sams Haltung etwas weniger verkrampft als noch vor einigen Minuten?

„Der Anzug scheint in Ordnung zu sein." kommentierte er weiter, nur um noch etwas zu sagen. Dabei entdeckte er einen hellen Fleck auf dem linken Oberschenkel – er tippte auf eingetrocknete Mayonnaise - und versuchte, ihn durch heftiges Reiben unsichtbar zu machen.

„Okay – vielleicht sollte ich ihn demnächst mal in eine Reinigung geben." gab er dann mit einem leisen Lächeln zu und blickte wieder zu Sam.

Der hatte die Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet und beobachtete Dean, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Doch der Ältere war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder alles mitbekam. Er hoffte, dass dieser aus seiner Verkleidung die richtigen Schlüsse zog, denn mit Worten konnte er ihn nicht in seinen Plan einweihen.

Während er sich vollständig umzog, redete er weiter, belangloses Zeug – nur um Sam spüren zu lassen, dass er da war.

Als er die Schnürsenkel der schwarzen Halbschuhe geschlossen und den Anzug vor dem Spiegel stehend noch einmal glatt gestrichen hatte, war er bereit, zu gehen.

Er sah sich kurz im Zimmer um, als könnten die Wände ihm raten, was er sagen sollte, doch schließlich hockte er sich neben Sams Bett und sah in die halbgeöffneten Augen.

„Hey, Alter", murmelte er sanft, „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst…" Dean stockte und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich…wollte dir nur sagen…"

Ja, was wollte er seinem Bruder sagen? Dass alles gut würde? Dass er ihn von der gottverdammten Hexe befreien würde? Nichts davon konnte er versprechen, und er wollte Sam nicht anlügen. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen…

…als ihm die richtigen Worte glasklar vor Augen standen.

Er sah den Jüngeren eindringlich an und flüsterte: „Ich gebe dich nicht auf, Sammy!"

-s-s-s-s-

Etwas mehr als vier Stunden später überquerte der Impala die Stadtgrenze von Jamestown.

Während er langsam weiterfuhr, nahm Dean den bei Bobby ausgedruckten Stadtplan zur Hand und orientierte sich kurz.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sam ihm den Weg gewiesen.

Nachdem er von der Interstate 94 abgebogen war, folgte er dem Business Loop nordwestwärts. Der Weg führte ein kurzes Stück am Jamesriver entlang, bevor Dean nach Westen in die 10th Street einbog. Nach etwa einer halben Meile hatte er die 1st Avenue und somit das Stadtzentrum erreicht, das jetzt am frühen Nachmittag recht beschaulich dalag.

Etwa zweieinhalb Meilen in mehr oder minder nördlicher Richtung brachten ihn in den Norden der Stadt, wo er schließlich die 6th Avenue erreichte. Er parkte den Impala vor einem zweistöckigen, schlichten Einfamilienhaus unter einer schattenspendenden Weißulme und blieb zunächst im Wagen sitzen, um sich einen ersten Eindruck zu verschaffen.

Das Haus, in dem Joster McKenzie gelebt hatte, stand in einer einfachen, wenn auch gepflegten Wohngegend. Es war blaugrau gestrichen, die Fenster in Weiß abgesetzt und hinterließ einen heimeligen Eindruck – genau die Art Spießigkeit, die Dean meist verächtlich abtat. Auf dem kleinen Vorplatz parkten zwei Autos – es schien also jemand zu Hause zu sein.

Bereits während der gesamten langen Fahrt hatte Dean überlegt, wie er bei der Familie des Verstorbenen an Informationen herankommen sollte. Er war sich nicht schlüssig – denn genau genommen wusste er nicht einmal, nach was er überhaupt fragen sollte. Sam hatte ihm keinen Hinweis außer dem Namen gegeben.

Er würde improvisieren müssen.

Am Wichtigsten war stets der erste Eindruck, den man bei den Leuten hinterließ, die man befragen wollte. Dean seufzte leise – auch hierbei fehlte Sam ihm. Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte einfach eine unwiderstehliche Art, mit fremden Menschen umzugehen. Er besaß Sensibilität und Einfühlungsvermögen, die Dean leider oft völlig abgingen.

Doch was würde Bobby sagen? ‚Jammer hier nicht rum! ' schoss es Dean durch den Kopf, und mit einem Grinsen öffnete er die Autotür. Wenn es denn sein musste, würde er eben Mister Sensibel spielen!

Entschlossen ging er um den Impala herum und betrat den gepflasterten Gartenweg, der ihn geradewegs zu der weißgestrichenen Haustür mit den kleinen Buntglasscheiben führte.

An wie vielen solcher Haustüren hatten Sam und er in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren schon gestanden, irgendwelche gefälschten Ausweise vorgezeigt und verrückt klingende Fragen nach Schwefelgeruch oder Temperaturschwankungen gestellt?

Dean schob die ungebetenen Gedanken bei Seite und drückte den messingfarbenen Klingelknopf.

Nur kurze Zeit später hörte er Schritte, und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Dean setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, als er sich einer älteren Dame gegenüber stehen sah. Sie war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und schaute ihn mit verschlossener Miene an.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte sie kurzangebunden.

Dean schaltete seinen Charme eine Stufe zurück – vielleicht war ein breites Lächeln doch nicht ganz das Richtige für einen Besuch in einem Trauerhaus.

Um eine möglichst kultivierte Ausdrucksweise bemüht (‚Verdammt – wie machte Sam das nur immer? ') erwiderte er: „Mein Name ist Dean Martin, Ma'am. Ich komme vom Jamestown College und hätte gerne die Gattin des verstorbenen Mr. McKenzie gesprochen."

Zu seiner Erleichterung schien er den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben, denn die Dame vor ihm blickte merklich freundlicher und erwiderte: „Ich bin Mrs. McKenzie."

Dean setzte eine betrübte Miene auf und murmelte: „Dann möchte ich ihnen mein tiefes Mitgefühl für ihren großen Verlust aussprechen."

Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er, dass Mrs. McKenzies Augen feucht wurden.

Panisch überlegte er, was Sam jetzt tun würde. Er selbst konnte mit solchen Situationen einfach nicht umgehen.

Doch die Witwe brach wider Erwarten nicht in Tränen aus, sondern entgegnete gefasst: „Ich danke ihnen, junger Mann. Treten sie doch ein!"

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo, Leute,_

_heute mal wieder ein Kapitel, das mir sehr leicht von der Hand ging und mir selbst gut gefällt – es gibt endlich mal ein bisschen was zu Grinsen und ein ganz bisschen chick-flick mit Bobby am Ende._

_Bin wie immer total auf Eure Reaktionen gespannt. Im Voraus bereits Danke für Eure Mühe!_

_GLG_

_Ann_

_P.S.: Warum ich bereits heute wieder poste? Zur Feier des Tages! _

_Welche Feier? Um das aufzuklären empfehle ich den ebenfalls heute von mir geposteten One-Shot „Das beste Geschenk".  
Und die ganz Ausgeschlafenen unter Euch finden die Lösung sogar in diesem Kapitel hier *dickes grins*!_

_Und – ja! Ich liebe es, in Rätseln zu sprechen (bzw. zu schreiben *immer noch grins*)!_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 11-**

Nur wenige Minuten später fand sich Dean im Wohnzimmer des Hauses auf einer cremefarbenen, mit großen Blumen bestickten, Volants-gesäumten Couch wieder, während die Hausherrin in die Küche eilte, um ihm einen Kaffee zu bringen.

Nach der langen Fahrt hatte Dean diesen auch bitter nötig, um die notwendige Konzentration für das vor ihm liegende Gespräch aufzubringen.

Deshalb nickte er Mrs. McKenzie ehrlich dankbar zu, als sie ihm die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk reichte.

Bereits der erste Schluck weckte seine Lebensgeister, und er lächelte seine Gastgeberin freundlich an. Diese schob eine Schale Gebäck, die auf dem Tisch stand, zu ihm herüber und bat: „Greifen sie ruhig zu!"

Deans Hand zuckte schon, als er im Geiste Sams strafenden Blick vor sich sah. Unauffällig schob er die Hand zurück, schüttelte mit einem weiteren Lächeln den Kopf und log: „Nein, vielen Dank, Ma'am, ich hatte erst Lunch."

Mrs. McKenzie seufzte leise auf und erklärte: „Diese Scoones hat mein Mann immer geliebt – ich meine natürlich damals, vor seinem Wachkoma…"

Dean versuchte, sich nicht an seinem Kaffee zu verschlucken, sondern nur zu nicken, als wäre diese Information nichts Neues für ihn.

„Wie lange lag ihr Mann denn im Koma?" fragte er, um einen möglichst mitfühlenden Ton bemüht.

„Seit fast 23 Jahren." lautete die Antwort. „Aber ich will sie nicht mit seiner Leidensgeschichte langweilen, Mr. …"

„…Martin." schaltete Dean schnell.

„Ja, richtig. Sie haben mir noch nicht erzählt, woher sie meinen Mann kannten."

„Ich kannte ihn leider nicht persönlich, Ma'am. Doch seine überaus großzügige Spende an unser College sagt mir, dass er ein guter Mann gewesen sein muss."

„Ja – das war er." erwiderte Mrs. McKenzie gerührt.

Dean war etwas verwundert, dass die Witwe die Sache mit der erfundenen Spende kommentarlos hinnahm. Hatte er zufällig ins Schwarze getroffen?

Er nahm gerade einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, als sie fortfuhr: „Dr. Franklin vom North Dakota State Hospital hat mich und meine Kinder schon seit langem davon überzeugt, dass es in Josters Sinn gewesen wäre, seinen Leichnam nach seinem Tode zu Studienzwecken der Wissenschaft zu überlassen. Vielleicht können wir so verhindern, dass andere Menschen dasselbe durchmachen…Mr. Martin?"

Dieses Mal hatte Dean sich wirklich verschluckt. Er hustete so heftig, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Eine _Körperspende_!

„Oh, das tut mir aber ausgesprochen leid, junger Mann!" Mrs. McKenzie war aufgesprungen und klopfte ihm den Rücken. Leider viel zu sanft, um etwas zu bewirken.

Dean stand, immer noch hustend, ebenfalls auf und wehrte dankend ab.

„Es…hmpf…es geht schon wieder!" erwiderte er heiser und ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken.

„Sicher?" besorgt blickte ihn die ältere Dame an.

Dean nickte und versuchte, mit hochrotem Kopf beruhigend zu lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass Mrs. McKenzies Blick sich von ihm löste und auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken fixierte.

„Hallo, Liebes!" begrüßte sie offensichtlich eine Person, die den Raum betreten hatte.

Dean stand hastig wieder auf, die linke Faust noch wegen eines verirrten Husters vor den Mund haltend, und blickte geradewegs in zwei hübsche blaue Augen, die ihn ein wenig spöttisch musterten.

Falls das möglich war, rötete sich sein Gesicht noch eine Spur mehr.

Mrs. McKenzie schien seine Verlegenheit nicht zu bemerken und erklärte: „Das ist meine Tochter Josepha."

„Mom!" kam es in milde vorwurfsvollem Ton von der jungen Frau.

Dean hatte sich endlich so weit gefangen, dass er mit ausgestreckter Hand hinter dem Sofa hervorkam und sich vorstellte: „Sehr erfreut, Miss McKenzie! Ich bin Dean Martin vom Jamestown College."

Wieder traf ihn ein spöttisches Lächeln aus den blauen Augen, die zu dem ansprechenden Gesicht einer dunkelhaarigen Frau gehörten, die nur wenige Jahre älter und ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Dean war und deshalb zu ihm aufsehen musste. Das schien sie jedoch keineswegs zu irritieren, wahrscheinlich war sie es gewohnt, dass die meisten Leute größer waren als sie.

Seine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte sie. Er zog sie schnell zurück.

„Dean Martin, hm? Wie der Partner von Jerry Lewis?" fragte sie, und Dean konnte nicht umhin, den leisen Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme wahrzunehmen.

Doch er lächelte ungezwungen zurück und erwiderte mit einem gespielten Seufzen: „Ja, leider! Meine Eltern waren große Jerry-Lewis-Fans!"

Der Spott verschwand aus ihren Augen und machte einer Art Mitleid Platz: „Ich weiß, wie das ist, mit einem seltsamen Namen gestraft zu sein", dabei warf sie einen Seitenblick auf ihre Mutter, die mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn den Blick erwiderte.

„Josepha McKenzie ist sicher nicht besser als Dean Martin!" erklärte die Tochter und nahm auf der Couch Platz. „Deshalb werde ich auch nur Josi genannt."

Die junge Frau gefiel Dean. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er sicher einem Flirt nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Doch seine Gedanken drehten sich zu sehr um Sam, und bei einem Kondolenzbesuch war es sicher nicht üblich, die Tochter des Hauses anzubaggern.

Also ließ er sich auf dem zweiten Sessel neben Mrs. McKenzie nieder und versuchte, den Gesprächsfaden von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen, während Josi sich einen der Scoones aus der Gebäckschale angelte und daran herum knabberte.

„Wir sprachen eben von der Krankheit ihres Gatten, Mrs. McKenzie…"

„Ja – der Grund, weshalb wir schließlich alle mit der Körperspende einverstanden waren." entgegnete die ältere Dame mit einem traurigen Blick. „Es war eine sehr seltsame Krankheit…keiner der vielen Ärzte konnte letztendlich eine Ursache für Josters Zustand ausfindig machen… Irgendwie war er seit 23 Jahren einfach nicht mehr er selbst…von heute auf morgen…und jeden Tag entfernte er sich ein bisschen mehr von uns…"

Von ihren Erinnerungen überwältigt schwieg sie.

Deans Jägerinstinkt witterte etwas – auch wenn er noch keinen direkten Zusammenhang zu Sams Situation herstellen konnte.

Deshalb hakte er nach und bemühte sich, dabei mitfühlend zu klingen: „Ich bin leider mit den genaueren Umständen nicht vertraut…wenn es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich gerne mehr darüber erfahren."

Doch Mrs. McKenzie schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich kann im Augenblick nicht darüber sprechen – der Verlust ist einfach noch zu frisch…", und ein paar Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Dean starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte…" flüsterte sie und stand hastig auf. „Ich muss mich für eine Weile zurückziehen. Josi wird sich um sie kümmern!" Damit flüchtete sie aus dem Raum.

Auch die Tochter war aufgesprungen, warf Dean einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den er mit ehrlichem Erstaunen erwiderte, und folgte ihrer Mutter in den Flur.

Was hatte er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? „Verdammt, Sam! Wenn man dich mal braucht, liegst du mit einer _Hexe_ im Bett...!" murmelte er missmutig und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

Im Flur hörte er die Stimmen der beiden McKenzie-Damen leise diskutieren.

Gerade, als er überlegte, doch einen der wirklich lecker aussehenden Scoones zu vertilgen, betrat Josi wieder das Wohnzimmer. Sie ließ sich auf der Kante der Couch nieder und starrte Dean nur an.

Der brauchte eine Weile um zu kapieren, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Ähem…es tut mir leid, dass ich ihre Mutter mit meiner Frage so aufgewühlt habe…"

Josi sah ihn immer noch streng an, und er verstummte.

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Würdevoller Rückzug – oder offener Angriff.

Dean war noch nie der Rückzugs-Typ gewesen.

Abschätzend sah er die junge Frau ihm gegenüber an – und entschied sich, mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

Sein Blick wurde ernst, und er erklärte: „Miss McKenzie – ich habe die Frage nach der Krankheit ihres Vaters nicht aus morbider Neugierde gestellt. Ich…"

Er rang um die richtigen Worte.

Josi blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, und er fuhr leise fort: „Ich glaube, dass mein Bruder unter derselben Krankheit leidet."

Er erkannte sofort, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er sah, wie der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau von misstrauischer Ablehnung in aufrichtiges Mitgefühl umschlug.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Martin." murmelte sie nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Einfach ‚Dean' ist genug." erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls und bot ihm ihre Hand an: „Josi!"

Und als er ihr Friedensangebot ergriff, fragte sie: „Was wollen sie wissen, Dean?"

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby hatte sich unterdessen weiter durch seine Bücher gearbeitet, mal hier, mal da eines aus seinen vielen Regalen gezogen, und war zu seinem großen Missfallen doch nicht fündig geworden.

„Verdammt, Aleister! Wer bist du und wo versteckst du dich?" fluchte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den Dean sich freigeräumt hatte, um am Laptop zu arbeiten.

Das silberfarbene elektronische Ding schien den Alten höhnisch anzustarren.

Bobby zog die Stirn nachdenklich kraus.

Sicher – er war kein Freund der elektronischen Datenspeicherung, sondern verließ sich lieber auf seine Bücher. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Sams Laptop zu bedienen.

Langsam zog er das silberne Ding zu sich heran und klappte es auf.

An der Seite fand er den ON-Schalter, und schon flackerte und brummte die Maschine los.

Wenige Minuten später leuchtete der Monitor in angenehmen hellblau, und er wurde um die Eingabe eines Passwortes gebeten.

„Mist!" murmelte er vor sich hin. Nach kurzem Grübeln tippte er „Sam Winchester" ein.

„Passwort falsch" erschien im Display.

Er probierte es mit „Sam".

„Das Passwort muss mindestens sechs Zeichen enthalten" war dieses Mal die Antwort.

Also versuchte er es mit „Samuel".

Was genauso wenig funktionierte wie „Dean Winchester", „Wendigo", „020583", Lawrence", „240179", „Jessica", „Schrottplatz", „Dämonen", oder was Bobby sonst noch innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten einfiel.

Laut fluchend sprang er vom Stuhl auf.

„Ein Buch schlägt man einfach auf – und schon kann man drin lesen, wenn man's kann!" schrie er erbost. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich euch Mistdinger nicht mag!"

Er schnaufte einmal laut durch, als ihm klar wurde, wie lächerlich er sich gerade aufführte…

Er beschimpfte einen toten Gegenstand. Einen _Computer_!

„Einmal könnte ich dich brauchen…" grummelte er und setzte sich wieder. Wie kam er an das verflixte Passwort heran?

Natürlich - er konnte Dean fragen.

Doch zum einen wusste er nicht, ob der ältere Winchester nicht vielleicht gerade die Familie des verstorbenen McKenzie befragte und ein Anruf denkbar ungelegen käme.

Vor allem aber fürchtete der alte Jäger den Spott des Jüngeren, der unweigerlich über ihn hereinbrechen würde, wenn Dean erfuhr, dass er sich mit dem Computer herumschlug.

Bobby seufzte unschlüssig auf, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

Sam betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Bobby sah ihn prüfend an und erkannte am glasigen Blick, dass offenbar die Hexe die Oberhand hatte.

„Ich brauche Nahrung!" verlangte sie.

„Schon wieder? Ich hätte gedacht, der Teller Spinat würde länger vorhalten!" knurrte der Alte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Ihm kam eine Idee.

Abschätzend musterte er sein Gegenüber.

„Ich mache dir was zu essen – aber erst brauche ich das Passwort für den Computer!"

Bildete er es sich ein, oder blitzte tatsächlich etwas in Sams Augen auf?

Auf jeden Fall runzelte er die Stirn. Dann wiederholte er seine Aufforderung in dringlicherem Tonfall: „Ich brauche Nahrung!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß!" tat Bobby genervt. „Und ich brauche dieses Passwort!"

Dieses Mal dauerte das Schweigen etwas länger.

Schließlich drehte sich Sam einfach um und marschierte zur Küche – auf den Kühlschrank zu.

Bobby grinste.

Er hörte Kettenklirren, ein metallisches Rütteln und ein enttäuschtes Knurren, und sein Grinsen verstärkte sich.

Eine halbe Minute später stand Sam vor ihm und verlangte mit lauter Stimme: „Ich brauche Nahrung! Sofort! Öffne den Kühlschrank!"

„Und ich brauche das Passwort!" erwiderte Bobby in aller Seelenruhe.

Sam schloss zornig die Augen.

Bobby wartete.

Zwei Minuten später flatterten die Augenlider des Jüngeren – und er blickte den alten Jäger geradewegs an.

Bobbys Mund verzog sich zu einem von Herzen kommenden Lächeln, als er sagte: „Hallo, Junge!"

Sam grinste, und fragte nur in neckendem Tonfall: „Computer?"

„Werde nur mal nicht frech!" erwiderte Bobby, doch seine Freude, es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, Sam wieder hervorzulocken, nahm seinen Worten jede Schärfe.

Sam blinzelte ihm, immer noch lächelnd, zu und erklärte: „Das Passwort lautet: ‚J D s Win 4 ev' ".

Und schlagartig schloss er wieder die Augen. Das Lächeln verschwand, und mit ihm Bobbys Freude.

„Meine Nahrung!" erinnerte ihn die Hexe an den Deal.

Ohne ein Wort schlurfte Bobby in die Küche und nahm das schwere Vorhängeschloss von der Kette, die er um den Kühlschrank gelegt hatte.

Das Passwort hatte er sich nicht notiert. Er konnte es sich ohne Probleme merken…

„John-Dean-Klein-Sammy-Winchester-forever"….

Johns altes Motto.

_tbc_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi mal wieder!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist für mich schwer zu beurteilen, da ich selbst es inzwischen so oft gelesen habe und der Fortgang der Story auch schon zu fest in meinem Kopf verankert ist, so dass ich sozusagen einen „blinden Fleck" habe, was die für Euch neuen Enthüllungen angeht: Sind sie noch spannend genug? Dauert alles zu lang?_

_Ich bin also dieses Mal unsicher, poste aber trotzdem, denn vom noch häufigeren Durchlesen wird es letztendlich doch nicht besser, zumal das Kapitel ja bereits seit ca. 4 Wochen fertig ist…_

_Und einige von Euch sind ja doch ein bisschen neugierig, wie es weitergeht ;-)_

_Wie immer bin ich happy über jedes Feed back in Form von Reviews und wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? - Part 12-**

Dean überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bevor er begann: „Erzählen sie mir, wie das mit der Krankheit ihres Vaters angefangen hat."

Josi blickte sinnend vor sich, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und begann, zunächst noch stockend, dann immer flüssiger zu berichten: „Ich weiß sicher nicht alles, ich war schließlich erst neun Jahre alt. Vielleicht erinnert sich mein Bruder besser… Er war schon vierzehn…Aber eins weiß ich noch genau: Es war eine schwere Zeit. Denn meine Mutter schien todkrank zu sein."

„Schien?" hakte Dean nach und lehnte sich gespannt in seinem Sessel nach vorne.

„Ja. Die Ärzte hatten Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs diagnostiziert. Eine Krankheit, die selbst heute als fast unheilbar gilt – und vor über zwanzig Jahren erst recht! Man gab ihr noch höchstens zwei Monate."

Dean runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Aber sie hat überlebt?"

„Ja." fuhr Josi fort. „Es war ein echtes Wunder. Und dann begann Dads Krankheit…" Sie stockte.

„Wie lange nach der wundersamen Heilung?" hakte Dean nach, obwohl er die Antwort instinktiv erahnte.

Josi überlegte angestrengt und erwiderte zögernd: „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, da wir alle so glücklich über Moms Heilung waren…Aber…ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht…ich denke, es fing unmittelbar danach an!"

Sie sah Dean fragend an, als dieser sich mit einem Schnauben in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte.

„Sie glauben, da besteht ein Zusammenhang?" fragte Josi zweifelnd.

Dean zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Wahrheit die junge Frau tatsächlich verkraften konnte – und er war sich ja nicht einmal selbst sicher.

Deshalb bat er: „Können sie mir auch sagen, wie sich die Krankheit ihres Vaters entwickelte?"

„Oh ja, daran erinnere ich mich gut… Es war richtig unheimlich. Zuerst merkte man fast nichts, Daddy benahm sich nur etwas merkwürdig."

„Was zum Beispiel?" Dean hatte sich wieder erwartungsvoll vorgebeugt.

„Hmm… zum einen sprach er irgendwie seltsam. So – gestelzt. Gar nicht wie er selbst. Und dann war da sein Essverhalten…"

Dean lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Was war damit?" forderte er Josi gespannt zum Weitersprechen auf.

Sie blickte nun ihrerseits ihn an als wolle sie abschätzen, wie er auf die seltsamen Vorkommnisse reagieren würde.

Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, und so fuhr sie fort: „Er aß auf einmal ganz seltsame Sachen. Sachen, die gar nicht zusammenpassten, rohe Zutaten. Als ob er noch nie Essen zubereitet hätte. Das war eines der Dinge, die mir am Meisten Angst machten. Denn Dad war ein ausgezeichneter Hobbykoch. In der Zeit, als Mom so häufig im Krankenhaus war, hat er uns drei hervorragend versorgt. Und nun konnte er auf einmal nicht mehr mit Essen umgehen!"

Dean sah, dass ihr bei der Erinnerung Tränen in die Augen traten. Trotzdem bohrte er sanft nach: „Und wie ging es weiter?"

Josi schnüffelte einmal kurz und erzählte: „Er zog sich von Tag zu Tag mehr von uns zurück. Er ging nicht mehr zur Arbeit. Verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages schlafend im Bett oder hier auf der Couch.  
Mom wurde fast verrückt vor Sorge und schleppte ihn von einem Arzt zum anderen. Doch die fanden keine zufriedenstellende Erklärung. Einer behauptete, dies sei eine besondere Form von Alzheimer, ein anderer glaubte, mein Vater hätte einen unentdeckten Schlaganfall erlitten. Von der Creutzfeldt-Jakob-Krankheit hatte man damals in der Öffentlichkeit so gut wie noch nichts gehört. Doch irgendeine neue Variante hiervon schien einem dritten Arzt die wahrscheinlichste Antwort…"

Josi stockte nachdenklich.

„Sie glauben nicht, dass das die Ursache war." stellte Dean ruhig fest.

Die junge Frau sah ihn an, und das echte Interesse in seinem Blick ließ sie nicken.

„Warum?" fragte Dean nur.

„Glauben sie mir, ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre eingehend mit den Krankheitsbildern der verschiedenen Diagnosen vertraut gemacht. Inzwischen geht das ja dank Internet und Wikipedia relativ einfach…

Warum ich nicht an Creutzfeld-Jakob glaube? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es bisher noch niemand länger als 2 Jahre überlebt hat, haben auch viele Symptome gefehlt oder einfach nicht gepasst. Dad war zum Beispiel nie schreckhaft, hatte keine Probleme mit der Motorik oder Halluzinationen. Was stimmte war die Persönlichkeitsveränderung und der akinetische Mutismus…"

Dean sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an. „Akinetischer Mutismus?"

Sie lächelte leise und erklärte: „Eine seltene Krankheit, bei der der Betroffene völlig antriebslos wird. Er spricht nicht, zeigt keinerlei Emotionen, bewegt sich nicht, hat aber auch keine Lähmung."

„Das klingt aber doch genau nach dem, was ihr Vater an Symptomen zeigte?" hakte Dean nach, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Josi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es gibt verschiedene Diagnosemöglichkeiten hierzu – mein Vater hat sie alle durchlaufen." erklärte sie einfach.

„Aber – was glauben sie dann?" fragte Dean.

Sie zog die Stirn in Falten, als dächte sie über die richtigen Worte nach, um sich dem jungen Mann verständlich zu machen.

„Wissen sie, ich hatte immer eine sehr enge Beziehung zu meinem Vater. Und als er dann schließlich ein hundertprozentiger Pflegefall war und nur noch in seinem Bett lag…da saß ich oft stundenlang bei ihm und redete mit ihm. Und ich schwöre ihnen – er hat alles verstanden, was ich ihm erzählt habe. Das passt einfach nicht zu den diagnostizierten Krankheitsbildern. Das passte zu nichts, was die Schulmedizin kennt…  
Deshalb habe ich eine eigene Theorie entwickelt, als ich etwa fünfzehn war…."

Sie sah Dean wieder mit diesem abschätzenden Blick an und erklärte defensiv: „Ich weiß, dass sie mich gleich für verrückt erklären…" Unsicher stockte sie. Schließlich kannte sie den jungen Mann kaum und erzählte ihm auf einmal Dinge, die sie Jahrzehnte lang in sich verschlossen gehalten hatte.

„Versuchen sie es." unterbrach Dean sacht ihre Gedanken.

Und sie sprang über ihren Schatten.

„Ich dachte damals, dass Dads Krankheit eine…übernatürliche Ursache hat."

Ihr Blick sagte, dass sie Dean fressen würde, falls dieser auch nur eine abfällige Bemerkung fallen ließe.

Natürlich war der junge Mann weit davon entfernt. Stattdessen fragte er sachlich: „Was bringt sie darauf?"

Misstrauisch entgegnete sie: „Sie halten das nicht für ausgeschlossen?"

Deans Schnauben deutete ein freudloses Lachen an, als er antwortete: „Glauben sie mir: Für mich klingt nichts zu verrückt, um möglich zu sein! Okay – fast nichts." ergänzte er mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen. „Den Osterhasen und den Weihnachtsmann können sie streichen." Mit dem letzten Satz wollte er die Situation etwas entspannen und sie zum Lächeln bringen.

Es gelang ihm.

„ Außerdem vermute ich, sie hatten einen Grund für diese Annahme?" fuhr er wieder ernsthaft fort.

Josi nickte.

„Dad hat sich schon immer ein wenig für Okkultismus interessiert. Ein harmloses Hobby wahrscheinlich – bis meine Mutter todkrank wurde. Danach war es eher eine Art – Besessenheit. Mein Bruder hat mir später erzählt, Dad habe nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, Mom zu retten…" Sie ließ ihre letzten Worte im Raum stehen.

Innerlich war Dean angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, doch er versuchte Ruhe auszustrahlen, um die junge Frau nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern.

„Denken sie, er hat einen Weg gefunden?" fragte er vorsichtig – und atmete auf, als Josi langsam nickte.

Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er sie nicht für verrückt hielt.

„Sie glauben mir wirklich!" stellte sie erleichtert fest.

Nun war es an Dean, zu nicken.

„Warum?" fragte sie.

Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er erwiderte: „Weil mein Bruder dasselbe getan hat – er hat versucht, jemanden zu retten…"

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby stand vor dem nun geöffneten Kühlschrank und überlegte widerwillig, was er Sam zu Essen machen sollte.

Dabei kam ihm erneut eine Idee.

Der Spinat vom Frühstück hatte nicht sehr lange vorgehalten, obwohl Sam – oder die Hexe – mehr als das Vierfache gegessen hatte als bei den Mahlzeiten davor.

Und wenn Sam Hunger hatte, war die Hexe schwach, vielleicht sogar verletzlich. War das etwa der Grund, warum Sam in den letzten Tagen so wenig gegessen hatte?

Wie konnte er den Jungen bei seinen Bemühungen unterstützen?

Zuerst spielte Bobby mit dem Gedanken, der Schlampe ganz das Essen zu verweigern.

‚Mal sehen, wie lange sie das durchhält! ' dachte er bissig.

Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er damit nur Sam schaden würde. Sie hatte am Morgen deutlich gezeigt, wie weit sie gehen würde, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen.

Also musste er listig vorgehen.

Welche Lebensmittel machten nicht wirklich satt?

„Salat!" fiel ihm als Erstes ein. Dean hätte das Grünfutter wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht als „Nahrungsmittel" eingestuft. Der Alte grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Nun war Bobby kein begnadeter Koch, doch nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er notgedrungen gelernt, sich selbst zu verköstigen. Und da man angeblich auf Vitamine achten sollte, fand sich tatsächlich eine Packung Mischsalat mit Fertigsauce in den Tiefen des Kühlschranks.

Die mayonnaisehaltige Sauce ließ er liegen und nahm nur den Salat heraus.

Sam zuliebe, der über seine Geschmacksnerven wahrscheinlich mitbekamen, was da in ihn hineingestopft wurde, rührte Bobby eine Art Ersatzsauce aus Wasser, etwas Zitronenaroma, Salz und Pfeffer an, gab den Salat in eine Schüssel und goss die Brühe über das Grünzeug.

Sam saß bereits am Tisch und wirkte ungeduldig.

„Hier – etwas sehr gesundes! Sam mag Salat!"

Dass sein junger Freund gerne ein Joghurtdressing, ein paar gebratene Hühnerbruststreifen und frisches Weißbrot dazu aß, verschwieg er der Hexe.

Er stellte die Schüssel vor Sam und sah mit Freuden, wie dieser ohne Zögern mit dem Essen begann. Ob der Junge ahnte, was Bobby vorhatte?

Vielleicht. Bereits nach vier oder fünf Gabeln voll stand der Jüngere wieder vom Tisch auf und begab sich zur Treppe.

Bobby wollte sich schon dem Laptop zuwenden, als Sam – oder besser die Hexe - sich noch einmal umdrehte und fragte: „Wo ist der Andere?"

Bobby schluckte kurz – und entgegnete dann gelassen: „Er schnappt nur ein wenig frische Luft."

Der glasige Blick verweilte einen Augenblick auf irgendetwas knapp neben seinem linken Ohr, doch dann schien die Hexe entschieden zu haben, dass seine Auskunft zufriedenstellend sei und verschwand endgültig nach oben.

Aufseufzend nahm Bobby wieder vor dem Laptop Platz.

Er würde froh sein, wenn Dean zurück war und ihm bei diesem Eiertanz mit der Hexe half.

Er klappte erneut den Deckel hoch und gab Sams Passwort ein.

Ein „Bitte warten…" erschien sowie ein sich langsam im Kreis drehender Pfeil, und schließlich hatte er Zugang.

„Na also!" murmelte der Alte, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich.

Über Sams Internetbrowser rief er sich eine der gängigen Suchmaschinen auf und tippte mit zwei Fingern „Aleister Crawford" ein.

Das Ergebnis war wenig brauchbar. Er entdeckte unter dem Stichwort „Alister Crawford" lediglich einen jungen schottischen Fußballspieler.

Also versuchte er es mit „Aleister Crowley" – und wurde sofort fündig!

„Da bist du ja, du Hurensohn!" murmelte Bobby erfreut.

-s-s-s-s-

Josi sah Dean betroffen an. Sie merkte, dass dem jungen Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, das Schicksal seines Bruders nahe ging.

„Wann ist das passiert?" fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Vor dreieinhalb Tagen." erwiderte Dean ohne nachzudenken.

Josi sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Wann genau?" hakte sie eindringlich nach.

Dean sah sie erstaunt an – doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie einen Zusammenhang erkannt hatte.

„Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang."

Die junge Frau starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Als Dad das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte!" flüsterte sie.

Dean konnte nur zurückstarren.

_tbc_

_Bin ich gemein zu Euch?*grins*_

_Aber, aber – Ihr habt doch alle Internetzugang!_

_Bis bald, _

_Ann_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Für alle meine lieben Leser – sowohl die bisher noch stummen als auch die treuen Reviewschreiber - heute ein weiteres Kapitel zum Wochenstart._

_Besonders widmen möchte ich das Kapitel heute meiner treuesten Leserin favour!  
Danke, meine Liebe, dass Du immer wieder weiterliest – und dann auch noch soo liebe Reviews hinterlässt!  
Leider kann ich seit ein paar Wochen auf diese nicht mehr antworten, da Dein Mail-Account hier auf gesperrt ist! Dies ist die letzte Idee die ich noch habe, um mit Dir in Kontakt zu treten – damit Du nicht denkst, ich hätte Dich vergessen! Also – hoffentlich bis bald!_

_Favour und allen anderen: Ich wünsche Euch viel Freude damit!_

_GLG_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? - Part 13 – **

Dean löste sich aus seiner Starre.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Sam niemals etwas von diesem zeitlichen Zusammentreffen erfahren durfte. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, für den Tod eines Unschuldigen verantwortlich zu sein.

Denn für den älteren Winchester stand nun fest, dass Sam mit seiner seltsamen Beschwörung die Hexe herbeigerufen hatte – und zwar aus Joster McKenzies Körper.

Woraufhin dieser verstarb.

„Großer Gott, Sammy! Was hast du nur getan?" murmelte er verzweifelt. „Und woher zum Teufel hattest du diesen verdammten Spruch?"

„Was?" fragte Josi verstört und holte Dean damit in das Wohnzimmer in Jamestown zurück.

Er sah sie kurz verwirrt an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und fragte: „Ist dein Vater bei…Sonnenaufgang gestorben?" Er musste es einfach wissen.

Josi sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an, antwortete aber: „Nein. Er hat danach noch zwölf Stunden gelebt. Genug Zeit, um sich von uns zu verabschieden."

Dean atmete schwer, als sie fortfuhr: „Weißt du, sein Leben war am Ende nur noch eine einzige Qual. Auch er hatte Krebs, im Endstadium. Er wurde seit Jahrzehnten künstlich ernährt und hatte einen Darmausgang, der zuletzt eine heftige Bauchfellentzündung auslöste. Nach allen medizinischen Begriffen hätte er schon vor über einem halben Jahr tot sein müssen – doch er konnte einfach nicht sterben! Letztendlich war es eine Erlösung für ihn…"

Dieses Mal rannen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen, und Dean blickte zu Boden, um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ihre schonungslose Schilderung hatte ihn tief getroffen - und doch war er um Sams Willen erleichtert. Zumindest war Joster McKenzies Tod keine unmittelbare Folge der Taten seines Bruders.

„Was ist da passiert, Dean? Was hat dein Bruder getan?" fragte sie leise und wischte energisch die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers weg.

Der junge Mann sah sie wieder an und überlegte, wie viel er sagen konnte. Er entschied sich für ein weiteres Stückchen Wahrheit – damit war er bei Josi bisher gut gefahren.

„Er hat eine Art Beschwörung gesprochen, um…jemandem zu helfen. Und seither ist Sam nicht mehr er selbst…"

„Und das war am Montag bei Sonnenaufgang?" versicherte sich die junge Frau noch einmal.

Dean nickte nur und sah sie dabei prüfend an. Schließlich stellte er die entscheidende Frage: „Josi – glaubst du auch heute noch, dass dein Vater etwas – Übernatürliches getan hat, um deine Mutter zu heilen?"

Eine ganze Weile blieb es still, doch dann nickte Josi, erst langsam, dann immer stärker.

„Ich habe eigentlich nie aufgehört, das zu glauben…" gab sie zu.

„Gut." versicherte ihr Dean. „Dann stellt sich nur die Frage: Was haben dein Vater und Sam genau getan? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." murmelte Josi zu Deans Enttäuschung, fuhr jedoch fort: „Ich kann mich nur noch an eine seltsame Begebenheit erinnern. Es muss direkt vor Moms Heilung gewesen sein, als ich eines Nachts aufgewacht bin, weil ein heftiger Wind um unser Haus pfiff. Ich hatte keine Angst, aber Durst und ging deshalb die Treppe hinunter, um mir in der Küche etwas zu holen. Dabei kam ich am Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters vorbei…" sie biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte auf den Fußboden vor sich, als würde dieser ihr das Geschehen der Nacht vor über 23 Jahren noch einmal zeigen.

Dean merkte, dass er vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten hatte. Er holte das Versäumte schnell nach und beugte sich vor, um den Blick der jungen Frau auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was hast du gesehen?" forderte er sie eindringlich auf.

Sie sah Dean an und fuhr fort: „Gesehen habe ich nichts. Nur etwas gehört. Dad war da drin und sprach Wörter in einer unheimlich klingenden, fremden Sprache. Immer und immer wieder dasselbe. Und dann hörte es sich an, als sei der Sturm _im_ Arbeitszimmer! Verrückt, nicht?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte: „Und dann?"

„Ich bekam Angst und rannte zurück in mein Bett. Ich konnte ewig nicht einschlafen, aber nach einiger Zeit legte sich der Sturm, und ich wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Bald danach erzählte man mir, meine Mutter sei geheilt."

„Das ist es!" murmelte Dean hochgradig erregt, „Das ist es! Ich muss wissen, was für ein Spruch das war! Wo hatte dein Vater ihn her?"

„Wie gesagt - ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht, als ich fünfzehn war." erklärte sie. „Dad hatte eine Unmenge an Büchern zum Thema Okkultismus und Magie angehäuft. Da Mutter sein Arbeitszimmer jahrelang unangetastet ließ, waren alle noch da…"

„Wo sind sie?" unterbrach Dean sie.

„Wir haben sie nicht mehr."

Frustriert seufzte Dean auf.

„Als Mom merkte, womit ich mich beschäftigte, gab es einen riesigen Streit." erklärte Josi fast entschuldigend. „Sie wollte von meiner Idee absolut nichts wissen. Und damit ich nicht weiter auf dumme Gedanken käme, verkaufte sie alle Bücher, bevor ich etwas herausfinden konnte."

„Weißt du, an wen?" fragte er mit wenig Hoffnung.

Josi machte eine vage Bewegung mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht genau. Ich erinnere mich, dass Mom in verschiedenen Zeitschriften inseriert hatte, und schließlich hat ein Mann sie alle auf einen Schlag gekauft. Er kam sogar extra vorbei, um sie abzuholen." erklärte sie. „Ich konnte das Nummernschild sehen. Er kam aus South Dakota."

In Dean stieg eine dumpfe Ahnung empor.

„Weißt du, wie der Mann hieß?"

„Nein. Ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, als er kam, weil ich so wütend über meine Mutter war. Aber ich habe aus dem Fenster geschaut und ihn gesehen."

Dean sah sie so erwartungsvoll an, dass sie fortfuhr: „Er war mittelgroß, mit Bart und fuhr einen alten Pickup, auf dessen Ladefläche er die Bücherkisten verstaute."

„Trug er eine Kopfbedeckung?" fragte Dean, obwohl er sich der Antwort fast sicher war.

„Ja – eine Baseballmütze. Er nahm sie sogar extra ab, als er meiner Mutter die Hand gab."

Deans Gesicht verzog sich zu einem erleichterten Grinsen. „Bobby!" erklärte er.

„Du kennst den Mann?" fragte Josi verblüfft.

„Ich denke: Ja!" erwiderte er und zog sein Handy heraus. „Gleich wissen wir Bescheid." setzte er hinzu und wählte Bobby Nummer.

Nur kurze Zeit später hatte er seinen alten Freund am Apparat.

„Was gibt's?" begrüßte dieser ihn.

„Hi, Bobby! Ist mit Sam alles in Ordnung?" vergewisserte sich Dean als Erstes.

„Alles wie gehabt. Nur unser ungebetener Gast ist ein bisschen hungrig!" Dean hörte das Grinsen in Bobbys Stimme und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe, du stellst keinen Unsinn mit ihm an!" warnte der ältere Winchester.

„Nun werd' mal nicht frech, Jungchen!" wiederholte der Ältere fast dieselben Worte, die er vorhin Sam gegenüber gebraucht hatte. Dieses Mal aber hatten sie einen deutlich schärferen Unterton.

„Schon gut!" lenkte Dean ein. „Das kannst du mir später erklären. Jetzt brauche ich von dir erst mal eine wichtige Info."

„Schieß los!" erwiderte Bobby, der nicht nachtragend war und Deans manchmal etwas übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt, was Sam betraf, kannte.

„Hast du im Jahr 1990 Bücher in Jamestown gekauft? Einen ganzen Schwung, zum Thema ‚Okkultismus'."

„Jungchen – das ist siebzehn Jahre her! Ich habe damals jede Menge Bücher aufgekauft!" beschwerte sich Bobby.

„Bitte, überleg doch mal ganz genau!" bat Dean. „Von einer Frau, deren Mann im Koma lag und die diese Bücher unbedingt loswerden wollte."

Bobby schloss die Augen, um besser nachdenken zu können, was der Jüngere zwar nicht sah, aber er wartete trotzdem mehr oder minder geduldig. Josi blickte ihn gespannt an, und er lächelte ihr kurz aufmunternd zu.

„Ich glaube, da war wirklich etwas!" ließ sich Bobby schließlich vernehmen. „Es waren tatsächlich eine ganze Menge Bücher, wild durcheinander, für einen Spottpreis. Sie hat sie mir sofort zugesagt, als ich anbot, die Dinger komplett zu nehmen und noch am selben Tag persönlich abzuholen."

Dean bedeutete Josi mit hochgerecktem Daumen, dass er fündig geworden war.

Doch eines gab es noch zu klären: „Bobby: Wo sind diese Bücher jetzt?"

Er erwartete eine Antwort wie: ‚Irgendwo in meinen vielen Regalen', doch stattdessen erwiderte Bobby: „Diese Bücher taugten nichts. Völliger Humbug. Ich war drauf und dran, sie zu verbrennen…"

„Nein!" schrie Dean.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Junge?" fragte Bobby unwillig und rieb sich sein malträtiertes Ohr.

Dean ignorierte das und fragte eindringlich: „Sag mir, dass du sie nicht verbrannt hast!"

„Natürlich nicht!" entgegnete Bobby entrüstet. „Ich sagte ‚fast'!"

„Wo sind sie?" wiederholte Dean scharf.

„Ich habe sie auf den Dachboden der alten Reparaturhalle geschleppt. Da dürften sie immer noch in ihren Kisten vor sich hingammeln."

„Die alte Halle…in der Sammy und ich als Kinder so oft gespielt haben, wenn wir bei dir waren?" fragte Dean, und ihm dämmerte eine Erkenntnis.

„Genau die!" bestätigte Bobby.

„Dort ist Sam an den Spruch gekommen…" murmelte Dean. „Verdammt, Bobby! Wie kannst du nur solche Bücher einfach herumliegen lassen!" stieß er dann wütend hervor, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass sein Ärger auf den alten Jäger völlig irrational war – Sam war inzwischen alt und erfahren genug, um selbst zu wissen, welche Gefahren eine solche Beschwörung bergen konnte, egal, wann und wo er sie gefunden hatte.

„Du redest Blödsinn!" antwortete Bobby auch prompt kurzangebunden.

Dean atmete durch – und antwortete schuldbewusst: „Entschuldige!"

„Okay." kam es in ruhigem Ton von seinem alten Freund und der Jüngere schloss kurz die Augen.

„Wir reden heute Abend weiter. Und – pass auf Sam auf." beendete Dean das Gespräch.

-s-s-s-s-

Unterdessen saß Sam im Schlafzimmer im oberen Stock.

Gillian war wach.

‚_Sollen wir ein bisschen plaudern, Sam? '_

Sam schwieg, obwohl ihm klar war, dass die Hexe die Frage rein rhetorisch gemeint hatte und Widerstand sinnlos war.

Dieses Mal verursachte sie ihm keine Schmerzen, sondern fragte stattdessen freundlich: _‚Oder möchtest du lieber – schlafen? ' _

Sam schüttelte den Kopf – er wusste, dass sie das wahrnahm – und antwortete resigniert: ‚_Nein. Reden wir_. '

‚_Gut! '_ erwiderte sie, und ihre lautlose Stimme in Sams Kopf klang zufrieden. _‚In der ersten Zeit unserer Beziehung warst du wesentlich zugänglicher als heute…aber vielleicht können wir ja wieder zu unserem freundlichen Umgang miteinander zurückfinden? ' _bot sie schmeichelnd an.

Sam dachte an diesen ersten Tag mit ihr zurück – die ersten Stunden. Als Gillian angstvoll und desorientiert versucht hatte, sich ihrer neuen Situation bewusst zu werden und damit klarzukommen.

Sich in seinem Körper zurecht zu finden, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Er erinnerte sich an das grauenhafte Gefühl, sie erstmalig in seinem Kopf gespürt und gehört zu haben. Es hatte ihn einfach von den Füßen gehauen.

Er hatte genau gewusst, was er tat, als er Gillian herbeibeschwor.

Als er sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hatte war ihm bewusst, dass sie als Preis seinen Körper in Besitz nehmen würde – Crowley hatte es in seinem Buch ziemlich anschaulich beschrieben – doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, bereits so schnell nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst zu sein.

Er hatte geglaubt, mehr Zeit zu haben, um Dean genaue Hinweise geben zu können, _nachdem_ sie aus der verdammten Hütte befreit waren.

Denn _vor_ der Beschwörung hatte er seinem Bruder unmöglich sagen können, worauf er sich einlassen würde. Er wusste, dass Dean es niemals zugelassen hätte.

Und später, bereits auf dem Weg zu Bobby, hatte er immer mehr von dem verstanden, was die Hexe zu ihm sagte. Und es keimte Mitleid für sie in ihm auf sowie Schuldbewusstsein darüber, sie aus egoistischen Gründen von Joster weggeholt zu haben.

Nicht zuletzt empfand er eine gewisse Verantwortung für sie. Schließlich hatte er sie gerufen.

All diese Gedanken sowie das verwirrende Gefühl, nicht mehr allein in seinem Körper zu sein hatten Gillian Zeit genug gegeben, um sich endgültig in ihm niederzulassen und das Ruder zu übernehmen.

‚_Ich vermag zu spüren, dass deine Gefährten sich nicht mehr so hingebungsvoll um uns kümmern wie zu Anfang!' _riss Gillian Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

‚_Was?' _fragte Sam, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

‚_Sie wirken nicht mehr sehr besorgt! Der Alte hat uns das Essen verweigert. Der Jüngere hat das Haus verlassen, ohne uns zu sagen, wohin er geht. Und sie scheinen beide so ungemein beschäftigt – aber nicht mit uns und unserem Wohl!' _erklärte sie, und Sam meinte, neben Unwillen auch Verwirrung aus ihren Worten herauszuhören.

‚_Und was ist ein Kommpjuter?' _

Sam schluckte – die Hexe begann, aufmerksam zu werden!

Bedächtig antwortete er: _‚Ein Computer ist eine Art modernes Buch, das viel mehr Seiten hat als eines aus Papier. Außerdem kann man mit ihm schreiben wie auf einer Schreibmaschine.'_

‚_Schreibmaschine…'_ Gillian klang, als hinge sie einem Gedanken nach. Dann fragte sie wieder zielgerichtet: _‚Und was liest dein älterer Gefährte in diesem Computer?'_

‚_Ich weiß es nicht_.' antwortete Sam wahrheitsgemäß. ‚_Es kann alles Mögliche sein_.'

‚_Er soll sich mehr um unser Wohl kümmern als zu lesen!' _entschied die Hexe.

‚_Er kümmert sich – auf seine Art.' _erklärte Sam zurückhaltend. Ihm war klar, dass Bobby einen Grund hatte, sich an den so ungeliebten Laptop zu setzen. Nicht nur Dean, auch sein alter Freund hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben – er recherchierte.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Sam, und er schöpfte neue Hoffnung.

Gillian blieb diese Emotion, die körperlich spürbar war, nicht verborgen.

‚_Was hast du?' _fragte sie misstrauisch.

‚_Eine Idee.'_ antwortete Sam geistesgegenwärtig. _'Ich denke, meine – Gefährten könnten sich eher mit meinem Zustand abfinden, wenn du mich mit ihnen sprechen lassen würdest. Wenn ich ihnen von dir erzählen könnte…!' _Erwartungsvoll schwieg er.

Auch Gillian ließ zunächst keinen Laut vernehmen. Schließlich erwiderte sie: _‚Ich werde deinen Vorschlag überdenken und abwägen. Schlaf jetzt…' _befahl sie.

Sam versuchte, sich gegen die verhasste Ohnmacht zu wehren, die nun über ihn hereinbrach, doch er hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, um der Hexe hierbei zu widerstehen. Sie konnte ihn regelrecht ausknipsen.

‚_Ich bin höchst gespannt, was du heute träumst!' _hörte er noch, doch die Benommenheit war bereits zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass er die gefährliche Bedeutung dieser Worte auch hätte verstehen können.

_tbc_

_P.S.:Für die unter Euch, denen aufgefallen ist, dass Josi und Dean „auf einmal" per Du sind: Da es im Englischen keine Unterscheidung zwischen „du" und „sie" gibt, finde ich es immer schwierig, den Wechsel von einem zum anderen in einer Story zu gestalten, die im engl. Sprachraum spielt. Hier habe ich mich entschieden, dass „du" ohne weitere Erklärung im Text einzuführen – eine Erklärung würde in diesem Dialog einfach nur plump wirken! Doch ich finde, wenn zwei Menschen ein solches Geheimnis teilen und ähnlich alt sind – dann passt das „du" eben besser als das „sie". Deshalb ab diesem Kapitel: Du :-)!_

_Euch allen eine gute Woche und bis demnächst,_

_Ann_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo!_

_Wieder einmal danke ich Euch - allen voran favour (schau mal in Deine Reviews rein...!)-, dass Ihr Euch weiter für die Story interessiert! __Heute klären sich wieder mal einige Dinge auf – aber es bleiben immer noch genug Fragen für einige weitere Kapitel *grins*!_

_Also, zunächst mal viel Lesespaß und ein schönes restliches Wochenende,_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust Du mir? -14-**

Diese alten Bücher sollten etwas mit Sams Problem zu tun haben?

Bobby konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Er hatte diese Dinger schon fast vergessen und nur noch eine vage Vorstellung von dem, was darin gestanden hatte. Das einzige, was er noch wusste war, dass es ähnlich glaubwürdig gewesen war wie UFO-Sichtungen oder die Fotos von Nessie in Schottland.

Aber Dean hatte offensichtlich einen Zusammenhang zwischen Joster McKenzie, diesem Geschreibsel und Sams derzeitigem Zustand gefunden. Er schien zu glauben, dass die Beschwörungsformel, die Sam benutzt hatte, in einem der Bücher zu finden sei.

Der alte Jäger überlegte, ob er sofort in der Reparaturhalle nach den Kisten suchen sollte, doch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Sam mit diesem Biest in sich allein im Haus zu lassen. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, welches der vielen Bücher das Richtige war. Es musste wohl warten, bis Dean nach Hause kam.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Monitor vor sich, auf dem er bis eben in den von ihm gefundenen Informationen über Aleister Crowley gelesen hatte.

Wenn man dem, was da im Internet zusammengetragen war, Glauben schenken konnte, war Crowley ein ziemlich durchgeknallter Zeitgenosse gewesen. Noch war Bobby nicht klar, wie dieser seltsame Okkultist zu der Lösung ihres Problems beitragen sollte, zumal er bereits seit sechzig Jahren tot war.

Bobby ließ noch einmal Revue passieren, was er bisher über Crowley herausgefunden hatte:

Der Kerl war als Sohn strenggläubiger Christen 1875 in England geboren. Gegen die Härte in seinem Elternhaus lehnte er sich auf, in dem er sein Heil einerseits im Okkulten suchte, andererseits ein ausschweifendes Leben führte.

Einige hielten ihn für einen Satanisten, andere dagegen (unter anderem die selbsternannten Satansjünger höchstpersönlich) widersprachen dem heftig. Erwiesen war, dass er einige Zeit dem Geheimbund „Golden Dawn" angehörte, einer Gruppe britischer Möchtegern-Mystiker, die sich nach dem Vorbild des deutschen „Ordens der Goldenen Dämmerung" zusammengeschlossen hatten, um magische Riten durchzuführen und das Okkulte zu erforschen.

Als es zu Machtkämpfen innerhalb des Geheimbundes gekommen war, gründete Crowley seine eigene Religion. Diese begründete er auf angeblichen Kontakt zu einem übersinnlichen Wesen, das auf seiner Hochzeitsreise in Ägypten durch seine Ehefrau Rose, die als Medium diente, zu ihm gesprochen und ihm die dreiteilige heilige Schrift, die „Lex Legis" dieser neuen Religion diktiert hatte.

Bobby lachte an dieser Stelle laut auf. Wer konnte einen solchen Unsinn nur glauben?

Als alter und erfahrener Jäger stand es für ihn außer Frage, dass es das Übersinnliche gab. Aber es erschien nicht, um lauschige Plaudereien abzuhalten oder heilige Schriften zu diktieren. Jedes übernatürliche Wesen hatte ein klares Ziel – und das war in der Regel nicht das Wohl lebender Menschen.

Crowley selbst bezeichnete sich im Laufe seines Lebens als Kabbalist, Magier und Mystiker und war zeitweise als Poet und Verleger tätig – letzteres, da er niemanden fand, der bereit war, seine Werke zu veröffentlichen.

Bobby war klar, warum. Was er von Aleister Crowley, diesem Geheimbund und der mystischen neuen Religion gelesen hatte, war derart hanebüchen, dass es dem Alten zeitweise den Atem verschlug. Kein Wunder, dass viele Menschen nicht an das Übersinnliche glaubten, wenn solches Geschreibsel populärer war als die alten, überlieferten Volksmythen, in denen seiner Erfahrung nach meist ein überraschendes Stück Wahrheit steckte.

Und dass Crowley bis in die moderne Zeit hinein populär war zeigten zum Beispiel Musiker wie Black Sabbath oder Led Zeppelin, die sich mit seinen Lehren beschäftigten. Selbst die Beatles hatten ein Bild des Okkultisten auf einem ihrer Plattencovers verewigt. Er stand Pate für Figuren in verschiedenen Horrorfilmen und sogar den Protagonisten eines Buches von W.S. Maugham. Das grauenhafteste Beispiel seiner Wirkung auf verschiedene Menschen war jedoch die Tatsache, dass Charles Manson, der berühmte Massenmörder, von Crowleys Lehren fasziniert war.

Bobby schüttelte es. Wie konnte ein Mensch allein nur dermaßen verwirrt sein und dann noch eine Anhängerschaft um sich scharen?

Trotz des Widerwillens gegen das Thema begann Bobby, sich akribisch Notizen zu allem zu machen, was er über Crowley herausfinden konnte. Vielleicht stieß er dabei doch auf etwas, was ihnen bei Sam weiterhelfen konnte.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean trat auf die Veranda der McKenzies in Jamestown und drehte sich noch einmal nach Josi um, die ihn bis zur Haustür begleitet hatte.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte sie und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Sie wirkte erschöpft und bedrückt. Dean vermutete, dass sie in der letzten Stunde mehr über ihren Vater und die vergangenen dreiundzwanzig Jahre erfahren hatte, als sie vielleicht hatte wissen wollen.

„Ich werde versuchen, das Buch mit der Beschwörung zu finden und es rückgängig zu machen." antwortete er.

„Ich wünsche, dass es dir gelingt!" antwortete sie, und Dean spürte, wie ernst sie es meinte.

Verlegen blickte er auf seine Füße, doch dann kam es leise aus ihm heraus: „Das mit deinem Vater…es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Josi nickte nur und sah ihn dann kurz prüfend an.

„Du kommst nicht von der Uni?" fragte sie, abrupt das Thema wechselnd.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Deans Gesicht, als er sie ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. Auch Josi lächelte, als sie verstehend nickte.

„Ich werde meiner Mutter nichts von alledem sagen." erklärte sie dann. „Das ist sicher besser so."

„Mit Sicherheit." bestätigte Dean und fügte ernsthaft hinzu: „Danke für deine Hilfe."

Josi nickte wieder und hob ihre Hand zum Gruß, als Dean sich nun endgültig abwandte und zum Impala ging.

„Bitte – gib mir Bescheid, wenn…wenn sich der Zustand deines Bruders verändert!" rief Josi ihm noch hinterher. Dean nickte bestätigend, bevor er in sein Auto stieg und davonfuhr.

Die junge Frau schaute dem Wagen noch eine Weile nach. Dieser Nachmittag hatte ihr Leben, ihre Sicht auf die Welt umfassend verändert, und nun musste sie erst einmal sehen, wie sie damit klarkommen würde. Sie drehte sich um, betrat das Haus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean fuhr den Weg, den er am Mittag gekommen war, zurück. Die Interstate 94 führte ihn schnurgerade durch fruchtbares Ackerland Richtung Osten, bevor er nach knapp einhundert Meilen bei Fargo auf die Interstate 29 nach Süden abbog.

Bei einem kurzen Tankstop in der Nähe von Valley City besorgte er sich einen Burger und eine Coke, nahm sich jedoch nicht die Zeit, beides vor Ort zu verzehren sondern trug es zum Auto, um während der Fahrt zu essen.

Die Straße war auf weiten Teilen wenig anspruchsvoll und der Verkehr hielt sich, abgesehen in der Nähe größerer Städte, in Grenzen, so dass Deans Gedanken kaum abgelenkt wurden.

Immer und immer wieder ging ihm alles, was er von Josi erfahren hatte, durch den Kopf und er überlegte, welche Konsequenzen dieses neue Wissen für ihn hatte. Er verstand nun besser, was Sam genau getan hatte. Und ihm war klar, dass sein Bruder nicht der erste war, der zu diesem unsäglichen Mittel gegriffen hatte. Vielleicht war nicht einmal Joster der Erste gewesen.

Ob ihm dies bei der Lösung des Problems helfen würde, konnte er nicht abschätzen. Zunächst musste er dieses verdammte Buch finden, in dem sich die Beschwörungsformel verbarg. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er mit der Formel auch etwas über deren Anwendung erfuhr – und vor allem über die Möglichkeit, sie zurückzunehmen.

Die Strecke zurück nach Sioux Falls erschien ihm unerträglich lang. Unbewusst trat er stärker auf das Gaspedal, und der Impala antwortete mit einem satten Röhren und einer prompten Beschleunigung. Dean überschritt das Tempolimit von derzeit 75 mph inzwischen erheblich, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen, von der Highway-Patrol angehalten zu werden. Er würde einfach einen seiner FBI- oder Homeland-Security-Ausweise hervorziehen und in seinem Anzug glaubhaft darlegen, dass seine Geschwindigkeit etwas mit der nationalen Sicherheit zu tun habe. Der Drang, bei Bobby endlich weiterforschen zu können war einfach zu groß.

Doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, machte etwas anderes ihm viel mehr zu schaffen: Josis Schilderungen über das Leben, das ihr Vater in den vergangenen dreiundzwanzig Jahren geführt hatte, waren ihm tief unter die Haut gegangen. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, sich zu vergewissern, dass es nicht so schlimm um Sam stand. Dass er seinen Bruder noch erreichen konnte.

Die Tachonadel zeigte inzwischen 110 mph an und die Reifen quietschten in einer lang gezogenen Kurve, als Dean bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Hastig nahm er Gas weg und behielt so den Wagen unter Kontrolle. ‚Es nützt Sam überhaupt nichts, wenn du dir hier den Hals brichst!' schimpfte er mit sich selbst und verdonnerte sich zu einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 95 mph – immer noch deutlich über dem Limit.

Und doch zu langsam.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby hatte gefühlte Stunden an seinen Notizen zu Aleister Crowleys Leben und Wirken verbracht. Er benötigte dringend eine Pause.

Deshalb klappte er den Deckel des Laptop herunter, streckte seine morschen Knochen, dass es knackte und murmelte: „Ich bin zu alt für so einen Mist!"

Steifbeinig ging er in die Küche, um seinen mehrfach geleerten Kaffeebecher mit dem inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Rest aus der alten Thermoskanne zu füllen und sich ein paar Sandwiches zu machen.

Eine viertel Stunde später saß er allein am Küchentisch und verzehrte schweigsam sein einfaches Mahl.

Er war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens allein. Doch er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen sosehr an Deans Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass ihm die Stille um ihn herum auf einmal bedrückend erschien.

Er seufzte kurz auf - als er glaubte, aus dem Flur ein Geräusch zu vernehmen.

Er legte sein gerade angebissenes Schinkensandwich zurück auf den Teller und erhob sich lauschend.

Kein Ton.

Hatte er sich geirrt?

Entschlossen schob er den Küchenstuhl von sich, betrat durch die kleine Küchentür den hinteren Flur und sah sich um.

Nichts.

Also ging er durch den Zwischenraum weiter zur Treppe im vorderen Flur und verharrte an deren Fuß. Hörte er ein Rascheln aus dem Zimmer der Jungs?

Bemüht, keine Geräusche zu machen, schlich er die Treppe hinauf und den oberen Flur entlang.

Die Tür zum Gästeschlafzimmer war nur angelehnt und Bobby zog sie langsam auf.

Ihm bot sich das mittlerweile vertraute Bild von Sam, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett lag und sich nicht rührte. Sein Atem ging etwas schneller, aber gleichmäßig.

‚Vielleicht träumt der Junge gerade.' dachte er und hoffte, dass es gute Träume waren. Zumindest wirkte der Jüngere nicht angespannt.

Als er Sam so offensichtlich fest schlafend vorfand, kam Bobby eine Idee: Er zog leise den Schlüssel aus der Innenseite der Tür und beobachtete dabei seinen Schützling genau. Er rührte sich nicht. Es schien zu funktionieren.

Leise schloss er die Tür und versperrte sie von außen mit dem Schlüssel. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Tage sagten ihm, dass er sicher noch eine gute Stunde Zeit hätte, bis Sam – oder die Hexe – wieder aufwachte.

Zufrieden ging er die Treppe hinunter, suchte in einem der Küchenschränke kurz nach einem anderen Schlüssel, nahm das angebissene Sandwich vom Teller und verließ mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet das Haus durch die Hintertür.

Nur eine Minute später stand er in der alten Reparaturhalle seines Schrottplatzes, die mit einer schier unglaublichen Menge der verschiedensten Sachen vollgestopft war.

Da draußen inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen war, machte Bobby als Erstes Licht, während er sich den letzten Bissen des Sandwiches in den Mund schob.

Er durchquerte die Halle, bis er am hinteren Ende auf die Holzstiege traf, die zum Dachboden hinaufführte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung musste er gar nicht lange suchen, bis er auf die drei Kisten mit den Büchern aus Jamestown stieß.

‚Na also.' dachte er. ‚Ich hoffe nur, dass Dean Recht hat und wir finden hier das Richtige!' Denn seit seinen Internet-Recherchen hatte er zumindest eine Idee, nach was er Ausschau halten würde.

Entschlossen zog er die vorderste der Kisten aus ihrem Winkel, bückte sich und öffnete sie.

-s-s-s-s-

Gillian ließ Sam wieder erwachen.

Erregt schrie sie in seinem Kopf: _‚Er hat uns eingeschlossen! Was hat er vor?' _

Sam war im ersten Augenblick noch zu verwirrt, um ihre Frage richtig zu verstehen. Die schnellen Wechsel zwischen Wachsein und Tiefschlaf, durch die sie ihn in der vergangenen viertel Stunde gequält hatte, ließen ihn desorientiert um sich schauen.

Sie versetzte ihm einen gnadenlosen Stich, der ihn heftig zusammenzucken ließ, und forderte erneut Antwort: _‚Was tut er? Warum liest er über Aleister Crowley?' _

Sam erinnerte sich: Sie hatte Bobby nachspioniert – und es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, seinen Freund zu warnen.

Ein Schauder lief über seinen Rücken.

Gillian spürte das und hakte vehement nach: ‚_Was bedeutet das alles_?'

‚_Ich weiß es nicht!' _erklärte Sam müde.

‚_Das glaube ich dir nicht!´_ schrie sie wütend und ließ ihn einen Schmerz verspüren, der ihn härter traf als alles, was bisher von ihr gekommen war. Mit einem dumpfen Aufstöhnen krümmte er sich zusammen.

‚_Hör auf!' _fuhr er sie an. ‚_Ich sagte dir bereits, dass es besser wäre, wenn du mich mit ihnen reden lassen würdest!' _

Schlagartig stoppte der Schmerz, und Sam atmete durch

‚_Zunächst werden wir einen Weg finden, hier herauszukommen!' _entschied sie streng, ohne auf seinen Vorwurf einzugehen, und wider Willen erhob sich Sam, um zunächst erfolglos an der verschlossenen Tür zu rütteln und dann das Fenster zu öffnen.

‚_Na also – dies stellt für dich kein Problem dar – dein Körper ist geschmeidig und kräftig!' _entschied sie.

Was aus dem Mund einer anderen Frau durchaus schmeichelhaft hätte sein können, jagte Sam in diesem Falle nur einen weiteren Schauder über den Rücken.

Sie hatte einen Weg entdeckt, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Einen Weg, den Sam nur allzu gut kannte – wie oft waren er und Dean als Kinder wohl aus diesem Fenster über das hintere Verandadach zu nächtlichen Erkundungen aufgebrochen oder hatten von dort aus den Sternenhimmel beobachtet?

Sehnsüchtig dachte er an seinen Bruder, der zu Recherchezwecken mit dem Impala davongefahren war, vermutlich nach Jamestown, und sicher erst morgen zurückkehren würde.

Dean hätte einen Weg gefunden, Gillian an dem zu hindern, was sie nun vorhatte.

Doch Dean war weit weg – und so kletterte Sam unter dem Bann der Hexe aus dem Fenster.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby war mit der ersten Kiste beinahe durch. Er saß auf den staubigen Dielenbrettern des Dachbodens, umgeben von mehreren Stapeln alter Bücher, die einmal Joster McKenzie gehört hatten.

Bei der ersten flüchtigen Durchsicht war er auf nichts gestoßen, was ihm von Nutzen erschienen wäre. Seufzend griff er nach der untersten Bücherreihe und setzte sie neben sich, als er ein Rascheln hinter sich vernahm.

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht bewaffnet war.

Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler.

Schnell blickte er sich nach etwas Brauchbarem um und entdeckte nur einen Meter neben sich einen alten Kreuzschlüssel aus solidem Stahl, den er sich vorsichtig griff.

Wieder ertönte das Rascheln.

Es kam von der anderen Seite des Treppenabgangs.

Trotz des Lichts unten in der Halle war es hier oben eher dämmerig, und so ließ Bobby den Schein der Taschenlampe über die Kisten streichen, hinter denen er die Ursache für das Geräusch vermutete.

Er konnte nichts erkennen.

Also schlich er langsam hinüber, den Kreuzschlüssel zum Schlag erhoben, als er das Kratzen erneut hörte.

Er ging an der Treppe vorbei und schob den dort stehenden Karton mit dem Fuß beiseite, als ihn etwas ungefähr in Kniehöhe hysterisch quietschend ansprang.

Erschrocken, aber dennoch mit einer Behändigkeit, die ihm nur wenige zugetraut hätten, ließ der alte Jäger das schwere Werkzeug herabsausen. Es ertönte ein hässliches Knacken und Matschen, und das Quieken verstummte augenblicklich.

Bobby beleuchtete, was er da erlegt hatte.

„Eine Ratte!" murmelte er, zu gleichen Teilen angewidert und erleichtert. „Und was für ein riesiges Biest!"

Angeekelt überlegte er, was er nun mit dem blutigen Kadaver anfangen sollte. Da fiel ihm ein, dass die Lücken in McKenzies Bücherkisten mit alten Zeitungen ausgestopft gewesen waren.

Er legte den blutverschmierten Kreuzschlüssel zu Boden und ging zu den Bücherkisten zurück. Dabei trat er auf eines der Dielenbretter, auf denen bis vorhin noch die erste der Jamestown-Kisten gestanden hatte. Das Holz bewegte sich unter seinem Fuß.

Die Ratte war vergessen. „Was haben wir denn hier?" murmelte er und bückte sich, um das lose Brett anzuheben.

Nur mit einem lockeren Nagel befestigt bereitete es ihm keine Probleme.

Er hob es an – und vor seinen Augen tat sich das Geheimversteck eines kleinen Jungen auf. Vollgestopft mit für Jungs wichtigen Dingen wie Glasmurmeln, einer großen Feder, bunte Steine, einem langen Stück Schnur, dem Unterkieferknochen einer Spitzmaus – und einem alten, in brüchiges Leder gebundenen Buch.

„Entschuldige, Sam!" murmelte der Alte und fischte das Buch zwischen all den anderen Schätzen hervor.

Mit zitternden Fingern schlug er es auf und las in alter Handschrift: „_Aleister Crowley_".

Überrascht, wie einfach es auf einmal gewesen war, stand der Ältere nur da und starrte das Buch in seinen Händen an, als ihn auf einmal eine Stimme in seinem Rücken herumfahren ließ.

„Was hast du da, alter Mann?"

Vor ihm stand Sam, mit einem von Bobbys großen Messern in der Hand, und starrte mit glasigem Blick an ihm vorbei auf das Buch in seiner Hand.

Bobbys Herz begann zu rasen.

_tbc_

_Ich weiß – es ist mal wieder gemein, hier zu enden! Aber das Kapitel ist eh viel zu lang, und weiter als bis hierher wollte ich auch heute nicht kommen._

_Ich kann nur beteuern: Ich mache das nicht aus bösem Willen *schaue so grundehrlich wie Sam*! Nur aus dramaturgischen Gründen ;-)_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_

_P.S.: Nochmal der Hinweis – ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
Die Fakten über Aleister Crowley in diesem Kapitel habe ich Wikipedia und dem Artikel „Der böseste Mann von der Welt…" von Hans Schmid auf entnommen und mit eigenen Worten zusammengefasst._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo, Leute,_

_ich habe Bobby und Sam nun lange genug auf dem Hallendachboden herumstehen lassen – deshalb folgt heute das nächste Kapitel!  
Dieses fiel mir in Teilen wieder mal nicht ganz leicht – vor allem die Beschreibung von Bobbys Haus hat mich Nerven und sehr viel Recherchezeit gekostet – sowohl im Internet als auch auf meinen DVDs… Habe die Räume nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen angeordnet…_

_Wie immer herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen und ganz herzlichen Dank für jedes Review!_

_Und nun: Viel Spaß! …Hm…Oder Zittern?...Oder Grübeln? *grins*_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? -15-**

Erschöpft fuhr Dean auf den Hof des Schrottplatzes, froh, die lange Fahrt endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

Doch seine Erleichterung wich schlagartig einem unguten Gefühl, als sein Blick auf das Haus fiel: Im Lichtschein, der aus dem Flur drang, konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass die vordere Haustür sperrangelweit offen stand.

Er brachte hastig den Impala zum Stehen, griff sich seine Pistole aus dem Handschuhfach, öffnete die Wagentür und lauschte.

Nichts.

Obwohl das nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen für drohende Gefahr war, merkte Dean, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte und die Müdigkeit verschwinden ließ.

Aufmerksam um sich blickend ging er leise zum Haus und die Verandastufen empor. Er hatte bereits in jungen Jahren gelernt, lieber zu vorsichtig als zu sorglos zu sein. Letzteres konnte schnell zum Tod führen.

An der Haustür angekommen positionierte er sich seitlich davon mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, die Pistole mit beiden Händen im Anschlag, und spähte kurz um die Ecke, um den Kopf genauso blitzschnell wieder in Deckung zu ziehen.

Der Flur war leer.

Also schlich Dean ins Haus und arbeitet sich auf die gleiche Weise über das Wohnzimmer und die Küche bis zum hinteren Flur durch.

Nichts.

Nur ein bis auf ein paar Krümel leerer Teller und eine angebrochene Flasche Bier auf dem Küchentisch wiesen darauf hin, dass jemand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier etwas gegessen hatte.

Nachdem er das Erdgeschoss abgesucht hatte, stahl sich Dean vorsichtig die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf.

Hier gab es vier Schlafzimmer sowie das Bad. Alle fünf Türen waren geschlossen.

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zunächst zu der weiter entfernten Tür auf seiner Rechten, hinter der er und Sam wohnten.

Warum steckte der Schlüssel von außen?

Die Waffe in der rechten Hand ging Dean zu der Tür und bewegte vorsichtig die Klinke.

Abgeschlossen.

Hatte Bobby seinen Bruder eingesperrt?

Der ältere Winchester drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete langsam die Tür, auf alles gefasst.

Nur nicht darauf, den Raum leer vorzufinden.

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm, als er das offene Fenster erblickte, das über ein niedriges Dach zum hinteren Hof hinausführte. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"

Er trat an das geöffnete Fenster, und sofort zog ein helles Licht seinen Blick auf sich.

„Die alte Reparaturhalle!" durchfuhr es Dean.

Ohne eine logische Begründung dafür zu haben hatte er das Gefühl, sich beeilen zu müssen.

Er machte auf dem Fuße kehrt, stürmte die Treppe hinunter, durch den hinteren Ausgang in den Hof und sprintete zu der hell erleuchteten Halle.

-s-s-s-s-

„Was für ein Buch hast du da, Alter?" fragte die Hexe erneut – Sam würde ihn niemals so nennen - und bewegte Sams Körper einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Das Messer blitzte in seiner linken Hand auf.

‚Seit wann ist Sam Linkshänder?' fragte sich Bobby, um gleich darauf zu verstehen: Dies war ein weiteres Merkmal dafür, dass dieses Miststück derzeit die Kontrolle über den Jungen hatte. Und genau aus diesem Grund stellte Sam, der weit über einen Kopf größer als er selbst und dazu noch absolut durchtrainiert war, im Augenblick eine echte Gefahr für ihn dar.

Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen erwiderte Bobby in ruhigem Tonfall: „He, Junge – hast du ausgeschlafen?"

„Warum hast du uns eingesperrt? Was hast du über Aleister Crowley gelesen?" kam es bedrohlich von seinem jungen Freund.

Bobby erschrak. Woher wusste die Hexe, dass er nach Crowley geforscht hatte? Er dachte an die Geräusche, die er während des Essens gehört hatte. Sie waren wohl doch keine Einbildung gewesen.

Er hatte das Miststück eindeutig unterschätzt. Blitzschnell überlegte er, ob er seine Taktik, sie zu ignorieren, ändern sollte. „Ach, was soll's!" murmelte er und stellte lauter die Gegenfrage: „Woher kennst du Crowley?"

„Das geht dich nicht das Geringste an!" fauchte sie, wobei Sams Stimme fast eine Oktave höher klang als gewöhnlich. Das hätte lustig sein können – wenn er sich nicht gleichzeitig noch einen Schritt auf den Älteren zubewegt und dabei das Messer drohend erhoben hätte.

Diese letzte Bewegung wirkte jedoch steif und unbeholfen – als würden Körper und Geist gegeneinander kämpfen.

‚Genau so ist es!' wurde Bobby schlagartig bewusst, ‚Sam wehrt sich!', und er erkannte darin seine beste Chance, die Situation ohne Blutvergießen zu beenden.

„Sam!" murmelte er in bittendem Tonfall. „Junge – ich bin es. Leg das Messer weg, bevor noch jemand verletzt wird!"

Eindringlich sah er den jungen Mann an, der wie erstarrt stehengeblieben war. Nur an dessen Mimik erkannte man, wie sehr es in ihm tobte.

Blanker Hass auf dieses Miststück, das den Jungen vor ihm durch die Hölle gehen ließ wechselte sich mit der Furcht ab, Sam könnte unterliegen.

„Ich bin es!" wiederholte er „Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich benutzt!"

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Bobby weiter auf seinen jungen Freund einredete.

Sams inzwischen bis zum Zerreißen angespannte Muskeln zeigten, wie stark er kämpfte – und doch tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf den Älteren zu, der nun nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte.

Beide waren so aufeinander fixiert, dass sie die hastigen Schritte auf der Treppe nicht hörten.

„_Sammy!"_

Nur ein Wort, fast geflüstert, voller Angst, Unglaube und Verzweiflung.

Es genügte: Der Jüngere schloss fest die Augen und atmete einmal heftig durch. Das Messer entglitt seiner linken Hand und fiel mit einem unnatürlich lauten Klirren zu Boden, so dass Bobby erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

Alle drei erstarrten.

Als Sam schließlich die Lider wieder hob, sah er Bobby mit einem Blick voll unendlicher Trauer an – und brach lautlos zusammen.

Keiner der beiden Älteren war auf diese Reaktion gefasst, so dass der Jüngere schon haltlos auf dem Boden aufschlug, bevor Dean an seine Seite gesprungen war.

„Sam! Komm schon!" bat der Ältere flehend und schob hastig seine Hände unter Kopf und Schulter seines Bruders, um ihn anzuheben.

Bobby kniete bereits an Sams anderer Seite und tastete an der Halsschlagader nach einem Puls. Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung wurde er sehr schnell fündig und nickte Dean, der ihn verzweifelt ansah, beruhigend zu.

„Etwas langsam, aber vorhanden." erklärte er.

Dean wandte den Blick wieder seinem Bruder zu in der Hoffnung, dieser würde vielleicht die Augen öffnen und schüttelte ihn sanft, während er ihn beschwor: „Tu mir das nicht an, Sammy! Nicht noch einmal!"

Doch Sam reagierte genauso wenig wie drei Tage zuvor.

Eigentlich sogar noch weniger.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Dean seinen älteren Freund, und er hörte selbst das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme, das sich einfach nicht unterdrücken ließ.

Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort, doch zu seinem Erstaunen hatte der Ältere tatsächlich eine Theorie: „Ich denke, es ist eine Art Overload", erklärte er leise. „Die Hexe wollte mir ans Leder – und der Junge hat verbissen gegen sie gekämpft. Das war wohl zu viel…" Bobby schluckte hart.

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Warum wollte sie dir ans Leder – und was macht ihr beiden überhaupt hier?" fragte er schroff. Seine Sorge ließ seine Worte härter klingen als beabsichtigt.

„Das klären wir später – jetzt sollten wir deinen Bruder erst mal zurück ins Haus schaffen." wies Bobby ihn ab.

Dean sah den Älteren scharf an, widersprach jedoch nicht, sondern versuchte wie schon vor drei Tagen in der alten Hütte Sam zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen.

„Komm schon, Tiger – hier kannst du nicht liegenbleiben. – Hoch mit dir!"

Immer noch zeigte sein Bruder keinerlei Reaktion. Verunsichert tastete Dean noch einmal selbst nach Sams Puls und beobachtete, wie sich dessen Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte – die einzigen Anzeichen dafür, dass der Jüngere sich nur in einer Art Ohnmacht befand – und nicht …schlimmeres...

„Wie sollen wir ihn `rüber schaffen?" fragte Bobby.

„Ich trage ihn." erklärte Dean kurzangebunden.

Der alte Jäger nickte nur und half ihm, sich mit Sam auf den Armen hochzustemmen.

„Verdammt, Alter – du bist schwerer geworden seit dem letzten Mal!" schnaufte Dean und versuchte mit dem für ihn typischen schwarzen Humor die in ihm nagende Furcht zu überspielen.

Bobby folgte den beiden Winchesters, wobei er im letzten Moment noch daran dachte, nach dem verdammten Buch zu greifen, das er unter dem Dielenbrett gefunden hatte. Er verbarg es unter seinem Hemd.

-s-s-s-s-

Wenige Minuten später standen sie in Bobbys Wohnzimmer, wo Dean seinen Bruder so sanft wie es ihm möglich war auf das Sofa gleiten ließ. Schwer atmend sank er auf die Knie. „Mann, Alter – du schaffst mich!" kommentierte er bissig, legte aber gleichzeitig behutsam die Rechte auf Sams Brust, während er mit drei Fingern der Linken erneut am Hals des Jüngeren nach dem Puls tastete.

Sam rührte sich nicht.

Dean brauchte eine Weile, bis sich sein eigener Atem soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er die Vitalzeichen seines Bruders zweifelsfrei ausmachen konnte. Das kräftige Pulsieren der Halsschlagader sowie das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken der Brust unter seiner Hand ließen Dean zumindest etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Boden, das Sofa im Rücken.

Dieses Mal war es Bobby, der sorgsam eine Decke über den Jüngeren ausbreitete, bevor er Deans kritischem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Was war hier los, Bobby, hm?" forderte der ältere Winchester in bohrendem Ton eine Erklärung.

Der so Angesprochene zog sich einen Stuhl vom Esstisch heran und ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder. Die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.

Er warf einen Blick auf Sam und fragte sich, wie viel er erzählen konnte, ohne dass die Hexe etwas mitbekam. Doch die absolute Reaktionslosigkeit des jüngeren der Brüder schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass auch sein ungebetener „Gast" von dem Overload betroffen war.

Außerdem war ihm klar, dass er Dean im Augenblick weder von der Seite seines Bruders wegbekommen noch ihn mit Belanglosigkeiten abspeisen konnte.

Also seufzte Bobby ergeben und berichtete: „Sam schien tief und fest zu schlafen und ich war mir sicher, noch eine ganze Weile Zeit zu haben, um drüben in der Halle…" Er stockte und suchte nach Worten, die der Hexe nicht allzu viel verraten würden – nur für alle Fälle.  
„…um drüben nach einem alten Buch zu schauen, das ich schon lange vermisst habe." fuhr er schließlich fort und sah Dean dabei eindringlich an. Er hoffte, dass der Jüngere verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Dean nickte nur knapp, und Bobby erzählte weiter. Als er zu der Stelle kam, an der Sam – oder besser gesagt die Hexe – aufgetaucht war, lief ihm selbst noch einmal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Und dann bist du aufgetaucht. Den Rest kennst du." schloss Bobby leise.

Dean schwieg. Er wusste, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, würde er etwas sagen, das Bobby nicht wirklich verdient hatte und er selbst später bereuen würde.

Stattdessen drehte er leicht den Kopf, um seinen Bruder anzusehen, der nach wie vor völlig ruhig dalag und – fast friedlich wirkte. Dieser Anblick ließ seinen Ärger wie Rauch verfliegen und er fragte seinen älteren Freund leise: „Meinst du, er wird wieder?"

Bobby war nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt – woher sollte er es auch wissen – doch er antwortete: „Klar, Junge! Er braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe. Das ist alles."

Dean kannte den Alten viel zu gut, um nicht zu merken, dass dieser sich keineswegs so sicher war, doch es war ihm im Moment egal. Er wollte daran glauben.

Deshalb ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fragte stattdessen: „Hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

Bobby zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Sam.

Dean verstand, was er damit andeuten wollte. Deshalb machte er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger Schreibbewegungen über die linke, flach ausgestreckte Hand. Bobby grinste und stand auf. Nur kurze Zeit später drückte er dem Jüngeren seine Notizen zu Aleister Crowley in die Finger und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Lies nur!" forderte er Dean auf und fügte, mit dem Kinn auf Sam weisend hinzu: „Ich behalte ihn im Auge."

Dean überflog die Notizen. Bobby hatte zwar eine fürchterliche Schrift, doch der Jüngere war im Laufe der Jahre bereits so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, sie zu lesen.

Nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten blickte er Bobby wieder an, zog die Augenbrauen zweifelnd zusammen und zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

Bobby nickte verstehend. „Komm mal mit!" forderte er den Jüngeren auf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Dean warf seinen Bruder einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch an Sams Zustand hatte sich nicht das Geringste geändert. Seine Atmung wirkte, als sei er im Tiefschlaf. Also stieß sich der Ältere vom Boden ab und folgte Bobby zu Esstisch.

Dort drehte der Alte sich so, dass er den Gegenstand, den er nun zur Hand nahm, mit seinem Körper vor möglichen Blicken von der Couch abschirmte. Dean sah ihm neugierig zu, als er das Buch aufschlug und ihm die erste Seite zeigte.

Nur ein leises Schnaufen zeugte von Deans Überraschung, als er Bobby mit großen Augen fragend ansah. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte den Finger an die Lippen.

Laut sagte er: „Es ist schon verdammt spät, und es war ein anstrengender Tag. Sicher wäre es besser, wenn du deinen Bruder nach oben bringen würdest und ihr beide versucht, zu schlafen."

Dean war klar, dass sein Freund das Buch studieren wollte, ohne die Hexe im Nacken zu haben. Auch wenn ihn selbst der Inhalt brennend interessierte war ihm bewusst, dass jemand Sam im Auge behalten musste.

Deshalb nickte er und erwiderte seufzend: „Das wird ein Spaß werden, Sam die Treppe hinauf zu schaffen!" Damit ging er zurück zur Couch.

„Ich helfe dir!" bot Bobby an und legte das Buch wieder möglichst unauffällig unter einen Stapel ähnlicher Schriften.

Dean hatte seinen Bruder derweil in eine sitzende Position gehievt und meinte: „Na, komm, Sammy. Dann wollen wir dich mal ins Bett bringen!" Wieder kam er sich vor wie vor vielen Jahren, als Sam noch ein Kleinkind war und darauf bestanden hatte, ins Bett getragen zu werden. Damals war er selbst aber wenigstens ein ganzes Stück größer und kräftiger gewesen als sein Bruder …

Bobby zog an Sams anderer Seite und legte sich dessen linken Arm über die Schulter. So wankten sie gemeinsam aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinauf, den völlig weggetretenen Sam zwischen sich mitziehend.

Bobby schnaufte gewaltig, als er seine Last endlich auf dem Bett ablegen konnte.

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe?" fragte er den älteren Winchester. Der schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Nicht, dass Sam häufig in so einem Zustand nach Hause kommen würde – aber ich komme schon klar."

„Dann – gute Nacht." entgegnete Bobby.

Dean nickte und sah den Alten fest an. ‚Bitte finde etwas in diesem verdammten Buch!' bat er stumm. Bobby verstand und versuchte, alle Zuversicht, die er hatte, in seinen Blick zu legen, um dem Jüngeren Mut zu machen.

Dann wandte er sich um und schloss leise die Tür.

-tbc-

_Hmm…kein kurzes Kapitel – und doch ging es nur wenig voran…Aber zumindest ist Bobby unverletzt. Und Sam…?_

_Ich weiß – Ihr wollt wissen, was es mit Sams Zustand auf sich hat, und was in diesem verflixten Buch steht!_

_Das folgt im nächsten Kapitel :-)))_

_Bis dahin alles Liebe_

_Ann_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Wollen wir uns heute mal das Buch näher anschauen, das Sam versteckt hatte?_

_Okay – lugen wir Bobby mal ein bisschen über die Schulter ;-)_

_Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? -Part 16-**

Dean zog Sam die Schuhe von den Füßen und wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass sein Bruder überhaupt welche an hatte. Wenn die Hexe das Oberkommando führte schien es oft so, als habe sie von den Alltäglichkeiten des Lebens herzlich wenig Ahnung.

Woran es wohl lag, dass sie einige Dinge tat und konnte – wie zum Beispiel duschen, Zähne putzen und Schuhe anziehen - andere dagegen nicht, fragte sich Dean. Mit Schaudern dachte er an die Mahlzeiten, die Sam sich am ersten Tag aus dem Kühlschrank geangelt hatte. Doch dann fiel ihm Joster McKenzie ein – der jahrelang künstlich ernährt worden war… Allerdings hatte er sich in dieser Zeit auch garantiert niemals Schuhe anziehen oder Zähne putzen müssen. Es blieb ein Rätsel.

Beim Thema Mahlzeiten erinnerte sich Dean, dass Bobby ihm noch erzählen musste, was es mit seiner seltsamen Bemerkung bezüglich Sams Essen auf sich hatte. Und er selbst hatte dem Freund noch kein Wort über sein Gespräch mit Josi berichten können. Beides würde noch warten müssen.

Aufseufzend packte er die langen Beine seines Bruders aufs Bett und zog die Decke über ihn.

Sam zeigte immer noch keinerlei Reaktion. Er rollte sich nicht einmal, wie in den letzten Tagen üblich, zusammen, sondern lag einfach so da, wie sein Bruder ihn hingelegt hatte.

Deans Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick, und seine Finger strichen, ohne dass er darüber nachdachte, eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus Sams Gesicht.

Hatte Joster McKenzies Wachkoma so angefangen?

Dean hockte sich vor das Bett und fuhr mit der ganzen Hand durch das dichte Haar seines jüngeren Bruders – dieses Mal in vollem Bewusstsein seines Tuns. „Was sollen wir nur machen, Sammy?" flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby hatte derweil das Buch vom Esstisch geholt und sich in den alten, roten Sessel, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand, fallen lassen.

Er schlug Aleister Crowleys Werk auf und betrachtete es zunächst genauer.

Das Licht der Leselampe beleuchtete bereits vergilbte Seiten und altertümliche Buchstaben. Es handelte sich um ein gedrucktes Buch, was den Alten nicht erstaunte, da Crowley ja selbst Verleger gewesen war. Es umfasste einhundertsechsundsechzig Seiten und war, wie vor etwa hundert Jahren üblich, in Leder gebunden, das durch eine wenig pflegliche Behandlung inzwischen ziemlich rissig geworden war, wodurch die ursprünglich wahrscheinlich einmal dunkelrote Farbe eher einem verblassten Weinrot glich.

Es gab weder ein Inhaltsverzeichnis noch Kapitelüberschriften, die Bobby geholfen hätten, schneller an die für ihn wichtigen Informationen zu kommen. Beim ersten Durchblättern waren ihm auch keine Stellen aufgefallen, die auf einen okkulten Spruch oder Fluch hingedeutet hätten. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als von vorne zu anzufangen.

Also begann der alte Jäger zu lesen.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean, der inzwischen wieder Jeans und Shirt trug, hatte es sich auf dem kleinen Sessel bequem gemacht, über den er sonst abends seine Kleidung zu werfen pflegte. So sehr Sam ansonsten nämlich bereit war, über die Schlampigkeit und Marotten seines Bruders hinwegzusehen – wie zum Beispiel verklebte Zahnpastatuben, ungemachte Betten oder Berge von Schokoriegelpapier überall im Raum - in diesem einen Punkt war der Jüngere schon immer unnachgiebig gewesen: Er hasste es, wenn Kleidung auf dem Boden herumlag und konnte wirklich ausrasten, wenn sein älterer Bruder dem nicht Rechnung trug. Was Dean natürlich dazu veranlasste, ab und an absichtlich ein Hemd oder eine Hose fallen und liegen zu lassen.

Müde lächelte er bei dem Gedanken, was Sam wohl sagen würde, wenn er sehen könnte, dass Dean seinen Anzug dieses Mal sorgfältig in den Schrank gehängt und das inzwischen völlig verknitterte weiße Hemd auf sein eigenes Bett statt auf den Teppich geworfen hatte.

Der Ältere hatte den Sessel zwischen seinen Bruder und die Zimmertür geschoben und die Beine bequem auf das Fußende von Sams Bett gelegt. Er hoffte, so halbwegs vernünftig die Nacht zu überstehen und dabei seinen Bruder im Auge behalten zu können.

Sich in sein eigenes Bett zu legen und zu schlafen kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, zu sehr hatte ihn Sams Verhalten in der Reparaturhalle aufgewühlt. Bisher hatte die Hexe ihnen keinen Anlass gegeben, besonders auf sie zu achten; sie schien es lediglich auf Sam abgesehen zu haben und wirkte ansonsten nur extrem ruhebedürftig. Doch nun erkannte Dean, dass es ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen war, sie zu unterschätzen. Er schauderte kurz und hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Bobby und er schnellstmöglich einen Weg finden würden, Sam von ihr zu befreien und sie loszuwerden.

Während er so im fahlen Schein der abgedunkelten Nachttischlampe saß und kein Auge von seinem Bruder wendete, ging er nach und nach noch einmal gedanklich alle Fakten durch, die Bobby und er bisher hatten sammeln können.

Nur Sams ruhiger Atem war zu hören…

-s-s-s-s-

…doch tief im Inneren des jüngeren Winchesters herrschte alles andere als Ruhe.

‚_Beende es – BEENDE ES_!' schrie Gillian ihn immer wieder an.

Aber Sam gab keine Handbreit nach. Er hatte endlich einen Weg gefunden, die Hexe zu bändigen. Ohne seine Hilfe konnte sie den nahezu katatonischen Zustand, in dem er sich seit dem furchtbaren Angriff auf Bobby befand, nicht überwinden. Und er war nicht im Geringsten gewillt, ihr zu helfen.

‚_Du wirst nie wieder die Gelegenheit erhalten, meinen Freunden weh zu tun_!' erklärte er entschlossen.

‚_Verstehst du nicht – ich hätte dem Alten niemals etwas getan – ich wollte ihm nur Furcht einjagen_!' erklärte sie voll Verzweiflung. ‚_Ich habe dir erzählt, wie mein Leben in all den Jahrhunderten verlaufen ist! Immer nur habe ich Menschen geholfen – ich habe sie nicht getötet_!' schluchzte sie. ‚_Du darfst mir das nicht antun! Deine Augen sind meine Augen, deine Ohren die meinen! Du kannst mich nicht so völlig in dir verschließen und von der Außenwelt abschotten_!'

‚_O doch, das kann ich_.' erwiderte Sam mit eiskalter Ruhe. ‚_Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens in diesem Zustand verbringen muss – du wirst niemanden mehr bedrohen._'

Gillian schwieg eine Weile. Sie spürte, wie ernst es dem anderen mit seinem Entschluss war – und änderte ihre Taktik. Sorgfältig wählte sie ihre nächsten Worte und erwiderte schließlich betont ruhig: ‚_Auch wenn du deine Entscheidung nicht um meinetwillen zu ändern vermagst – so bedenke doch wenigstens, was dies für deinen Bruder bedeuten würde_…!'

Sam erkannte im ersten Moment nicht die Tragweite ihrer Aussage, doch dann fragte er misstrauisch: ‚_Mein…Bruder_?'

Wenn auch wahrscheinlich ungewollt so schlich sich doch eine Spur Selbstzufriedenheit in Gillians lautlose Stimme, als sie erwiderte: ‚_Dein Bruder Dean. Der sich so sehr um dein Wohl sorgte, dass er am Morgen umgehend meinen Befehlen folgte, um dich zu schützen. Der sich in deiner Kindheit mehr um dich gekümmert hat, als Vater und Mutter gemeinsam es taten. Dessen Lebensaufgabe es ist, dich zu schützen_.' Ihre Stimme war immer leiser und einschmeichelnder geworden, bis sie in normalem Tonfall fast beiläufig hinzufügte: ‚_Es wird ihn umbringen, dich für den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens in diesem Zustand zu sehen_…!'

Hätte Sams Stimme nicht sowieso ausschließlich in seinem Kopf existiert, dann wäre sie jetzt tonlos geworden, als er wie erstarrt erwiderte: ‚_Woher weißt du_…'

Dieses Mal versuchte Gillian gar nicht erst, ihren Triumph zu verbergen. ‚_Deine Träume, mein Lieber…Deine Träume haben mir Einblick in dein tiefstes Inneres gegeben: Deine unendliche Zuneigung zu deinem Bruder, deinen Hass auf deinen Vater gemischt mit der Schuld, die dich ihm gegenüber plagt, deine Sehnsucht nach dieser blonden Frau, die an einer Zimmerdecke schwebt, deine Angst vor dem, was du bist und was in dir steckt – und damit meine ich nicht mich_…'

Sam war zu entsetzt über das umfassende Wissen, das die Hexe über ihn gesammelt hatte, um ihr antworten zu können.

Sie spürte es und lockte sanft: ‚_Du weißt, dass mein Wesen nicht böse ist. Ich habe deinen Bruder für dich gerettet. Ich habe Josters Eheweib gerettet, wie schon unendlich viele vor ihr. Gemeinsam können wir Gutes tun – nur lass mich aus diesem Käfig. Du kannst mit deinem innigst geliebten Bruder vereint sein. Du kannst mit ihm reden, wenn du möchtest. Ich würde es gestatten_…'

Immer weiter redete und flüsterte sie völlig lautlos – und auch wenn sie im Moment keine Macht mehr über seinen Körper hatte – dieser Stimme konnte Sam sich nicht entziehen…

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby kämpfte mit der Erschöpfung und seinen müden Augen.

Der Text war nicht leicht zu lesen: Die Buchstaben klein und in ungewohnt schnörkeligem Schriftbild, die Seiten zum Teil stark vergilbt oder hier und da sogar zusammengeklebt, so dass er einige Wörter oder Sätze eher erraten als entziffern konnte; vor allem aber war der Inhalt unglaublich langatmig und in komplizierte, verschachtelte Sätze verpackt.

Ein weiteres Kapitel war geschafft. Bobby holte lange und tief Luft, legte das Buch zur Seite und dehnte seinen Rücken, der vom langen Sitzen steif geworden war.

Er hatte nun etwa zwei Stunden gelesen und nicht einmal die Hälfte des Buches hinter sich gebracht. Geschweige denn, eine brauchbare Information erhalten.

Crowley beschrieb bisher in weit ausschweifender Art seine Hochzeitsreise nach Ägypten und die dortige Geisterbeschwörung, bei der seine frischgebackene Ehefrau Rose angeblich als Medium fungiert hatte. Die Kurzversion kannte Bobby ja bereits von seinen Recherchen, trotzdem übersprang er kein einziges Wort dessen, was er eigentlich als groben Unsinn abtat. Er hoffte nach wie vor, auf eine Spur zu stoßen.

Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass Sam ihnen Aleisters Name als Hinweis gegeben und er selbst das Buch schließlich in dem Geheimversteck des Jungen entdeckt hatte.

Steifbeinig ging er in die Küche, trank ein Glas Wasser und kehrte dann zum Sessel zurück. Müde blätterte er eine Seite weiter, um das nächste Kapitel zu beginnen.

„_Gillians Geschichte (aufgezeichnet von Aleister Crowley im August 1904)_

_Im August des Jahres 1904 hatten meine liebe Frau Rose Edith Kelly und ich uns in unserem nun gemeinsamen Heim Boleskine House am Südufer des Loch Ness in Schottland eingelebt._

_Unsere tiefgreifenden Erfahrungen in Kairo, als Rose , mein wunderbares, einzigartiges Medium, mir den Kontakt zu Aiwaz, dem Abgesandten des Ra-Hoor-Khuit, ermöglichte, erweckten in uns beiden den innigen Wunsch, auch in unserer Heimat mit der Geisterwelt in Kontakt zu treten. _

_Bei meinen früheren Nachforschungen rund um den Loch Ness (bevor ich Boleskine House erwarb) stieß ich auf die regionale Legende einer mittelalterlichen Hexe aus dem auch heute noch beschaulichen Örtchen Ault-na-Goire, welches nur wenige Meilen von meinem __geliebten Boleskine House entfernt mitten in wunderbar wildem Waldgebiet liegt_."

Bobbys Müdigkeit verflog mit einem Schlag. Sprach Crowley hier etwa von _der_ Hexe? Aufmerksam las er weiter: „_Die Legende erzählt uns Heutigen, dieser weisen und überaus klugen Hexe namens Gillian aus Ault-na-Goire sei es gelungen, das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens zu entschlüsseln. Nun wissen wir modernen Menschen dank der untrüglichen wissenschaftlichen Methoden der heutigen Zeit, dass der menschliche Körper kein ewiges Leben bieten kann, da er von Verfall und Altersschwäche dahingerafft wird. _

_So verwunderte es mich nicht, dass Gillian lediglich den Tod des Geistes überwand und folglich ausschließlich als eine besondere Art Geisterwesen bis in unsere heutige Zeit überleben konnte, welches jedoch zum Überleben den Körper eines willigen Menschen benötigt. Zum Dank, so kündet die Sage, gewähre sie dem Willigen mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten aus dem Bereich der weißen Magie (der ich selbst zugetan bin), die sie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg immer weiter verfeinern konnte, die Errettung oder Heilung eines geliebten Menschen. _

_Meine herzallerliebste Rose und ich waren uns sehr schnell darüber einig, dass Gillian für uns eine einmalige forscherische Aufgabe sowie eine unglaubliche Bereicherung unserer Erfahrungswelt darstellen würde. Die durch schriftliche und mündliche Überlieferung erhaltenen Informationen, welche wir auf Grund sorgfältigster Ermittlungen in alten Kirchenarchiven und eingehender Befragung alteingesessener Bewohner der Umgebung erhielten, genügten Rose und mir, unsere Vorbereitungen zu treffen, welche sich zu einigen Teilen als nicht ganz einfach erwiesen, um schließlich die Hexe zu beschwören. Wir achteten unter anderem peinlichst darauf, keine größeren eisernen Hindernisse oder Salz jedweder Art zwischen uns und sie zu bringen – die einzigen Dinge, die sie der Legende nach aufzuhalten vermögen, wenn ein Herz aus Liebe sie ruft._"

Bobby sog scharf die Luft ein. Dies war mit Sicherheit ein wichtiger Hinweis – auch wenn er im Augenblick noch nicht wusste, wie er zu nutzen wäre. Er las weiter:

„_Ferner fanden wir nach langwieriger Suche einen Mann, der sich bereit erklärte, sie seinerseits zu beschwören und ihr Herberge zu bieten als Tausch für die Gesundheit seines an Tuberkulose schwer erkrankten Kindes, sobald wir ihrer nicht mehr bedürfen. Dies tat ich, um meine geliebte Rose wieder aus den selbstauferlegten Fesseln befreien zu können._

_Denn das besagt die Legende: Sie komme, um das Liebste zu retten, sie brauche den Körper des Rufers, um zu leben, und nur ein erneuter Rufer könne sie erretten…"_

Bobby lief es eiskalt über den Rücken.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an.

Die Stille im Zimmer, die nur durch Sams leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge unterbrochen wurde, hatte eine fast hypnotische Wirkung, die nicht gerade hilfreich war, wenn es darum ging, den Schlaf fernzuhalten.

Zweimal schreckte Dean hoch, weil sein Kopf auf seine Brust gesunken war, und sein erster Blick galt jeweils sofort seinem Bruder. Doch dessen Situation blieb unverändert.

Beim dritten Niedersinken blieb das Kinn auf der Brust.

Minuten – oder Stunden? – später hörte er ein sanftes, fragendes Flüstern.

„_Dean_?"

Es klang wie Sams Stimme.

Träumte er?

_Träumen_? Also war er doch eingeschlafen!

Rasch riss Dean die Augen auf, fuhr in seinem Sessel hoch – und blickte geradewegs in die vertrauten grünbraunen Augen seines Bruders, die in dem matten Licht sanft schimmerten und ihn unsicher musterten.

Im ersten Moment war Dean überzeugt, nur geträumt zu haben, dass er aufgewacht sei, doch als er hastig die Beine von Sams Bett nahm, kribbelte sein linker Fuß unangenehm, als das Blut in ihm wieder zu zirkulieren begann.

So etwas träumte man nicht.

„Sammy?" wagte er vorsichtig zu fragen.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des so Angesprochenen, der halb aufgerichtet an der Kopfseite des Bettes lehnte.

„Ich bin's!" antwortete der Jüngere, und Deans Herz stolperte vor Freude.

_tbc_

_Dies ist ein Kapitel, das ich selbst sehr mag – zum einen, weil Sam endlich wieder aufwacht (okay, man weiß nie, wie lange…;-), aber vor allem, weil ich Euch endlich mehr über Gillian berichten darf! Denn diese Gedanken stecken schließlich schon seit Monaten in mir und wollen gelesen werden :-)!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Herzlich Willkommen zu einer weiteren Runde!_

_Und danke vor allem an favour, die treu der Story folgt! Danke, Liebes! Für Dich poste ich hier!*Dich anlach*_

_Also dann: Viel Spaß!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Part 17 – **

Trotz des Lächelns wirkte Sam leicht desorientiert, und Dean unterdrückte den Drang, aufzustehen und ihm erneut durch die vom Liegen zerzausten Haare zu streichen. Jetzt, wo sein Bruder wach war, kam es für ihn nicht mehr in Frage, seine Gefühle so offen zu zeigen.

Stattdessen beugte er sich in seinem Sessel vor und fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

Sams leises Lächeln erlosch schlagartig.

„Mir?" erwiderte der Jüngere und lachte einmal kurz auf – ein zynisches, humorloses Lachen. „Die Frage ist doch eher: Wie geht es Bobby!"

„Dem alten Hasen geht es Bestens – was denkst du denn!" erwiderte Dean und hoffte, dass sein Grinsen echt wirkte.

Doch Sam fiel nicht darauf herein: „Auch wenn ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wie ich ins Haus und hier ins Bett gekommen bin – was drüben in der Halle passiert ist, weiß ich noch sehr genau!" erklärte er erbittert. Dean wusste, dass die Wut seines Bruders gegen sich selbst gerichtet war, und er seufzte lautlos, ehe er nachdrücklich erwiderte: „Dann weißt du auch, dass Bobby okay ist! Du hast die Schlampe aufgehalten!"

Sam schloss die Augen und überlegte, ob er Dean erklären sollte, wie nahe er daran gewesen war, Gillian unterlegen zu sein. Doch er wusste, wie stur sein Bruder sein konnte, wenn er etwas nicht wahrhaben wollte – und er hatte jetzt einfach nicht die Kraft, mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Außerdem hatte Gillian ihm versichert, dass sie Bobby nie hatte schaden wollen. Dann war doch wirklich alles okay?

Also öffnete er wieder die Augen und tat so, als hätten ihn die Worte des Älteren beruhigt. Deans Mimik entspannte sich, als keine Widerworte kamen, und mit einem Lächeln fragte er: „Hast du Hunger?"

Es war so typisch Dean, als Erstes an Essen zu denken, dass Sam tatsächlich leise auflachte. Doch obwohl sich sein Magen zusammenzog, erwiderte er: „Im Moment nicht – vielleicht später!"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seinen Bruder mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen prüfend an. Wieder ärgerte er sich, dass ihm Bobby zum Thema „Essen" noch nichts hatte erzählen können. Eine andere Frage brannte ihm allerdings viel stärker auf der Seele – und er überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, sie zu stellen.

Doch Sam, der den Blick seines Bruders richtig gedeutet hatte, kam ihm zuvor: „Du fragst dich, warum ich so frei reden kann…"

Dean nickte gespannt.

„Gillian ist noch da", begann der Jüngere, und als er das fragende Stirnrunzeln des Anderen bemerkte, erklärte er: „Das ist ihr Name. Gillian aus Ault-na-Goire - das ist ein kleines Dorf in Schottland."

Deans Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. Diese Worte klangen vertraut, und er überlegte angestrengt, woher er sie kannte. Als es ihm schlagartig einfiel, sog er scharf die Luft ein und starrte Sam betroffen an. Doch er behielt seine Erkenntnis für sich und fragte stattdessen: „Kann sie uns hören?"

Sam nickte, und Dean war froh, die Klappe gehalten zu haben.

„Warum lässt sie dich mit mir reden?" fragte er stattdessen, und Sam beendete seine Erklärung: „Sie hat eingewilligt, dass ich euch von ihr erzähle."

Dean sah seinen Bruder verwundert an.

„Sie gibt freiwillig Informationen Preis?" hakte er skeptisch nach.

Sam nickte. „Sie hofft, dass ihr sie dann besser versteht."

Dean schnaubte, verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar. Stattdessen fragte er: „Okay – und was hat diese…Gillian uns mitzuteilen?"

„Sie möchte, dass ich euch von ihrem Leben erzähle. Wer sie war, und wie sie die letzten Jahrhunderte überlebt hat." erwiderte sein Bruder.

„Jahr_hunderte_? wiederholte Dean ungläubig.

„Jahrhunderte!" bestätigte Sam mit einem leisen Lächeln. Dann fragte er: „Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

Dean blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und erwiderte: „Kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts, wieso?"

„Ich hätte gerne Bobby dabei, wenn ich berichte – damit ich nicht alles doppelt erzählen muss." erklärte der Jüngere. „Meinst du, er ist noch wach?"

Dean sah seinen Bruder prüfend an – er traute Gillians plötzlicher Freigiebigkeit nicht. Trotzdem antwortete er: „Er hat irgendwo ein paar neue uralte Bücher aufgetan, und du kennst ihn ja. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er noch unten im Wohnzimmer und liest."

„Würdest du ihn heraufholen?" bat Sam und trug dem erneuten prüfenden Blick seines Bruders Rechnung, indem er leise grinsend hinzufügte: „Ich haue schon nicht ab, sondern bleibe ganz brav hier sitzen."

Dean schnaubte kurz, stand aber vom Sessel auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!" betonte er noch einmal, woraufhin Sam die Augen verdrehte. Dean ignorierte es und ging aus dem Zimmer, wobei er die Tür weit offen ließ, um jedes mögliche Geräusch hören zu können.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby hatte das Kapitel über Gillian nun bereits zum dritten Mal gelesen.

Crowley schilderte, wie Rose für ihn die Hexe herbei beschworen hatte. Der Gefallen, den Rose für ihre – Crowley nannte es „Gastfreundschaft" erbat war lediglich, dass Gillian dem Okkultisten ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählte.

Die Hexe hatte darauf zunächst sehr zurückhaltend reagiert – Crowley beschrieb sie als bescheiden und scheu, wohingegen Bobby eher vermutete, dass sie nicht gewillt war, zu viele Informationen über sich preis zu geben, um sich zu schützen.

Letztendlich konnte das Ehepaar sie jedoch von seinem aufrichtigen Interesse überzeugen, und so las der alte Jäger nun, was Gillian Crowley durch seine Frau erzählt hatte. Was er erfuhr, entsprach jedoch in keiner Weise seinen Erwartungen…

Plötzlich hörte Bobby feste Schritte auf der Treppe, die ihn jäh aus seiner Konzentration rissen. Nach den schlechten Erfahrungen am Abend war er vorsichtig geworden und legte deshalb leise das Buch beiseite, um es gegen seine Flinte einzutauschen, die griffbereit neben der Couch lehnte. Wachsam blickte er zu der großen Tür, die in den vorderen Flur führte und entspannte sich erst, als er Deans Stimme hörte: „Bobby – ich bin's. Bist du wach?"

Mit diesen Worten betrat der ältere Winchester das Wohnzimmer und erfasste mit einem Blick den wachsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines älteren Freundes sowie die Flinte, die nun wieder gegen die Couch gelehnt wurde. Beides kommentierte er nicht.

Bobby wandte sich schnaubend wieder seinem Sessel zu und meinte empört: „Von wegen ‚Bist du wach'! Ich habe mir die halbe Nacht mit diesem furchtbaren Schinken um die Ohren gehauen!"

Dean blickte ihn interessiert an und fragte: „Hast du den verdammten Hexenspruch gefunden - und wie zum Teufel man ihn aufheben kann?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, doch noch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, hörten beide erneut Schritte auf der Treppe.

Überrascht drehte Dean sich um und sah Sam herunterkommen.

„He, Alter – du wolltest doch oben bleiben!" fragte er bedächtig.

„Gillian hat Hunger." erwiderte der Jüngere mit einem unsicheren Grinsen und trat ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Bobby, der wie versteinert vor seinem Sessel stand und ihn anstarrte. Sams Gesicht wurde von tiefem Kummer überzogen und er senkte betroffen den Kopf, während er leise erklärte: „Es tut mir leid, Bobby – es tut mir unendlich leid."

Ein drückendes Schweigen umgab die drei, und Dean blickte angespannt zwischen seinem Freund und seinem Bruder hin und her, als Bobby schließlich kurz aufseufzte und meinte: „Schon gut, Junge – du hast wirklich alles getan, was du konntest." Dean atmete innerlich auf und Sam wagte, den Blick wieder zu heben. Bobbys Gesichtsausdruck signalisierte ihm einerseits, dass der Ältere ihm den Angriff in der Halle tatsächlich nicht nachtrug, er andererseits aber wachsam bleiben würde.

„Okay. Du willst was zu essen?" beendete der alte Jäger in versöhnlichem Ton die angespannte Situation und wandte sich der Küche zu.

„Ja!" antwortete Sam und folgte ihm. „Vielleicht hast du ja noch was von dem frischen Salat mit der leckeren Soße von heute Mittag übrig?"

Bobby drehte sich um und sah den jüngeren Winchester aufmerksam an. Dann überzog ein Grinsen sein Gesicht - weil er verstand. Das hier war wirklich Sam. „Klar – davon gibt's noch jede Menge! Oder möchtest du lieber noch etwas Spinat?" konnte er es sich einfach nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

Sam verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Danke, nein – Salat ist prima!" erwiderte er schnell. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Bobby schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihm stattdessen, sich zu setzen.

Dean stand an den Rahmen der Küchentür gelehnt und hatte das Gespräch ungewöhnlich schweigsam verfolgt. Nun beobachtete er, wie Bobby eine wirklich sehr überschaubare Portion gemischten Salats aus dem Kühlschrank auf einen Teller drapierte und dann wie bereits am Nachmittag ein Dressing aus ein wenig Wasser und einigen Gewürzen herstellte, das er über das Grünzeug goss. Als er den fertigen Teller schließlich vor Sam auf den Tisch stellte, bedankte dieser sich mit einem Lächeln, das Dean fast verschwörerisch vorkam.

Ihn selbst schüttelte es beinahe, als Sam zur Gabel griff, sich einen Bissen in den Mund schob und bedächtig anfing, zu kauen. Deans Gesichtsausdruck mochte seine Gemütsverfassung widergespiegelt haben, denn Bobby bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Seitenblick, so dass er sich den Kommentar verkniff, dies verdiene ja wohl noch weniger die Bezeichnung „Essen" als der andere Kram, den Sam üblicher Weise seinen Burgern vorzog.

Schweigend sahen die beiden Älteren zu, wie Sam jeden Bissen sorgsam kaute. Wie schon in den letzten Tagen beendete er seine Mahlzeit – die für Dean nach wie vor keine war – bereits nach wenigen Minuten. Er trug den Teller mit den Resten zum Kühlschrank und legte anschließend die Gabel in die Spüle.

Hinter seinem Rücken warf Dean Bobby einen mehr als fragenden Blick zu.

‚Es schwächt sie!' formte der Ältere lautlose Worte mit seinem Mund, und Dean zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er endlich verstand: Bobby und Sam versuchten, Gillian auszuhungern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Idee gut oder schlecht fand – schließlich brauchte auch Sam etwas Anständiges zu Essen, und ihm selbst knurrte bereits nur bei dem Gedanken an eine unfreiwillige Hungerkur der Magen. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht die Reaktion der Hexe ausmalen, wenn sie den beiden auf die Schliche kam.  
Andererseits – vielleicht war die Taktik bereits aufgegangen? Vielleicht war ihre Schwäche der Grund, dass es sein Bruder und nicht sie war, mit dem er redete?

Er spürte Sams fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen und grinste ihn kurz an. „Wenn du endlich satt bist, können wir ja vielleicht mit der Märchenstunde beginnen." flachste er. Sam nickte und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Bruder folgte ihm.

„Wer möchte ein Bier?" fragte Bobby und öffnete den Kühlschrank erneut. Dean drehte sich zu ihm um und hob die Hand, doch Sam lehnte dankend ab. Er wusste nicht, wie Gillian auf Alkohol reagierte – und er hatte keine Lust, es auszuprobieren. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf der alten Couch vor dem Erkerfenster nieder, legte den linken Arm bequem über die Rückenlehne und streckte seine langen Beine weit von sich. Dean setzte sich auf die andere Hälfte des Sofas, und Bobby nahm wieder in seinem alten Lieblingssessel Platz, nachdem er den Brüdern eine Flasche Bier beziehungsweise Cola in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Nun, dann leg mal los!" forderte Dean seinen Bruder auf und nahm einen kühlen Schluck.

_-tbc-_

_Ich weiß – das Kapitel ist kürzer, als Ihr es zuletzt gewohnt wart. Und da auch nicht wirklich viel geschehen ist, gibt es das nächste Kapitel auch relativ bald! Denn Nr. 17 und 18 waren ursprünglich eine Einheit, die mir dann aber zu lang wurde. Deshalb habe ich hier einen Break eingebaut, bevor Sam mit seiner Erzählung beginnen kann._

_Also, nicht böse sein, sondern einfach bis ganz bald,_

_Ann_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo, Leute,_

_spezieller Dank wieder an favour - Dein Mailaccount will einfach keine Nachricht von mir :-((( ! Ich freue mich so, dass Du weiterliest :-)))_

_Hier nun Kapitel 18, wie versprochen etwas früher als üblich – weil Kapitel 17 so kurz war. Aber beide zusammen wären einfach zu lang gewesen – deshalb eben in 2 Teilen._

_Viel Spaß mit Gillians Geschichte!_

_GLG_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Part 18 – **

Sam zog kurz konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als überlege er, wie er anfangen sollte, blickte seine beiden Zuhörer an und begann: „Wie ich dir schon sagte", dabei nickte er seinem Bruder zu, „heißt sie Gillian aus Ault-na-Goire. Das liegt in Schottland, irgendwo in der Nähe des Loch Ness."

„Ah – eine Freundin von Nessie!" spottete Dean und erntete dafür unwillige Blicke aus zwei Augenpaaren. Er zuckte wenig reuevoll die Schulter, und Sam fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Sie wurde wahrscheinlich 1534 geboren – das weiß sie selbst nicht so genau."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Sammy – du hast dir eine fast fünfhundert Jahre alte Braut angelacht. Kein Wunder, dass sie so geschwollen redet." stichelte er, was ihm dieses Mal ein scharfes: „Halt jetzt endlich deine Klappe!" von Bobby einhandelte.

Sam unterdrückte ein Grinsen und erzählte weiter: „Jedenfalls lebte sie ein Leben, wie es für diese Zeit üblich war. Mit Sechzehn heiratete sie einen Schäfer aus ihrem Dorf und bekam im Laufe der Jahre sieben Kinder, von denen erstaunlicher Weise alle das Erwachsenenalter erreichten. Das wirklich Besondere an ihr war jedoch, dass sie eine Großmutter hatte, die von den Leuten eine ‚Kundige' genannt wurde."

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Dean dieses Mal ernsthaft, und Bobby, der bisher mit keiner Geste verraten hatte, wie viel von dieser Geschichte er bereits kannte, erklärte: „Der Begriff ‚Kundige' ist gleichzusetzen mit ‚weiser Frau', ‚Heilerin' oder ‚Kräuterfrau'. Von manchen wurden sie auch als ‚Hexen' bezeichnet."

Dean nickte verstehend und beobachtete gleichzeitig, wie Sam kurz konzentriert die Augen schloss. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Bruder horche in sich hinein.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln öffnete der jüngere Winchester wieder die Augen und wandte sich an Bobby: „Gillian ist sehr zufrieden mit deiner Beschreibung." Der Ältere sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass es ihm herzlich egal sei, ob diese Hexe mit ihm zufrieden war oder nicht. Doch Dean hakte nach: „Sie ist wach und hört uns zu?"

Sam nickte, und Dean bewegte sich unbehaglich auf seinem Platz.

„Erzähl doch weiter, Junge." forderte Bobby den jüngeren Winchester ruhig auf.

Sam löste den Blick von seinem Bruder und fuhr fort: „Ihre Großmutter war in der Tat eine Heilerin und wurde von allen im Dorf geachtet und verehrt. Sie war es, die Gillian die ersten einfachen Grundlagen der Kräuterheilkunde und der damit verbundenen weißen Magie beibrachte. Nach deren Tod war es Gillian, die sich um das Wohlergehen ihres Dorfes kümmerte. Auch sie genoss hohes Ansehen, und so kam es, dass einer der wohlhabendsten Männer der Gegend um ihre Hand anhielt. Ein Schäfer namens Tom Shephard. Gillian zeigte mir, dass es eine Liebesheirat war."

„Sie _zeigte_ es dir?" fragte Dean verständnislos.

Sam nickte. „Genauso, wie sie meine Emotionen spüren kann, kann sie ihre mit mir teilen." Unwillkürlich verzog er dabei das Gesicht, so dass Dean sofort vermutete, sie habe seinem Bruder nicht nur angenehme Erinnerungen gezeigt.

„Jedenfalls war sie in ihrem Leben ein guter Mensch, der die Bedürfnisse der anderen stets über ihre eigenen gestellt hat." erklärte Sam nichtsdestotrotz mit Nachdruck. „Sie heilte die Kranken ihrer Umgebung, kümmerte sich um den kleinen Hof ihres Mannes, wenn dieser mit seinen Schafen unterwegs war und erzog ihre Kinder. Dabei hatte sie in vielen Dingen einfach Glück: Ihre Tiere gediehen besonders prächtig, ihre Kinder waren so gut wie nie krank, und ihr attraktiver Mann Tom war auch nach Jahren der Ehe noch verrückt nach ihr. Und das alles wurde ihr letztendlich zum Verhängnis." Sam blickte in die Gesichter seiner beiden Zuhörer, die ihm interessiert folgten, als er schließlich fortfuhr: „Gillian lebte leider in einer Zeit, in der Unwissenheit und Aberglaube eine Menge unschuldiger Menschen in ganz Europa das Leben gekostet hat. Und sie war eine davon. Ein missgünstiger Mitmensch denunzierte sie bei der Obrigkeit als Hexe. Niemand im Dorf wagte es, etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung hervorzubringen – zu groß war die Angst vor der Inquisition. So wurde sie nach Invergarry gebracht, dem Sitz der damaligen Bezirksjustiz, und dort nach qualvollen Verhören auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt."

Sam schwieg. Und sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte Deans Vermutung, dass Gillian auch diese Erinnerung hautnah mit seinem Bruder geteilt hatte. Sie hatte zielsicher Sams Schwachpunkt gefunden und für sich genutzt: Sein mitfühlendes Herz.

Deans Augen verengten sich, ein sicheres Zeichen für jeden, der ihn kannte, dass es in ihm brodelte, doch dieses Mal beherrschte er sich Sam zuliebe und tauschte stattdessen einen vielsagenden Blick mit Bobby.

Der räusperte sich kurz und erklärte in sanftem Ton an Sam gewandt: „Das ist schon verdammt lang her, mein Junge. Erzähl uns lieber, wie sie es geschafft hat, zu überleben."

Sam sah seinen Freund mit einem Blick voller Kummer an, und Bobby nahm wahr, dass in den Augen des Jüngeren Tränen glänzten. Genau wie Dean mutmaßte er, dass die Hexe Sams Mitleid gnadenlos ausnutzte. Doch auch er sagte nichts dazu, sondern wartete geduldig, bis Sam sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und entschlossen weitersprach: „Gillian hat dank ihres großherzigen Gatten lesen gelernt – für eine Frau in dieser Zeit und Gegend eine absolute Seltenheit. Über die Jahre hinweg nutzte sie diese Gabe, um tiefergehende magische Kenntnisse zu erwerben. Dabei stieß sie auf einen Weg, wie sie eine Seele nach dem Tod mit einem liebenden Herzen wiedervereinen konnte. Und noch vor ihrer Verhaftung weihte sie ihren Gatten in das Geheimnis ein. Die beiden liebten sich so innig, dass es für sie unvorstellbar war, voneinander getrennt zu werden. Deshalb war Tom am Tag ihrer Hinrichtung anwesend und wirkte den Zauber. Ihr Körper verbrannte, aber ihre Seele war mit Tom in dessen Körper vereint."

„Nun, das klingt ja alles schrecklich romantisch" warf Dean sarkastisch ein, „aber warum ist sie dann nicht ein paar Jahre später mit ihrem Mann gestorben, wenn sie ihn sosehr geliebt hat?"

Sam schloss erneut die Lider und lauschte in sich. Dieser Anblick machte Dean schier rasend, denn es wirkte, als nutze die Hexe den Jüngeren wie eine Marionette. Doch noch einmal unterdrückte er seine kochende Wut. Nur seine grünblitzenden Augen und seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln zeigten, wie es in ihm aussah.

Nach einem kurzen Moment sah Sam seinen Bruder wieder an, als er antwortete: „Ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder waren in die Tatsache eingeweiht, dass der Geist ihrer Mutter noch bei ihnen war. Und als ihr Vater alt wurde, bot sich ihre Tochter Kaithlin an, sie zu sich zu rufen. Kaithlin war ihrer Mutter als ‚Kundige' nachgefolgt, und Gillian ließ sich von Tom und den Kindern überzeugen, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen nach wie vor ihrer Familie und dem ganzen Dorf Gutes tun könnte. So verabschiedete sie sich von Tom und hielt Einzug bei Kaithlin."

Sam kannte Dean zu gut um die Anzeichen zu übersehen, die zeigten, wie hitzig sein Bruder auf die Geschichte reagierte. Das machte es ihm nicht leichter, fortzufahren: „Etliche Generationen lang blieb Gillian so bei ihrer Familie, bis sie eines Tages von einem Fremden in höchster Not gerufen wurde. Er hatte den ‚Spruch des Rufers' von seinem Großvater erhalten, der mit einem Urururenkel Gillians befreundet gewesen war. Da ihre eigene Familie ihr über die unzähligen Jahre hinweg fremd geworden war, folgte sie dem Ruf bereitwillig und half dem Mann. Sein Name war John Blacksmith, und es war das Jahr 1746. Seither wandert Gillian in der Welt umher und hilft den Rufern, die ihr im Gegenzug Heimat in ihrem Körper bieten. Auf diese Weise hat sie bereits unzähligen Menschen das Leben gerettet und viel Gutes getan."

„Na, wunderbar!" kommentierte Dean mit beißendem Sarkasmus. Seine Geduld war am Ende. „Und alle lebten glücklich bis zum Tod! Oh – ich vergaß – _Gillian_ stirbt ja nicht – nur ihre _Wirte_!" Bei den letzten Worten wurde sein Tonfall gefährlich ruhig, während er seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Sam hielt dem Blick gelassen stand und erwiderte: „Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse."

„Wie konntest du das nur tun!" fuhr ihn Dean mit vor Wut und Sorge heiserer Stimme an.

Sams Ruhe verschwand augenblicklich und wandelte sich bei diesem Vorwurf in tiefe Betroffenheit. Er atmete heftig aus, während sich die flammend grüne Augen seines Bruders in die seinen bohrten.

Die Trauer und Enttäuschung in Sams Blick versetzten Dean einen Stich – doch er konnte seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn wütender machte: Diese verdammte Hexe, die seinen Bruder nach Belieben manipulierte – oder die Tatsache, dass Sam ihr Tun auch noch verteidigte.

Bevor der Jüngere aber die Kraft fand, etwas auf die Frage zu erwidern, fuhr Bobby energisch dazwischen: „Hört auf, Jungs! Das sind doch alles nutzlose Überlegungen! Es ist nun mal geschehen! Viel wichtiger ist, wie dieser Zauber funktioniert! ...Sam? … _Sam_!"

Nur widerstrebend löste der Jüngere den Blick von seinem Bruder, um Bobby zu antworten: „Sie muss mit einer Beschwörungsformel gerufen werden, dem ‚Spruch des Rufers'. Erst dann kann sie sich in einem neuen Körper niederlassen. Sie muss _eingeladen_ werden! Jeder weiß also, was er tut, wenn er sie um Hilfe bittet!" Auch in Bobbys Ohren klang der Tonfall des Jüngeren zu sehr nach Verteidigung und Rechtfertigung, doch auch dieses Mal behielt er aus taktischen Gründen seine Gedanken für sich.

Er sah, dass Dean etwas sagen wollte und bat ihn mit erhobener Hand, abzuwarten, um seinen Gedankengang abschließen zu können: „Was geschieht, wenn ihr Wirt stirbt, bevor sie erneut gerufen wird?"

Dean begann zu ahnen, worauf der Alte hinaus wollte und tat ausnahmsweise einmal, worum er gebeten wurde: Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

Sam lauschte wieder in sich hinein, bevor er antwortete: „Sie wartet körperlos, bis sie erneut gerufen wird."

Bobby nickte bedächtig und vergewisserte sich dann noch einmal: „Sie kann also ohne Körper überleben?"

Sam nickte leicht verwirrt und setzte hinzu: „Das ist bisher allerdings noch nie geschehen. Sie selbst hat mit Hilfe ihrer Wirte immer wieder dafür gesorgt, dass es rechtzeitig einen neuen Rufer gegeben hat."

Fast wie nebenbeistellte Bobby seine nächste Frage, bei der Dean sich gespannt aufrichtete: „Und wie lautet dieser ‚Spruch des Rufers'?"

Sam erstarrte. Krampfhaft schloss er die Augen und atmete schneller. Dean warf Bobby einen alarmierten Blick zu, doch der machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, ohne den jüngeren Winchester dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sam. Ich will Gillian nichts tun!" versicherte der alte Jäger und ignorierte das wütende Schnauben des älteren der Brüder.

Langsam öffnete Sam wieder die Augen und starrte Bobby an. Als er keinen Arg in dessen Miene erkennen konnte, gab er Gillians Erklärung weiter: „Sie möchte darauf nicht antworten. Ihr versteht nicht: Sie ist einfach nur müde nach all den Jahrhunderten. Sie möchte lediglich in Frieden leben. Die Möglichkeit hatte sie bei Joster McKenzie. Und da ich ihr diese Möglichkeit genommen habe, in dem ich sie rief, trage ich nun die Verantwortung für sie."

Bobby erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Dean kurz vor einem höchst unproduktiven heftigen Ausbruch stand und bot ihm erneut mit der erhobenen Hand Einhalt. „Das heißt, wenn wir sie und dich in Ruhe lassen, ist sie bereit, friedlich zu sein?" wandte er sich wieder an den Jüngeren.

Sam nickte bedächtig.

„Wird sie dich an unserem Leben teilhaben lassen?" Dean hielt bei Bobbys Frage unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Dieses Mal benötigte Sam über eine Minute, bis er Gillians Antwort weiterleiten konnte: „Solange ich nichts übermäßig gefährliches tue, lässt sie mir gewisse Freiheiten." Seine Miene war bei diesen Worten undurchdringlich, so dass keiner der beiden Älteren feststellen konnte, wie Sam selbst zu dieser Aussage stand.

„Okay – _Gillian_" wandte sich der alte Jäger nun direkt an die Hexe in Sam, obwohl er sich dabei irgendwie dämlich vorkam, „mich interessiert nur, dass es dem Jungen gut geht. Wenn du mir das versprechen kannst – dann werden wir uns heraushalten."

„Bobby!" knurrte Dean fassungslos, doch der Ältere ignorierte ihn völlig, sondern stand von seinem Sessel auf und hielt Sam – und somit der Hexe – die Hand hin.

Schlagartig wurde Sams Blick glasig – und sie musterte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich, bevor sie mit einem milden Lächeln Bobbys Hand ergriff und erwiderte: „Einverstanden!"

_-tbc-_

_Oho – wer verflucht denn hier jetzt Bobby? _

_Dean auf jeden Fall. Was er seinem älteren Freund zu sagen hat, könnt Ihr nächste Woche lesen._

_Ich bin sehr gespannt auf Eure Gedanken zu Gillians Lebensgeschichte!_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_Ann_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo, Leute,_

_heute erfahren wir endlich, was in Bobby gefahren ist, einen solchen Pakt abzuschließen!_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst heute poste - aber ich konnte tagelang nichts hier bei hochladen und hatte mich deshalb an den Support gewandt. Der wurde offensichtlich tätig - hat mich aber nicht darüber informiert. So habe ich heute nur durch Zufall entdeckt, dass ich wieder posten kann! Also: Sorry! Tut mir leid, dass Ihr warten musstet - dafür kommt Kapitel 20 dann schneller :-)_

_Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? - Part 19 –**

„Wo zum Teufel ist Sam!" ließ sich Dean mit kalter Wut in der Stimme nun nicht länger zurückhalten. „Er hat ja wohl bei diesem Handel auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!"

Der glasige Ausdruck verschwand, und es waren wieder die vertrauten braungrünen Augen, die ihn anblickten, als sein Bruder müde erwiderte: „Ich bin hier, Dean. Es ist okay. Bobby hat recht – glaub mir! Es ist der einzig sinnvolle und faire Weg…"

„Fair!" begehrte Dean wütend auf, doch wieder wurde er von seinem alten Freund gnadenlos unterbrochen: „Es reicht, Dean. Lass es für heute Nacht genug sein. Wir sind alle völlig übermüdet und sagen vielleicht Dinge, die uns später leidtun."

Die Worte allein hätten Dean niemals zurückgehalten, das loszuwerden, was ihm auf der Seele brannte – doch irgendetwas in der Miene des Alten sagte ihm, dass er dringend den Mund halten und auf ihn hören sollte. Einige Sekunden rangen ihre Blicke miteinander, bis der ältere Winchester sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen abrupt abwandte und knurrte: „Macht doch, was ihr wollt!" Damit ging er mit großen Schritten in die Küche und holte sich ein neues Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

Sam schaute ihm bekümmert nach.

„Lass nur, Sohn – er muss sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen." versuchte Bobby ihn aufzumuntern. „Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein, du kennst ihn doch."

Sam sah ihn an – und die Trostlosigkeit und Verzweiflung, die in diesem Blick lagen, schnürten dem Alten das Herz zusammen. Doch er konnte nichts anderes sagen, und so quittierte er Sams leises: „Ich gehe schlafen." nur mit einem lapidaren: „Dann bis morgen, mein Junge."

-s-s-s-s-

Oben angekommen ließ sich Sam einfach auf sein Bett fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Doch Gillian wollte noch keine Ruhe geben.

‚_Ich traue deinem Bruder nicht_!' spann sie ihre Gedanken. „_Der alte Mann hat mein Wohlwollen. Er ist redlich und handelt wohlbedacht. Doch der andere_…_Ich bin in Sorge_!"

‚_Ich brauche Schlaf, Gillian_!' versuchte er sie abzuwehren.

‚_Gleich, mein Herz, erst muss ich wissen, was dein Bruder gegen mich unternehmen wird_!' erwiderte sie schmeichlerisch, und Sam spürte, wie sie seinen Körper gegen seinen Willen zum Aufstehen bewegen wollte.

Er sträubte sich. ‚_Gillian_ _– lass es. Dean wird nichts unternehmen, so lange Bobby auf unserer Seite steht_.'

Die Hexe schwieg nachdenklich. Sie schien seine Worte abzuwägen. ‚_Ich hoffe es – für dich und für ihn_!' erwiderte sie dann, und Sam spürte, wie der Druck auf seinen Körper nachließ. Er wusste, dass sie es sich zweimal überlegen würde, einen weiteren Overload herbeizuführen – seine einzige Chance, sich wenigstens ein Stück freien Willens zu erhalten.

Vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens.

Denn nach dem Gespräch mit Bobby war ihm klar, dass sein alter Freund keinen rettenden Hinweis in Crowleys Buch entdeckt hatte – sonst hätte er niemals all diese Fragen gestellt.

Es gab nur eine Sache, über die Sam froh war: Bobby hatte offensichtlich auch nicht die Beschwörungsformel gefunden. So konnte Dean nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

‚_Schlaf jetzt_.' forderte Gillian sanft, und er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft – oder den Willen – sich gegen sie zu stellen.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby schloss leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer der Jungs und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, nachdem er fast eine viertel Stunde lang beobachtet hatte, wie Sam offenbar in tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich nicht um einen erneuten Bluff der Hexe handelte. Durch das Fenster würde sie dieses Mal nicht entwischen – dafür hatte er mit Hilfe eines Paar alter Handschellen gesorgt.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich ungestört mit Dean unterhielt.

Dieser tigerte hochgradig erregt mit langen Schritten durch das Wohnzimmer, als Bobby den Raum betrat.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" fuhr Dean den Älteren sofort zornbebend an, als er dessen gewahr wurde.

„Das erkläre ich dir gern – wenn du mir gegenüber gefälligst einen respektvolleren Ton anschlägst und deinen Hintern auf die verdammte Couch zurückbeförderst!" konterte Bobby in seiner strengsten Ersatzvater-Manier.

Es wirkte umgehend: Dean erstarrte in der Bewegung, murmelte, wenn auch unwillig: „Jawohl, Sir!" und ließ sich, jedoch nur auf der Vorderkante des Sofas, nieder.

„Na also, es geht doch!" erwiderte Bobby deutlich milder gestimmt und nahm aufseufzend im Sessel Platz. „Ihr zwei kostet mich noch meine letzten Haare!" brummte er, was dem Jüngeren sicher ein Grinsen entlockt hätte, wäre er nicht so angespannt gewesen.

So wartete er einfach nur stumm, bis sein Freund ihn fragend ansah und meinte: „Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte Sam aufgegeben?"

So direkt darauf angesprochen musste Dean zugeben, dass der Gedanke absurd war. Deshalb schüttelte er nach kurzem Überlegen den Kopf und murmelte: „Du hast sie hereingelegt!" Bobby sah ihn zufrieden an. „Na bitte, langsam beginnst du wieder klar zu denken. Wenn es um deinen Bruder geht, konntest du noch nie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren! Aber genau den brauchen wir jetzt."

Dean lehnte sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen auf dem Sofa zurück, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und erwiderte dann: „Ich weiß, dass du recht hast. Aber diese…diese…" „Schlampe?" half Bobby ihm aus.

Dem Jüngeren huschte ein Grinsen über das Gesicht. „Also diese Schlampe macht mich einfach rasend! Was hat sie nur mit Sam angestellt?" Das Grinsen verschwand.

„Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was im Kopf deines Bruders vorgeht – aber ich vermute, dass sie nicht sehr viel tun musste. Du weißt, dass Sam ein großes Herz hat. Sie hat ihn mit ihrer Lebensgeschichte eingewickelt und ihm das Gefühl gegeben er sei ihr etwas schuldig!"

Dean schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, doch bevor er weiter über den Gemütszustand seines Bruders philosophieren konnte, unterbrach Bobby seine Gedanken: „Wir sollten die Zeit, in der die beiden schlafen, lieber nutzen, um Informationen auszutauschen. Erzähl mir also jetzt mal ausführlich, was du in Jamestown rausgefunden hast."

Dean gab dem Älteren im Stillen Recht – schon wieder! - und begann zu berichten, was er von Josi erfahren hatte. Bobby hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Doch an dem Gesichtsausdruck unter der Baseballmütze konnte Dean erkennen, dass dem Freund nicht gefiel, was er vernahm.

„Joster ging es nicht gut mit Gillian – egal, was die Hexe uns weismachen will!" beendete der Jüngere schließlich seinen Bericht.

„Das klingt nicht gut!" erklärte Bobby mit düsterer Miene. „Es wird Zeit, dieses Ding aus dem Jungen herauszubekommen."

„Hast du einen Plan, wie?" erwiderte Dean und beugte sich gespannt vor.

Bobby antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich würde eher von einer vagen Idee sprechen." formulierte er dann vorsichtig.

Der Jüngere runzelte erwartungsgemäß die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Nun war es an Bobby, kurz zusammenzufassen, was er in Crowleys Buch über Gillian gelesen hatte.

„Letztendlich ist sie also nur ein verdammter Geist, hm?" fasste Dean den Kern des Gehörten zusammen.

„Genauso ist es." bestätigte der Ältere. „Zwar einer von der extravaganten Sorte – aber doch nur ein Geist. Einer der wenigen, die Menschen befallen können."

„Aber warum haben wir dann noch keine Spuren von Ektoplasma an Sam entdeckt? Keine schwarze Pampe, die aus seinem Ohr läuft?" erwiderte Dean skeptisch.

„Weil sie kein _rachsüchtiger_ Geist ist! Ektoplasma ist die Manifestation des Hasses – Gillian ist aber alles in allem ein friedliches Wesen, wenn man ihren Worten und Crowleys Bericht Glauben schenken darf."

Dean schnaubte. „Friedlich?" Er hatte noch immer das Bild seines Bruders vor Augen, der den alten Jäger mit dem Jagdmesser bedrohte. Doch Bobby zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Hast du dich jemals so vernünftig mit einem von einem Geist besessenen Menschen unterhalten können wie eben mit Sam?"

Darauf hatte Dean keine Antwort.

„Lass uns mal zusammenfassen" fuhr Bobby deshalb fort „Sie wurde verbrannt, und selbst wenn es noch irgendwelche sonstigen Überreste gegeben haben sollte – nach fast 500 Jahren können wir davon ausgehen, dass auch die verrottet sind. Deshalb braucht sie einen Körper, um zu überleben."

„Du glaubst also nicht, was Sam erzählt hat, nämlich dass sie auch außerhalb eines Wirts überleben kann?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich wetten sollte würde ich sagen, in diesem Punkt belügt die Hexe Sam und uns. Purer Selbstschutz im Übrigen."

Dean nickte grübelnd und fügte hinzu: „Das würde auch zu der Tatsache passen, dass der totkranke Joster nicht sterben konnte." Er sah Bobby schaudernd an: „Sie hat das arme Schwein mit aller Macht am Leben erhalten…"

Sie sahen einander an, und beide dachten an Sam.

„Also, was tun wir?" fragte Dean, und seine Stimme hatte diesen kaum merklichen Unterton, den Bobby immer nur dann an ihm wahrnahm, wenn er seinen jüngeren Bruder in Gefahr sah: Eine Spur tiefer und rauer als gewöhnlich, unnachgiebig und zum Äußersten entschlossen.

„Salz und Eisen, mein Junge…" antwortete Bobby. „Doch zuerst muss ich diese verdammte Beschwörungsformel finden!"

„Sie steht nicht in dem Buch?" hakte Dean nach.

Bobby verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich sie dort gefunden hätte, müsste ich kaum danach suchen, oder?" blaffte er.

Dean strich sich müde über die Augen, was dem Älteren nicht entging. Er seufzte und entschied: „Der Tag war verdammt lang und hart, Junge, und wir beide können kaum noch klar denken. Weder Sam noch die Hexe laufen uns weg. Wir sollten noch eine Mütze Schlaf nehmen, und morgen wirst du dich zusammenreißen und einen hübschen kleinen Ausflug mit deinem Bruder unternehmen, damit ich in Ruhe nach einer Lösung suchen kann."

Dean lächelte freudlos. „Na, das wird ein Spaß."

Bobby sah ihn ernst an, als er erklärte: „Wir müssen Gillian zunächst einmal in Sicherheit wiegen. Das bedeutet, du wirst so tun, als würdest du meinen Pakt mit ihr akzeptieren – und vielleicht können wir so ganz nebenbei deinem Bruder ein bisschen Freiraum verschaffen. Oder glaubst du vielleicht, für ihn ist es ein Spaß, nicht Herr seiner selbst zu sein?"

Dean sah betreten unter sich. Wie schon am Morgen, vor seiner Fahrt nach Jamestown, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er sich bisher ziemlich wenig Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, wie es in Sam aussah – er hatte immer nur im Fokus gehabt, seinen Bruder zu befreien. Dean wusste genau, weshalb Sam dachte, er schulde dieser Hexe etwas…

Bobby erkannte, dass Deans Gedanken um seinen Bruder kreisten, und er fügte deshalb ruhig hinzu: „Sam hat das Gefühl, uns wären die Ideen ausgegangen. Wir können ihm nicht sagen, dass er falsch liegt. Aber ich denke, dass er ganz tief in sich drin selbst noch Hoffnung hegt."

Dean hob den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er.

„Weil er nach wie vor so wenig isst. Es schwächt Gillian, und sie hat es bisher noch nicht begriffen. Das kann entscheidend sein, wenn wir den Befreiungsversuch starten. Solange Sam seine momentanen Essgewohnheiten nicht ändert, haben wir größere Chancen!"

In Deans Gesicht schlich sich ein leises Lächeln. „Der Junge ist clever!" murmelte er fast stolz und fügte hinzu: „Okay – also nur noch Hasenfutter für ihn."

„Sei froh, dass es nicht dich getroffen hat!" erwiderte der Alte gutmütig. „Ich möchte dich zu gerne mal mit Salatblättern zwischen den Zähnen sehen." Dean quittierte das lediglich mit einem Grinsen. Die Aussicht auf einen Plan, Sam zu befreien, munterte ihn trotz aller Erschöpfung auf. Endlich gab es ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten konnten.

„Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass du dich morgen gut benimmst. Sam zuliebe wirst du höflich mit der Hexe umgehen." fügte der alte Jäger noch streng hinzu, und Deans Grinsen verschwand bei dieser Vorstellung. Dennoch nickte er.

„Okay - wenn das klar ist, dann ab ins Bett!" meinte Bobby und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

Dean gähnte ungeniert. „Nacht, Bobby." meinte er, und fügte, schon zum Flur gewandt, leise hinzu: „Und – danke für alles."

Der Ältere brummte irgendwas, was man als: „Quatsch nicht. Verschwinde lieber." verstehen konnte, doch Dean wusste, dass sein Dank schon richtig aufgenommen worden war. Mit einem leisen Lächeln ging er die Treppe hinauf.

Diese Nacht – oder zumindest, was davon übrig war – würde er in einem ordentlichen Bett verbringen. Und in Sams Nähe.

-s-s-s-s-

Die Sonne stand noch tief und fiel gerade so durch einen Schlitz in den vorgezogenen Gardinen, als Dean nicht gerade sanft von einem wiederholten Rütteln an der Tür und einem frustrierten „Dean!" geweckt wurde.

Müde blickte er auf die hünenhafte Gestalt seines kleinen Bruders, der an der Zimmertür stand und ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrte. „Warum hast du die Tür abgeschlossen?" fragte der Jüngere missmutig.

Dean grinste mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen und erwiderte: „Ich wollte in Ruhe schlafen und sichergehen, dass Gillian und du noch da seid, wenn ich aufwache."

Sam sah ihn streng an. „Hätte ich stattdessen lieber wieder aus dem Fenster…?" Während er das sagte, wanderte sein Blick genau dort hin – und entdeckte Bobbys Handschellen, die ein Öffnen verhinderten. „Oh!" entfuhr es Sam nur.

Deans Grinsen wurde noch breiter, doch als er sah, dass der Jüngere ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere trat – eine typische Geste, wenn er langsam sauer wurde – ließ er sich doch dazu herab nachzufragen: „Wo willst du denn um die Uhrzeit überhaupt hin?"

„Pinkeln, Dude!" erwiderte Sam nun wirklich erbost. „Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

„Danke nein!" erwiderte der Ältere lachend. „Aus dem Alter bist du gottlob raus!" Damit zog er den Zimmerschlüssel unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und warf ihn Sam zu, der ihn geschickt auffing und die Tür aufschloss.

„Beeil dich – bevor du hier noch was unter Wasser setzt!" rief Dean ihm nach und drehte sich genüsslich auf den Rücken. Ein Kopfkissen flog ihm ins Gesicht, und Sam meinte grummelig: „Du scheinst ja blendender Laune zu sein!"

Der Ältere schmiss mit Schwung das Kissen zurück und erwiderte: „Warum nicht? Neuer Tag, neues Glück! Und jetzt lass mich noch schlafen! Sag Bescheid, wenn du den Kaffee fertig hast!" Damit drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und schloss erneut die Augen.

Sam starrte seinen Bruder sprachlos an.

‚_Warum ist er so_?' hörte er Gillians misstrauische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Eine Idee formte sich in Sam. Eine vage Hoffnung…

…die er sofort unterdrückte und stattdessen an Gillian gewandt antwortete: ‚_Ich vermute, Bobby hat ihm gestern Nacht ins Gewissen geredet. Seine Meinung ist Dean wichtig_.'

‚_Meinst du_?' erwiderte Gillian, und ein leiser Zweifel schwang noch in ihrer Stimme mit.

‚_Was sollte es sonst sein_?' entgegnete Sam und fügte hinzu: ‚_Ich werde jetzt zur Toilette gehen_…' Sofort zog sich die Hexe zurück. Sam hatte bisher nicht verstanden, warum, aber seine täglich nötigen Hygieneverrichtungen schienen ihr unangenehm zu sein. Sie zog sich in diesen Momenten vollständig zurück, und er genoss die Ruhe.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche kehrte er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer zurück – und fand seinen Bruder tatsächlich wieder fest schlafend vor.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln betrachtete er ihn kurz und dachte, dass Dean in den letzten Tagen sicher wenig Bettruhe bekommen hatte und es ihm zu gönnen war.

Deshalb bemühte er sich, möglichst leise seine frischen Klamotten zusammenzusuchen und sich anzuziehen, obwohl er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass selbst ein Düsenjäger seinen Bruder nur schwerlich aus dem Schlaf hätte reißen können.

Gillian meldete sich erst wieder, als er vollständig bekleidet war.

‚_Was willst du nun tun_?' fragte sie höflich.

‚_Ich möchte nach unten, um Kaffee und Frühstück zu machen_.' erwiderte er.

‚_Und danach_?' fuhr sie fort.

‚_Das sehen wir dann_!' erwiderte Sam gereizt. ‚_Ich werde jedenfalls keinen weiteren Tag auf diesem Zimmer verbringen, falls du darauf hinaus wolltest_!'

‚_Ich denke nur an dein Wohl, mein Herz_…' seufzte sie scheinbar ergeben. Doch Sam spürte, dass ihr seine neue Eigenwilligkeit nicht besonders gefiel. Es war ihm egal. Wenn er mit ihr leben musste, dann würde sie lernen müssen, sich auch nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu richten.

Sonst würde er wahnsinnig werden… Und das hatte er nicht vor!

Nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen tief schlafenden Bruder verließ er leise das Zimmer und ging vor sich hin pfeifend die Treppe hinunter.

Irgendwie hatte Deans gute Laune ihn angesteckt.

_tbc_

_Hallo!_

_Hier haben wir doch nun mal wirklich ein friedliches Kapitelende! Aber – ohne drohen zu wollen – die Story ist noch nicht an ihrem Ende…*grins*_

_Wie immer bin ich sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen und Rückmeldungen!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Heute gibt es noch mal ein eher geruhsames Kapitel, ich hoffe, Ihr mögt es trotzdem :-)!_

_Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Rückmeldung, - und auch wie immer: Ganz herzlichen Dank hierfür!_

_Noch einen schönen Sonntag, _

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Part 20 –**

Sam war allein in der Küche – soweit er mit Gillian jemals wieder allein sein würde. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Es gab ihm Gelegenheit, während der alltäglichen Verrichtungen wie dem Kaffee kochen seine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend und der Nacht zu ordnen. Dabei versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er zufrieden damit sei, wie gefasst Bobby mit der Situation umgegangen war, und wie auch Dean offensichtlich anfing, sich mit Gillian zu arrangieren.

Sie selbst schwieg zu seinen Gedanken, doch er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm genauestens lauschte. Und genau das sollte sie auch. Wobei Sam selbst nicht sicher war, warum er das wollte. Weil er ganz tief in sich doch noch diesen winzigen Keim der Hoffnung trug und er sie mit seinen Gedanken ablenken wollte…? Oder weil er auch sich selbst überzeugen wollte, dass das momentane Arrangement das Beste für ihn und Gillian sei?

Er fühlte sich völlig zerrissen.

Wenn er an sie dachte, verspürte er die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle: Widerwillen gegen den Zwang, den sie auf ihn ausübte, eine Spur Angst vor der Macht, die sie gestern Abend in Bobbys Reparaturhalle gezeigt hatte, aber auch Dankbarkeit, Sympathie und jede Menge Mitleid für diese tapfere, großherzige Frau, die sie einmal gewesen war und der man so immenses Unrecht angetan hatte.

Die gute Laune, die ihn auf der Treppe noch hatte pfeifen lassen, verschwand bei diesen Gedanken. Selbst wenn Dean tatsächlich irgendetwas plante – er selbst hatte nach wie vor eine Verantwortung gegenüber Gillian. Er konnte sie nicht einfach wie jeden anderen beliebigen rachsüchtigen Geist behandeln – zumal sie sich nicht wie ein solcher verhielt.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust, als er feststellte, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit mit der Bratpfanne in der Hand vor dem Herd stand.

Dean liebte Rührei mit ordentlich Speck zum Frühstück.

Und sein eigener Magen knurrte bereits bei dem Gedanken an den Bratgeruch…

Zum Teufel mit Salat und Hungerkur. Er würde Gillian das geben, was sie brauchte. Und damit endgültig sein Schicksal akzeptieren.

-s-s-s-s-

Deans zweite Schlafphase war bei weitem nicht so tief, als dass er nicht nach einiger Zeit von selbst daraus erwacht wäre.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass Sam vor gut einer halben Stunde das Zimmer verlassen hatte und es inzwischen nach acht am Morgen war.

Genüsslich streckte er sich, bevor er langsam aus dem Bett kroch und aufstand, um zunächst ebenfalls erst einmal das Bad aufzusuchen.

Im Flur blieb er schnüffelnd stehen. Dann grinste er breit. Es roch eindeutig nach gebratenem Speck. War Gillian vielleicht in ihrem ersten Leben eine gute Köchin gewesen? Dann wäre es ja vielleicht doch zu überlegen, sie in Sam zu lassen… Guter Witz. Nur schade, dass er ihn niemandem würde erzählen können. Deans Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er seinen Weg zum Bad fortsetzte.

Bereits fünfzehn Minuten später sprang er mit vom Duschen noch feuchten Haaren gutgelaunt die Treppe hinunter und begegnete Bobby, der noch etwas verschlafen aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Dean vermutete, dass der Alte die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar noch weitergelesen.

„Na, du hast ja blendende Laune." murmelte sein Freund und schob sich an Dean vorbei Richtung unteres Bad.

„Riech doch mal!" antwortete der Jüngere nur.

Bobby verdrehte die Augen – dass der Junge aber auch immer nur ans Essen denken konnte – und ließ Dean einfach stehen.

Der ging nun endgültig in die Küche, wo er seinen Bruder am Herd stehend vorfand.

„Morgen!" rief Dean.

Sam drehte sich um und erwiderte den Gruß mit einem leisen Grinsen. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass du bei dem Duft schnell aus den Federn bist." konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, seinen älteren Bruder ein wenig zu hänseln. Doch wie üblich prallten alle Sticheleien bezüglich seiner Essgewohnheiten völlig an Dean ab.

Stattdessen kümmerte er sich um Teller und Besteck, die er wenig liebevoll auf dem kleinen runden Küchentisch verteilte. Dann lehnte er sich an die Arbeitsplatte und sah Sam dabei zu, wie er geschickt Eier aufschlug und sie in die Pfanne zu dem schon verheißungsvoll knusprig-braunen Frühstücksspeck gleiten ließ. Mit einer bereitliegenden Gabel verrührte er Eiweiß und Dotter zu klassischem Rührei, und Dean lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

„War Gillian in ihrem früheren Leben eine gute Köchin?" wiederholte er einen Teil seiner Gedanken von vorhin laut und grinste.

Sam sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und erwiderte: „Du bist ein Macho! Nein – das kann ich ganz allein!"

Dean blickte seinen Bruder gespielt überrascht an und meinte: „Ich wusste gar nicht, was für Talente so in dir schlummern. Du darfst von nun an gerne öfter kochen!"

„Jerk!" erwiderte Sam nur und trug die Pfanne zum Tisch.

„He – ich hatte noch gar nicht ‚bitch' gesagt!" entgegnete Dean lachend und blickte dann über den Tisch, um festzustellen, was noch fehlte.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank, um Toast und Butter zu holen und fragte seinen Bruder: „Was willst du essen?"

„Eier und Speck reichen doch für uns alle drei." kam die Antwort, und Deans gute Laune war mit einem Schlag verflogen. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, und er war heilfroh, dass Sam – und somit Gillian – nicht sein Gesicht sehen konnte, das im Moment alles andere als ein Pokerface war.

Er zwang seine Miene wieder unter Kontrolle, bevor er sich mit dem Toast in der Hand umdrehte. Bobby betrat soeben die Küche und sah Dean fragend an, als dieser betont ruhig erwiderte: „Sam, du weißt genau, dass du auf Eier mit Speck allergisch reagierst. Willst du, dass wir einen Notarzt rufen müssen, weil dir die Luft wegbleibt?"

Sam sah ihn sprachlos an, und Deans Augen versuchten die Botschaft zu vermitteln, die er mit Worten nicht sagen durfte.

‚_Gib nicht auf, Sammy – tu mir das nicht an_!'

Und Sam verstand…

Sein Blick wurde weicher. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in der Mitte zusammen, bildeten diese traurige Furche über der Nasenwurzel – sein Bruder nannte es gerne seinen Welpenblick - und er ließ den Älteren nicht aus den Augen.

Dean entspannte sich sichtlich, als er so die wortlose Antwort seines Bruders erhielt. Er nickte dem Jüngeren kaum merklich zu.

Laut erwiderte Sam: „Man darf ja wohl noch mal einen Scherz machen! Ich nehme Salat – wie gestern."

Das Strahlen, das über Deans Gesicht huschte, kam aus tiefstem Herzen, und er wandte sich erneut dem Kühlschrank zu, um den kläglichen Rest des Grünzeugs herauszufischen.

Da schaltete sich Bobby ein und meinte zu Dean: „Lass mich das mit Sams Frühstück übernehmen." Und nur, wer ihn genau kannte, konnte die leise Rührung erkennen, die in seinem Tonfall lag, als er seine Worte an Sam richtete: „Gut, dass du vernünftig bist, mein Junge!"

Sam nickte nur einmal und schluckte hart.

Sie hatten ihn nicht aufgegeben.

‚_Was sollte das_?' zischte Gillian misstrauisch in seinem Kopf.

‚_Ich habe nur herum geflachst – so ist das eben unter Brüdern_!' entgegnete Sam möglichst gelassen.

‚_Du hättest beinahe etwas für deinen Körper ungesundes gegessen_!' ließ sie sich jedoch nicht beschwichtigen. ‚_Ich konnte am Gesichtsausdruck deines Bruders seine Sorge erkennen! Glaubst du, so könnest du mich loswerden_?'

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Sam den Kopf. ‚_Du weißt genau, dass ich dich mag, und dass ich mir meiner Verpflichtung dir gegenüber bewusst bin! Also, wenn du unser Arrangement von vergangener Nacht akzeptierst_…'

‚_Das tue ich doch_.' murmelte sie beruhigt. ‚_Keiner meiner letzten Gastgeber hatte so viele Freiheiten wie du. Weil ich keinem von ihnen so vertrauen konnte_…'

‚_Ich bin froh, dass es so ist_.' erwiderte Sam.

‚_Ich auch, mein Herz_…' flüsterte sie mit ihrer weichen, betörenden Stimme.

Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf Sams rechte Schulter, drückte kurz zu und holte ihn so wieder in die Küche zurück.

„Alles okay?" fragte Dean leise.

Sam sah ihn an und rang sich seinem Bruder zuliebe ein Lächeln ab. „Alles bestens. Gillian hatte den Scherz mit den Eiern nicht verstanden. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich manchmal etwas abwesend wirke, wenn ich mit ihr spreche."

Deans Miene verzog sich kaum merklich, doch er nickte nur und setzte seinen Weg zum Tisch fort, um dort die Butter abzustellen.

Keine zehn Minuten später saßen die drei gemütlich beisammen und nahmen ihr Frühstück zu sich.

Bobby hatte die Salatreste weggeworfen. Sie waren nicht mehr genießbar. Stattdessen hatte er dem Jüngeren eine Scheibe Weizentoast auf den Teller gelegt, die Sam lediglich mit ein wenig Marmelade bestrich. Den Kaffee nahm er schwarz.

Wie am Vorabend aß und trank er langsam und kaute jeden Bissen bedächtig.

Dean blieb bei diesem Anblick seine Portion Rührei beinahe im Hals stecken. Sam sah ihn verwundert an, als er seinen fast noch halbvollen Teller von sich schob. Ein echtes Lächeln schoss dem Jüngeren übers Gesicht, als er sagte: „He, was ist denn mir dir los?"

„Hab keinen Hunger mehr!" brummte Dean. In ihrer Kindheit war es mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass für den Älteren kaum etwas zu Essen übrig geblieben war, wenn das Geld ausging und ihr Dad noch nicht von einer seiner Jagden zurückgekehrt war. Denn Deans vordringlichstes Ziel war es gewesen, Sammy satt zu bekommen, auch wenn das bedeutete, selbst ein wenig zu hungern. Erst später hatte er gelernt, wie er auch ohne Geld dafür sorgen konnte, dass Sam und er genug zu essen hatten.

Manchmal glaubte Dean, dass seine immense Esslust aus dieser Zeit resultierte. Doch die war ihm im Moment Sams Anblick vergangen.

„Bist du krank? Du hast immer Hunger!" flachste der Jüngere jedoch. „Ich habe mir solche Mühe mit den Eiern gegeben – das wirst du so schnell nicht wieder erleben – also iss lieber auf!" ermahnte er grinsend.

Dean blickte ihn lange an – und zog dann wortlos seinen Teller zu sich heran, um zu Ende zu frühstücken.

Bobby war dem Wortwechsel stumm gefolgt und blickte nun auf, um das Thema zu wechseln: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr zwei nach dem Frühstück Gillian ein wenig die Gegend zeigt?"

Sam sah den Alten erstaunt an und schloss kurz die Augen.

‚_Wir sollen aus dem Haus gehen_?' fragte Gillian verunsichert.

‚_Warum nicht_?' lächelte Sam. ‚_Wenn du gewillt bist, dich an unsere Abmachung zu halten, wirst du dich sowieso daran gewöhnen müssen! Glaub mir: Es wird dir Spaß machen – und Dean passt auf uns auf_!' versprach er.

Sein Bruder schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Okay – Gillian ist einverstanden." beantwortete Sam die unausgesprochene Frage.

Dean schob sich die letzte Gabel Speck in den Mund und erwiderte kauend: „Wo sollen wir denn hin?" Dabei sah er Bobby fragend an. Der zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Wollt ihr ein paar Touristenattraktionen abklappern?"

Dean wirkte nicht sehr begeistert, doch Sam nickte. „Das klingt für den Anfang doch ganz gut! Ein harmloser Ausflug, bei dem sich Gillian an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen kann." Hierbei hielt er seinen Blick bewusst auf Bobby gerichtet, weil er nicht sicher war, wie gut Dean sein Mienenspiel im Griff hatte. „Was gibt es denn Sehenswertes in Sioux Falls?" Bobby brummte. Er lebte zwar schon den Großteil seines Leben hier, aber wie die meisten Leute hatte er sich bisher wenig für die touristischen Attraktionen seiner Heimat interessiert. „Da gibt es natürlich die Wasserfälle im Norden der Stadt…" begann er verunsichert.

Sam sah Dean an und zuckte fragend mit den Schultern. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren machte schnell klar, dass dieser den Vorschlag für wenig interessant hielt. Erwartungsvoll sahen die beiden ihren alten Freund an. Doch der brummte nur unwillig: „Ich bin doch kein Fremdenführer! Fahrt in die Stadt und erkundigt euch da!"

Die Brüder grinsten sich an, und Sam schlug vor: „Ich schaue mal ins Internet, was ich so finde. Dafür räumt ihr die Küche auf."

„Ich könnte auch recherchieren!" bot Dean großherzig an. Doch Sam grinste nur, trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee, wobei er sich beherrschen musste, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, und verschwand durch die weiße Schiebetür ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf hörten die beiden, wie die Tastatur des Laptops klapperte, als Sams lange Finger darüber huschten.

Nachdem Dean Bobby geholfen hatte, den Tisch abzuräumen und abzuwaschen, gesellte er sich zu seinem Bruder und sah ihm über die Schulter.

„He!" rief er dann begeistert, „Das ist doch ein T-Rex-Skelett! Sowas gibt es hier in Sioux Falls?" Sam nickte und erklärte: „Im ‚Washington Pavillion of Arts and Science' – allerdings vermute ich, dass der Rest der Ausstellung weniger nach deinem Geschmack ist!" Dabei sah er über die Schulter hinweg seinen Bruder an.

„Egal – ich wette, Gillian hat noch nie ein Dino-Skelett gesehen!"

Sam lauschte in sich. ‚_Was tust du hier überhaupt_?' fragte Gillian ein wenig verwirrt.

‚_Ich suche nach Dingen, die wir uns heute mit dir ansehen können_.' erklärte Sam geduldig. _Was würdest du denn gerne tun_?'

‚_Ich? Mich ausruhen. Im Haus bleiben_.'

Sam lächelte. ‚_Das ist keine Option. Ich möchte dir etwas von der Welt zeigen. Durch Josters Krankheit hast du in den letzten Jahren sicher nicht viel zu sehen bekommen. Bist du nicht neugierig_?'

Gillian überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: ‚_Da du so fest entschlossen bist…nun ja, es könnte eine interessante Erfahrung werden!_'

‚_Na also_!' erwiderte Sam erleichtert. Es wäre schwer geworden, gegen Gillians Widerstand anzukämpfen – wenn nicht gar unmöglich. ‚_Hast du schon einmal was von Dinosauriern gehört_?' fragte er dann.

‚_Ich habe nicht hinter dem Mond gelebt – sondern immer versucht, mich durch Lesen weiterzubilden! Nur in den vergangenen Jahren war das fast unmöglich…Ich war auf das angewiesen, was mir Josters Weib und seine Tochter vorlasen. Aber: Ja – ich weiß, was Dinosaurier sind. Und ich habe das Bild auf diesem kleinen Fernseher gesehen, den du Laptop nennst. Es sieht in der Tat interessant aus…Nun gut…Wagen wir es_!' entschied sie, und Sam meinte, einen Hauch Vorfreude in ihrer Stimme entdeckt zu haben.

Lächelnd wandte er sich an Dean. „Sie ist einverstanden. Also fahren wir zu diesem Skelett."

„Und danach?" schaltete sich Bobby ein.

Die Brüder sahen ihn fragend an.

„Da sich Dean wohl kaum moderne Kunst anschauen wird, seid ihr ja schon wieder in einer Stunde zurück!" Dean verstand – der alte Jäger brauchte mehr Zeit. Deshalb erklärte er grinsend: „Okay, Bobby – wir haben kapiert – du hättest gerne eine sturmfreie Bude! Für ein Schäferstündchen? Ist es die neue Nachbarin die Straße runter?" dabei zwinkerte er vielsagend mit den Augen.

Einen Moment lang war Bobby tatsächlich sprachlos, doch dann polterte er los: „Ich ziehe dir die Ohren lang, Jungchen! Ich habe lediglich von euch beiden die Nase voll und brauche mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe vor euch! Also verschwindet und seht zu, dass ihr nicht vor dem Spätnachmittag wieder hier seid – ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir!" kam es wie aus einem Munde, und die Brüder sahen sich grinsend an, als der Ältere ihnen den Rücken drehte und im Weggehen murmelte: „Schäferstündchen!"

„Nun gut, dann lass uns mal los!" entschied Dean, und Sam klappte den Laptop zu.

Im Flur griffen sie sich ihre Jacken und gingen durch die Vordertür zu dem im Hof geparkten Impala.

„Ein Tag Urlaub – wann hatten wir das zuletzt?" fragte der Ältere genüsslich, bevor er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

Sam nickte lächelnd. Das Wetter war herrlich, sein Bruder guter Laune – und wenn Gillian weiterhin so kooperierte, konnte es ein wirklich netter Tag werden.

Er stieg in den Impala.

_-tbc-_

_Na, Ihr Lieben?_

_Wunderbar: Alles „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen"!_

_Dann könnte die Story ja hier enden :-)!_

_Tut sie aber nicht… *grins*_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_

_P.S.: Ich war neulich mit meinen Kids in ein Dino-Museum… Mit T-Rex-Skelett. Allerdings nicht in Sioux Falls ;-)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallo, Leute,_

_heute dürfen wir mit Sam, Dean und Gillian einen netten Tag verbringen…_

_Aber bekanntlich soll man ja den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben…_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich neben all den lieben Reviewern (Ihr seid die Würze in meiner Schreiber-Suppe :-) auch einmal herzlich all denen danken, die diese Story in ihre Favoritenliste aufgenommen haben. Auch wenn Ihr aus welchen Gründen auch immer keine Rückmeldung hinterlassen möchtet, so zeigt Ihr mir doch auch dadurch, dass die Geschichte gut bei Euch ankommt!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht Euch allen herzlich_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Part 21 –**

Sams Hoffnungen für den Tag schienen sich zu bestätigen.

Der T-Rex im Washington Pavillon, der liebevoll „Stan" getauft worden war, war ein voller Erfolg. Dean konnte sich nicht an dem gigantischen Skelett sattsehen und umrundete „Stan" immer wieder von allen Seite, wobei ihn die dolchartigen, über 20 cm langen Reißzähne und die messerscharfen Klauen an den winzigen Vorderläufen am meisten faszinierten.

Auch Gillian zeigte sich interessiert an allen Details, die Sam ihr durch das Lesen der Informationstafeln rund um das Ausstellungsstück zugänglich machte.

Sie verließen den Saal erst, als Dean durch seine allzu enthusiastischen Ausführungen über die Frage, mit welcher Waffe und welcher Munition man wohl ein solches Monster hätte stoppen können, einen der Museumswächter misstrauisch machte.

„Da wir nun schon mal hier sind, würde ich mir gerne die Gemäldesammlung ansehen." erklärte Sam vor dem Dinosaurier-Raum. Wie erwartet verzog Dean unwillig das Gesicht.

„Sie zeigen momentan einige selten zu sehende Werke der amerikanischen Kunst des 20. Jahrhunderts. Es ist eine Wanderausstellung und somit eine einmalige Chance…" versuchte Sam trotzdem, ihn zu überzeugen.

„Was hier hängt, ist doch keine Kunst!" erwiderte der Ältere und wies auf eine Werbetafel, die einige Beispiele der ausgestellten Werke zeigte. „Das kann jeder Affe, dem man einen Pinsel in die Hand drückt."

Sam seufzte, hatte aber schon lange aufgegeben, seinen Bruder für Kultur jeglicher Art, die über Classic Rock hinausging, zu interessieren. Stattdessen schlug er vor: „Du kannst es dir doch draußen in der Sonne gemütlich machen, während ich Gillian die Bilder zeige. Wir kommen dann nach."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen starrte Dean seinen Bruder einfach nur an. Der seufzte erneut.

‚_Was hat er?_' fragte Gillian verständnislos.

‚_Er wird mich nicht aus den Augen lassen_.' antwortete Sam lapidar.

‚_Warum das_?'

‚_Weil_ _er dir nicht traut_.' entgegnete Sam ehrlich.

Gillian schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie skeptisch erwiderte: ‚_Woher willst du das wissen_?'

‚_Ich kenne ihn_.' antwortete Sam schlicht. Und an seinen Bruder gewandt meinte er: „Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?"

Doch Dean ging nicht darauf ein. Sam erkannte an seinem Tonfall, dass er verärgert war, dies aber mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte, als er sagte: „Ich kann Gillian nicht hören – aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du deine Antworten an sie wenigstens laut aussprechen würdest, damit ich nicht wie ein Idiot danebenstehe, wenn ihr Smalltalk betreibt."

Sam musste zugeben, dass sein Bruder nicht unrecht hatte. Deshalb nickte er nach kurzem Überlegen, doch Gillian mischte sich verärgert ein: ‚_Was soll das? Ihn gehen unsere Gespräche nicht das Geringste an_!'

„Doch, das tun sie, wenn wir wie jetzt etwas zu dritt unternehmen!" widersprach Sam und kam damit gleichzeitig der Bitte seines Bruders nach.

Deans Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich, und so fiel es Sam leicht, beschwichtigend hinzuzufügen: „Es ist Dean gegenüber nur fair, findest du nicht? Außerdem lernt ihr euch so besser kennen."

Gillian schwieg. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob aus Trotz oder weil sie seine Worte abwägte.

„Du interessierst dich wirklich für das Gekritzel hier!" stellte Dean fest und kam damit zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück, ohne auf Sams vorherige Worte einzugehen. Der nickte nur, und der Ältere blickte ihn abschätzend an. „Ich gebe euch eine halbe Stunde." entgegnete er dann und wies auf eine Ruhebank, die vor dem Dino-Saal stand. „Ich warte hier."

Sam wusste, dass dieses Zugeständnis Dean einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte. Manchmal war er ein echter Kontrollfreak, doch immerhin lernte er dazu. Also nickte Sam nur zustimmend in Deans Richtung und ging zügigen Schrittes in den Gemäldesaal, dessen Eingang genau gegenüber der Ruhebank lag.

Dean sah ihm nach und fragte sich im Stillen, ob es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre zu checken, dass dies der einzige Ausgang aus der Galerie war. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder und lehnte sich stattdessen bequem auf der modernen, gepolsterten Bank zurück, um das Treiben um sich herum zu beobachten. Dabei wurde ihm keineswegs langweilig, zumal nach kurzer Zeit zwei durchaus ansehnliche Mädels etwa in Sams Alter neben der Tür zum Gemäldesaal stehenblieben und eifrig über einen Eintrag im Museumsführer diskutierten.

Dean betrachtete sie mit Wohlwollen und überlegte gerade, wie er mit ihnen ins Gespräch kommen sollte, als Sam neben ihnen aus der Tür trat.

Verwundert blickte der Ältere auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass er erst etwa zehn Minuten hier gesessen hatte.

Er stand auf und trat Sam entgegen, wobei er ihn fragend ansah. Der runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als wehre er bereits jetzt den Spott seines Bruders ab, bevor er wenig begeistert antwortete: „Gillian konnte mit den Gemälden nichts anfangen."

Über Deans Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen, und er konnte sich nicht verkneifen nachzufragen: „Was hat sie gesagt?"

Sam druckste etwas herum, bevor er mit der Sprache herausrückte: „Sie meinte, du hättest recht…." Und als Dean ihn weiter auffordernd anstarrte, ergänzte er missmutig: „Die Sache mit den Affen und den Pinseln." Damit wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Ausgang zu, hörte jedoch trotzdem, wie Dean auflachte und erwiderte: „Sie wird mir langsam sympathisch!"

‚_Es tut mir leid, dir die Freude verdorben zu haben_.' ließ sich Gillian vernehmen. ‚_Aber_ _ich kann wirklich nichts Kunstvolles an diesen…Malereien finden_…'

„Schon gut!" Sam hatte keine Lust, weiter über das Thema zu reden.

‚_Was gedenkst du nun zu tun_?' lenkte Gillian auch sogleich ein.

Dean hatte zwischenzeitlich aufgeholt, so dass Sam die Frage an ihn weitergeben konnte.

Am liebsten hätte Dean den Besuch in einer Bar oder wenigstens in einem Coffee-Shop vorgeschlagen. Doch erstere besuchte selbst er in der Regel erst abends, und in einem Coffee-Shop gab es verführerisch leckere Sachen zu essen – das wäre Sam gegenüber nicht fair. Also mussten sie sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Deshalb erklärte er ergeben seufzend: „Was gibt es denn noch in diesem Museum zu sehen?"

Sam zuckte die Schulter und schlug vor: „Lassen wir uns doch einfach am Eingang einen Museumsführer geben."

Das brachte Dean auf die Idee, sich umzudrehen und nach den beiden Mädels zu schauen. Man könnte sie doch wunderbar fragen, ob man mal eben einen Blick…Leider musste er feststellen, dass die beiden gerade weitergingen – ausgerechnet in die Kunstgalerie. „Mist!" murmelte der ältere Winchester. Jetzt vorzutäuschen, er würde sich doch für die Gemäldeausstellung interessieren, hätte lächerlich geklungen. Also seufzte er erneut und folgte Sam, der bereits der Eingangshalle zustrebte.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie gemeinsam die Köpfe über den Museumsführer gebeugt und Sam grinste zufrieden. „Hier gibt es noch eine Menge Dinge, die dich interessieren könnten!" erklärte er, und Dean musste ihm zustimmen.

„Als erstes möchte ich in die Luft- und Raumfahrtausstellung." entschied der Ältere schließlich.

„Die befindet sich im obersten Stockwerk." erklärte Sam, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Museumsplan geworfen hatte. „Ich schlage vor, wir fangen oben an und arbeiten uns nach unten durch die Stockwerke."

‚_Ich schließe mich euch dann einfach an_.' erklärte Gillian, und Sam überlegte, ob tatsächlich eine Spur Sarkasmus in ihrem Tonfall lag. Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern steuerte auf den nahegelegenen Fahrstuhl zu. Sein Bruder folgte ihm.

-s-s-s-s-

Sie verbrachten mehrere interessante und kurzweilige Stunden im restlichen Teil des Washington Pavillons. Nach der Luft- und Raumfahrtausstellung, in der unter anderem verschiedene Original-Exponate der amerikanischen Apollo-Missionen gezeigt wurden und die sogar zu Deans großer Begeisterung einen Space-Shuttle-Simulator umfasste, besuchten sie „Wissenschaft zum Anfassen". Der „Tornado zum Berühren" ängstigte Gillian, bis Sam ihr die Harmlosigkeit des Experiments vorführte. Viel Spaß hatten die Brüder bei einem Wettrennen in einem Rollstuhl-Simulator, das Dean souverän gewann. „Meine Arme sind einfach zu lang!" beschwerte sich Sam lachend, als sie nach der dritten Runde endlich zwei Kindern Platz machten, die schon ungeduldig warteten.

Ein weiteres Highlight war das CineDome-Theater, ein Kino mit einer gigantischen, kuppelartigen Leinwand, das den Zuschauer mitten in das Geschehen hineinzuversetzen schien. Sie sahen sich direkt hintereinander zwei verschiedene Dokumentationen an: „Delfine", ein Film, der die eleganten Meeressäuger in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zeigte sowie die Forscher-Doku „Mumien". Bei letzterem konnte Dean es sich nicht verkneifen, in seinem weithin hörbaren Flüsterton launige Bemerkungen über unangenehme Untote einzustreuen. Sam wusste nicht, ob er seinen Bruder strafend ansehen oder laut loslachen sollte. Letztendlich tat er beides.

Tatsächlich freute er sich im Stillen sehr, dass sein Bruder alles in allem wirklich Spaß an diesem Ausflug zu haben schien. Er war so locker und gutgelaunt wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, und diese gute Laune übertrug sich auf Sam – und somit auch auf Gillian.

Die Hexe wirkte immer entspannter und interessierter an allem, was sie sich anschauten. Und immer wieder berichtete Sam seinem Bruder, was ihr besonders gut gefalle. ‚_Es ist unfassbar, welche Wunder die moderne Zeit bereit hält_.' erklärte sie immer wieder staunend.

Dean nahm diese Informationen kommentarlos hin. Er wusste nicht genau, was Sam dazu bewog – ob er Gillian damit in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, oder ob es ihm tatsächlich wichtig war, dass der Ältere die Hexe besser kennenlernte. Dean hätte diesen Ausflug jedenfalls zweifelsfrei ohne sie unbeschwerter genießen können. Doch letztendlich war es das Wichtigste, sie von Bobby und seinen Recherchen fern- und gleichzeitig bei Laune zu halten.

Es war bereits nach drei Uhr am Nachmittag und sie standen gerade vor der Treppe, um zurück ins Erdgeschoss zu laufen, als Deans Magen laut und vernehmlich knurrte. Sam blickte auf seine Uhr und dann seinen Bruder erstaunt an. „Du musst doch am Verhungern sein!" stellte er fest.

Der Ältere sah ihn missmutig an. „Du stellst mich so dar, als würde ich nur ans Essen denken!"

Sam erwiderte nichts darauf, doch seine amüsiert hochgezogene Augenbraue sagte alles.

„Schon gut!" brummte Dean, „Ich werde es schon noch bis zu Hause aushalten!"

Sam ahnte, warum sein Bruder nichts essen wollte. Deshalb antwortete er, dieses Mal jedoch ohne eine Spur von Spott: „Nur weil ich gewisse – Allergieprobleme habe heißt das nicht, dass du hungern musst!"

Dean sah ihn mit leisem Misstrauen an, doch der Jüngere war inzwischen auf Gillian konzentriert, die sich freundlich einschaltete: ‚_Ich denke, ein kleiner Imbiss würde uns allen bekommen! Überzeuge deinen Bruder_!'

In der Tat hatte auch Sam ein hohles Gefühl im Magen – in den letzten Tagen zwar nichts Besonderes, aber er war seit Gillians „Einzug" auch nicht mehr so viel auf den Beinen gewesen wie heute. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich vernünftig, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Er wollte sich nicht Deans Reaktion vorstellen, wenn seine Knie weich würden und unter ihm nachgäben.

Also blickte er dem Älteren fest an und meinte: „Schauen wir einfach im Museums-Restaurant vorbei. Bestimmt haben die auch einen kleinen Salat auf der Speisekarte."

Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Idee wirklich gut finden sollte – aber mal abgesehen davon, dass die Rühreier vom Frühstück bei ihm bereits gegen zwölf Uhr jegliche Wirkung verloren hatten, hatte Sam bisher nichts als einen trockenen Marmeladentoast im Magen. Das gab den Ausschlag, und er nickte zustimmend.

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen sie im „Leonardo's" dem museumseigenen Restaurant und hatten ihr Essen vor sich: Dean einen Riesen-Hot-Dog mit Pommes und Sam den obligatorischen Salat. Allerdings war die „kleine Portion" überraschend üppig und mit reichlich Käse und Schinken versehen. Dazu gab es ein Körbchen verheißungsvoll duftender, knuspriger Weißbrotscheiben.

Sam aß mit sichtlichem Genuss - und Dean brachte es nicht übers Herz zu fragen, ob es vernünftig wäre, alles aufzuessen. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es ja letztendlich doch nur Salat sei.

Gillian war von dem neuen Geschmackserlebnis begeistert. ‚_Warum genießt du dieses Essen mehr als das der letzten Tage_?' fragte sie unvermittelt, und Sam hielt inne. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mehr gegessen hatte, als er eigentlich wollte. Deshalb nahm er die Serviette, wischte sich sorgfältig etwas Dressing von der Lippe und legte das Papier anschließend über den noch zu etwa einem Viertel gefüllten Teller als Zeichen, dass er seine Mahlzeit beendet habe. Dann erst antwortete er auf Gillians Frage: „Bobby gibt sich Mühe, doch er ist kein ausgebildeter Koch. Es ist einfach eine nette Abwechslung, mal in einem Restaurant zu essen."

Deans Augen verengten sich leicht bei diesen Worten. War die Hexe etwa im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Geschmack gekommen? Er sah Sam prüfend an und meinte zurückhaltend: „Trotzdem ist es vernünftig, jetzt aufzuhören." Leise setzte er hinzu: „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders…"

Sam nickte ihm beruhigend zu und erwiderte: „Ich weiß. Aber es ist okay." Er hatte die Szene vom Frühstück nicht vergessen. Und um endlich vom Thema „Essen" abzulenken fragte er: „Was machen wir nun?"

Dean blickte auf die Uhr und meinte: „Ich denke, Bobby hatte nun genug Zeit für sich allein. Wir sollten zurück fahren."

‚_Damit bin ich einverstanden_!' erklärte Gillian hastig.

„Ich dachte, es würde dir hier gefallen?" fragte Sam neugierig, woraufhin Dean ihn irritiert ansah, so dass er erklärend „Gillian!" hinzufügte.

‚_Das tut es_,' gab sie etwas zögernd zu, ‚_aber es waren sehr viele neue Eindrücke und ich ziehe es vor, nun zur Ruhe zu kommen_.'

„Ist in Ordnung," erwiderte Sam freundlich, „fahren wir zurück."

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten und sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang befanden, zückte Dean sein Handy und wählte Bobbys Nummer. „Ich sage Bescheid, dass wir in einer halben Stunde bei ihm sind." erklärte er. Sam wunderte sich etwas, da sein Bruder es sonst selten für notwendig erachtete, andere über sein Kommen und Gehen zu informieren. Doch er sagte nichts weiter sondern nickte nur und lauschte dem kurzen Telefonat, das Dean mit ihrem alten Freund führte.

„Okay – wir bringen Toast und Salat mit!" verkündete sein Bruder gerade, und Sam vermutete, dass Bobby ihn gebeten hatte, ein paar Dinge einzukaufen. Tatsächlich erklärte der Ältere, nachdem er das Handy wieder abgeschaltet und eingesteckt hatte: „Wir halten auf dem Rückweg noch kurz am Shopping-Center."

Sie verließen das Museum und traten in die Wärme der Nachmittagssonne.

-s-s-s-s-

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später parkte Dean vor einer großen Einkaufszeile südlich des Stadtzentrums und stieg aus. Zu seiner Verwunderung folgte Sam ihm nicht. Deshalb steckte er den Kopf durch die offene Fahrertür und fragte: „Was ist?"

„Gillian wird es zu viel. Sie möchte nicht schon wieder Menschenmassen begegnen."

Leise Ungeduld schlich sich in Deans Stimme, als er erwiderte: „Mann, Alter – es ist nur ein Supermarkt!"

„Dean!" erwiderte sein jüngerer Bruder in bittendem Tonfall, und der Ältere seufzte. „Von mir aus. Aber bei dem Sonnenschein herrschen im Impala gleich Backofentemperaturen. Willst du nicht lieber hier draußen warten?"

Sam lauschte kurz in sich hinein, nickte dann und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Ich lasse den Wagen offen – also bleib gefälligst in der Nähe!" brummte Dean, und Sam setzte sich gehorsam auf eine der Betonbegrenzungen, die nur wenige Meter vom Impala entfernt in der Sonne standen. „Zufrieden?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, woraufhin Dean ihm nur einen genervten Blick zuwarf und sich dem Eingang des Marktes zuwandte.

‚_Es ist ein herrliches Gefühl, die Sonne zu spüren_!' meldete sich Gillian, als Dean außer Sicht war.

„Mhm" erwiderte Sam und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Du kannst noch viele andere wunderbare Dinge erleben!" versprach er.

‚_Immer eins nach dem anderen_…' dämpfte sie seinen Optimismus. ‚_Ich werde eine ganze Weile benötigen, um all die Eindrücke von heute zu verarbeiten_.'

Sam öffnete die Augen und fragte irritiert: „Aber ich denke, es hat dir heute gefallen?"

‚_Das hat es auch_!' beschwichtigte sie. ‚_Und ich habe einige neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen_.' fügte sie hinzu. Sam dachte an den T-Rex und schmunzelte. ‚_Nein – ich meine nicht die wissenschaftlichen Informationen – ich denke an das Essen_!' korrigierte sie freundlich seine Gedanken. Sams Lächeln verschwand und er fragte vorsichtig: „Was meinst du damit?"

Zufrieden, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben erwiderte sie: ‚_Ich meine, du solltest künftig mehr nahrhafte Dinge zu dir nehmen – es bekommt mir ausnehmend gut! Ich fühle mich kräftiger und mein Denken wird klarer_.' Bildete er es sich nur ein – oder schwang ein leicht drohender Unterton in ihrer Antwort mit?

Bevor er jedoch weiter darauf eingehen konnte, wurde sein Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Inneren zurück auf seine Umgebung gelenkt. Er bemerkte schlagartig, dass drei wenig vertrauenerweckende Kerle auf ihn zutraten und ihn misstrauisch und höhnisch zugleich musterten. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht wachsamer gewesen war.

„He – Idiot! Was führst du hier Selbstgespräche?" fuhr ihn der Größte der drei an.

Sam erhob sich langsam, und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken warnte ihn davor, dass die Situation gewaltig nach Ärger roch. Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen – erfahrungsgemäß stoppten viele Rowdies ihre Attacken angesichts seiner schieren Größe und selbstsicheren Ausstrahlung, die er dem jahrelangen harte Training durch seinen Vater verdankte. Für einige Sekunden schien seine Taktik aufzugehen – der Vorderste der Drei wich einen halben Schritt zurück, als Sam ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von oben herab musterte – doch da schaltete sich Gillian ein. Mit Panik in der Stimme rief sie, nur für ihn verständlich: ‚_Nein! Sie sind gefährlich_!' und Sam spürte mit Entsetzen, wie sie die Herrschaft übernahm.

Sein Blick wurde glasig und seine Schultern sackten ein. Die drei sahen ihn zunächst misstrauisch, dann feixend an: „Na – ist der Dummy abgetaucht?" meinte der Hagere, der links vor Sam stand. Gleichzeitig näherten sich alle drei ihm wieder bedrohlich – und Gillian wich voller Angst zurück. Sams wütende Gegenwehr ignorierte sie schlicht.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean trat durch die automatischen Türen des Supermarktes in die angenehm warme Sonne und schaute sich nach seinem Bruder um. Doch der saß nicht mehr auf dem Begrenzungspfosten. Ärgerlich murmelte er: „Er lässt einfach mein Baby im Stich!"

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick weiter über den Parkplatz schweifen, bis er an einer Gruppe von drei unangenehm aussehenden Typen hängenblieb, die offenbar eine weitere Person, die mit dem Rücken an der Wand des Marktes stand, umringten. Dean konnte diesen Vierten nicht erkennen, doch mit einem Mal beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

Mit nach links geneigtem Kopf und leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen trat er näher an die Gruppe heran. Die drei Kerle wirkten wie die klassischen hinterwäldlerischen Schlägertypen, die auf Streit aus waren. Ihre Blicke waren fest auf ihr Opfer gerichtet, das sie lautstark verhöhnten.

Keiner beachtete Dean.

„Na, willst du nicht nach Mami rufen, du Schwachkopf?" meinte gerade der Mittlere von ihnen, den Dean für den Anführer hielt; ein großer, stämmiger Kerl in Jeans und kariertem Hemd. Der Beschimpfte reagierte mit keinem Ton, und der ältere Winchester konnte hinter dem breiten Rücken des Rowdies auch keinen Blick auf das Opfer der drei werfen.

Dennoch war er sich nun sicher, dass es sich nicht um Sam handeln konnte. Sein Bruder war zwar friedliebend, aber eine solche Behandlung würde er sich niemals gefallen lassen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er größer als jeder dieser Typen war und allein schon deshalb hätte zu sehen sein müssen. Aber irgendjemand war hier in Bedrängnis, und das bedeutete, dass Dean nicht einfach seiner Wege gehen konnte. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, mit allen dreien gleichzeitig fertig werden zu können, doch er ging fest davon aus, dass sein Bruder irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste und ihm rechtzeitig zur Hilfe kommen würde. Deshalb stellte er die Einkaufstüte neben sich ab und meinte dann lässig, aber deutlich vernehmbar: „He, Großmaul – vergreifst du dich gerne an Schwächeren?"

Langsam drehten sich die drei zu dem unbekannten Sprecher um. Der Große im karierten Hemd ließ einen Blick über sein Gegenüber gleiten und meinte beiläufig: „Verpiss dich!"

Doch Dean blickte ihm einfach nur fest in die Augen und grinste.

Das reizte den Anführer und er trat drohend einen Schritt auf den älteren Winchester zu. Die anderen zwei taten es ihm nach. Dadurch konnte Dean erstmals einen Blick auf das Opfer erhaschen – und erstarrte.

Es war Sam!

Oder vielmehr Gillian, wie er schnell an dem glasigen Blick erkannte.

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm leise.

Jegliches Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und eiserner Entschlossenheit gewichen, als er mit zwei geschmeidigen Schritten durch die Lücke im Ring der drei Kerle stieß und sich schützend vor seinen Bruder stellte.

Der Anführer, von Deans Schnelligkeit überrascht, wirbelte herum und fauchte: „Was soll der Scheiß?"

Sam hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Stattdessen ließ er sich nun an der Mauer entlang zu Boden gleiten und schlang mit hochgezogenen Schultern die Arme um seine Knie. Dean bemerkte es aus dem Augenwinkel, und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, doch er konnte sich im Moment nicht um seinen Bruder kümmern.

Der dicke Kerl rechts vor den Winchesters wiederholte die Warnung seines Anführers: „Verpiss dich, oder wir verpassen euch beiden eine Abreibung!"

Deans gesamte Körperhaltung drückte unbeugsame Härte aus, und seine Stimme hatte eine bedrohlichen Klang, als er erwiderte: „Ihr werdet ihn in Ruhe lassen!"

„Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, was wir hier mit diesem Spinner machen!" zischte der Anführer, und Deans kampferfahrener Blick zeigte ihm, dass sein Gegner die Muskeln zum Angriff spannte.

„Da hast du dich verdammt noch mal getäuscht, Schweinebacke", erwiderte er mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen, „– er ist mein _Bruder_!"

Und bevor der Große sich rühren konnte rammte Dean ihm mit aller Kraft die Faust in den Magen.

_-tbc-_

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Ein viel zu langes Kapitel – aber ich musste einfach bis zum Supermarkt-Parkplatz kommen…*grins*_

_Insgesamt fiel mir der erste Teil dieses Kapitels sehr schwer, da es in der Serie nun mal so gut wie keine Referenzen für einen „einfach nur netten" Tag im Leben der Winchesters gibt. Was würden die zwei an einem freien Tag tun? Wie verhalten sie sich? Und dann klebt mir (bzw. Sam) auch noch Gillian am Bein…_

_Die Parkplatz-Szene dagegen war wieder einfacher…_

_Ich bin deshalb dieses Mal besonders gespannt auf Eure Kommentare :-)!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (das mir im Gegensatz zu diesem nur so aus der Tastatur floss) wünsche ich Euch eine schöne Zeit!_

_GLG_

_Ann_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Osterwochenende - und Zeit für ein neues Kapitel!_

_Dieses ist mir insgesamt sehr leicht gefallen – und ich mag es selbst auch echt gerne…_

_Bin gespannt, wie es Euch geht – Geschmäcker sind ja bekanntlich verschieden :-)!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Part 22-**

Bobby hatte den ganzen Tag über hart gearbeitet.

Nachdem die Winchester-Brüder losgezogen waren, hatte er als erstes seine verschiedenen Jägerkollegen kontaktiert und sie nach ihren Kenntnissen über schottische Hexen und Beschwörungsformeln befragt. Wie er fast schon erwartet hatte war dabei nichts Brauchbares herausgekommen. Martin Fraser, dem Bobby mal bei der Jagd auf einen Werwolf das Leben gerettet hatte, brachte es auf den Punkt: „Wir haben hier in Amerika bereits genug Biester, um die wir uns kümmern müssen – wer interessiert sich da für Hexen aus Schottland?"

„Jaja – schon gut, Marty!" wehrte Bobby frustriert ab. „Aber hör dich doch mal um, okay?"

„Sicher!" erwiderte Martin, „Aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel davon!"

Auch Ellen hatte versprochen, im Roadhouse die Ohren offen zu halten. Ihr hatte Bobby nähere Einzelheiten anvertraut, und sie meinte am Ende des Telefonats voller Mitgefühl: „Ich hoffe, ihr findet eine Lösung für Sam. Die Jungs haben in letzter Zeit wirklich genug durchmachen müssen…"

Bobby dankte ihr und legte auf.

Nachdem er nun alle seine menschlichen Quellen angezapft hatte, wendete er sich seufzend wieder Sams Laptop zu und durchforstete erneut alles, was er über Aleister Crowley finden konnte. Seltsamer Weise gab es keinen Hinweis auf seinen Kontakt zu Gillian. „Ob unser Buch das letzte Exemplar ist?" fragte sich Bobby.

Inzwischen war es nach Mittag, und der Alte gönnte sich eine kurze Pause, in der er sich ein Sandwich zubereitete. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass nichts mehr zu Essen für Sam im Hause war. ‚Vielleicht können die Jungs später noch einkaufen.' dachte er, schob den Gedanken jedoch erst mal bei Seite.

Kauend setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Informationsquellen über schottische Hexen des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts. Etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten später hatte er Gillian gefunden…

-s-s-s-s-

Der Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt lag im Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne, als ob nichts außergewöhnliches im Gange sei. Die wenigen Menschen, die den Tumult ganz am Rande des Platzes in der Nähe des Liefereingangs tatsächlich bemerkten taten so, als sähen sie nichts und gingen ihrer Wege.

Bei Deans überraschendem Faustschlag klappte der Große schnaufend zusammen, und seine beiden Gefährten waren über den plötzlichen Angriff so verblüfft, dass sie sich zu spät bewegten. Blitzschnell hatte der ältere Winchester jedem von ihnen einen Kinnhaken verpasst und sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weggeduckt, um einem rechten Schwinger des Anführers auszuweichen, der sich von seinem ersten Schlag bereits wieder erholt hatte.

Es wurde ein erbarmungsloser Kampf.

Dean war jedem der Kerle in Geschicklichkeit, Kampftechnik und vor allem Wendigkeit überlegen, doch sie waren eben zu dritt, und so bedrängten sie ihn bereits nach wenigen Minuten hart.

Trotzdem gelang es Dean nicht nur, sie sich vom Leib zu halten, sondern sie gleichzeitig einige Meter von Sam wegzutreiben. Natürlich blieb ihm keine Zeit, sich nach seinem Bruder umzusehen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, dass der Jüngere völlig regungslos an der Wand kauerte.

„Sam!…Ich könnte…ein wenig….Hilfe gebrauchen!" stieß er schnaufend hervor, während er den Hageren mit einem gezielten Kinnschlag zu Boden schickte. Er blieb vorerst liegen.

Dafür erwischte der Dicke Dean in die linken Rippen, das es krachte. Er stöhnte kurz auf und drehte sich hastig zur Seite weg, um der Faust des Großen zu entgehen. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht mehr so geschmeidig wie zu Beginn des Kampfes, und er atmete heftig, was ihm einen scharfen Stich unter dem linken Rippenbogen versetzte. Doch er rappelte sich auf und machte weiter.

Er wünschte sich nur, seinen Bruder an seiner Seite zu haben…

-s-s-s-s-

‚_Gib mich sofort frei_!' Wäre seine Stimme nicht nur ein Gedanke gewesen, hätte sie heiser vor Wut geklungen. Und Gillian spürte seinen immensen Zorn ungefiltert. So hatte sie Sam noch nie erlebt, und er machte ihr Angst. Er schien zu allem fähig, und genau aus diesem Grunde war sie nicht bereit, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen.

‚_Es ist zu gefährlich_!' wiederholte sie stattdessen immer wieder wie ein Mantra. ‚_Sie würden dich verletzen_.'

‚_Verdammt_!' schrie Sam, ‚_Sie verletzen Dean! Er braucht meine Hilfe! Du kannst mich nicht einfach nur zusehen lassen, wie sie ihn fertig machen – unseretwegen_!'

‚_Er ist mir egal_…' jammerte sie, doch Sam unterbrach sie scharf: ‚_Aber mir nicht! Wenn ihm etwas zustößt…. weil du mich nicht zu ihm lässt…Ich schwöre dir – ich finde einen Weg, dich zu töten_!'

Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. Sie hatte bereits am ersten Tag wahrgenommen, dass hinter diesem freundlichen, mitfühlenden Sam ein ganz anderer, unerbittlicher und beängstigender Mann steckte, von dem er selbst vielleicht noch nicht einmal wusste. Doch Gillian hatte es gespürt – und sie fürchtete ihn zutiefst.

Und trotzdem – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – war sie nicht bereit, ihre derzeitige Macht über ihn einzuschränken. Ganz entfernt machte sich nebenbei die Frage in ihr breit, weshalb es ihr auf einmal wieder leichter fiel, die Oberhand zu behalten.

‚_Dean_!' stöhnte Sam entsetzt auf und riss die Hexe damit aus ihren Gedanken. Mit seinen Augen sah sie, wie sein Bruder erneut von einem heftigen Schlag auf die bereits verletzten Rippen getroffen wurde und sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Sams Herz raste vor Wut und Angst um seinen Bruder, und verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er Gillian umstimmen konnte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah: Der Hagere hob sich langsam wieder auf seine Knie – und zog ein Messer aus dem Stiefelschaft.

‚_Gillian_!' flehte Sam in Gedanken, ‚_Ich muss ihm helfen! Versteh doch – wenn sie Dean fertig gemacht haben – dann bin ich dran! Wir haben nur gemeinsam eine Chance_!'

Gillian erschrak – hatte ihr junger Wirt etwa Recht…?

-s-s-s-s-

Dean merkte, dass ihn die Kräfte langsam verließen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, schnell genug den Schlägen auszuweichen, die von beiden Seiten auf ihn einprasselten. Seine Gegner waren vielleicht nicht sehr geschickt, aber offenkundig ein eingespieltes Team und dazu noch verdammt ausdauernd. Ihm hingegen fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Er hatte das Gefühl, als bohre sich eine gebrochene Rippe in seinen linken Lungenflügel.

Doch Aufgeben war keine Option. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Kerle dann mit ihm tun würden – und anschließend mit Sam.

Also visierte er den Dicken an, täuschte mit der Rechten einen Schlag von oben vor, um dann mit aller verbleibenden Kraft unter dessen Abwehr hindurch die linke Faust in dessen Magengrube zu rammen. Doch während er spürte, wie sein Schlag saß und der Dicke zurücktaumelte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung an seiner ungedeckten Rechten.

Der Hagere.

Mit einem Messer in der Hand.

Und Dean wusste, dass er sich nicht schnell genug würde drehen können, um den Stoß halbwegs abzufangen.

In dieser Sekunde ertönte ein heller Wutschrei.

Etwas flog dem Hageren entgegen.

‚_Sammy_!' durchfuhr es Dean.

Der Jüngere glich einem entfesselten Orkan, als er den Messerträger ohne jede Rücksicht auf eine Gefahr für sich selbst von den Beinen riss, sich geschickt abrollte und schneller als ein Augenzwinkern wieder auf den Beinen stand. Zwei gezielte Schläge gegen den Kopf des benommenen und erst halb wieder aufgerichteten Hageren ließen diesen wie einen Sandsack endgültig zu Boden sinken.

Der Dicke und der Große waren zum zweiten Mal völlig überrumpelt und starrten den hünenhaften Winchester an, als dieser mit einem Satz neben seinen Bruder sprang und mit vor Wut eisgrün funkelnden Augen zischte: „Rührt noch einmal meinen Bruder an…"

Mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht. Nun, da sie ihre Überlegenheit eindeutig eingebüßt hatten, wichen die Schläger zurück. Vorsichtig umrundeten sie die Winchesters, griffen den Hageren, der sich langsam wieder rührte, unter den Achseln und verschwanden rückwärtsgehend, da sie es nicht wagten, Sam aus den Augen zu lassen – diesen Spinner, der eine so unheimliche Wandlung durchgemacht hatte.

Dean hielt den linken Arm dicht an den Körper gepresst und atmete schwer, als er den dreien nachsah. Aber trotz der Schmerzen zog sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Man legt sich nun mal nicht ungestraft mit den Winchesters an!" murmelte er zufrieden.

Doch das Lachen verging ihm, als Sam sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Die Nasenflügel des Jüngeren bebten, und sein Blick hatte wieder das vertraute, weiche braungrün angenommen, als er voller Schuldgefühle seinen Bruder ansah.

„Es tut mir so leid!" begann er zu erklären. „Ich konnte Gillian nicht rechtzeitig überzeugen…" Er hob die Hand, als wolle er Deans verletzte Seite berühren, doch unter dem zornigen Blick des Älteren ließ er sie wieder sinken.

„Gillian!" sagte Dean nur. Doch sein Tonfall verriet, wie aufgebracht er war.

Und Sams Blick wurde glasig.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht kämpfen lassen!" erklang Gillian aus Sams Mund, „das musst gerade du doch verstehen! Ich wollte ihn schützen!"

Dean biss mit aller Macht die Kiefer zusammen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Er atmete einmal tief durch – das heißt, er versuchte es, aber wieder bohrte sich eine Rippe schmerzhaft in seine Seite und er stöhnte gequält auf. Trotzdem brachte er hervor: „Lass Sam sofort wieder frei!"

„Ich kann dir helfen!" erklärte Gillian bittend und hob wie zuvor Sam die Hand, um Dean zu berühren.

„Wage es nicht, mich anzufassen!" knurrte Dean und wich einen Schritt zurück. Bekümmert sahen die glasigen Augen ihn an – und wurden wieder klar.

„Dean – ich bin's!" erklärte Sam mit seiner normalen Stimme, in der Besorgnis mitschwang. „Du hast ganz schön was abbekommen!"

„Kann sein!" knurrte Dean, erleichtert, dass er es wieder mit seinem Bruder zu tun hatte. „Lass uns hier abhauen. Bobby kann sich meine Rippen ansehen – und du erklärst mir dann gefälligst, was hier los war!"

Entschlossen tat er einen Schritt in Richtung Impala, als das Stechen unerträglich wurde und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Sam fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig ab, bevor er hart auf den Beton aufschlug und ließ sich behutsam mit ihm auf die Knie sinken. „Verdammt, Alter!" murmelte er tief besorgt, als er sah, dass ein kleiner roter Blutfaden aus Deans Mundwinkel lief. „Es hat deine Lunge erwischt!"

Dean verstand nicht, was sein Bruder meinte, bis er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippe fuhr und selbst das hellrote Blut darauf entdeckte. „Scheiße!" flüsterte er schwer atmend. Er sah, dass Sams Blick sich nach innen richtete. „Verdammt, Sam, das ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Smalltalk!" fuhr er seinen Bruder halbherzig an, doch der schien hochkonzentriert auf etwas zu lauschen, das Gillian sagte.

Dean ließ ihn resigniert gewähren – er war einfach zu angeschlagen für eine Diskussion. ‚Später!' dachte er und bemerkte nicht, wie seine Stirn langsam gegen Sams Schulter sank. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual.

Wie konnte Luft holen nur so schwierig sein?

„Also gut!" hörte er schließlich seinen Bruder entschlossen verkünden. Die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn – doch er war nicht im Geringsten neugierig, was Sam damit meinte. Er wollte nur die Augen schließen und nicht mehr atmen müssen…

„Ganz ruhig, Dean! Es wird gleich besser!" vernahm er die Stimme seines Bruders, besorgt und beruhigend zugleich.

Besser? Ihm ging es doch nicht schlecht…nur ein bisschen müde…

Er spürte, wie Sam seine Rechte behutsam auf die gebrochenen Rippen legte und ihn gleichzeitig mit dem linken Arm an Schulter und Nacken stützte.

Warum? Diese Frage kam und ging im selben Atemzug – der nicht mehr ganz so quälend schien wie der vorangegangene.

Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich unter Sams rechter Hand eine angenehme Wärme in seinen verletzten Knochen ausbreitete. Die Linke hielt nach wie vor sanft seinen Nacken umfasst, und er merkte, wie er sich langsam entspannte. Wie jeder Atemzug weniger schmerzte als der vorherige, und wie er langsam in eine Art Trance versank.

Eine wohltuende Schwärze, der er sich dankbar ergab.

Sam war ja da.

-s-s-s-s-

Als Dean erwachte, atmete er einmal tief durch und streckte sich.

Er fand sich auf dem Beifahrersitz seines Impala, der nicht länger in der Backofenglut der Nachmittagssonne vor dem Supermarkt stand, sondern offensichtlich im Schatten einer riesigen Platane geparkt war.

Verwirrt zog er die Stirn kraus und blickte zum Fahrersitz.

Grünbraune Augen sahen ihn mit unverhohlener Erleichterung an.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Sam behutsam.

„Alles bestens!" erwiderte Dean ungeduldig. „Was war los – und wieso sind wir nicht mehr beim Shopping-Center?"

„Die Schlägerei?" versuchte Sam vorsichtig das Gedächtnis seines Bruders wieder in Gang zu bringen."

„Ich weiß, dass wir eine Schlägerei hatten – das heißt, vor allem ich!" entgegnete der Ältere unwirsch. „Das Hexenweib hatte dich ja ausgeknipst! Und dann sind mir die Knie weich geworden…wehe, du tratschst das rum!" fügte er etwas peinlich berührt hinzu.

„Weiche Knie?" wiederholte Sam ungläubig. „Mann, Alter – deine Rippen hatten deine Lunge durchbohrt! Du hast Blut gespuckt – weißt du das nicht mehr?"

Dean sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann wandten sich seine Augen grübelnd in die Ferne – und die Erinnerung an einen furchtbaren Schmerz tauchte in ihm auf. Unwillkürlich griff er sich an die linke Seite – nichts! Alle Knochen heil.

Bewusst sog er noch einmal tief die Luft ein und erwartete fast, wieder ein atemraubendes Stechen zu spüren – doch auch diese Erwartung erfüllte sich nicht.

Schließlich zog er das Shirt auf der linken Seite aus dem Hosenbund und betrachtete seine Rippen. Dieses Mal wurde er fündig. Ein dickes Hämatom zog sich vom unteren Rippenbogen bis in die Mitte der Brust.

Verwirrt ließ er das T-Shirt sinken und blickte seinen Bruder wieder an, der ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend beobachtet hatte.

Sam antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage in den Augen seines Bruders nur mit einem Wort: „Gillian."

Dean war zunächst sprachlos.

Doch dann brauste er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf: „Willst du damit sagen, du hast diese Hexe auf mich losgelassen? Dieses verdammte Weib, dem wir es zu verdanken haben, dass es überhaupt so weit kam?"

Die ausgestandene Sorge um seinen Bruder ließ Sam ebenso wütend erwidern: „Du warst schwer verletzt! Du hattest innere Blutungen! Wer weiß, was ohne Gillian jetzt mit dir wäre!"

„Ohne sie wären wir gar nicht erst in diese verdammte Situation gekommen!" widersprach Dean erbittert - und Sams Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass er mit dieser Vermutung den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander, bis Sam wegsah.

„Sie hatte einfach Angst…" versuchte er zu erklären. Sein Zorn schien mit einem Schlag verraucht zu sein, und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ Dean aufhorchen.

Er musterte Sam durchdringend, ohne auf dessen Worte einzugehen und bemerkte endlich, dass sein Bruder auffällig blass war. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, seine Gestik wirkte kraftlos und er lehnte sich erschöpft im Fahrersitz zurück.

„Was ist los?" fragte Dean angespannt.

Sam kannte seinen Bruder zu gut, um zu fragen, was er damit meinte. Stattdessen erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Gillian benötigt eine Menge Energie, um eine solche Heilung durchzuziehen. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe – und vielleicht einen Happen zu essen, dann sind wir beide schon wieder okay."

Dean kniff abschätzend die Augen zusammen und erwiderte dann: „Du meinst, Gillian und du seid wegen mir am Ende eurer Kraft?"

„So ungefähr." entgegnete Sam, fügte jedoch beruhigend hinzu: „Das ist kein Dauerzustand. Wir müssen, wie gesagt, nur etwas Energie tanken. Und Gillian hat es gerne getan. Sie fühlt sich schuldig wegen dem, was auf dem Parkplatz passiert ist."

„Das sollte sie auch!" knurrte Dean und ergänzte: „Wieso stehen wir noch hier? Fahr irgendwo hin, wo es etwas anständiges zu Essen gibt!" Der Streit war für ihn im Moment nebensächlich.

Sam schwieg einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er zugab: „Ich denke, es ist keine gute Idee, dass ich fahre…" Die grünen Augen seines Bruders durchbohrten ihn regelrecht, so dass Sam freiwillig erklärte: „Mir wird immer wieder schwarz vor Augen."

„Dann lass uns die Plätze tauschen." erwiderte Dean nur, ohne sich seine neu aufkeimende Besorgnis anmerken zu lassen. Nur etwas zu essen und ein bisschen Ruhe…Das klang logisch…

„Bist du wirklich wieder in Ordnung?" unterbrach Sam seine Gedanken, und die leise Sorge, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, rührten Dean. Um das zu verbergen, erwiderte er nur brüsk: „Es geht mir bestens."

Daraufhin öffneten beide die Wagentüren, und der Ältere sah beunruhigt zu, wie Sam sich auf unsicheren Beinen an der Motorhaube des Impala entlang tastete, bis er auf den Beifahrersitz sinken konnte.

Schweigend nahm Dean auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und blickte seinen Bruder noch einmal prüfend von der Seite an, bevor er den Motor startete und den Wagen auf die Straße lenkte. Sam hatte einfach nur erschöpft die Augen geschlossen.

Er hätte es nie zugegeben, doch Sams Eröffnungen hatten den Älteren ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen: Erst die Tatsache, dass er selbst schwer verletzt und durch Gillian geheilt worden war und dann die Feststellung, wie sehr diese Heilung seinem jüngeren Bruder zugesetzt hatte.

Dass es auch der Hexe deshalb nicht gut ging, interessierte ihn dagegen herzlich wenig. Obwohl er sich tief in seinem Inneren eingestehen musste, dass Sam recht hatte: Wer weiß, wie es ihm jetzt ohne ihre Hilfe gehen würde.

Er stand in ihrer Schuld. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

-s-s-s-s-

„Was haben wir denn hier?" murmelte Bobby und öffnete eine Internetseite, auf der die Begriffe „Gillien", „Hexe" und „Schottland" als Treffer gemeldet worden waren. Sam wäre sicher viel früher als er auf die Idee gekommen, die Suchmaschine nicht nur exakt nach „Gillian" und „Ault-na-Goire" suchen zu lassen, sondern eben auch nach ähnlichen Wörtern. Doch der alte Jäger verlor keine Zeit damit, sich über seine mangelnde Übung in Internet-Recherche zu ärgern, sondern begann, die Seite zu studieren.

Es handelte sich um die private Homepage eines Mannes namens Jonathan Francis, der es sich seinen eigenen Worten nach zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, das Schicksal seiner Mutter Madison zu erforschen. Madison Francis hatte behauptet, im Jahr 1977 einige Wochen ihres Lebens ihren Körper mit einem Wesen geteilt zu haben, das sich selbst Gillien nannte und behauptet habe, sie sei eine Hexe aus Schottland. Jonathans Worten zu Folge war seine Mutter danach nie mehr dieselbe gewesen.

Bobby war bei diesen ersten Sätzen bereits wie elektrisiert.

Hastig las er weiter.

_-tbc-_

_Erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir Näheres über Jonathan und Madison Francis … _

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch allen eine gute Zeit!_

_LG_

_Ann_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel!_

_Wie immer an dieser Stelle ganz herzlichen Dank für das ungebrochene Interesse an der Story und die lieben und motivierenden Reviews!_

_Meinen treuen "Direktleserinnen" favour und Lykaia möchte ich ein Ostergeschenk machen, indem ich heute gleich zwei Kapitel poste - hiermit Euch beiden: Frohe Ostern und ganz lieben Dank für Eure lieben Reviews! Sie zergehen mir wie meine Lieblings-Nougat-Eier auf der Zunge :-)))_

_Euch und allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Vertraust du mir? – 23 –**

„_Ich war sieben Jahre alt, als meine Mutter besessen war_" konnte Bobby auf Jonathan Francis' Homepage lesen. „_Und ich kann mich gut erinnern, dass es eine schlimme Zeit für mich war. Mummy veränderte sich von einen auf den anderen Tag schlagartig: Sie wirkte ständig nervös, gereizt und als ob sie nicht mehr in der Lage sei, sich längere Zeit auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Kurzum: Sie schien nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein.  
Und auch wenn mein Vater es bis zu seinem Tod nicht wahrhaben wollte: Diese Verhaltensänderung trat bereits einige Wochen vor dem Überfall auf_!

_Meine Mutter wurde nämlich das Opfer eines brutalen Räubers, der ihr eines Abends auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses, in dem sie arbeitete, aufgelauert hatte. Der Kerl schlug sie grausam zusammen – wegen dreizehn Dollar – dreizehn Dollar! -, die sie an diesem Abend in ihrer Handtasche bei sich trug. Sie überlebte die schweren Schädelverletzungen nur durch ein regelrechtes Wunder und brauchte Monate, um körperlich wieder gesund zu werden. Eine schwere Zeit für meinen Vater und mich.  
Ich erinnere mich genau an die Nacht, etwa sieben Wochen nach dem Überfall, als ich von ihrem lauten Weinen aufwachte. Mein Vater schlief, seit sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, im Gästezimmer, weshalb er sie nicht hören konnte.  
Ich ging zu ihr – und in dieser Nacht erzählte sie mir zum ersten und einzigen Mal von Gillien, der Hexe aus Schottland, die seit Wochen in ihrem Körper wohne und ihr nach dem Überfall das Leben gerettet habe.  
Gillien sei zu ihr gekommen, als einer ihrer Notfallpatienten unter ihren Händen starb. Meine Mom war sich nicht sicher, warum es gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt passierte, doch sie spürte genau, wie etwas in ihren Geist drang. Eine Art zweite Präsenz.  
Am Anfang sei es schwierig gewesen, sich an diese zweite Person zu gewöhnen, zumal Gillien nicht in der Lage gewesen sei, ihre Gedanken vor meiner Mutter abzuschirmen. So erfuhr sie alles über das Leben der Hexe, das irgendwann im 16. Jahrhundert (das genaue Jahr habe ich leider vergessen) irgendwo in Schottland begonnen haben soll. Seit dem 19. Jahrhundert lebt sie in den USA und hilft angeblich Menschen in Not. Mehr wollte meine Mutter mir aber nicht erzählen. Vielleicht wollte sie mich nicht ängstigen – das glaube ich jedenfalls heute, nachdem ich erfuhr, wie grausam das Schicksal mit dieser Gillien umgegangen ist. Sie starb auf einem Scheiterhaufen!  
Jedenfalls wurde es für meine Mutter wohl immer leichter, mit Gillien klarzukommen, zumal sie bald lernte, die Hexe sozusagen „abzuschalten", wenn sie Ruhe haben wollte.  
Und in dieser speziellen Nacht, in der ich das alles erfuhr, hatte Gillien meine Mutter urplötzlich wieder verlassen. Deshalb ihre Tränen.  
Wie ich schon zu Anfang sagte: Meine Mutter war nie wieder dieselbe wie vor dieser Zeit._

_Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die allermeisten, die diese Seite lesen, die ganze Geschichte entweder für ein nettes Märchen oder für haarsträubenden Unsinn halten.  
Doch ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, auf diesem Weg mehr zu erfahren oder gar Kontakt zu Menschen aufnehmen zu können, die Gillien ebenfalls kennenlernen durften.  
Ich will wissen, was damals mit meiner Mutter geschehen ist. Sie selbst kann es mir leider nicht mehr erzählen…  
Deshalb: Bitte, Ihr da draußen: Meldet Euch!_"

Bobby schluckte. Er war sich sicher, hier auf eine echte Spur von Gillian aus Ault-na-Goire gestoßen zu sein. Einige Details waren anders als bei Sam – zum Beispiel schien Madison Francis die Hexe gut im Griff gehabt zu haben – und es wurde auch nichts von einem Hexenspruch oder einem in Not befindlichen Angehörigen gesagt, aber insgesamt wäre es ein zu großer Zufall, wenn sich eine zweite schottische Hexe, die im 16. Jahrhundert geboren wurde und auf dem Scheiterhaufen umkam, auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent in Menschen einnisten würde.

Interessiert, ob Jonathan Antwort bekommen hatte, klickte Bobby das Gästebuch der Homepage an.

Insgesamt gab es 57 Einträge, die der Jäger zügig auf der Suche nach einer wichtigen Spur überflog, doch er wurde nicht fündig. Alle Einträge waren von Lesern verfasst, die Francis' Geschichte entweder begeistert aufnahmen und fragten, wo man Gillien treffen könne, oder die ihn gnadenlos fertig machten, wobei der Begriff „satanistischer Spinner" noch einer der harmloseren war.

Der letzte Eintrag trug das Datum von vor über drei Jahren. Bobby seufzte. War das am Ende auch nur wieder eine kalte Spur? Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Entschlossen schickte er sich an, diesen Jonathan Francis ausfindig zu machen.

Das erwies sich zunächst als gar nicht so einfach, da der Name nicht besonders außergewöhnlich war. Er fand sogar einen Schauspieler mit diesem Namen. Insgesamt entdeckte er 36 verschiedene Jonathan Francis', die einen Telefonbucheintrag in den USA hatten. Doch da der Gesuchte keinen Hinweis auf seiner Homepage gegeben hatte, in welcher Stadt oder auch nur in welchem Bundesstaat er lebte, kam Bobby so nicht weiter. Er würde wohl oder übel alle 36 Jonathans anrufen müssen.

Doch zuvor schrieb er einen Gästebuch-Eintrag in der Hoffnung, dass der andere ihn kontaktieren würde, falls seine Suche erfolglos bleiben sollte:

„_Hallo, Jonathan,_

_ich kenne Gillian, die Hexe aus Schottland, seit ein paar Tagen und brauche dringend weitere Informationen über sie._

_Bitte nehmen Sie so schnell es geht per Mail oder Telefon Kontakt zu mir auf. Meine Nummer: …_

_Gruß,_

_Robert Singer_"

Er starrte noch einen Moment auf den Bildschirm, nachdem er die Nachricht abgesetzt hatte, als hoffe er, dass Francis sofort reagieren würde. Doch natürlich war das ein unrealistischer Gedanke. Deshalb ging er zurück auf die Internetseite der Telefonauskunft, griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die erste Nummer aus der Liste.

„Guten Tag! Spreche ich mit Jonathan Francis?...

Sehr schön….Ich bin ein Bekannter von Gillian….aus Schottland…

Kennen sie nicht? Heißt ihre Mutter nicht Madison?

Oh – dann entschuldigen sie, ich habe mich wohl verwählt…"

-s-s-s-s-

Dean öffnete Bobbys Haustür, als gerade die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne den Schrottplatz in ein goldenes Licht tauchten und so für einen kurzen Moment den unzähligen verrosteten und verbeulten Autos, die ihre besseren Tage längst hinter sich hatten, einen Hauch des alten Glanzes zurückgaben.

Doch der ältere Winchester hatte kein Auge für dieses Schauspiel, sondern blickte stattdessen möglichst unauffällig zu seinem Bruder, der gerade langsam die Treppenstufen zur Veranda erklomm.

Seit sie vor etwa einer viertel Stunde das Diner verlassen hatten, hatte Sam kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Selbst auf Deans Nachfrage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, hatte er nicht reagiert. Er schien völlig in sich versunken zu sein. Das einzig Positive war, dass seine Augen nicht den glasigen Schimmer aufwiesen, der bisher immer Gillians Machtübernahme begleitet hatte.

Leise seufzend hielt Dean die Tür auf und ließ den Jüngeren an sich vorbei eintreten. Mit müden Schritten hielt Sam auf die breite Wohnzimmertür zu ihrer Linken zu, gefolgt von Dean.

Als sie eintraten, blickte Bobby auf und sprach gleichzeitig ins Telefon: „Na, hören sie mal! Haben sie sich etwa noch nie verwählt?... Nein – das kommt sicher nicht wieder vor! …Auf Wieder… - Na, so ein Rüpel! Hängt einfach auf!" Schimpfend legte der alte Jäger das Telefon bei Seite und sah die beiden Jungs im Licht der Schreibtischlampe an.

Eigentlich wollte er fragen: „Na, wie war's?", doch dann blickte er genauer in die Gesichter der zwei – erst Sams in sich gekehrtes, dann Deans ratloses, das zudem noch etliche Schrammen aufwies, die eindeutig heute Morgen noch nicht da gewesen waren.

„Was ist passiert?" änderte Bobby deshalb seine Frage und versuchte dabei einen neutralen Tonfall zu wahren.

Sam sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern ging an ihm vorbei zu der Couch, die vor dem Erkerfenster stand, rollte sich darauf zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Mit großen Augen sah Bobby von dem jüngeren zu dem älteren der Winchesters, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er sagen: ‚Das willst du gar nicht wissen.' Schließlich raffte er sich aber doch auf, dem Freund zu antworten: „Sam ist an ein paar Schlägertypen geraten, Gillian hat Panik bekommen und ich musste ihn raus boxen…"

Bobby schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und polterte los: „Kann man euch nicht einmal für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen…"

„Lass gut sein…" bat Dean müde und ging zu dem Sessel, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen.

Bobby schossen unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, doch er schob sie zunächst bei Seite. Stattdessen ging er wortlos in die Küche und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläsern zurück, von denen er eins Dean in die Hand drückte und ordentlich füllte.

„Trink!" befahl er ruhig, und Dean tat ihm den Gefallen gern.

„Und nun erzähl noch mal in aller Ruhe, was vorgefallen ist."

Dean zog sich etwas mühsam seine Lederjacke aus und warf sie über die Sessellehne, bevor er mit seinem Bericht begann. Er erzählte kurz von ihrem Museumsbesuch, kam dann jedoch schnell zu der Auseinandersetzung vor dem Supermarkt mit all ihren Folgen.

„Sam war so geschwächt, dass ich mit ihm in ein Diner gefahren bin, damit er etwas Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne bekommt."

Bobby ahnte nichts Gutes. „Was meinst du mit ‚ordentliches Essen'?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Dean sah ihn trotzig an, als er antwortete: „Sam hat ein ganzes T-Bone-Steak verdrückt!"

Der Ältere unterdrückte seine erste Regung, Dean anzufahren, was er sich nur dabei gedacht habe, und fragte stattdessen: „War das wirklich nötig?"

Deans Trotz verschwand, und er antwortete leise: „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Bobby…" Dabei wanderte sein Blick wie magisch angezogen zur Couch, auf der Sam nach wie vor regungslos zusammengerollt lag. Bobbys Augen folgten ihm, und er seufzte, als er erwiderte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass das kein Fehler war… Wir scheinen wieder genau da zu sein, wo wir vor vier Tagen schon mal waren." Dabei wies er mit dem Kinn auf Sam. Schließlich fügte er noch hinzu: „Und du bist wirklich wieder okay?"

Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und entgegnete widerwillig: „Sie hat mich nahezu völlig geheilt. Bis auf den Bluterguss an den Rippen und den Kratzern im Gesicht ist nichts mehr von der Schlägerei zu bemerken."

„Ganz erstaunlich…" murmelte Bobby. Ihm kam Madison Francis in den Sinn, deren schwere Schädelverletzungen wie durch ein Wunder nicht zum Tode geführt hatten…

Dean nahm den abwesenden Blick seines Freundes wahr und fragte: „Wie ist es heute bei dir gelaufen?"

Der Ältere machte eine vage Handbewegung und deutete erneut auf Sam. „Ich bin nicht ganz unzufrieden." erklärte er dann wenig aussagekräftig, deutete aber gleichzeitig auf den Laptop, der noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Deans Resignation verflog, und er warf einen schnellen Blick zu seinem weiterhin still daliegenden Bruder, bevor er aufstand, sich den Computer griff und in die Küche ging.

Bobby nahm die beiden Gläser und folgte ihm.

In der Küche platzierte sich Dean so am Tisch, dass er durch die weit geöffnete Schiebetür Sam im Blickfeld hatte. Er öffnete den Laptop, und Bobby rief für ihn die Internet-Seite von Jonathan Francis auf.

Beide vermieden tunlichst, ein Wort zu verlieren, um keine schlafenden Hund – oder in diesem Fall wohl eher ruhende Hexen – zu wecken, während Dean die Seite mit wachsendem Interesse las. Schließlich zeigte Bobby ihm die Nachricht, die er Jonathan geschickt hatte.

Dean nickte langsam und fragte nur: „Antwort?" Bobby schüttelte den Kopf und rief nun die Seite der Telefonauskunft auf, die alle sechsunddreißig Jonathan Francis' auflistete. Mit dem Finger zeigte er auf Nummer 23 der Liste, zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Jüngere verstand und meinte mit einem freundlichen Grinsen: „Du warst wirklich fleißig!"

„Ich würde gerne weiter machen…" erwiderte Bobby, wies dann aber mit dem Kopf Richtung Sam, um anzudeuten, dass das in dessen Beisein schlecht möglich sei. „Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte er dann.

Dean seufzte: „Wieder einmal ins Schlafzimmer bringen?" Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage.

Bobby sah ihn mitleidig an und erwiderte: „Das wird das Beste sein…"

Dean klappte den Laptop zu, trank den letzten Schluck Whiskey aus seinem Glas und erhob sich schließlich. „Dann mal los!" verkündete er und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sams Zustand besorgte ihn stärker, als er zugeben wollte. Es war wie eine Wiederholung des Tags, an dem sie bei Bobby angekommen waren. Aber vor allem befürchtete er, dass sein alter Freund recht hatte: Das Steak hatte zwar Sam ein Stück weit auf die Beine gebracht – doch auch Gillian schien wieder bei Kräften zu sein und seinem Bruder im Inneren schwer zuzusetzen, so dass dieser nicht mehr nach außen durchdringen konnte.

Wie bereits vier Tage zuvor kniete er sich neben die Couch und rüttelte seinen Bruder sacht an der Schulter: „He, Sasquatch – willst du nicht lieber in deinem Bett schlafen? Das Sofa ist viel zu kurz für deine ewig langen Beine…"

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Verwunderung oder Erleichterung größer waren, als der Jüngere die Augen aufschlug, sich aufsetzte und ihn ansah. Doch beides schlug schnell in Frust um, als sich der vertraute Schleier über Sams Augen legte und Gillian zu ihm sprach: „Warum willst du Sam und mich aus dem Weg haben?"

Dean runzelte die Stirn, unterdrückte seinen Argwohn jedoch und erklärte: „Ihr braucht offensichtlich beide Ruhe. Und die findet ihr in Sams Bett eher als auf diesem Sofa." Unbeirrt hielt er dem glasigen Blick stand. Schließlich gewann er nicht umsonst einen Teil ihres Lebensunterhalts beim Pokern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Bobby hinzugetreten war, sich aber im Hintergrund hielt.

Nach einer kleinen Weile ließ sich Gillian dazu herab, zu antworten: „Du magst recht haben. Sams Körper ist in der Tat noch schwach… du weißt, warum!"

Wollte sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen? Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, als er antwortete: „Ja – ich weiß, warum! Ich weiß aber auch, wessen Schuld es war, dass es überhaupt so weit hat kommen müssen!" Er war nicht bereit, klein beizugeben.

Gillians Tonfall wurde sanfter, als sie erwiderte: „Ich bin mir bewusst, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Doch das wird nicht mehr vorkommen – glaube mir! Wir werden uns also zur Ruhe begeben."

„Ich möchte mit Sam sprechen!" verlangte Dean. Doch als Gillian Sams Kopf nur leicht neigte und fast spöttisch lächelte, setzte er unwillig hinzu: „Bitte!"

Das Lächeln verbreiterte sich – und erlosch, als Sams Augen sich wieder aufklarten.

„Alles klar?" fragte Dean, und Bobby fügte freundlich hinzu: „Wie geht's dir, Junge?"

Sam sah von einem zum anderen und erwiderte: „Ganz okay. Noch ein bisschen schlapp. Ich sollte auf Gillian hören und mich ausruhen…"

„Okay – dann bringen wir dich mal nach oben! Ich hoffe, dieses Mal läufst du selbst!" versuchte Dean möglichst locker zu klingen.

Sam schüttelte die Hand seines Bruders, die sich schon helfend auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte, ab und meinte unwirsch: „Das schaffe ich schon. Ich bin ja kein Mädchen."

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte: „Bist du dir sicher?"

Sam sah ihn wütend an. Manchmal konnte Dean mit seinen ewigen Sticheleien wirklich nerven. Doch der Ältere blickte ihn ehrlich verständnislos an, bis bei ihm der Groschen fiel und er sich beeilte klarzustellen: „Ich meine, ob du dir sicher bist, alleine die Treppe…" Doch Sam hatte sich schon abgewandt und war Richtung Flur unterwegs, als er nur noch ein: „Nacht, Bobby!" über die Schulter warf und langsam die Treppe hochging.

Dean folgte ihm langsam in den Flur und wartete, bis sein Bruder sicher oben angelangt war und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Dann ging er zu Bobby zurück und erklärte: „Wir sollten eine Weile warten, bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist, bevor wir die Zimmertür abschließen, damit Gillian nicht plötzlich hier hereinplatzt."

„Nicht nötig!" erwiderte sein Freund, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein kleines, weißes Gerät aus einer Schublade, das mit einer kurzen Antenne und einem Lautsprecher ausgestattet war. Unten zeigte ein grünes Lämpchen die Arbeitsbereitschaft an, und als Bobby den seitlichen Lautstärkeregler höher stellte, hörte Dean Geräusche, die er jedoch zunächst nicht einordnen konnte. Gleichzeitig leuchteten eine Reihe roter Lichtpunkte auf – je lauter es wurde, umso mehr Lichter.

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Ein Babyphon." antwortete Bobby sichtlich zufrieden. „Der Sender steht in eurem Zimmer hinter der kleinen Kommode. Was du da hörst, sind die Geräusche, die Sam beim zu-Bett-gehen macht. Wir hören und sehen anhand des Lichtsignals also, wenn er Anstalten macht, wieder nach unten zu kommen!"

Dean grinste breit und entgegnete: „Bobby, du bist genial."

„Ich weiß!" antwortete der Ältere wenig bescheiden und fügte hinzu: „Wir nehmen uns jetzt die Telefonliste gemeinsam vor und rufen die übrigen Jonathans an."

Dean nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

-s-s-s-s-

Sam war tatsächlich körperlich erschöpft – doch seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Gillian verhielt sich ausnahmsweise still – doch das half ihm dieses Mal leider nicht viel.

Der Tag hatte eine wahre Achterbahnfahrt für ihn bereit gehalten: Zunächst das Gefühl, sich vielleicht doch mit Gillian arrangieren zu können, die Erkenntnis, dass Dean und Bobby ihn nicht aufgegeben hatten, der angenehme Tag im Museum, die Bedrohung durch die Schlägertypen – aber vor allem die gnadenlose Angst um Dean, die nicht unbegründet gewesen war. Die Verletzungen des Älteren waren schwerwiegender gewesen, als Sam es ihm eingestanden hatte – und Gillian hatte wirklich Großartiges geleistet. Sie hatte seinen Bruder zum zweiten Mal gerettet. Wie konnte er da auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, sie loszuwerden?

‚Sie musste es tun – sie hatte gar keine Wahl…' schoss es ihm urplötzlich durch den Kopf, doch noch bevor er sich über diesen Gedanken wundern oder gar fragen konnte, woher er kam, hörte er Gillian fast zärtlich murmeln: ‚_Du grübelst zu viel. Dean ist in Sicherheit – und mit meiner Hilfe wirst du auch künftig dafür sorgen können, dass ihm bei seinem gefährlichen Job kein Unheil schaden kann!_'

Sam wurde wachsam. Deans Job? ‚_Was meinst du damit_?' fragte er deshalb möglichst arglos.

‚_Ich weiß, was ihr tut_.' entgegnete die Hexe schlicht. ‚_Ihr bekämpft Geister und Hexen – Dinge wie mich_!' Woher wusste sie das? Hatte er wieder geträumt? Letztendlich war es egal. Doch Sam konnte ihrer Stimme nicht entnehmen, wie sie dazu stand. Deshalb erwiderte er vorsichtig: ‚_Du bist nicht wie diese anderen Wesen_…'

‚_Warum_?' forderte sie umgehend zu wissen, und dieses Mal spürte er deutlich, dass sie aufgebracht war. ‚_Was unterscheidet mich_?'

Sam wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht: ‚_Du bist – nicht zornig, kein rachsüchtiger Geist. Und nach allem, was ich weiß, warst du in deinem Leben eine gute Hexe! Aber vor allem…du hast Dean und auch mich gerettet. Die Hexen, denen wir bisher begegnet sind, haben eher das Gegenteil versucht_…' Gillian spürte Sams Lächeln, und er glaubte wahrzunehmen, dass auch sie sich leicht entspannte. Trotzdem fragte sie: ‚_Und weshalb will dein Bruder mich nach wie vor loswerden_?'

Sam erschrak. ‚_Wie kommst du darauf_?'

‚_Er hasst mich. Er denkt, ich schade dir. Dabei ist genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Ich werde dich schützen! Und da er dir wichtig ist auch ihn! Was wollt ihr mehr_?'

Gillian klang verwirrt, als versuche sie etwas zu begreifen, das über ihre Erfahrung hinausging. Und Sam fühlte, wie die vertrauten Schuldgefühle erneut in ihm aufbrandeten.

Er hatte keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Er wusste nur, dass er keine Minute länger mit ihr allein sein konnte – oder er würde durchdrehen. Er war es leid, einsam hier im Schlafzimmer zu liegen und ausschließlich Gillians Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein. Er hatte es so satt…

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zur Tür. ‚_Was hast du vor_?' fragte die Hexe, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

‚_Du bedarfst in der Tat der Ruhe_!' warnte sie schließlich mit besorgter Stimme, und als auch das nichts half, meinte sie kaum wahrnehmbar: ‚_Nun gut, du sollst deinen Willen haben…im Augenblick_ _wenigstens_…'

_tbc_

_Schon wieder ein so langes Kapitel… Hätte man eigentlich glatt zwei draus machen können :-)_

_Schauen wir mal, ob Bobby oder Dean im nächsten Kontakt mit Jonathan aufnehmen können._

_Bis nächste Woche!_

_Ein tolles, sonniges Osterwochenende __und viele bunte Ostereier wünscht Euch_

_Ann_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo,_

_Zeit für ein neues Kapitel!_

_Es enthält vielleicht einige Antworten – aber wirft mit Sicherheit auch neue Fragen auf :-)!_

_Ich wünsche Euch wie immer viel Vergnügen beim Mitgrübeln!_

_Euch treuen Seelen, die Ihr mir immer ein liebes Review hinterlasst sei an dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlichst gedankt! __Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 24 – **

Bobby und Dean telefonierten um die Wette. Sie hatten insofern Glück, dass um diese Uhrzeit die meisten Leute zu Hause waren, so dass sie zumindest zügig feststellen konnten, jeweils den falschen Jonathan Francis erwischt zu haben.

Nach einer knappen viertel Stunde wählte Dean seine fünfte und somit die drittletzte Nummer auf der Liste und wartete, ob jemand abnahm.

„Ja!" ertönte eine Männerstimme.

„Guten Abend!" erwiderte Dean in höflichem Tonfall, „Spreche ich mit Jonathan Francis?"

„Wer will das wissen?" entgegnete sein Gesprächspartner.

„Ein Bekannter von Gillian aus Schottland." antwortete Dean.

Ihm schlug Schweigen entgegen, und aus irgendeinem Grund begann sein Herz heftiger zu schlagen. Sein Jägerinstinkt witterte Beute. „Sie haben doch auf ihrer Homepage von ihr berichtet!" schob er deshalb selbstbewusst hinterher – und hörte auf einmal einen Signalton in der Leitung – sein Gegenüber hatte aufgelegt.

Erregt starrte er sein Handy an und gab Bobby dann ein Zeichen mit der Hand.

Mit der gängigen Ausrede, er habe sich verwählt, beendete der Ältere eilig sein Telefonat und sah den jüngeren Freund fragend an.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn."

„Du glaubst?" hakte Bobby mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

„Er hat aufgelegt." informierte Dean ihn. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass er Gillian kennt!"

Bobby schob die Baseballmütze zurück und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und nun?" fragte er.

„Ich versuche es noch einmal!" erwiderte Dean und wählte bereits, als sein Freund ihn stoppte. „Wenn es wirklich unser Jonathan ist, möchte er offensichtlich nicht mit dir reden! Wir müssen erst überlegen, was wir sagen!"

„Ganz einfach!" erwiderte Dean grimmig. „Ich erkläre ihm, dass ich ihn besuchen werde, wenn er nicht mit der Sprache herausrückt – und dass er sich dann wünschen würde, er hätte mit mir telefoniert!"

„Dean!"

Weshalb hörte sich Bobby jetzt genauso vorwurfsvoll an wie Sam manchmal? Doch bevor sie weiter diskutieren konnten, schlug das Babyphon aus. Die beiden sahen sich verblüfft an und lauschten konzentriert. Schließlich hörten sie eindeutig Schritte auf der Treppe.

Schnell klappte Dean den Laptop zu und schob ihn unter einen Stapel Papiere, während Bobby zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Bevor Sam das Wohnzimmer betrat saßen beide am Küchentisch und prosteten sich zu.

Der Jüngste stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete kurz das friedliche Bild. Leise Sehnsucht erwachte in ihm nach einer Zeit, in der er sich einfach dazu gesetzt hätte. Doch nun war da Gillian.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er deutlich das Gefühl, sie entfremde ihn von seiner Familie. Dean misstraute ihr, und Bobby mochte sie sicherlich auch nicht besonders. Auf jeden Fall gaben sich die beiden anders in ihrer Gegenwart – und somit in seiner.

Wieder einmal erspürte Gillian seine Empfindungen und wisperte tröstend: ‚_Du brauchst sie nicht! Du hast nun mich! Du wirst nie wieder einsam sein_!'

Doch wenn sie damit erreichen wollte, Sam weiter auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, hatte sie genau das Gegenteil erreicht: Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, ignorierte sie dann und räusperte sich.

Die Köpfe der beiden anderen wendeten sich ihm zu, und Bobby meinte freundlich: „Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Sam schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf, blickte dabei aber seinen Bruder an, dessen Miene undurchdringlich wirkte. Der Jüngere war nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte, doch schließlich wagte er leise zu sagen: „Ich möchte nicht länger oben allein sein…"

‚Alleine – mit ihr...' - das schwang ungesagt mit.

Dean sah ihn an - und seine Maske fiel. Sein Blick wurde weich. All die vielen Jahre der Fürsorge für seinen Bruder brachen sich Bahn bei diesen Worten und ließen ihn wünschen, Sam einfach in den Arm nehmen zu können und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde – so wie früher, als sie noch Kinder waren. Doch natürlich tat er nichts dergleichen, sondern wies auf einen Küchenstuhl, räusperte sich kurz und meinte: „Setz dich zu uns."

Bobby holte eine Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte sie dem Jüngsten. Dann wendete er sich an Dean und meinte möglichst gelassen: „Ich fahre dann gleich. Ihr könnt es euch ja vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machen."

„Du willst nochmal weg?" fragte Sam erstaunt.

„Jawohl, Grünschnabel!" erwiderte Bobby, „Denk dir – es gibt noch andere Leute außer euch, die meine Anwesenheit zu schätzen wissen!"

Sam wurde bei dieser Zurechtweisung ein wenig rot, und Dean grinste. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche, gab es seinem alten Freund und meinte: „Hier – für Notfälle."

Bobby sah den älteren Winchester kurz ratlos an, doch dann schien er zu verstehen und entgegnete: „Alles klar, Junge! Wenn ihr die Chipstüten nicht findet, könnt ihr mich anrufen! Ich bin in Rustys Bar, nur drei Blocks von hier." Damit trank er den Rest des Bieres aus, stand auf, steckte das Handy ein und verschwand mit einem „Einen schönen Abend, Jungs!".

„Dir auch, Bobby!" antwortete Sam, und Dean hob die Hand zum Gruß.

Dann hörten sie das heisere Röhren des himmelblauen 1968 Ford F 350 ihres alten Freundes, das sich langsam entfernte, als Bobby den Schrottplatz verließ.

Dean sah Sam an und grinste: „Sturmfreie Bude! Was stellen wir an?" Gillian ignorierte er geflissentlich. Und er freute sich, als sein Bruder zurückgrinste und meinte: „Uns ein paar Horrorfilme reinziehen?"

„Okay – wenn du danach besser schlafen kannst?" flachste Dean und stand auf. „Sieh mal im Schrank nach, was Bobby so da hat. Ich mache schon mal den Fernseher an und suche die Chipstüte!"

Sam tat es einfach nur gut, dass sein Bruder sich so ungezwungen gab. Im Stillen dankte er ihm dafür. Laut sagte er amüsiert: „Wie kannst du nur schon wieder ans Essen denken!"

Und Gillian schwieg.

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby war nur wenige Kilometer weit gefahren und parkte seinen Truck auf einem verlassenen Rastplatz. Da es inzwischen dunkel geworden war, schaltete er die Innenraumbeleuchtung ein und zog Deans Handy aus der Tasche. Er drückte die Wahlwiederholungs-Taste, so dass im Display eine Telefonnummer mit einer Vorwahl erschien, die zu Nebraska gehörte. „Kluger Junge!" murmelte Bobby und war froh über Deans Geistesgegenwart, ihm auf diese Weise unauffällig die Nummer des vermeintlich richtigen Jonathan Francis zugespielt zu haben.

Doch bevor er wählte, zog er Zettel und Bleistift aus dem Handschuhfach, um sich aufzuschreiben, was er sagen und welche Fragen er stellen wollte, wenn Jonathan bereit war, mit ihm zu reden.

-s-s-s-s-

„Bobby hat inzwischen eine ganz ordentliche Sammlung von Horrorfilmen auf Video!" erklärte Sam fast bewundernd, als er den Rollcontainer in der Küche neben der Schiebetür durchforstete. Unterdessen wanderte sein Bruder mit zwei Flaschen und einer Tüte Nachos samt Salsa-Dip beladen an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, deponierte seine Beute auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, der aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen schien.

„Wir sollten ihm mal einen vernünftigen DVD-Player und einen HD-Fernseher besorgen!" murmelte Dean unwirsch, als er mit den Knöpfen an dem alten Gerät kämpfte. Laut erwiderte er: „Ich weiß. Bobby braucht die Filme zu …" Im letzten Moment biss er sich auf die Zunge – beinahe hätte er laut den Zweck von Bobbys Horrorfilm-Sammlung preisgegeben: Recherche. Eine Information, die Gillian nur auf falsche Gedanken bringen würde. Hastig überlegte er, wie er den Satz sinnvoll beenden konnte, als Sam den Kopf durch die Schiebetür steckte und ruhig erklärte: „Gillian weiß Bescheid."

Dean starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, dann fragte er beherrscht: „Woher?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht habe ich davon geträumt…"

„Sie kann deine Träume sehen?" erwiderte Dean irritiert. Sein Bruder nickte bedrückt, doch entgegen seinen Erwartungen zog sich ein Grinsen über das Gesicht des Älteren: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns ‚Casa Erotica' reinziehen – dann hast du süße Träume, und Gillian was zu sehen!"

„Das ist nicht komisch, Dean!" erwiderte Sam, wobei er allerdings ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Siehst du – ist es doch!" entgegnete der Ältere selbstzufrieden.

„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit ‚Final Destination'? Bobby hat alle drei Teile hier!" schlug Sam vor, um zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückzukommen.

„Wow – sogar Teil drei? Der ist doch erst etwas mehr als ein Jahr alt!" erwiderte Dean. Er hatte den Fernseher endlich zu seiner Zufriedenheit zum Laufen gebracht, so dass nun Lokalnachrichten über den Bildschirm flimmerten. „Ich glaube, den dritten Teil habe ich erst einmal gesehen!" fügte er hinzu und gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder in die Küche, um selbst einen Blick in Bobbys Videosammlung zu werfen und festzustellen, ob sich noch weitere solcher Schätze darin befanden.

Unterdessen wurde die Nachrichtensendung für eine Sondermeldung unterbrochen. Eine junge, dunkelhäutige Reporterin berichtete sichtlich betroffen, dass am frühen Abend im Hinterzimmer einer Bar in Sioux Falls drei Leichen gefunden worden waren. Alle drei Männer seien unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen.

Die Winchester-Brüder bekamen nichts davon mit.

Stattdessen einigten sich die beiden in der Küche schließlich auf „Final Destination" Teil 1.

„Was hält Gillian eigentlich von einem Fernsehabend mit Horrorfilmen?" fragte Dean aus einer Laune heraus, als sie mit der Videocassette das Wohnzimmer wieder betraten. Der Bildschirm zeigte inzwischen das Regionalwetter.

Sam antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern wechselte den Fernsehkanal auf „AV" und schob die Cassette in das altertümliche Abspielgerät. Dean dachte zunächst, sein Bruder habe die Frage überhört. Doch als der Jüngere sich dem Sofa zuwandte seufzte er kurz auf und erklärte: „Gillian hätte gerne, dass ich mich in mein Bett lege und ‚Ruhe finde'. Und von Horrorfilmen hält sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts."

Dean sah den Jüngeren kurz verblüfft an, bevor er mit einem Zwinkern bemerkte: „Gibt es gerade Beziehungsstress zwischen euch?"

Sam erwiderte unwillig den Blick und entgegnete: „Ich habe es nur satt, dass sie mir ständig in den Ohren liegt, was ich tun und lassen soll! Außerdem schmollt sie gerade!"

„Sie schmollt?" wiederholte Dean und konnte nun endgültig sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Doch Sam ließ sich dieses Mal nicht davon anstecken. Vielmehr verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er entgegnete ernst: „Ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei, Dean! Ganz und gar nicht! Verdammt – ohne sie würdest du jetzt hier nicht sitzen!" Das Grinsen des Älteren erlosch schlagartig, als Sam leise fortfuhr: „Ich bin ihr wirklich mehr Entgegenkommen schuldig, sie meint es nur gut mit mir! Aber – ich schaffe das im Moment nicht…und das tut mir leid…aber…"

„Schon gut!" unterbrach Dean ihn rau. „Wenn überhaupt bin ich ihr etwas schuldig! Also mach dich nicht fertig, sondern genieß einfach nur einen ruhigen Abend. Morgen wird sie schon wieder aus ihrer Schmollecke herauskommen!"

Sam sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch er erkannte, dass sein Bruder sich dieses Mal nicht über ihn lustig machen wollte. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass Dean wirklich verstand, in welchem Zwiespalt er steckte – auf der einen Seite sein ehrlicher Wunsch, sich dankbar zu zeigen, andererseits jedoch sein ungebrochener Drang nach Selbstbestimmung, der ihn vor über sechs Jahren sogar von John und Dean fort nach Stanford getrieben hatte.

Die Brüder blickten sich stumm an, bis Sam schließlich einfach nur nickte, sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und die Fernbedienung zur Hand nahm. Doch Sams Worte hatten etwas in Dean ausgelöst. Ein Gedanke…eine Idee…sehr vage.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag vergessen, den Toast aus dem Impala zu nehmen! Spul du doch schon mal an den Filmanfang und ich hole das Zeug schnell rein!" erklärte er Sam, der kurz verwundert aufblickte, aber nichts weiter sagte, als Dean das Wohnzimmer verließ. „Fang ja nicht ohne mich an!" rief der Ältere noch aus dem Flur, bevor er durch die Haustür in den dunklen Hof trat und auf seinen Wagen zuging.

Das mit dem Toast stimmte zwar – doch es war nur eine Ausrede, um an eines der Ersatzhandys heranzukommen, die im Handschuhfach lagen. Er ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder, nahm Johns altes Phone zur Hand und wählte seine eigene Nummer.

-s-s-s-s-

Endlich war Bobby mit seiner Liste zufrieden. Er griff nach Deans Handy und wollte erneut die Wahlwiederholung drücken, als das Gerät in seiner Hand vibrierte und die E Gitarrenklänge von Deep Purples „Smoke on the Water" erklangen. Irritiert blickte der Alte auf das Display, das einen Anruf von „John" anzeigte, was ihn kurz verwirrte, bis ihm einfiel, dass es vielleicht Dean sein könnte, dessen Handy er ja gerade in der Hand hielt. Also drückte er den Rufannahmeknopf.

„Bobby, hier ist Dean!" tönte es ihm tatsächlich entgegen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?" wollte Bobby wissen.

„Alles Bestens." erwiderte Dean und fragte dann: „Hast du Jonathan Francis schon erreicht?"

„Nein – wieso?" erwiderte der Ältere verwundert.

Ganz gegen seine sonstige Art schwieg Dean.

Etwas ungeduldig forderte Bobby: „Nun rück schon mit der Sprache raus! Was ist los?"

Dean seufzte und erklärte dann zunächst: „Du wirst mich jetzt gleich für verrückt halten…aber…Bobby: Wenn wir Gillian aus Sam herausholen, so wie du es dir vorstellst – dann ist es aus mit ihr?"

Bobby war tatsächlich über diese Frage verwirrt, doch er antwortete: „Ja – das ist der Plan!"

Dean schwieg wieder, so dass der Ältere nach einer kleinen Weile betont nachhakte: „Oder?"

„Wenn es eine andere Lösung gäbe…?" versuchte Dean es vorsichtig, was Bobby nahezu die Sprache verschlug. Doch dann erwiderte er, ohne das Befremden in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken: „Dean Winchester will den _Geist_ einer _Hexe_ verschonen? Verstehe ich dich richtig, Junge? Und wie, zum Teufel, willst du das anstellen? Aber vor allem: Warum?"

Dean hörte förmlich die drei Fragezeichen, und er hätte an der Stelle seines Freundes genauso reagiert.

„Ich weiß, Bobby – es klingt völlig absurd! Aber…verdammt – es ist wegen Sam. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser verrückte Kerl für immer Schuldgefühle mit sich herumschleppen wird, wenn wir Gillian einfach den Garaus machen!" versuchte er zu erklären. „Er fühlt sich ihr zu Dank verpflichtet...du weißt schon…"

„…weil sie dich gerettet hat." vollendete Bobby den Satz des Jüngeren, und er klang fast verständnisvoll. „Trotzdem" musste er einfach hinzufügen, „sie ist ein Geist! Und überhaupt: Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du müsstest jemanden finden, der sie freiwillig zu sich ruft…und mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir den Spruch nicht kennen – willst du irgendjemandem Joster McKenzies Leben zumuten?"

Dean verstummte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Mrs. Francis schien am Boden zerstört, als Gillian sie verlassen hat…"

Bobby schwieg verblüfft, bevor er trocken erwiderte: „Madison Francis ist tot!"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Jonathan hat nur geschrieben, dass sie ihm nichts mehr erzählt hätte…" „…nichts mehr erzählen _konnte_!" korrigierte Bobby brummig und setzte hinzu: „Die Idee ist völlig verrückt, und das weißt du auch!"

„Ja, Bobby, das weiß ich!" entgegnete der Jüngere mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Aber sollten wir Sam zuliebe nicht zumindest jede Möglichkeit überprüfen? Und wenn es nur dazu da ist, ihm später mit reinem Gewissen sagen zu können, wir hätten alles versucht?"

Darauf konnte Bobby nichts erwidern, und so schwieg er.

„Ich muss wieder zu Sam – er wird sonst noch misstrauisch." erklärte Dean schließlich und bat: „Behältst du die Idee zumindest im Hinterkopf, wenn du mit Jonathan telefonierst?"

„Jaja!" versprach Bobby unwillig. „Und jetzt geh zu deinem Bruder, bevor der auf noch unsinnigere Ideen als du kommt!"

„Danke, Bobby!" erwiderte Dean nur, bevor er auflegte.

„Schon gut!" knurrte der Ältere, was jedoch ungehört verhallte. Er starrte eine Weile den Hörer an und ließ sich das Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Doch auch nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens war er sich noch nicht schlüssig, was er von Deans Worten halten sollte.

„Eins nach dem anderen!" seufzte er schließlich. Ob Gillian für alle Beteiligten zufriedenstellend zu retten sei würden sie entscheiden, wenn es soweit war. Bis jetzt standen sowieso noch viel zu viele „wenns" im Raum. Das vordringlichste Ziel war es, den „Spruch des Rufers" zu finden. Und deshalb nahm Bobby erneut Deans Handy zur Hand, drückte die Wahlwiederholung und ließ das Gerät die Nummer von Jonathan Francis in Nebraska wählen.

Nach dreimaligem Klingeln hob jemand ab, und Bobby hörte eine Männerstimme in knappem Tonfall sagen: „Ja?"

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Robert Singer, und ich möchte mit Jonathan Francis sprechen."

Wie bereits zuvor bei Dean schwieg der Gesprächspartner, und Bobby befürchtete schon, er würde wieder auflegen, als der Mann erwiderte: „Ich habe ihren Anruf schon erwartet. Ich bin Jonathan Francis."

-s-s-s-s-

Sam blickte auf, als Dean mit dem Toast in der Hand wieder auftauchte. „Das hat aber lange gedauert! Hast du erst noch den Impala gewaschen, oder was?" spottete er gutmütig.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Nein, nur nach dem Ölstand gesehen. Der Motor schien mir heute Nachmittag etwas laut."

Sam gab sich damit zufrieden, und nachdem Dean das Brot in die Küche gebracht hatte, setzte er sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Couch und meinte: „Dann mal los!", woraufhin Sam den Startknopf der Fernbedienung betätigte, eine Schluck aus der Colaflasche nahm und sich dann bequem zurücklehnte.

Sie hatten gerade die Szene mit der in ihrem Haus verbrennenden Lehrerin beendet und somit etwa die Hälfte des Films hinter sich, als sie die Haustür gehen hörten. Sam stoppte die Wiedergabe, und beide blickten zur Tür, durch die Bobby hereintrat.

„Du bist schon zurück?" fragte Dean, doch in seinen Augen konnte der Ältere die deutliche Frage erkennen, ob er etwas Brauchbares herausgefunden hatte. Aber er ging weder auf die ausgesprochene noch auf die unausgesprochene Frage ein, sondern erwiderte nur mit einem leisen Grinsen: „Wir machen morgen einen kleinen Ausflug, Jungs!"

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an, und Sam fragte schließlich: „Wohin?"

„Nach Nebraska. Wir besuchen eine alte Freundin von Gillian!" lautete Bobbys Antwort.

_-tbc-_

_Wieder ein Ausflug! Ob er neue Erkenntnisse bringt? Wir werden sehen!_

_In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Euch eine schöne Woche_

_Bis bald_

_Ann_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo,_

_da ich in der letzten Woche eine große Familienfeier zu organisieren hatte, ist das Posten hier leider zu kurz gekommen - tausend Mal Entschuldigung an Euch treuen "Sofort-Leserinnen"!_

_Wieder danke ich herzlich für die Eure lieben Reviews! Ich werde nie müde zu lesen, wie Ihr so über den Fortgang der Story denkt, was Euch besonders gefällt – oder seltsam erscheint ;-) und welche Mutmaßungen Ihr anstellt! Gerne mehr davon *Euch anstrahl*!_

_Dann also: Einfach nur viel Spaß!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 25 –**

Am nächsten Morgen lenkte Dean den Impala gegen halb acht Uhr vom Hof des Schrottplatzes. Da es Samstag war, wollte Jonathan Francis sie bereits am Vormittag treffen, und Bobby hatte sich für elf Uhr mit ihm verabredet. Ihnen blieb somit genügend Zeit, die knapp 150 Meilen bis Norfolk in Nebraska hinter sich zu bringen.

Sam saß auf der Rückbank und wirkte sehr müde und blass. Er war sich der besorgten Blicke, die ihm die beiden Älteren bereits den ganzen Morgen über zuwarfen, durchaus bewusst, doch er konnte und wollte nicht über das reden, was ihm Sorgen machte.

-s-s-s-s-

Nach Bobbys Eröffnung am Abend zuvor, als er den heutigen Ausflug ankündigte, hatten ihn beide Winchesters zunächst nur verwundert angestarrt, bis Dean seinen Bruder kurz abschätzend von der Seite angeschaut hatte, bevor er fragte: „Willst du uns mehr darüber erzählen?"

Dies war für seinen sonst wenig feinfühligen Bruder eine ungewöhnliche Frage, die in Sam sofort die Vermutung aufkommen ließ, dass Dean mehr wusste, als er jetzt zugeben wollte. Wenn Bobby tatsächlich jemanden ausfindig gemacht hatte, der Gillian kannte, dann war das sicher nicht ohne das Wissen seines älteren Bruders geschehen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis stellte sich bei Sam wieder das unangenehme Gefühl ein, von seiner Familie ausgeschlossen zu sein.

Er spürte, wie Bobby ihn eindringlich musterte – und dann übernahm Gillian die Regie.

„Von welcher Freundin sprichst du?" fragte sie, und ihr Tonfall ließ nicht erkennen, wie sie zu der Eröffnung des alten Jägers stand.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich an sie?" antwortete Bobby ihr ruhig. „Ihr Name ist Madison Francis."

Tatsächlich erhellte kurz ein leises Lächeln Sams Gesichtszüge, als wäre Gillian die Erinnerung an Madison angenehm. Doch es erlosch schnell wieder, und sie fragte weiter: „Wie hast du sie gefunden?"

Damit kam sie so zügig zum heiklen Punkt der Geschichte, dass Dean sich unwillkürlich versteifte. Doch Bobby war auf diese Frage gefasst und erklärte seelenruhig: „Ein Kumpel hat mir von einer verrückten Story erzählt, über die er gelesen hat. Es ging dabei um eine Frau, die behauptete, von einer schottischen Hexe aus dem 16. Jahrhundert besessen zu sein. Da bin ich hellhörig geworden."

Gillian schwieg, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Schließlich fragte sie: „Und warum sollten wir Madison besuchen? Es liegt schon so viele Jahre zurück – wer weiß, ob sie sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnert…

„Oh, das tut sie!" erklärte Bobby. „Ihr Sohn Jonathan hat einen Aufruf gestartet. Er sucht Menschen, die dich kennen."

„Warum?" entgegnete die Hexe verwundert.

„Weil sie dich in all den Jahren vermisst hat." Dean entspannte sich merklich. Bobby hatte nicht nur die Situation offensichtlich im Griff – nein, er konnte auch noch mit absolut erfreulichen Nachrichten aufwarten. Gebannt lauschte er, was sein alter Freund weiter berichtete: „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an Jonathan? Er war damals sieben Jahre alt!"

Gillian nickte mit Sams Kopf, und wieder schien es, dass die Erinnerung angenehm war.

„Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde mit ihm telefoniert. Er ist verzweifelt – Madison ist schwer krank – sie braucht deine Hilfe."

Gillian und auch Dean sahen ihn verwundert an. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte die Hexe schließlich.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du sie heilen kannst!" erklärte Bobby ruhig.

Gillian schwieg – und nur Sam nahm wahr, wie es in ihr tobte. „_Wie konnte er_!" begehrte sie ausschließlich für ihn hörbar auf. „_Wie konnte er Jonathan solch trügerische Hoffnung schenken_?"

„_Wieso trügerisch_?" fragte Sam und unterdrückte gleichzeitig sein großes Erstaunen über das, was er gerade durch Bobby erfahren hatte. Irgendeinen triftigen Grund hatte der alte Fuchs mit Sicherheit, wenn er Gillian mit Madison konfrontieren wollte. „_Wir können ihr doch helfen – so, wie du Dean geholfen hast_." fügte er hinzu.

„_Nein, das können wir nicht_!" erwiderte Gillian erregt.

„_Warum_?" bohrte Sam nach. „_Willst du ihr nicht helfen_?"

„_Es ist gefährlich_!" entgegnete sie verzweifelt. „_Du weißt doch, wie schlecht es dir nach der Heilung deines Bruders erging! Es schwächt deinen Körper! Es schwächt dich ungemein_!"

„_Kannst du mich nicht einfach anschließend kurieren_?" fragte Sam nach.

„_Das ist genauso wenig möglich, wie sich selbst am Schopfe aus dem See zu ziehen_!" erklärte Gillian ungeduldig. „_Ich benötige deine körperlichen Kräfte, um zu heilen_."

Sam dachte kurz nach. Es klang logisch, was sie sagte. Doch Bobby war die Genesung dieser Madison Francis offenbar wichtig, und deshalb erwiderte er: „_Es ist mir egal. Mir geht es ja wieder gut! Wenn sie eine Freundin von dir ist, nehme ich es gerne in Kauf, ein paar Stunden etwas schlapp zu sein_."

Erneut schwieg Gillian einen Moment, bevor sie widerwillig zugab: „_Ich kann nicht jeden beliebigen Menschen heilen_…"

„_Das verstehe ich nicht_..!" erwiderte Sam und runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn – er schien wieder Gewalt über seinen Körper zu haben. „Sam?" hörte er die fragende Stimme seines Bruders, doch er hob kurz die Hand, um ihn um Geduld zu bitten.

„_Ich kann nur die Menschen heilen, um derentwillen meine Wirte mich riefen. Dadurch bin ich ihnen verbunden_!" erklärte Gillian betrübt, und in Sam dämmerte eine Ahnung. Er dachte an den Satz, der ihm unverhofft am frühen Abend durch den Kopf geschossen war, und deshalb erwiderte er argwöhnisch: „_Du_ musst _diese Menschen heilen – ist es nicht so? Dadurch, dass ich dich um Deans Willen gerufen habe, bist du für sein Wohl verantwortlich_!" Und als sie wiederum schwieg, verlangte er unnachgiebig: „_Antworte mir_!"

„_Dem ist so_…" flüsterte sie.

„_Hättest du Dean sonst sterben lassen_?" Gillian spürte deutlich die Wut, die sich hinter diesem Satz verbarg. Trotzdem nahm sie sich Zeit, bevor sie antwortete, denn sie wollte, dass Sam von der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Worte überzeugt war: „_Ich mag ihn nicht allzu sehr, und ich weiß, er hasst mich. Aber ich weiß auch, was du für ihn empfindest, und ich habe gesehen, was er bereit ist für dich zu tun. Das hat mich tief beeindruckt. Deshalb: Nein, Samuel – ich hätte ihn auf jeden Fall gerettet_."

Sam atmete einmal tief durch – und entschloss sich, ihr zu glauben.

„_In Ordnung_." erwiderte er deshalb ruhiger. „_Aber wir sind uns noch nicht einig geworden, was wir mit Madison tun_!"

„_Ich kann nicht_!" wiederholte Gillian ihre Worte, doch es fehlte ihnen an Kraft.

„_Lass es uns doch wenigstens versuchen_!" schlug Sam beharrlich vor. „_Schließlich war auch sie einmal mit dir verbunden. Und es wird uns schon nicht umbringen_!" Bei dem letzten Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, und wieder hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders, der nun ungeduldig seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte: „Sam – was habt ihr so lange zu bequatschen?"

„Gillian ist einverstanden, dass wir Madison besuchen." entschied er kurzerhand. „Allerdings ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr tatsächlich helfen kann." fasste er das Zwiegespräch zusammen.

„Und dafür habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" hakte Dean misstrauisch nach. Da Sam nicht die geringste Lust hatte, ihm auf die Nase zu binden, dass Gillian ihn nicht unbedingt freiwillig geheilt hatte, nickte er nur knapp und sah Bobby an, als wollte er in dessen Gedanken dringen um herauszufinden, was sein Freund im Schilde führte.

Doch der alte Jäger lächelte ihn nur an und entgegnete: „Ich bin froh, dass Gillian und du helfen wollt!" Sam nickte und ignorierte den unwilligen Blick seines Bruders. Dean gefiel es nicht, bei einer solchen Entscheidung übergangen und mit so wenig Informationen abgespeist zu werden. Doch Bobby warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, mit dem er den Jüngeren bat, sich zurückzuhalten und erklärte schließlich: „Wir sind morgen um elf Uhr mit Jonathan in Norfolk/ Nebraska verabredet. Das heißt, wir müssen relativ früh aus den Federn! Deshalb gehe ich jetzt ins Bett – und ihr solltet es auch nicht zu spät werden lassen!"

„Ist okay, Bobby! " erwiderte Sam und griff nach der Fernbedienung, während er dem Freund noch ein „Gute Nacht!" hinterherrief. Dean sah ihn ungläubig von der Seite an, meinte dann jedoch nur: „Warte noch einen Moment – ich muss mal wohin." und folgte Bobby aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Nein – wir werden ihm nicht folgen." erklärte Sam mit ruhiger Festigkeit, als Gillian versuchte, seinen Körper zu bewegen.

„_Ich fühle mich schwach_!" entgegnete Gillian unzufrieden. „_Du musst Nahrung zu dir nehmen_!"

„Ich kann so spät am Abend nichts essen – das bekommt meinem Körper nicht!" erwiderte Sam mit einer Prise Sarkasmus, indem er fast ihre Worte benutzte.

„_Nun gut_!" entschied Gillian nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, und für Sams Ohren klang die Spur einer Drohung mit. _„Aber wenn du in der Tat gewillt bist, Madison zu heilen, so benötigen wir jede Menge Kraftreserven! Du wirst nicht umhin kommen, nahrhafte Speise zu dir zu nehmen!_"

„Morgen!" erwiderte Sam entschlossen und blickte zur Tür, durch die Dean gerade wieder eintrat. Der Ältere wirkte nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber auch nicht mehr so unzufrieden wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Er setzte sich wieder neben seinem jüngeren Bruder auf die Couch, suchte die letzten Nachos-Krümel in der Schüssel zusammen und erklärte: „Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Film zu Ende schauen und uns dann aufs Ohr hauen."

„Einverstanden!" erwiderte Sam und bemerkte mit einem gewissen Behagen, wie Gillian sich zurückzog, als er den Wiedergabeknopf an der Fernbedienung betätigte. Offenbar stand sie tatsächlich nicht sehr auf Horrorfilme…

…was sie ihm zwei Stunden später unmissverständlich klar machte.

Dean schlief längst, wie Sam den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Bruders entnehmen konnte. Doch ihm ließ die Hexe keine Ruhe. Sie war tief besorgt über ihr Vorhaben am nächsten Tag, fürchtete sich vor der langen Fahrt und gab zu bedenken, was unterwegs alles geschehen könnte. Sams genervte Versicherung, dass sowohl Dean als auch Bobby bei ihnen sein würden – und dass sie schließlich auch heute hatte sehen können, wie er selbst in der Lage war, auf sich aufzupassen, brachte sie nur kurz zum Verstummen.

Schließlich begann sie Mutmaßungen darüber anzustellen, warum Bobby über Mrs. Francis nachgeforscht hatte und traf dabei gefährlich häufig Sams eigene Gedanken, die sich darum drehten, ob sein alter Freund und sein Bruder eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, ihn mit Madisons Hilfe von Gillian zu befreien. Gleichzeitig schwanden die Kräfte des jüngeren Winchesters immer mehr, die seine Gedanken vor Gillian abschirmten.

Es war weit nach drei Uhr in der Nacht, als er sie völlig zermürbt anflehte, ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Und ob sie nun Mitleid mit ihm hatte oder selbst inzwischen erschöpft war – sie schwieg endlich.

Trotzdem brauchte Sam noch eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich einschlief – um nur gefühlte Minuten später erbarmungslos von seiner Armbanduhr geweckt zu werden. Völlig gerädert öffnete er die Augen – und sah zu seiner Verwunderung seinen Bruder, der bereits angezogen bequem in dem kleinen Sessel saß und ihn beobachtete. Dieser Anblick war so ungewöhnlich, dass Sam sofort hochfuhr und hastig fragte: „Was ist los?"

Dean sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, wobei nur die leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen zeigten, dass er nicht so entspannt war, wie er sich gab. Schließlich erwiderte er ziemlich zusammenhanglos: „Ich bin seit einer Stunde wach."

Zumindest schien keine akute Gefahr zu drohen, so dass Sam sich halbwegs beruhigt gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes sinken ließ und nicht sehr freundlich erwiderte: „Und deshalb sitzt du hier und starrst mich an?"

Dean schüttelte langsam den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich frage mich nur, was Gillian mit dir anstellt, während du schläfst." Der Jüngere blickte ihn ehrlich verwundert an, so dass Dean hinzufügte: „Ich bin vor einer Stunde aufgewacht, weil du…sagen wir mal, sehr unruhig geträumt hast!"

Sams Stirn runzelte sich, als er überlegte, wovon sein Bruder sprach. Er hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein…oder? Allerdings fühlte er sich in keiner Weise ausgeruht – eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Und nun fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum er den Wecker gestellt hatte: Sie wollten nach Nebraska, um Madison Francis zu treffen. Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus, und er ließ sich leise stöhnend in sein Kissen zurücksinken.

„Ich fühle mich auch nicht sehr gut!" gab er schließlich zu. Dean wartete schweigend, bis er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, heute nach Nebraska zu fahren. Vielleicht sollten wir es verschieben?" dabei sah er zu Dean hinüber – und dessen Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn schaudern, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte, warum.

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später hatte der Ältere sich wieder im Griff und entgegnete mit ruhiger Stimme: „Glaub mir: Heute ist genau der richtige Tag für Nebraska!" Damit stand er auf, griff sich Sams Kleider, die über der Kommode hingen, warf sie dem Jüngeren zu und erklärte beherrscht: „Zieh dich an. Bobby und ich warten unten mit dem Frühstück auf dich!" Danach verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Tür und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Sam zurück.

„_Was hatte die Worte deines Bruders zu bedeuten_?" fragte Gillian. Bildete er es sich nur ein – oder schwang eine Spur Nervosität in ihnen mit?

„Ich weiß es nicht!" erwiderte Sam laut, fügte jedoch misstrauisch hinzu: „Oder hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, was er wollte?"

„_Selbstverständlich nicht_!" entgegnete Gillian rasch. „_Aber vielleicht hast du recht – vielleicht solltest du dich heute schonen, statt nach Nebraska zu fahren_!"

In Sam summte eine leise Alarmglocke: Warum schlug Gillian das vor?

Doch er wusste, wessen Urteil er im Zweifel eher vertrauen konnte. Deshalb erwiderte er: „Schon gut. Ich kann mich während der Fahrt ausruhen. Und vielleicht sind wir ja am Nachmittag bereits wieder zurück."

Gillian schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie erwiderte: „_Wir werden nach dem Frühstück weiterreden_."

-s-s-s-s-

Und nun saß Sam bereits seit über einer Stunde auf der Rückbank des Impala und versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch obwohl Gillian ihre besorgten Kommentare seit einer geraumen Weile eingestellt hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken weiter um ihre Vermutungen. Was würde sie in Norfolk erwarten? Bobby und Dean erschien es jedenfalls wichtig, dass sie Madison trafen und zumindest versuchten, sie zu heilen. Und er vertraute den beiden älteren Jägern – egal, welche Argumente Gillian auch vorbrachte. Er würde sein Bestes tun.

Sie waren seit Salem südwärts auf dem Highway 81 unterwegs und hatten die Grenze nach Nebraska bei Yankton passiert, als Dean seinen Wagen auf einen Rastplatz lenkte und vor einem Diner anhielt.

„Zeit für ein ordentliches Frühstück!" verkündete er. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?" Damit drehte er sich zu seinen Fahrgästen um.

„Für mich nur einen Kaffee." erwiderte Bobby.

„Frühstück?" fragte Sam nur und versuchte, seinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren, als er hinzufügte: „Ich hatte doch schon Marmeladentoast." Dean sah ihn an. Wieder stand dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der dem Jüngeren Unbehagen bereitete, als er entgegnete: „Solltet ihr zwei in der Lage sein, Madison zu helfen, wirst du alle Energie brauchen, die du kriegen kannst."

„In Ordnung." stimmte Sam zu, zumal Gillian keine Einwände erhob, und wollte aus dem Wagen steigen. Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Ich komme nicht raus!" erklärte er verwundert, als er sah, wie Bobby und Dean einen kurzen Blick tauschten. „Dein Bruder wird sich ums Essen kümmern, während wir zwei hier warten." entgegnete Bobby ruhig.

Dean mied seinen fassungslosen Blick und stieg aus, so dass der Jüngste seinen Unmut an dem alten Freund ausließ: „Was soll das? Sperrt ihr mich hier etwa ein? Verdammt – Bobby!"

Der so Angesprochene seufzte einmal tief durch und antwortete dann, ohne Sams Blick auszuweichen: „Wir sind nicht sicher, wie ernst es Gillian mit ihrer Behauptung ist, sie sei bereit zu helfen." Sams Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Deshalb bekomme ich auch erst jetzt Frühstück…" meinte er schließlich zynisch. Und Bobby nickte nur.

„_Sie wollen dich nur benutzen_!" raunte Gillian ihm auf einmal zu. Wütend entgegnete er: „Das ist völliger Blödsinn! Der Grund für das Theater hier bist _du_! Sie misstrauen dir! Was ist verdammt noch mal heute Nacht passiert?" die letzte Frage galt sowohl Gillian als auch Bobby, doch nur letzterer antwortete: „Du hast im Schlaf geredet. Und für Dean klang es wie ein Gespräch mit Gillian, bei dem sie dich davon überzeugen wollte, nicht an unserem kleinen Familienausflug teilzunehmen."

Sam war sprachlos. „_Stimmt das_?" fragte er die Hexe gefährlich ruhig.

„_Es ist die Wahrheit_." gab sie tatsächlich unumwunden zu und erklärte erregt: „_Ich versuche nur, dich und mich zu schützen, denn_…" „_Hör auf_!" unterbrach Sam sie barsch, doch dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht den Mund verbieten. Stattdessen wurde sie wütend: „_Was soll das? Haltet ihr mich für ein geistig minderbemitteltes Wesen? Weshalb sollten deine Gefährten sich für Madisons Wohlergehen interessieren? Sie erhoffen sich Informationen über mich – um uns trennen zu können - um mich zu vernichten! Soll ich dies stillschweigend dulden_?"

Sam schwieg betroffen, bevor er wesentlich ruhiger als zuvor und dieses Mal mit lauter Stimme erwiderte: „Niemand will dich vernichten, Gillian! Du weißt selbst, was ich dir schulde! Aber du merkst doch auch, dass mein Leben nicht zu deinen Bedürfnissen passt! Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn Dean und Bobby sich bemühen, eine bessere Lösung für uns beide zu finden?" Bobby sah ihn gespannt an, doch er ignorierte den Freund und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf sein Inneres.

Seine Worte waren so aufrichtig, dass Gillians Zorn verrauchte. Nach einer kleinen Weile erwiderte sie nachdenklich: „_Ich mag dich, Samuel Winchester. Trotz allem bist du ein guter Mensch – und ich vertraue dir. Ich werde versuchen, euch zu unterstützen_." Sam atmete auf. „_Doch ich warne dich_!" fügte sie plötzlich hinzu, und ihre Stimme hatte dieses Mal eindeutig einen drohenden Beiklang, „_Ein Verrat würde dich teuer zu stehen kommen! Denn ich werde dich eher töten, als mich mit Gewalt aus dir entfernen zu lassen_!" Und Sam wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass dies keine leere Drohung war.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür neben ihm, Dean steckte seinen Kopf in den Wagen und schob ihm eine Tüte und einen Kaffeebecher entgegen. Als er die angespannten Gesichter seiner zwei Mitreisenden bemerkte, fragte er beunruhigt: „Was ist hier los?"

„Ein kleiner Disput mit Gillian, nehme ich an!" entgegnete Bobby trocken, und Sam fügte lediglich hinzu: „Ich konnte sie überzeugen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, was Madison angeht." Dabei vermied er es, den Älteren direkt anzusehen.

Doch Dean war auch so klar, dass sein jüngerer Bruder ihm etwas verschwieg. Er beschloss, es zunächst auf sich beruhen zu lassen und stieg stattdessen wieder aus dem Fond, um zum Fahrersitz zurückzukehren. Bevor er die hintere Tür schließen konnte, bat Sam betont höflich: „Würdest du bitte die Kindersicherung wieder entriegeln?"

Der Ältere hielt kurz inne, drehte sich dann jedoch wieder um und kam dem Wunsch seines Bruders nach, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Während der Jüngere sich dem Inhalt der Tüte widmete – zwei dick mit Schinken, Salat und Ei belegten Sandwiches und einem Doughnut mit Zuckerguss, dazu einen Milchkaffee – lenkte Dean den Impala zurück auf die Straße südwärts nach Norfolk. Sam machte sich mit echtem Heißhunger über das Essen her.

Vierzig Minuten später – um zwanzig vor elf Uhr – bog Dean am südlichen Stadtrand von Norfolk nach links in die Monroe Avenue ein, um eine halbe Meile später erneut Richtung Süden der 5th Avenue zu folgen. Hier standen zwischen hohen, alten Platanen und Kiefern nur noch vereinzelt Häuser, so dass alle drei genau Ausschau halten mussten, um das von Jonathan Francis beschriebene Haus nicht zu übersehen.

Dichte Wolken hatten die Sonne, die sie die meiste Zeit ihrer Fahrt begleitet hatte, hinter sich verborgen, und als sie die Wagentüren öffneten, um auszusteigen, blies ihnen ein unangenehmer Wind entgegen. Beides verbesserte Sams Stimmung keineswegs.

Er ging hinter Bobby auf dem Weg zu der Haustür aus ausgebleichtem Eichenholz, gefolgt von Dean, und hatte nach wie vor das unangenehme Gefühl, die beiden würden jeden seiner Schritte genauestens überwachen – als könne er einen Fluchtversuch wagen, den es zu vereiteln galt.

Er schob diesen Gedanken hastig bei Seite, als Bobby klingelte und kurz darauf ein mittelgroßer Mann mit dünnem Haar und einer randlosen Brille die Tür öffnete.

Kurz starrte er sie alle drei der Reihe nach an, bis sein Blick an Bobby hängen blieb und er sagte: „Robert Singer, vermute ich?" Bobby nickte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Und sie sind Jonathan Francis, nehme ich an."

Zur Antwort nickte der Andere nur und öffnete die Tür weit, um sie eintreten zu lassen.

„Wenn sie noch einen kleinen Moment Geduld haben – sie sind etwas früh – ich muss mich noch schnell umziehen – Schuhe, eine andere Hose…" murmelte der Mann und blickte dabei nervös zwischen den Winchester-Brüdern hin und her, und Sam verstand. „Ich bin derjenige, dem Gillian sich im Augenblick anvertraut hat." erklärte er auf die für ihn so typische freundliche Art – und sein Blick verschleierte sich.

„Hallo, Jonathan!" grüßte Gillian leise, „Du bist groß geworden…"

_tbc_

_Tja – schon wieder so viele Worte, und eigentlich wollte ich inhaltlich schon weiter sein…  
Aber mir war es wichtig, noch ein paar kleine Fragen zu klären und Sams und Gillians Gemütslage in Worte zu fassen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir dann aber ganz bestimmt mehr über Mutter und Sohn Francis…versprochen :-)_

_Bis dahin Euch allen eine gute Zeit!_

_GLG_

_Ann_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hallo,_

_Weil Ihr so geduldig und lange auf Kapitel 25 warten musstet, schiebe ich gleich Nr. 26 hinterher - ich hoffe, Euch damit eine kleine Freude machen zu können :-)_

_Wie immer viel Vergnügen und Spannung beim Lesen :-)_

_Eure _

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Teil 26 –**

Wenn Jonathan durch diese direkte Anrede verwirrt war, zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht. Er ignorierte Sam und Gillian völlig und ging ihnen voraus in ein kleines Wohnzimmer am Ende des Flurs.

„Nehmen sie doch noch einen Moment Platz! Ich bin gleich wieder bei ihnen!" damit verschwand er eilig in ein anderes Zimmer, vermutlich, um sich umzuziehen.

Dean blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum um, der mit allerhand Möbeln der unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen vollgestopft war, aber trotzdem gemütlich und gepflegt wirkte. „Wohnt Madison auch hier?" fragte Sam, dem aufgefallen war, dass keinerlei Tand herumstand, den ältere Damen ansonsten gerne um sich hatten.

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie lebt seit drei Jahren in einem Seniorenheim. Wir werden gleich mit Jonathan gemeinsam zu ihr fahren."

„Ich dachte, sie sei schwer krank!" meldete sich Dean zu Wort. „Wäre sie da nicht besser in einem Krankenhaus…" In diesem Moment trat Jonathan wieder ins Wohnzimmer, warf einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu Sam und wendete sich dann dem älteren Bruder zu, um an Bobbys Stelle zu antworten: „Körperlich ist sie in guter Verfassung. Sie hat Alzheimer…"

Dean runzelte die Stirn und fragte völlig unverblümt: „Konnte sie ihnen deshalb nichts mehr über Gillian erzählen? Weil sie sich nicht mehr erinnert?"

„Oh – an Gillian erinnert sie sich gut!" entgegnete Jonathan, und die anderen hörten eine leise Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus, als er fortfuhr: „Sie weiß nur nicht mehr, wer ich bin – und deshalb vertraut sie mir nichts an. Vor ihrer Krankheit habe ich mich nie dafür interessiert…" Er schüttelte reuevoll den Kopf, als könne er selbst sein gleichgültiges Verhalten nicht fassen.

Sam hatte Mitleid mit dem Mann und er spürte, dass auch Gillian von Jonathans Traurigkeit nicht unberührt geblieben war. Sie übernahm ohne langes Zögern das Ruder, was ihr nach dem üppigen Frühstück wieder erschreckend leicht fiel, und erklärte sanft: „Es tut mir so leid, Jonathan! Ich kann dir nichts versprechen – aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, um Madison zu helfen!"

„War das Gillian?" wandte sich Jonathan unsicher an Bobby. Der nickte nur, als die Hexe in entschlossenem Ton bat: „Bringt mich zu ihr!"

Jonathan starrte die Hexe in Sams Körper eine Weile prüfend an, bevor er leise entschied: „In Ordnung!"

Er stand auf, und die drei Besucher folgten ihm.

Die Bäume bogen sich unter einem heftigen Windstoß und die Wolken hingen tief über der Erde, als die vier Männer aus dem Haus traten. Bobby hielt mit einer Hand seine Baseballmütze fest, als Sam, der vor ihm den Weg zum Gartentürchen entlang ging, sich zu ihm umdrehte und meinte: „Ein unangenehmer Tag…"

Dass sein junger Freund gesprochen hatte und nicht die Hexe, erkannte Bobby am tieferen Tonfall, und er vermutete, dass hinter diesen Worten mehr steckte als nur ein Kommentar zum Wetter. Deshalb erwiderte er aufmunternd: „Es wird schon schiefgehen", und Sam lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Schönes Auto!" erklärte Jonathan ehrlich bewundernd, als Dean den Impala aufschloss. Dieser grinste erfreut, wie immer, wenn jemand sein Baby lobte und meinte: „Wenn sie wollen, können sie in meinem Wagen mitfahren." Doch der Angesprochene lehnte dankend ab. Bobby vermutete, dass er sich in Sams und Gillians Nähe unwohl fühlte. Sein ganzes nervöses Verhalten sprach dafür. Und der alte Jäger konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er selbst war seit Jahrzehnten an den Umgang mit dem Übernatürlichen gewöhnt – und sogar ihn schauderte es zeitweise in Gegenwart der Hexe. Wie mochte es da erst einem „Zivilisten" ergehen? Insgesamt gesehen hielt sich Madisons Sohn sogar erstaunlich gut…

„Wie kommen wir zu diesem Seniorenheim?" unterbrach Dean mit seiner Frage Bobbys Gedanken.

„Wir müssen in die Innenstadt. Am besten folgen sie mir einfach." schlug Jonathan vor. Damit ging er zu einem silberfarbenen Ford Escort, der im Hof neben dem Haus geparkt war, stieg ein und wendete den Wagen dann so, dass er nördlich auf die 5th Avenue auffahren konnte. Dean hängte sich dran.

Sie fuhren den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurück, bis sie in der Innenstadt vom Highway 81 zunächst in westlicher Richtung auf die Norfolk Avenue und nach etwa einer halben Meile nach Norden auf die 18th Street abbogen. An der Kreuzung zur Prospect Avenue lenkte Jonathan seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz des „St. Joseph's Rehabilitation Care Center", in dem seine Mutter seit über drei Jahren lebte. Dean folgte ihm.

Nur wenige Minuten später betraten die vier Männer den Aufenthaltsraum der geschlossenen Abteilung im vierten Stock des Hauses. Für Jonathan war es ein vertrautes Bild, etwa ein Dutzend älterer Menschen mit mehr oder weniger ausdruckslosen Gesichtern im Raum sitzen oder langsam umhergehen zu sehen. Zwei Pflegerinnen waren damit beschäftigt, einigen Bewohnern beim Verzehr ihres Nachtisches zu helfen, denn das Mittagessen wurde gerade abgeräumt.

Für Sam und Dean, die es gewohnt waren, mit den unvorstellbarsten Kreaturen fertig zu werden, war dieser Anblick jedoch ein Schock. Dean sah seinen Bruder an und meinte leise: „Lieber lass ich mich von einem Wendigo fressen, als so zu enden!" Bobby und Sam wussten, was er meinte. Alle drei waren Jäger mit Leib und Seele, und ohne Denkvermögen nur noch vor sich hin zu existieren war für sie unvorstellbar.

Ein alter, weißhaariger Mann kam auf Sam zu, sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und fragte: „Haben sie Tinkerbell gesehen? Wo ist sie?" Ratlos blickte der jüngere Winchester den Mann an – und war zum ersten Mal froh, dass Gillian die Regie übernahm und freundlich erwiderte: „Wer ist Tinkerbell?"

„Meine Katze! Grau getigert, mit wunderschönen grünen Augen.." erwiderte der Alte.

„Oh – die habe ich eben draußen gesehen – sie ist auf Mäusejagd!" entgegnete Gillian mit einem leisen Lachen. Das Gesicht des alten Mannes verzog sich zu einem Strahlen, und er entgegnete stolz: „Ja – sie ist die beste Mäusefängerin, die ich je…"

Dean zog Sam am Jackenärmel mit sich und folgte Jonathan und Bobby, die sich bereits am Tisch einer älteren Dame mit schwarz-grauen Haaren niedergelassen hatten. Jonathans Mutter starrte auf eine Stoffserviette, die sie in den Händen hielt und unermüdlich faltete und glatt strich. Ihren Sohn und dessen Begleiter ignorierte sie.

Bis Sam an den Tisch trat.

Madison blickte auf – und augenblicklich trat ein Leuchten in ihre bisher stumpfen Augen. „Gillian! Du bist zurückgekommen!" flüsterte sie und stand auf, um die Hände des jüngeren Winchester zu ergreifen.

„Hallo, Madison!" entgegnete Gillian weich, und Bobby erkannte, dass Tränen in Sams Augen standen.

Vielleicht war Deans Idee ja doch nicht so verrückt, wie er geglaubt hatte?

Jonathan dagegen stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben seiner Mutter. Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, erklärte er: „Seit eineinhalb Jahren hat meine Mutter keinen vollständigen Satz mehr gesprochen!"

„Ich denke, ich kann ihr helfen!" wandte sich Gillian nun aufgeregt an Bobby. „Die alte Verbindung zwischen uns ist noch vorhanden!"

Bobby nickte und fragte Jonathan: „Wo können wir uns ungestört um ihre Mutter kümmern?"

„Am Besten in ihrem Zimmer!" erklärte der Gefragte. „Kommen sie mit!"

Jonathan ging voran, und Gillian führte Madison hinter ihm her. Dean und Bobby folgten ihnen, wobei der alte Jäger dem Jüngeren einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zuwarf. „Alles okay mit dir, Junge?"

Dean lag schon seine übliche Mir-geht's-bestens-Nummer auf der Zunge, als er sich entschloss, Bobby die Wahrheit zu sagen – der Freund würde ihn sowieso durchschauen. Deshalb erwiderte er leise: „Wenn ich die alten Leute hier sehe, muss ich an Joster denken – und daran, was aus Sam werden könnte…"

„Soweit lassen wir es nicht kommen!" beruhigte Bobby ihn und ein Stück weit sich selbst. „Wir sind doch heute ein gutes Stück vorangekommen! Wenn es Gillian wirklich gelingt, Madison zu heilen…" Deans Augen verengten sich, und dieses Mal brauchte Bobby gar nicht nachzufragen, was in ihm bohrte – es war die Sorge, wie Sam die Heilung überstehen würde.

Schweigend folgten sie den anderen.

Auch Gillian hatte unterdessen eine Unterhaltung – mit Sam: „_Mir ist bewusst, warum deine Gefährten Madison und dich den Risiken dieser Heilung aussetzen_…" erklärte sie langsam.

„_Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du es zur Sprache bringst_." entgegnete Sam ruhig.

„_Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, dich über meine Gedanken und Gefühle in Kenntnis zu setzen_," erklärte sie ernsthaft, aber nicht unfreundlich. „_Ich möchte dies klären, noch bevor die Heilung dich schwächt und mich zwingt, mich aus deinem Geist zurückzuziehen, um mich zu regenerieren! Ich bin in der Tat froh, hier zu sein und bete zu den Göttern, dem armen, verwirrten Geschöpf helfen zu können_." So sanft ihre Stimme in Sams Kopf bis hierher geklungen hatte, so unnachgiebig wurde sie, als sie fortfuhr: „_Über eines musst du dir allerdings im Klaren sein: Euer Vorhaben, mich durch Madison rufen zu lassen, um dich von meiner Gegenwart zu befreien wird nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Zustimmung erfolgen! Zunächst muss ich mich vergewissern, dass sie mir genügend Sicherheit und eine ruhige Heimstatt für die nächsten Jahre gewähren kann – und dass sie mich will_!"

Sam schluckte, doch letztendlich war er froh, nun offen mit Gillian über den Plan reden zu können, von dem auch er vermutete, dass Dean und Bobby ihn verfolgten. Und so erwiderte er ehrlich: „_Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Gefährten tatsächlich die Absicht haben, dich durch Madison rufen zu lassen_…" Gillian schnaubte, doch Sam fuhr unbeirrt fort: „_Wie dem auch sei: Du weißt, ich bin dir aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar für alles, was du für Dean und mich getan hast – doch ich denke, dass du es bei Madison besser haben wirst als bei mir! Allerdings wissen wir nicht, wie die alte Dame auf die Idee, ihren Körper wieder mit dir zu teilen, reagieren wird. Sie ist noch nicht einmal geheilt. Sollten wir das nicht erst abwarten_?"

„_Einverstanden_." erwiderte Gillian nach kurzem Nachdenken, und Sam hoffte, dass sie es genauso ehrlich meinte wie er selbst.

Damit betrat Sam Madisons Zimmer und spürte, wie die Hexe wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm – ein Vorgang, der ihm auch nach all den Tagen noch unangenehm war. Der Gedanke, möglicher Weise bald wieder völlig Herr seiner selbst zu sein, war in der Tat verlockend…

Es war ein hübscher Raum, in warmen, hellen Farben gestaltet und mit Schrank, einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem bequemen Sessel ausgestattet. Nur das krankenhausartige Bett wies darauf hin, dass man sich nicht in einem netten Hotelzimmer, sondern auf einer Pflegestation befand.

Gillian dirigierte Madison zu ihrem Bett.

„Es ist besser, wenn sie liegt." erklärte sie den Anwesenden.

„Was werden sie tun?" fragte Jonathan, der nun, als es soweit war, deutlich nervös wirkte. Es war eine Sache, am Telefon mit jemandem über eine mögliche übernatürliche Heilung seiner Mutter zu reden – eine völlig andere jedoch, wenn sich auf einmal diese Hexe im Körper eines riesenhaften jungen Mannes darauf vorbereitete, es auch tatsächlich zu tun.

Gillian drehte sich um und schenkte Jonathan Sams entwaffnendes Lächeln, was Dean eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Sein Gefühl sperrte sich dagegen, Sam und auch Madison den Unwägbarkeiten ihres Vorhabens auszusetzen. Doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies ihre beste Möglichkeit war, einen Weg zu finden, um Gillian aus seinem jüngeren Bruder heraus zu bekommen. Und er wusste, dass er an Madisons Stelle jedes Risiko eingegangen wäre, um seinen Verstand wiederzubekommen. Also stand er angespannt, aber still am Fußende des Bettes, jedoch bereit, sofort einzugreifen, falls ihm etwas nicht zusagen sollte. Er blickte zu Bobby, der mit Jonathan gemeinsam ein Stück hinter Sam stand und ihm beruhigend zunickte.

Gillian sah die drei Männer noch einmal mit Sams glasigen Augen an und erklärte: „Madison wird nichts davon spüren. Sie wird müde werden und einschlafen. Und wenn alles geschieht, wie wir es wünschen, wird sie geheilt erwachen…"

Jonathan nickte ergeben, und die Hexe erklärte: „Ich beginne nun."

Sie ließ Sam sich neben das Bett knien und hob die Hände, um sie um Madisons Kopf zu legen. Dann schloss sie Sams Augen, dessen Gesicht einen hochkonzentrierten Ausdruck annahm.

Totenstille senkte sich über den Raum. Bobby und Jonathan beobachteten Madison genau, deren entspannter Gesichtsausdruck darauf hinwies, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Tatsächlich schloss sie nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls die Augen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Dean dagegen ließ seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen und bemerkte so, dass Sams konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck immer angestrengter wirkte. Seine Wangen wurden blass, und sein Atem ging immer schwerer. War das bei seiner Heilung auch so gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern und warf einen alarmierten Blick zu Bobby hinüber.

Der teilte Deans Sorge, bat jedoch mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste, noch abzuwarten.

Die Minuten verstrichen für die drei Männer, die zum bloßen Zuschauen verurteilt waren, quälend langsam, doch schließlich löste Gillian Sams zitternde Hände vom Kopf ihrer Patientin und erklärte erschöpft: „Es ist geschafft…"

Sam sackte in sich zusammen…

_-tbc-_

_Das Verhalten der an Alzheimer und Altersdemenz leidenden Menschen im „St. Joseph's Rehabilitation Care Center" schildere ich aus persönlicher Erfahrung in meinem nahen Umfeld._

_Ich weiß – dieses Kapitel ist kürzer, als Ihr es zuletzt gewohnt wart. Ursprünglich waren Kapitel 26 und 27 nämlich eine Einheit – die aber deutlich zu lang wurde, so dass ich mich dieses Mal tatsächlich entschlossen habe, sie zu teilen._

_So müsst ihr leider noch ein bisschen warten, bis ihr mehr über Madisons und Sams Zustand erfahrt… :-)_

_Bis dahin alles Liebe ,_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hallo,_

_herzlich Willkommen zur nächsten Runde __– viel Spaß und Spannung wünscht Euch_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 27 –**

Sams Körper sackte in sich zusammen, und sofort war Dean an seiner Seite, um ihn abzufangen. Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung atmete der Jüngere aber nur einmal tief durch und blickte ihn mit einem erschöpften, aber nichtsdestotrotz aufmunternden Lächeln an. Er löste sich sanft aus dem Griff seines Bruders, um sich sitzend gegen das Bett zu lehnen.

Dean erwiderte das Lächeln, als er sich neben ihm auf dem Boden niederließ, fragte aber trotzdem: „Bist du in Ordnung, Alter?" Auch Bobby blickte seinen jungen Freund forschend an, bis dieser erwiderte: "Ich habe ein wenig Pudding in den Knien und einen Bärenhunger - aber ansonsten ist es okay. Besser als beim letzten Mal."

"Wie geht es Gillian?" erkundigte sich Bobby, und Jonathan, der nahe an das Bett herangetreten war und nun Madisons Hand in seiner hielt fragte mit bangem Blick: "Hat es funktioniert?"

Sam sah von einem zum anderen und versuchte, beide Fragen gleichzeitig zu beantworten: "Gillian hat sich zurückgezogen, um sich zu regenerieren. Das Letzte, was ich von ihr hörte war, dass sie glaubt, erfolgreich gewesen zu sein."

Über Jonathans Gesicht zog sich ein freudiges Lächeln, das Sam offen erwiderte. "Wann erwacht meine Mutter?"

"Das weiß ich leider nicht - und Gillian antwortet im Moment nicht. Wir müssen beide erst wieder zu Kräften kommen." erklärte Sam mit leisem Bedauern in der Stimme - er konnte Jonathans Ungeduld, das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen mit eigenen Augen und Ohren wahrzunehmen, verstehen.

"Hier im Haus gibt es doch mit Sicherheit eine Cafeteria?" wandte sich Bobby an Francis, und als dieser nickend antwortete: "Im Erdgeschoss", schlug der alte Jäger vor: "Dean, du sorgst dafür, dass dein Bruder etwas zu Essen bekommt und sich ein wenig erholt. Ich bleibe hier bei Jonathan und seiner Mutter. Ich denke, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis Madison zu sich kommt."

Die Winchester-Brüder nickten beide und Dean meinte: "Dann auf, zur Futterkrippe." Er erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und hielt anschließend seinem Bruder die Rechte hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Sam war nicht zu stolz, das Angebot anzunehmen. Als er wieder auf den Beinen war, wandte sich Jonathan an ihn und meinte leise: "Ich danke Ihnen!" Sam schossen mehrere Dinge durch den Kopf, die er hätte antworten können - dass es Gillian und nicht er gewesen war, dass sie noch nicht sicher wussten, wie erfolgreich die Heilung verlaufen war - doch er entschied sich für ein schlichtes: "Gerne geschehen", bevor er an Dean vorbei durch die geöffnete Zimmertür in den Flur dahinter trat. Sein Bruder folgte ihm, wobei er Sam unauffällig im Auge behielt. Doch der Jüngere hielt sich wacker.

Dean schloss leise Madisons Zimmertür, bevor er hinter Sam zum Ausgang am Ende des Flurs ging. Eine freundliche Pflegerin öffnete ihnen die Tür, so dass sie die geschlossene Station verlassen konnten. Sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl ins Erdgeschoss und folgten dann der Beschilderung zur Cafeteria. Da gerade Mittagszeit war, herrschte dort reger Betrieb. Sie reihten sich in die Schar der Besucher und Angestellten ein, die an der Theke mit dem warmen Essen Schlange standen, nahmen sich jeder ein Tablett, das sie wenige Minuten später mit Essen und Getränken beladen zu einem der wenigen freien Tische am Ende des Raumes balancierten.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, blickte Dean interessiert über das Mahl, das sich Sam zusammengestellt hatte: Eine üppige Portion Spaghetti mit Hackfleischsauce und geriebenem Käse, dem obligatorischen Salat, ein großes Glas Cola und zum Nachtisch zwei Stücke Käsekuchen mit Sahne. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinte er lakonisch: "Da hast du dir ordentlich was vorgenommen!"

Verwundert blickte der Jüngere ihn an, verglich dann den Inhalt von Deans Tablett - eine Pizza Salami, eine Cola und ein Stück Apfelkuchen - mit seinem, grinste und erwiderte: "Du kannst es ja rot im Kalender anstreichen: Heute hat Sam mehr gegessen als ich!"

Dean erwiderte das Grinsen nicht. Stattdessen meinte er vorsichtig: "Meinst du, es ist eine so gute Idee…?"

Dieses Mal verstand Sam, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. Er seufzte leise und erwiderte: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher…Aber unsere 'Freundin' hier drin" - dabei wies er auf seine Brust - "hat sowieso Lunte gerochen, was das Essen angeht. Und im Ernst, Dean: Ich brauche das jetzt!"

Ob es mit Absicht geschehen oder ob Sam sich der Wirkung seiner letzten Worte nicht bewusst war - er hatte jedenfalls Dean den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Ohne einen weiteren Vorwurf meinte der Ältere: "Na, dann guten Appetit!"

Minutenlang herrschte nur gefräßiges Schweigen zwischen den Brüdern, und da Dean schon immer der schnellere Esser gewesen war, konnte er noch eine Weile zusehen, wie Sam sorgfältig kauend und mit sichtlichem Genuss nach und nach Salat, Spaghetti und beide Kuchenstücke vertilgte, bevor er alles mit dem letzten Schluck Cola herunter spülte und sich aufatmend zurücksinken ließ.

Zufrieden registrierte Dean, dass sein Bruder wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte und ihn wach und interessiert ansah. "Was glaubst du, wie es jetzt weitergeht?" fragte der Jüngere, als er bemerkte, wie sein Bruder ihn beobachtete.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hängt natürlich von Madison ab…" erwiderte er vage, und Sam ergänzte: "Und von Gillian. Ob sie bereit zu einem Wechsel ist."

Sein Bruder sah ihn fragend an. "Glaubst du, dass sie Schwierigkeiten machen wird?" Dieses Mal war es an Sam, die Schultern zu zucken. "Ich werde sie fragen, wenn sie sich regeneriert hat." erklärte er.

Dean blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und meinte: "Wir sollten mal langsam wieder zu Bobby und Jonathan zurück - vielleicht ist Madison ja schon wach?"

"Das glaube ich nicht," widersprach Sam, "Bobby hätte uns sonst sicher Bescheid gegeben."

Davon war Dean keineswegs überzeugt, doch das wollte er seinem Bruder nicht auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen zuckte er nur wieder mit den Schultern, stand auf und brachte sein Tablett zur Abgabestation. Sam folgte ihm, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Cafeteria.

-s-s-s-s-

Unterdessen saßen Bobby und Jonathan geduldig an Madisons Bett und beobachteten die alte Dame genau auf irgendein Zeichen des Erwachens hin. Der alte Jäger erhoffte sich ein Gespräch mit ihr, ohne dass Sam und somit Gillian anwesend waren. Doch Madison tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht.

Jonathan seufzte leise. "Was denken Sie, wie lange wird es noch dauern…" fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Ältere auch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort für ihn hatte.

Wie erwartet erwiderte der andere: "Wenn es Sam schon nicht wusste, kann ich auch keine Mutmaßung anstellen." Wieder seufzte Jonathan, und Bobby ergänzte mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln: "Ich bin sicher, dass es zum Besten für Ihre Mutter war."

Jonathan lächelte unsicher zurück und erwiderte nach einer kleinen Weile: "Wissen Sie - allein, wie Mom vorhin auf die Anwesenheit von Gillian reagiert hat…nur das war schon Ihre Bemühungen wert … _Mom_?" Bei seinem letzten Wort war Jonathan aufgesprungen und an Madisons Bett herangetreten.

Die alte Dame hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und hob den Oberkörper langsam in eine sitzende Position. Auch Bobby richtete sich gespannt in seinem Stuhl auf und konnte beobachten, wie Madisons Blick durch den Raum schweifte, um schließlich an dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes hängen zu bleiben.

"Mom?" wiederholte dieser in fragendem Ton - und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie mit klarer Stimme erwiderte: "Jonathan - mein Junge! - Wo ist Gillian?"

-s-s-s-s-

Sam und Dean waren gerade im vierten Stock aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen, als das Handy des Älteren klingelte. "Bobby?" mutmaßte Sam, und Dean nickte nach einem Blick auf sein Display. Dann hob er ab. "Hi, Bobby, was gibt's?" hörte Sam seinen Bruder sagen und versuchte, aus dessen Antworten herauszuhören, was ihr Freund wollte. Doch Dean erklärte nur: "Im vierten Stock vor der geschlossenen Abteilung…", machte ein paarmal "Mhm! ...Mhm!" und endete mit einem "Ich verstehe. Dann bis später!", bevor er sein Handy wieder wegsteckte.

"Was gibt's?" fragte der Jüngere.

"Nichts Besonderes." erwiderte Dean - mit einer minimalen Verzögerung, die Sam nur unbewusst registrierte. "Bobby wollte nur wissen, ob du okay bist und uns sagen, dass wir uns Zeit lassen können - Madison schläft nach wie vor tief und fest."

Da kam dem Jüngeren ein anderer Gedanke, und er fragte irritiert: "Womit hat Bobby dich angerufen - gestern Abend war sein Handy doch noch kaputt, so dass du ihm deins geliehen hast!" Im Stillen verfluchte Dean den Scharfsinn seines jüngeren Bruders, doch er fing sich blitzschnell und erklärte: "Es war nicht kaputt - nur die Akkus leer!" Sam schluckte den Brocken und meinte: "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Dean überlegte kurz und entschied dann: "Ich habe keine Lust, mich auch noch in Madisons Zimmer zu quetschen und der alten Lady beim Schlafen zuzusehen… Ich habe eben im Aufenthaltsraum einen Fernseher bemerkt - vielleicht können wir die Oldies überzeugen, ein interessantes Programm einzuschalten?" Dabei zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, so dass Sam grinsen musste und erwiderte: „ ‚Final Destination 2' kannst du dir wahrscheinlich abschminken! Aber ansonsten bin ich dabei!"

"Okay!" Zufrieden nickte Dean und klingelte an der Tür zur geschlossenen Abteilung. Dieselbe freundliche Pflegerin von vorhin öffnete ihnen und ließ sie ein. Dean grinste ihr dankend zu und schlug den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum ein. Sam folgte ihm.

Im Aufenthaltsraum war nicht viel los. „Die meisten Senioren halten bestimmt ihr Mittagsschläfchen." vermutete Sam.

„Keine schlechte Idee…" erwiderte Dean zerstreut, sondierte kurz die Lage und steuerte dann zielsicher die Sitzgruppe vor dem einzigen Fernseher im Raum an. Lediglich ein älterer Herr saß davor und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm, der eine der unzähligen nachmittäglichen Rateshows zeigte.

Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Sam in ihm den Mann, der ihn auf der Suche nach seiner Katze vorhin angesprochen hatte.

Dean ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihn sinken, was den alten Herrn nicht im geringsten zu stören schien, schaute ebenfalls eine Weile in den Fernseher und verzog das Gesicht, was Sam dahingehend interpretierte, dass Buchstaben kaufen bei „Glücksrad" für seinen Bruder nicht unter die Kategorie „interessante Fernsehunterhaltung" fiel.

Sam setzte sich auf einen der anderen Sessel und beobachtete mit stiller Heiterkeit das Manöver, das sein Bruder nun abzog, um auf ein attraktiveres Programm umschalten zu können.

Dean blickte den Senior freundschaftlich grinsend an und versuchte, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, indem er fragte: „Na, haben Sie Tinkerbell schon gefunden?"

Der Alte wendete seinen Blick tatsächlich von dem fesselnden Fernsehbild ab und seinem Nachbarn zu, musterte den jungen Mann kritisch und erwiderte dann in höflichem Ton: „Wen, bitte?"

Dean war etwas irritiert, doch noch immer freundlich erklärte er: „Ihre Katze, Sir. Tinkerbell."

Dieses Mal war der Blick des Heimbewohners mehr als kritisch – vielmehr schien sein Blick zu fragen, ob der Jüngere noch alle Tassen im Schrank habe.

„Meine – Katze? Haben sie sich mal umgeschaut, wo wir hier sind, junger Mann? Hier sind keine Tiere erlaubt! Und Tinkerbell hat vor über zwanzig Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet! Ein nerviges Vieh…Gehörte meiner Exfrau…genauso nervig…." erwiderte er, wobei seine Worte immer brummiger wurden.

Dean war völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und schaute seinen Bruder Hilfe suchend an. Doch der grinste nur höchst amüsiert.

„Ähem…da habe ich mich wohl vertan…" versuchte der ältere Winchester sich herauszuwinden, verstummte aber unter dem strengen Blick des Weißhaarigen, der nun zu wissen verlangte: „Wer sind sie eigentlich, Jüngelchen? Agathas trotteliger Enkel?"

Dean sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sam sich fast vor lautlosem Lachen bog, und obwohl er vollauf damit beschäftigt war, sich aus der unangenehme Situation zu retten, freute er sich eine winzige Sekunde lang, seinen Bruder so ausgelassen zu sehen. Dem Alten antwortete er schnell: „Nein. Ich besuche heute Madison Francis – doch sie schläft gerade."

„Ach – die alte Schachtel, die immer von einer Hexe aus Irland plappert…ihrer ‚_Freundin'_!" Die letzten Worte raunte er Dean ganz im Vertrauen zu und machte dabei eine wedelnde Handbewegung vor seinem Gesicht, die zeigen sollte, was er von Madisons Geisteszustand hielt.

Dean verzog den Mund und meinte wie beiläufig: „Genau die. Was erzählt sie denn so?"

„Ach – papperlapapp! Habe keine Ahnung – ich höre mir doch nicht solchen Unsinn an! Und jetzt halten Sie gefälligst mal die Klappe – gleich kommt meine Lieblingssendung!"

Derart abgebügelt seufzte Dean nur auf und meinte resigniert: „Schade – da ist wohl nichts mit Umschalten…"

„Umschalten? Jüngelchen – sie sind ja dümmer, als die Polizei erlaubt!" machte sich der Alte über ihn lustig. „Glauben sie vielleicht, die hiesigen Hausdrachen würden uns Alten eine Fernbedienung in die Finger geben?"

Jetzt lachte Sam endgültig laut heraus, so dass der alte Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte, die Augen zusammenkniff und fragte: „Wer sind Sie denn?" Sam riss sich zusammen und antwortete immer noch leise glucksend: „Sein Bruder."

Der Alte blickte zwischen den Brüdern hin und her und meinte dann an den jüngeren Winchester gewandt: „Ich kann nur für Sie hoffen, dass Sie mehr in der Birne haben als der da!", was bei Sam einen erneuten Lachanfall auslöste, den er jedoch mannhaft unterdrückte, als er Deans drohende Mine sah.

„Ich glaube, ich suche mal die Toilette!" erklärte der jüngere Winchester und erhob sich schnell, um den nächsten Lachanfall zu verbergen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man einen halben Liter Cola herunter kippt!" rief Dean ihm nach, um das letzte Wort zu haben. Er hörte seinen Bruder noch glucksen, als der um die Ecke verschwand.

-s-s-s-s-

Mit Hilfe einer Pflegerin fand Sam das Gäste-WC auf dem Flur vor der Abteilung. Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte und den kleinen Raum wieder verließ, spürte er eine inzwischen vertraute Präsenz in sich.

‚_Gillian_? fragte er.

‚_Hallo, Sam! Wie geht es dir_?'

‚_Ich bin in Ordnung_.' erwiderte er. ‚_Und du_?'

‚_Ich fühle mich wohl_.' entgegnete die Hexe. ‚_Ich danke dir, dass du umgehend für genügend Energienachschub gesorgt hast. Leider habe ich nicht mitbekommen, was du zu dir genommen hast – ich hoffe, du konntest dein Mahl genießen_!'

Sam lächelte über die altertümliche Ausdrucksweise und die Freundlichkeit, die Gillian mit ihren Worten zum Ausdruck brachte. ‚_Konnten wir Madison helfen_?' fragte er.

‚_Ist sie noch nicht erwacht_?' stellte Gillian verwundert eine Gegenfrage.

‚_Nein, sie schläft noch. Bobby informiert uns, sobald sie wach ist_.' antwortete Sam und wiederholte: ‚_Glaubst du, sie ist wieder okay_?'

‚_Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl – und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr erfreut bin, auf deinen Rat und den deiner Gefährten eingegangen zu sein_.' entgegnete sie entspannt. ‚_Ich bin glücklich, der armen Person helfen zu können! Sie wollte aus dem Gefängnis ihres beschränkten Geistes befreit werden! Ohne diesen starken Willen wäre eine Heilung nicht möglich gewesen_…'

‚_Oh_!' erwiderte Sam, und wagte es, die Frage hinzuzufügen, die ihm am meisten auf der Seele brannte: ‚_Wenn Madison erwacht und bereit ist, dich aufzunehmen_…'

Doch Gillian unterbrach ihn mit leisem Bedauern in der Stimme: ‚_Ich kann nicht zu ihr wechseln_.'

Sam schluckte – diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. ‚_Warum_?' hakte er ungläubig nach.

‚_Versteh mich bitte – sie ist eine gute Frau_.' Die Hexe klang immer noch bedauernd und sanft. ‚_Und sie hat hoffentlich noch ein paar ruhige Jahre von sich. Doch sie ist in einem Alter, in dem der Tod sie jederzeit in Form eines Schlaganfalls oder Herzinfarktes dahinraffen kann. Es ist zu riskant für mich_…'

‚_Aber_…' Sam wurde unruhig. Das hier lief nicht im Geringsten so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. ‚_Mein Leben wäre für dich wesentlich riskanter! Du weißt, was mein Bruder und ich tun_!' argumentierte er.

‚_Du wirst diese Arbeit aufgeben_.' erwiderte sie schlicht, so dass es Sam fast die Sprache verschlug. ‚_Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deinem Wunsch nachkomme_?' fragte er schließlich mehr erstaunt als wütend.

‚_Weil ich die Macht habe, dich dazu zu bringen_!' entgegnete sie mit einer Spur Härte.

Sam war nicht bereit, seine Hoffnung auf Freiheit aufzugeben. Deshalb erklärte er um Ruhe bemüht: ‚_Wenn sie dich ruft, musst du letztendlich zu ihr kommen_!' .

Gillians Stimme wurde schlagartig wieder sanft, als sie erwiderte: ‚_Weshalb sollte sie mich rufen_?'

‚_Weil sie dich vermisst hat_!' entgegnete Sam mit leiser Ungeduld.

Gillians Sanftmut erhielt einen gefährlichen Unterton, als sie erwiderte: ‚_Ich muss folgen, wenn jemand mich ruft, das ist wahr – doch ob der Rufer mit meiner Anwesenheit glücklich sein wird, liegt in meiner Hand! Und du vergisst eine wichtige Tatsache, Samuel_!'

Sams Herz schlug schneller, als er fragte: ‚_Und die wäre_?'

‚_Weder sie noch deine Gefährten kennen den Spruch des Rufers_!'

Sam war überrascht – wie war Gillian zu Madison gekommen, wenn diese sie nicht gerufen hatte? – doch er unterdrückte seine Emotionen und erwiderte hart: ‚_Aber ich_!'

Zum ersten Mal seit längerem spürte er wieder Gillians verhasstes überhebliches Lächeln, als sie drohend entgegnete: ‚_Gegen meinen Willen wirst du niemandem diesen Spruch anvertrauen – denn beim ersten Versuch werde ich dich töten_!'

Wie zum Beweis versetzte sie Sam einen Stich, der ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ…

-s-s-s-s-

„Da ist sie!" klärte der Alte Dean freudestrahlend auf und wies auf den Fernseher.

„Wer?" fragte Dean und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Amerikas heißeste Fernseh-Braut!" erklärte der Senior – und Dean musste zugeben, dass er in diesem Punkt vielleicht nicht einmal Unrecht hatte. Er betrachtete interessiert die dunkelhäutige Schönheit.

„Nur wegen ihrer Reportagen schaue ich mir jeden Mittag die Lokalnachrichten aus South Dakota an!" erklärte der Alte und zwinkerte Dean verschwörerisch zu, so als habe er ihn nicht erst vor einer Minute als absoluten Trottel dastehen lassen.

Dieses Mal war Deans Grinsen echt – der Alte gefiel ihm langsam. Amüsiert blickte er zurück zum Fernseher – als ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" flüsterte er fassungslos und starrte auf den Bildschirm, der nach wie vor die Fotos dreier Männer zeigte, die am Abend zuvor bestialisch ermordet aufgefunden worden waren.

_-tbc-_

_Fiese Stelle zum Aufhören?_

_Naja – Ihr dürft ja gerne ein bisschen grübeln und rätseln :-)!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt! _

_Ann_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hallo, Ihr,_

_heute erwarten Euch viele neue Fakten, die hoffentlich die ein oder andere Frage klären – uns und die Jungs aber von der Lösung unseres Problems vielleicht weiter entfernen, als uns lieb ist *grins*…_

_Speziell für meine Lieblingsleserin und Lieblingsautorin favour poste ich bereits heute! Danke für Deine treuen und lieben Reviews, Du!_

_Genug geplaudert – viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_GLG_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? - Teil 28 -**

Jonathan hatte Tränen in den Augen als er sich auf die Bettkante neben seine Mutter sinken ließ und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog, die die Ältere liebevoll erwiderte, bevor sie ihn sanft von sich schob und genau musterte. Dann lächelte sie ihm beruhigend zu. "Gillian hat alles zum Guten gewendet! Du musst dich nicht mehr sorgen, mein Schatz! Mir geht es gut – besser, als seit Jahren!" Dabei strich sie ihm immer wieder über die Wange und durch die Haare, als könne sie es selbst noch nicht richtig fassen, dass sie ihren Sohn wieder hatte.

Bobby konnte nicht umhin, diese Entwicklung mit Rührung zu betrachten. Trotzdem verlor er ihr eigentliches Ziel nicht aus den Augen. Und deshalb räusperte er sich nach einer kurzen Weile, stand auf und stellte sich vor: "Guten Tag, Mrs. Francis, mein Name ist Bobby Singer…"

Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr sich unwillkürlich über die Haare, um zu testen, ob sie vom Liegen nicht in Unordnung gebracht worden waren. Anscheinend war sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, denn sie erhob sich nun ebenfalls und schüttelte Bobby die dargebotene Hand, wobei der alte Jäger sie um gut einen Kopf überragte. „Sehr erfreut, Mr. Singer!" erwiderte sie freundlich. „Sie sind der Mann, der Gillian zu mir gebracht hat!" Das letztere war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, so dass Bobby nur nickte und ergänzte: „Eigentlich war es ein junger Freund von mir…"

„Sam Winchester, richtig!" unterbrach Madison ihn.

Wenn Bobby sich wunderte, woher sie all diese Informationen hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Stattdessen lächelte er erneut und erklärte: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass es Ihnen besser geht, Mrs. Francis!" erklärte er aus tiefster Überzeugung.

„Ja, tatsächlich! Es ist ein wahrhaftiges Wunder!" fügte Jonathan hinzu und fragte fürsorglich: „Möchtest du dich nicht lieber setzen?" Madison nickte und ließ sich auf den Sessel helfen. Dann sah sie ihren Sohn mit einem fast schuldbewussten Seitenblick an, bevor sie an Bobby gewandt fragte: „Ist Gillian noch hier?"

Der Gefragte schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Die Heilung hat meinen jungen Freund einiges an Kraft gekostet. Deshalb ist Sam mit seinem Bruder hinunter gegangen, um in der Cafeteria etwas zu essen. Bis die zwei zurück sind – vielleicht können Sie mir ein wenig von Ihrer Zeit mit Gillian berichten?"

Madison schaute wieder ihren Sohn an. Er verstand, was der Blick zu bedeuten hatte und versicherte: „Es ist okay, Mom! Ich bin jetzt endlich bereit, zuzuhören!" Madisons Gesicht erhellte ein strahlendes Lächeln, und Jonathan zog sich den Stuhl heran, auf dem vorhin Sam gesessen hatte. Madison wandte sich erneut dem älteren Jäger zu und meinte bereitwillig: „Was wollen sie wissen, Mr. Singer?"

Bobby nickte ihr dankbar zu, zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und erklärte: „Ich muss nur noch einen kurzen Anruf tätigen!" Damit trat er vor die Zimmertür und wählte Deans Nummer. „Wo seid ihr, Dean? – Madison ist wach – aber ich möchte einen Moment mit ihr allein reden – ohne Gillian! Also halte mir Sam noch eine Weile vom Leib…"

Eine halbe Minute später saß er Madison gegenüber und stellte seine erste Frage: „Wie kam es, dass Sie Gillian …hm…begegneten?"

Die alte Dame lächelte über seine vorsichtige Ausdrucksweise und begann zu erzählen: „Es war während einer Nachtschicht im Spätsommer 1977. Damals war ich nämlich Krankenschwester in der Notaufnahme des St. Francis Medical Centers in Grand Island, müssen Sie wissen." Sie hielt kurz inne und schien in ihren Erinnerungen zu verweilen. Bobby drängte sie nicht – schließlich konnte diese Frau sich bis vor einer Stunde nicht einmal mehr an ihren eigenen Namen erinnern. Dass sie nun so hellwach mit intelligent blitzenden Augen vor ihm saß, erschien ihm tatsächlich wie ein echtes Wunder. Nicht alles an Gillian konnte schlecht sein…

Schließlich fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann mich noch gut an die drückende Hitze erinnern, mit der die Klimaanlage im Krankenhaus kaum fertig wurde. An diesem Abend brachten uns die Sanitäter einen Mann, der Opfer eines schweren Verkehrsunfalls geworden war. Er war auf seinem Motorrad unterwegs, als ein Truck ihm die Vorfahrt genommen und ihm dabei Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, die ihn eigentlich schon an Ort und Stelle hätten töten müssen. Er war ohne Helm gefahren, der junge Narr, wie fast alle damals! Trotzdem zeigte er noch Vitalzeichen, als ich ihn untersuchte, und als ich sein Augenlid hob, um die Pupillenreflexe zu kontrollieren…In dem Moment geschah es… Ich kann es nicht beschreiben…" Madison blickte von ihrem Sohn zu dem alten Jäger, die beide gebannt an ihren Lippen hingen, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich… am ehesten ließe es sich damit beschreiben, dass ich einen heftigen Ruck verspürte – und dann war da diese andere …Präsenz…. „

„Gillian!" ergänzte Bobby leise.

„Richtig!" erwiderte die alte Dame mit einem Lächeln, das jedoch verschwand, als sie ergänzte: „Der junge Motorradfahrer erlag fast genau in diesem Moment seinen Verletzungen…"

Bobbys Gedanken rasten. „Das heißt, Sie haben sie nicht gerufen? Gillian ist von selbst zu Ihnen gekommen?"

Madison nickte. „Erst viel später habe ich verstanden, was geschehen war. Gillian hat es mir erklärt, als wir uns endlich zusammengerauft hatten…" Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, als sie an die erste Zeit mit ihrer Besucherin dachte.

„Ihr habt euch also nicht gleich verstanden?" warf Jonathan neugierig ein. Er war begierig, alles über dieses Wesen zu erfahren, das ihm seine Mutter zurückgegeben hatte. Jeder Rest eines Zweifels an der Geschichte seiner Mutter war verflogen.

„Oh, nein, mein Junge!" klärte Madison ihn auf. „Weißt du, wenn zwei willensstarke Frauen in ein und demselben Körper zusammentreffen, dann ist es erst einmal nicht ganz einfach, sich zu arrangieren. Da es aber letztendlich mein Körper war, behielt ich natürlich die Oberhand…"

Bobby war von dieser Aussage so verblüfft, dass er fast übersehen hätte, wie Madisons Gesicht sich voll Grauen verzog. Doch Jonathan bemerkte es und fragte: „Was war schlecht daran?"

Madison blickte ihren Sohn an und erwiderte voller Trauer: „Erinnerst du dich an den Überfall?" Jonathan schluckte und nickte. „Gillian hatte mich gewarnt. Sie war dagegen, dass ich die Abkürzung zum Parkdeck durch die dunkle Gasse neben dem Krankenhaus nahm…Und sie hatte Recht…Ich setzte meinen Willen durch – und du weißt, was geschehen ist…"

In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen, und Jonathan strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Ist schon gut, Mom, es war nicht deine Schuld!" flüsterte er.

Bobby erinnerte sich, was Jonathan auf seiner Homepage über die Zeit nach dem Raubüberfall geschrieben hatte. Und langsam begann er auch zu verstehen, weshalb Gillian so ängstlich darauf bedacht war, Sam von jeder möglichen Gefahr fern zu halten: Erst der Motorradunfall, den sie selbst kaum überlebt hatte, und kurz darauf der brutale Raubüberfall auf Madison… Und wer wusste schon, was ihr und ihren Wirten bereits in den hunderten von Jahren davor alles zugestoßen war. Joster McKenzies Leben im Koma musste ihr wie ein sicherer Hafen vorgekommen sein. Doch Sam war nicht Joster…er würde an einem solchen Leben zu Grunde gehen. Sein Wille war zu stark, um sich lebenslang dem Willen der Hexe zu unterwerfen. Das konnte auf Dauer nicht gut gehen! Aber auch Madison war eine willensstarke Frau. War sie überhaupt bereit, ihren Körper erneut mit Gillian zu teilen?

Bobby wusste, dass er so viele Informationen über die Hexe sammeln musste wie möglich, bevor er mit Dean entscheiden konnte, ob sie die alte Dame zu ihrer Bereitschaft fragen würden, Gillian erneut bei sich aufzunehmen. Denn nach allem, was er bisher gehört hatte, war er sich nicht mehr völlig sicher, ob das unbedingt eine gute Idee war…

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing hatte Madison Gelegenheit, sich wieder zu fassen, und so fragte Bobby freundlich weiter: „Sie sagten, Gillian hat Ihnen erklärt, wie sie zu Ihnen kam?"

Madison nickte.

-s-s-s-s-

Der Große, der Dicke und der Hagere - die drei Schlägertypen vom Nachmittag. Auf den Fotos, die Dean vom Bildschirm herunter anstarrten, wirkten die drei wie ganz normale Mitbürger – nicht wie Menschen, die andere grundlos verprügelten.

Dean merkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und stieß nun den Atem heftig aus. Gebannt lauschte er den Worten der Lokalreporterin:  
„_Die Polizei von Sioux Falls steht vor einem Rätsel, da die Ermordeten in einem von innen verschlossenen Raum aufgefunden wurden_." erklärte sie gerade. Die junge dunkelhäutige Reporterin wirkte sichtlich angeschlagen von den Ereignissen, über die sie zu berichten hatte – schließlich war Mord kein alltägliches Thema in den Lokalnachrichten.  
Sie erklärte weiter: „_Wie wir gestern bereits berichteten, wurden die Leichen bei einer Razzia im Hinterzimmer einer heimischen Bar entdeckt. In diesem Raum fanden nach Zeugenaussagen immer wieder illegale Glücksspiele statt, an denen offenbar auch die drei Männer teilnahmen, die übrigens aus dem Großraum um Sioux Falls stammen.  
Seit gestern gibt es dank der gerichtsmedizinischen Untersuchung der Leichen sowie der gründlichen Spurensicherung am Tatort neue Erkenntnisse über die Todesursache, die diesen Fall in einem noch mysteriöseren Licht dastehen lassen. Sheriff Jodie Mills von der hiesigen Polizei hat sich bereit erklärt, uns über die näheren Umstände zu informieren: Sheriff, was können Sie den Zuschauern darüber sagen?"_  
Die Kamera schwenkte auf eine Frau in Polizeiuniform, die in diesem Moment viel zu jung für ihren harten Job wirkte und deren äußere Ruhe nicht ihre Besorgnis überspielen konnte, als sie in die Kamera sprach: „_Unseren Forensikern ist es gemeinsam mit dem zuständigen Gerichtsmediziner gelungen, ein Tatszenario nachzustellen. Alle gefundenen Fakten deuten darauf hin, dass Clive Redfield seine beiden Kumpels mit einem Stuhl angegriffen und höllisch auf sie eingeprügelt hat."_ Am Rand des Bildschirms wurde ein Foto eingeblendet, das den Hageren vom Vortag zeigte.  
‚Ausgerechnet der Schwächste der drei soll die anderen angegriffen haben?' fuhr es Dean durch den Kopf, während er gebannt weiter lauschte._ „Die Schläge führten zum Tod der beiden anderen Männer. Das wirklich Seltsame an diesem Fall ist jedoch, dass auch Clive Redfield zu Tode geprügelt wurde – nachdem seine beiden Freunde bereits verstorben waren…"  
„Danke, Sheriff Mills! Liebe Zuschauer - selbstverständlich halten wir Sie auch weiterhin über alle neuen Erkenntnisse auf dem Laufenden. Das war für Sie aus Sioux Falls Andrea St.-Claire_…"

Dean hörte nicht länger zu. Er sprang auf und blickte sich um. Sam war noch nicht zurück.

Gut so.

Sein Atem ging hastig, sein Herz raste und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

War es blanker Zufall, dass die drei Schläger vom Tag zuvor nur Stunden nach ihrer Begegnung tot aufgefunden worden waren?

Dean glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Ganz besonders nicht an welche der mysteriösen Art. Dafür hatte er bereits zu viel Erfahrung mit dem Übersinnlichen gesammelt.

Aber – konnte…_sie_…etwas damit zu tun haben?

Sie war ein Geist, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, an den Körper seines Bruders gebunden – wie sollte sie eine solche Tat begangen haben? Okay – sie war verdammt alt, und sie hatte inzwischen Kräfte offenbart, die er auch niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und wenn sie es gewesen war – welche Konsequenzen ergaben sich dann daraus? Für Sam? Für ihren Plan mit Madison? Was war als erstes zu tun?

‚Zeit gewinnen!' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste Sam finden und ihn dann von jeglichen Medien und von Madison fernhalten. Und dann mit Bobby sprechen.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Jüngelchen?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Sie sehen ja aus, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen!" fuhr Tinkerbells Herrchen kichernd fort und blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Wenn Sie wüssten, wie recht Sie haben…" murmelte Dean und erklärte dann laut: „Ich muss dringend meinen Bruder finden! Einen schönen Tag noch!" Damit ließ er den Alten allein vor dem Fernseher zurück und stürmte mit großen Schritten aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Draußen blickte er sich hastig suchend nach beiden Seiten um und entdeckte eine Pflegerin, die er noch nicht kannte. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, als er auf sie zu rannte und sie fragte: „Haben Sie vielleicht meinen Bruder gesehen? Ein riesiger Kerl mit zu langen braunen Haaren?"

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" erwiderte sie alarmiert, da ihr Deans Unruhe nicht entgangen war. Er riss sich zusammen und entgegnete mit einem kurzen Lächeln: „Nein – alles Bestens! Ich suche ihn nur!"

Sie nickte erleichtert und wies dann zur Stationstür. „Er hat mich vor wenigen Minuten nach der Gästetoilette gefragt. Sie befindet sich außerhalb der Station."

„Danke!" erwiderte Dean. „Lassen Sie mich bitte auch raus?" Sie nickte erneut und betätigte den Türöffner. Erst außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes beschleunigte der ältere Winchester wieder seine Schritte, doch er kam nur ein paar Meter weit, bevor er Sam in einem kurzen Seitengang vor der Tür des WC fand: An die Wand gekauert, die Augen fest geschlossen und das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen.

„_Sam_!"

Deans Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.

-s-s-s-s-

Madison nickte auf Bobbys Frage hin und erklärte den beiden Männern: „Gillian lebt in den Körpern ihrer Gastgeber von deren Energie. Dabei schadet sie ihrem Wirt jedoch keineswegs – vielmehr schenkt sie vieles zurück: Wohlbefinden, Freude – mit ihr ist man nie wieder einsam…" die Stimme der alten Dame klang beinahe sehnsüchtig. „Doch wenn die Lebensenergie den Körper langsam verlässt – sei es auf Grund von Krankheit oder Alter – oder wie im Falle des Motorradfahrers durch einen schweren Unfall – dann muss Gillian einen neuen Gastgeber finden. Üblicher Weise geschieht das, in dem jemand sie ruft. Doch in allergrößter Not kann sie selbst den Körper wechseln, wenn die Umstände es erlauben."

„Was bedeutet das?" hakte Bobby nach.

„So, wie es bei mir war!" erklärte Madison freundlich. „Ich war im Augenblick des Todeskampfes nahe genug an dem Patienten – und habe ihm in die Augen geschaut. Denn die Augen sind die Pforte, durch die Gillian reist."

Wieder rückte ein Puzzleteil an seine Stelle: Deshalb hatte Sam in der Hütte so vehement darauf bestanden, dass sein Bruder die Augen geschlossen halten sollte! Blitzschnell verarbeitete Bobby das Gehörte und stellte seine nächste Frage: „Gillian kann also nicht ohne einen Körper überleben?"

Madison schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Vielleicht einige Minuten, vielleicht nur Sekunden – aber ich habe ihre unglaubliche Angst gespürt über die Tatsache, dass sie nur so knapp dem endgültigen Nichts entkommen war. Aber…" sie zögerte kurz, „warum fragen Sie danach?"

Bobby sah sie und Jonathan an und überlegte noch, was er auf diese Frage hin antworten sollte, als Madison mit verständnisvollem Blick selbst ihre Schlüsse zog: „Der junge Mann – Sam Winchester – er hat es nicht leicht mit ihr?"

Verwundert schauten Bobby und Jonathan die alte Dame an. Sie lächelte über den erstaunten Blick und ergänzte: „Ich weiß, wie eigenwillig Gillian ist. Und wenn der junge Mann ein Rufer ist, dann hat sie in einem gewissen Grad Macht über ihn."

„Warum über den Rufer, aber nicht über dich?" stellte Jonathan genau die Frage, die auch den alten Jäger brennend interessierte.

„Ganz einfach: Weil der Rufer einen Pakt mit ihr eingeht. Sie erfüllt ihm einen Herzenswunsch, und er ist ihr damit verpflichtet. Bei mir war das nicht so. Deshalb hatte sie keine Macht über mich - und glaub mir, es fiel ihr anfangs sehr schwer, das zu akzeptieren."

„Woher wissen Sie das alles nur?" wunderte sich Bobby. „Hat Gillian es Ihnen erzählt?"

Madison schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzählt ist vielleicht das falsche Wort – es war eher so, dass sie ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht vor mir verbergen konnte. Sie war wie ein offenes Buch für mich."

Bobbys Herz klopfte schneller, als er fragte: „Dann kennen Sie auch den Spruch des Rufers?"

_tbc_

_Ziemlich fies, Euch hier mit gleich zwei Cliffhangern sitzen zu lassen, fällt mir gerade auf…Aber andererseits enthält dieses Kapitel doch einiges an Informationen, die Euch bis zum nächsten Kapitel beschäftigen dürften :-)!_

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch eine schöne Zeit!_

_Ann_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Heute ohne lange Vorrede weiter in ein neues Kapitel, um endlich die beiden Cliffhanger vom letzten Mal aufzulösen :-)!_

_Viel Freude beim Lesen!_

_Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 29 –**

_Sam_!"

Mit zwei Schritten war Dean bei seinem jüngeren Bruder, kniete vor ihm, packte ihn am Hemdkragen, um ihn zu stabilisieren und hob mit der Linken dessen Kopf an, der auf die Schulter gesackt war.

„Sammy – komm schon!" flehte er und strich mit der rechten Hand die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen beiseite, um die Augen des Jüngeren sehen zu können. Sie öffneten sich langsam und blickten zunächst orientierungslos umher, bevor sie an Dean haften blieben.

„Ws is'?" fragte er schließlich undeutlich.

„Das müsste ich dich fragen!" erwiderte Dean, zutiefst erleichtert, dass sein Bruder wieder zu sich kam. „Wie oft willst du mich eigentlich noch so erschrecken?" fügte er leise in einem seltenen Anfall von Verletzlichkeit hinzu, den er aber sofort wieder unterdrückte. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten. Nicht jetzt.

Sam hob den Kopf aus Deans Hand und lehnte ihn an die Wand hinter sich. Dann blinzelte er mehrere Male, bis sein Blick sich klärte und meinte: „Gillian hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht zu Madison zurück will."

Dean ließ seinen Bruder vorsichtig los und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Boden. „Und deshalb wirst du ohnmächtig?" bemerkte er sarkastisch – die für ihn typische Art, seine Besorgnis zu verbergen.

„Nun ja – sie war sehr…sagen wir…nachdrücklich!" entgegnete Sam mit einem schwachen Grinsen, von dem er hoffte, dass es seinen Bruder ein wenig beruhigen würde. Doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren, denn Deans Blick wirkte nach wie vor angespannt. Trotzdem war Sam überrascht von der Schärfe in dessen Stimme, als er nachhakte: „Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Nichts, was sie nicht schon mal getan hat." versuchte der Jüngere auszuweichen und fragte, um das Thema zu wechseln: „Hast du was von Bobby gehört? Oder weshalb bist du mir nachgegangen?"

Wieder dieser verdammte Scharfsinn.

Dean war noch nicht bereit, Sam mit der Nachricht über den Mord an den drei Angreifern zu konfrontieren – und er war auch nicht bereit, sich mit Sams Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Doch hier auf dem Flur sitzend war sicher nicht die beste Möglichkeit, weiter zu diskutieren. Deshalb erwiderte der Ältere nur knapp: „Bobby hat sich nicht gemeldet. Ich habe selbst nur das WC gesucht. Worüber du übrigens dankbar sein darfst! - Kannst du aufstehen?"

Dieses Mal ignorierte Sam die helfende Hand seines Bruders und stemmte sich zur Antwort allein in die Höhe. Als er jedoch einen Schritt von der stützenden Wand wegtrat, schwankte er, und Dean griff instinktiv den Oberarm des Jüngeren.

„Das sind nur die Nachwirkungen der Heilung!" rechtfertigte sich Sam unwillig, was ihm einen flammenden Seitenblick aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Bruders eintrug. Dieser glaubte ihm kein Wort. Stattdessen legte er dem Jüngeren wortlos die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her bis zu einer Tür, die die Aufschrift „Untersuchungsraum" trug. Dean öffnete die Tür, vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick, dass der Raum leer war, lotste Sam zu der darin stehenden Unfallliege und wartete, bis sein Bruder darauf Platz genommen hatte, bevor er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich dicht vor ihn setzte.

Die grünen Augen fixierten den Jüngeren unnachgiebig, als Dean erneut fragte: „Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

Sam war nicht bereit, seinem Bruder von Gillians kleiner Privatfolter zu erzählen, denn der Ältere würde nur unnötig ausrasten. Deshalb berichtete er möglichst sachlich: „Gillian hat mir nur sehr deutlich erklärt, dass sie nicht zu Madison zurück möchte." Zu seiner Verwunderung reagierte Dean relativ gelassen auf diese Äußerung, er wirkte eher nachdenklich. Schließlich erwiderte der Ältere nur: „Damit ist unser Plan wohl erst einmal auf Eis gelegt…"

Kein Wutanfall? Keine Rückfragen über Gillians Beweggründe? Sam kam das Verhalten seines Bruders höchst ungewöhnlich vor. Doch er war froh, dass es keinen Streit gab über etwas, was nicht zu ändern war. Denn selbst wenn er Dean und Bobby gegen Gillians Willen den entscheidenden Hinweis auf den Spruch des Rufers hätte geben können, würde er es niemals in Erwägung ziehen, Madison einer zornigen Hexe zu überlassen. Er seufzte frustriert auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, an der die Liege stand.

„Was nun?" fragte er und blickte Dean müde an.

Der Ältere erwiderte den Blick, und einen kurzen Moment lag eine ungewöhnliche Sanftmut in den grünen Augen, bevor Dean sich räusperte und erklärte: „ Du bleibst noch ein Weilchen hier sitzen, verstanden? Ich erkläre Bobby und Jonathan, dass Gillian nicht bleiben will, und dann verschwinden wir schnellstens von hier!" Die Brüder musterten sich kurz, bis Sam zustimmend nickte. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn Madison Gillian und mich gar nicht erst wiedersieht." erklärte er.

„Okay, Alter," mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter seines Bruders erhob sich Dean von seinem Stuhl und fügte streng hinzu: „Du bleibst hier sitzen – ich bin in wenigen Minuten zurück, verstanden?"

Sam nickte ergeben, und Dean verließ den Raum. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, seinen Bruder allein zu lassen, doch er musste unbedingt mit Bobby sprechen – und wenn möglich, auch mit Madison.

-s-s-s-s-

„Den Spruch des Rufers?" wiederholte Madison Bobbys Frage. Der nickte nur. „Sie meinen den Satz, mit dem Gillian in einen anderen Körper gerufen werden kann?"

„Genau den." bestätigte Bobby gespannt.

„Wofür wollen Sie das wissen?" schaltete sich Jonathan mit einer Spur Misstrauen in der Stimme ein.

Bobby überlegte genau, wie er darauf antworten sollte, doch erneut hatte er nicht mit dem Scharfsinn der alten Dame gerechnet: „Sie suchen einen Freiwilligen, der Gillian aus dem Körper des jungen Mannes holt. Nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang so offen und freundlich, dass Bobby nicht anders konnte, als zuzugeben: „Das ist unser Plan."

„Und an wen hatte sie dabei gedacht?" hakte Jonathan unfreundlich nach. „Doch nicht etwa an meine Mutter?" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, was er von der Idee hielt.

Bobby sah nicht ihn, sondern Madison an, als er auf die Frage in seiner ruhigen Art antwortete: „Wir halten es in der Tat für eine Möglichkeit – wenn es auch Ihr Wunsch wäre…"

Ein sanftes Lächeln überzog das Gesicht der alten Dame, in das sich Traurigkeit mischte, und in ihrer Stimme lag eine Spur Sehnsucht, als sie erwiderte: „Ich würde Ihnen zu gerne helfen, glauben Sie mir - doch Gillian wird es nicht zulassen."

Bobby war verwirrt. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" war die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Sie hat sich nach meiner Heilung von mir verabschiedet." antwortete Madison, und noch immer schwang diese Traurigkeit in ihren Worten mit. „Ich werde sie nicht wiedersehen. Ich bin zu alt, um ihrem starken Geist die nötige Heimat zu geben. Es tut mir wirklich leid – doch ihr junger Freund wird es noch eine Weile mit ihr aushalten müssen…"

„Und was ist mit dem Spruch…?" wollte Bobby zumindest die letzte Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Doch auch diese wurde zunichte gemacht, als Madison den Kopf schüttelte und erklärte: „Gillian konnte zwar nicht ihre Gedanken vor mir verbergen – doch ich war nicht in der Lage, mir mehr als einen Bruchteil der Flut von Informationen zu merken! Dieser Spruch ist in einer mir fremden Sprache verfasst – nur Gillians Name klang vertraut…" Als sie die herbe Enttäuschung sah, die sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Jägers abzeichnete, lehnte sie sich spontan in ihrem Sessel nach vorne und strich ihm in einer mitfühlenden Geste über die bärtige Wange.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen!" sagte sie leise, „Ich weiß, wie schwer es mit ihr sein kann! Doch glauben Sie mir: Sie ist kein schlechtes Wesen! Und ich bin mir sicher: Sie kann ihrem jungen Freund nichts anhaben, wenn sein Wille stark genug ist!"

Bobby umfing ihre Hand mit seinen rauen Pranken und drückte sie sanft. „Danke." murmelte er, was der alten Dame ein Lächeln entlockte. „Sie danken mir? Nicht doch – ich danke Ihnen! Ohne Sie…"

In diesem Moment klopfte es zweimal ungestüm an der Tür. Alle drei drehten sich um, und Madison rief: „Herein!", als Dean auch schon den Raum betrat.

Der alte Jäger erkannte mit einem Blick, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte nur: „Sam?"

„Ihm geht es gut." erwiderte Dean und schloss die Tür. Aber Bobby hatte zuvor in dessen Augen gelesen, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Doch offenbar wollte der Jüngere vor den Francis' nicht darüber reden.

Stattdessen trat Dean zu Madison, ging vor dem Stuhl der alten Dame in die Hocke und begrüßte sie freundlich: „Schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen wieder gut geht, Mrs. Francis! Mein Name ist Dean Winchester…"

„…Sams Bruder." ergänzte Madison lächelnd und verblüffte Dean damit genauso, wie noch vor kurzem Bobby und ihren Sohn. Doch er verdrängte seine Überraschung und sah sie stattdessen ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie zu Gillian stehen, aber ich habe eine Frage, deren ehrliche Antwort ungeheuer wichtig für mich ist."

„Nur zu, junger Mann!" forderte Madison ihn freundlich auf.

Dean sah sie fest an, als er seine Frage formulierte: „Was geschah mit dem Räuber, der Sie überfallen hat, als Gillian Ihr…Gast war?"

Jonathan und Bobby sahen den älteren Winchester überrascht an, doch Madison wurde kreidebleich. Ihr Lächeln verschwand mit einem Schlag, und ihr Blick war voller Furcht…und Schuld?

„Woher wissen sie…" begann sie, und Deans Vermutung wurde für ihn zur fürchterlichen Gewissheit. Madison blickte derweil verzweifelt zu ihrem Sohn, der dem jungen Jäger einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und erklärte: „Es ist nun genug mit all den Fragen! Sie regen meine Mutter nur unnötig auf! Sie braucht Ruhe und.."

„Erzähl es ihm!" unterbrach Madison ihn mit leiser, aber umso entschlossenerer Stimme.

Jonathan sah sie fragend an. „Erzähl ihnen, was mit dem Mann geschah, der mich überfallen hat!" forderte sie deutlicher.

Jonathan zögerte einen Moment, weil er nicht verstand, warum die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf einmal so bedeutungsvoll sein sollte. Doch schließlich fügte er sich dem Wunsch seiner Mutter und berichtete knapp: „Nur wenige Tage nach dem Überfall wurde er festgenommen. Bevor meine Mutter ihn bei einer Gegenüberstellung in der Untersuchungshaft identifizieren sollte, starb er in seiner Gefängniszelle. Ich weine ihm keine Träne nach!" fügte er hart hinzu.

Dean wurde blass. Er sah Madison an, in deren Blick er die Bestätigung fand. „Gillian!" sagte er nur, und die alte Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie nickte.

„Sie hat es für mich getan!" flüsterte sie, ohne den Blick von dem jungen Mann vor ihr zu lösen. „Ich wusste es nicht – doch sie hat meinen Hass auf diesen Kerl genutzt…" „…und sie hat ihn getötet." vollendete Dean sanft den Satz. Madison nickte.

Der junge Jäger hörte, wie Bobby hinter ihm scharf die Luft einsog, und Jonathan fragte wütend und verwirrt zugleich: „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Doch Dean ignorierte beide und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf Madison, als er fragte: „Wie hat sie das gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" beteuerte sie. „Sie hat es getan, während ich schlief. In der Nacht vor der Gegenüberstellung. Sie wusste, dass ich tödliche Angst vor dem Kerl hatte – sie hat es getan, um mich zu schützen… Es ist meine Schuld…" und dieses Mal liefen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen.

Mit für ihn ungewöhnlicher Wärme erwiderte Dean fest: „Nein – es ist nicht Ihre Schuld! Sie haben sie nicht darum gebeten! Aber das muss aufhören!"

„Aufhören?" Madison horchte auf und sah Dean erschrocken an.

Der nickte und erklärte: „Sie hat es wieder getan. Drei Männer – keine Heiligen, aber sie hatten nicht den Tod verdient! Madison – Sie müssen uns alles erzählen, was uns helfen kann, Gillian zu stoppen!"

Erschüttert sah sie von einem zum anderen, bis ihr Blick schließlich wieder an Dean haften blieb. „Aber – sie hat mir immer nur Gutes getan! Sie hat mich geheilt – nicht nur heute, sondern auch damals! Wie könnte ich sie da verraten?"

Bobby kniff die Augen zusammen, mischte sich jedoch zunächst nicht in das Gespräch zwischen seinem jungen Freund und der alten Lady ein.

„Ich weiß …" versuchte Dean sie zu überzeugen, „Ich verstehe Sie wirklich – Gillian hat mir ebenfalls das Leben gerettet – aber sie tut nicht nur Gutes, Madison!" fuhr er beschwörend fort. „Sie tötet Menschen – und sie quält meinen Bruder!" Bei den letzten Worten kämpfte Dean merklich um Beherrschung.

„Sie – quält ihn?" wiederholte Madison betroffen, und Dean nickte knapp.

„Ich habe ihn vor zehn Minuten gefunden…er ist auf dem Flur zusammengebrochen, weil er anderer Meinung als sie war!" erwiderte er leise. Instinktiv spürte er, dass die alte Dame seine Sorge um Sam verstand und ihnen helfen würde, wenn er ehrlich zu ihr war.

Madison sah ihm tief in die Augen und erklärte dann ebenfalls leise: „Glauben Sie mir – im Grunde ist sie ein gutes Wesen – aber sie trägt auch Bitterkeit und Wut auf ihr Schicksal in sich, und das kann gefährlich werden, wenn sie unter Druck gerät…Sie hat über die Jahrhunderte hinweg Fähigkeiten erlernt und Kräfte entwickelt, die ich nur erahnen kann. Über mich hatte sie keine Macht, da ich keine Ruferin war. Allein aus diesem Grund konnte ich ihr Einhalt gebieten. Meistens zumindest…" setzte sie hinzu, und Dean war klar, dass sie an den ermordeten Räuber dachte.

Doch ihm brannte eine andere Frage auf der Seele: „Madison – bitte: Was kann sie meinem Bruder antun?" Dabei sah er sie so flehend an, dass sie automatisch die Hand hob und ihm, wie kurz zuvor Bobby, einmal sanft über die Wange strich.

„Alles und nichts!" erwiderte sie voller Mitgefühl. Dean runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, erklärte sie von sich aus: „Sie kann seine Gedanken manipulieren. Nicht die klaren Gedanken, die mit wachem Geist gedacht werden – vielmehr die unbewussten." Bobby stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus, da er, genau wie Dean, an Sams unruhigen Schlaf dachte.

„Kann sie ihm körperlichen Schaden zufügen?" fragte der ältere Winchester weiter, und nur seine geblähten Nasenlöcher verrieten, dass er keineswegs so ruhig war, wie er sich Madison zuliebe gab.

Sie überlegte kurz und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, bevor sie erwiderte: „Sie kann ihm nicht wirklich schaden – aber sie kann es ihm suggerieren, und es wird für ihn so real sein, als würde ihm jemand ein Messer in den Bauch stoßen…"

Deans Selbstbeherrschung bekam Risse. Er schluckte hart und biss die Kiefer fest aufeinander, als er sich zu Bobby umdrehte und in den Augen des alten Freundes dieselbe Furcht entdeckte, die ihn ergriffen hatte. Wie gut Gillians Manipulationen funktionierten, hatten sie beide vor zwei Tagen erlebt, als Sam ihnen Josters und Crowleys Namen genannt hatte. Und er bekam einfach nicht das Bild aus dem Kopf, wie er seinen jüngeren Bruder vorhin in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Flur gefunden hatte.

Eine ohnmächtige Wut überkam ihn, und er flüsterte heiser: „Ich hole sie verdammt noch mal aus ihm heraus!"

Bobby trat einen Schritt näher an seinen jungen Freund heran und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dean erhob sich. „Wir müssen zu Sam zurück!" erklärte er brüsk, doch der Ältere bat ihn: „Nur einen Moment – ich habe noch zwei Fragen an Mrs. Francis."

Sie nickte unglücklich und streichelte unruhig die Hand ihres Sohnes. Sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass er wünschte, sie würden aufhören, seine Mutter mit all diesen Fragen zu belästigen, doch noch schwieg er.

Deshalb stellte Bobby seine erste Frage: „Sie haben vorhin erzählt, Gillian habe sie damals nach dem Überfall geheilt! Uns gegenüber behauptet sie jedoch, dass sie die Energie ihres Wirtes brauche, um jemanden zu kurieren und dass aus diesem Grund eine Selbstheilung nicht möglich sei…Hat sie uns belogen?""

Madison schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich, bis sie schließlich antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Mr. Singer. Ich denke, dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Energien aus ihrer Umgebung ziehen kann – doch das ist begrenzt. Sie hat damals meine Kopfverletzungen nicht wirklich geheilt – sie konnte gerade so mein Überleben sichern…"

„Wie bei Joster…" murmelte Dean düster. Bobby versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, mit dem ihnen bekannten Fakten in Zusammenhang zu bringen und die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Dean wurde langsam unruhig – er wollte Sam nicht zu lange sich selbst überlassen.

Bobby kannte seinen jungen Freund gut genug, um die Ungeduld richtig zu deuten und erklärte gleichzeitig an ihn und die beiden Francis' gewandt: „Eine letzte Frage noch bitte, Mrs. Francis - wie sicher sind Sie sich, dass Gillian ihrem Rufer tatsächlich nur durch Suggestion schaden kann?"

„Sehr sicher!" kam es ohne Zögern von Madison. Und als sie Bobbys fragenden Blick wahrnahm, erklärte sie: „Zum einen hat sie es bei mir versucht, wenn auch erfolglos – und zum anderen konnte ich in ihren Gedankenbildern sehen, wie sie es immer wieder mit ihren früheren Wirten getan hatte. Meist hatte sie es mit Menschen zu tun, die sich ihr bereitwillig überließen, so dass sie nur wenig Druck ausüben musste, doch einen ihrer Wirte tötete sie auf diese Weise – natürlich nicht, ohne zuvor einen neuen Rufer gefunden zu haben…."

„Und das nennen sie ein ‚gutes Wesen'?" brauste Dean auf. Bobbys Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte fest zu und ermahnte ihn so, sich zu benehmen, doch die alte Dame antwortete trotz des harschen Tons ruhig: „Dieser Vorfall lag schon einige Jahrhunderte zurück, und sie bereut es wirklich! Im Übrigen war das der Grund unserer anfänglichen Auseinandersetzungen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um sie zu überzeugen, dass wir in modernen Zeiten leben, in denen wir versuchen, miteinander auszukommen und uns nicht gegenseitig zu beherrschen…"

„Aber Sie werden ihr doch nicht irgend einen anderen Menschen überlassen?" konnte Jonathan sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihm war das Gehörte mehr als unheimlich. So dankbar er für die Heilung seiner Mutter auch war – so wenig wollte er mit dieser grausamen Hexe und den drei Jägern, die sie in sein Leben zurückgebracht hatten, zu tun haben.

Bobby schüttelte langsam den Kopf und erklärte mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Madison: „Nein, Mr. Francis – mit Sicherheit nicht. Dean und ich werden einen Weg finden, das ein für alle Mal zu beenden…"

Jonathan nickte zufrieden – doch Madison senkte den Kopf in die Hände – und weinte stille Tränen um ihre Freundin.

_tbc_

_Den „flammenden Seitenblick aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Bruders" vom Anfang dieses Kapitels könnt Ihr Euch übrigens am Ende der Folge 2.10 „Hunted" anschauen, als beide im Impala sitzen; nachdem Sam feststellt, dass Dean ihn nicht immer wird beschützen können und bevor Dean antwortet, dass er es zumindest versuchen kann… :-)_

_Viel geschehen ist in diesem Kapitel ja nicht – aber ich hoffe, dass jetzt doch wieder einiges klarer geworden ist – und die Weichen für den „Endspurt" sind gestellt. Allerdings wird dieser „Endspurt" noch ein paar Kapitel lang dauern…_

_Ich wünsche Euch eine wunderschöne Restwoche._

_Bis bald_

_Eure Ann_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Es ist Wochenende – und ich bin bereit zu posten._

_Dies ist sicher kein brillantes Kapitel – aber es ist wichtig als Übergang zu den finalen Ereignissen._

_Vielen herzlichen Dank wieder an meine treuen Reviewschreiberinnen! Vor allem favour, der ich ja auf anderem Weg leider keine Antwort zukommen lassen kann ;-)_

_Nun also wieder viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 30 – **

Still verließen Bobby und Dean Madisons Zimmer. Jonathan hatte sich noch einmal bei ihnen bedankt, doch seine anfängliche Euphorie über die Genesung seiner Mutter hatte durch die unfassbaren Dinge, die er in der letzten Stunde erfahren hatte, einen deutlichen Dämpfer erhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz war Bobby überzeugt, dass sich für die Francis' nun alles zum Guten wenden könnte. Für Madisons behandelnden Ärzte würde ihr Fall jedenfalls eine medizinische Sensation darstellen.

Sie hatte zum Abschied nacheinander die Hand beider Jäger fest in ihren gehalten und den Jüngeren freundlich umarmt, wobei sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich bete für Ihren Bruder…" Dean konnte nur stumm zum Dank nicken.

Auf dem Flur angekommen beschleunigte er seine Schritte und hatte es eilig, aus der Station zu kommen. Seine Unruhe Sam betreffend stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Nun, da er mit Sicherheit wusste, wozu Gillian fähig war, würde er den Jüngeren nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Er musste bereit stehen, um ihre Macht über seinen jüngeren Bruder zu brechen, sollte sie es darauf anlegen, ihm zu schaden.

Bobby konnte kaum mit ihm Schritt halten, bremste den jungen Freund jedoch nicht, da er dessen Sorge teilte. Sie waren mit so viel Hoffnung nach Norfolk gekommen, hier eine Lösung zu finden, die allen Beteiligten gerecht wurde – doch nun hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dies nicht möglich war. Bei allem Guten, dass in der Hexe stecken mochte, war sie nun letztendlich doch nicht anders als all die vielen verbitterten Geister, die die Jungs und er im Laufe der Jahre schon zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Es blieb ihm nichts, als seinen ursprünglichen Plan wieder aufzunehmen – ein Plan, der mit hohen Risiken behaftet war – und für dessen Umsetzung er unbedingt den Spruch des Rufers benötigte.

Dean war inzwischen bei dem kleinen Untersuchungsraum angekommen, in dem er Sam zurückgelassen hatte, riss die Tür auf und atmete erleichtert durch, als er seinen Bruder nach wie vor auf der Untersuchungsliege sitzend vorfand.

„Wie geht es Madison?" fragte der Jüngere und sah Dean prüfend an.

„Sie ist wach – und es geht ihr gut!" antwortete Dean um seine übliche coole Fassade bemüht und trat in den Raum. „Wir können nach Hause fahren." fügte er hinzu und wollte Sam von der Liege helfen. Der grinste ihn schief an und meinte: „Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich einen Krankentransport brauche!", wobei er sich allein hochstemmte und offenbar ohne Probleme auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehenblieb. Dean war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Sam offenbar wieder besser ging, doch er konnte nicht auf den lockeren Ton seines Bruders eingehen, zu groß war die Sorge, die an ihm nagte. Sam zog abschätzend die Augen zusammen, blickte von seinem älteren Bruder zu Bobby, der im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war und fragte misstrauisch: „Was ist los?"

Dean und Bobby tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, und der alte Jäger übernahm es, zu antworten: „ Nichts besonderes, Junge. Wir sind nur enttäuscht, dass wir nicht die erhoffte Lösung gefunden haben."

Sams Blick wurde glasig, und Dean fuhr ein Stück zurück, als Gillian zufrieden erklärte: „Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass ihr meine Wünsche respektiert. Ich hoffe, Madison und ihren Sohn erwarten noch viele glückliche Jahre. Nun erbitte ich, nach Hause gebracht zu werden."

Bobby sah, wie schwer es Dean fiel, auch nur eine Minute länger die Beherrschung zu wahren, und deshalb entgegnete er: „Wir gehen zum Auto und fahren zurück nach Sioux Falls. Es war für alle ein anstrengender Tag." Und wie beiläufig fügte er hinzu: „Würdest du Sam wieder freigeben?" Sie lächelte, neigte in einer wohlwollenden Geste den Kopf, und Sams Augen klarten auf.

Dean trat wieder einen Schritt näher und murmelte missmutig: „Es geht mir auf die Nerven, dass das Weibsstück dich so einfach an- und ausknipsen kann, wie es ihr beliebt!" Sam sah seinen Bruder erneut prüfend an, verlor jedoch kein weiteres Wort darüber, sondern folgte Bobby, der sich mit einem: „Na, dann los, Jungs!" umgedreht hatte und den Flur zum Aufzug entlang ging.

-s-s-s-s-

Die Rückfahrt verlief zum größten Teil in Schweigen. Sam war erschöpft, doch er schaffte es nicht, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Immer wieder bemerkte er, wie Deans grüne Augen im Rückspiegel auftauchten und ihn kurz und prüfend musterten. Wieder überkam den Jüngeren das schmerzliche Gefühl, außen vor zu sein und überwacht zu werden. Gillian schwieg. Ob aus Erschöpfung oder einer anderen Ursache – es war Sam egal. Müde sah er aus dem Seitenfenster und ließ die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen.

Ein leiser Nieselregen hatte inzwischen eingesetzt.

Dean überwachte ihn in der Tat, doch dahinter steckte kein Misstrauen, sondern nach wie vor die Sorge, was Gillian seinem Bruder antun konnte. Während er mit jahrelanger Routine den Impala wie von selbst gen Norden lenkte, drehten sich seine Gedanken immer wieder im Kreis. Er wusste, was Bobby als Plan B in der Hinterhand hatte, sollten sie in Norfolk zu keinem Ergebnis kommen – und nun war es tatsächlich so eingetreten. Letzte Nacht in Sioux Falls hatte diese Alternative absolut logisch und durchführbar geklungen – doch die neuen Informationen, die sie Madison zu verdanken hatten, führten ihm inzwischen die Unwägbarkeiten des Plans deutlich vor Augen. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sich Bobbys Gedanken auf dem Beifahrersitz um das gleiche Problem drehten, denn der Alte warf ihm hin und wieder einen bedrückten Blick zu.

Wie würde Gillian reagieren, sobald sie Lunte roch?

Was würde sie mit Sam tun?

Und – waren sie in der Lage, ihn vor ihrer Wut zu schützen?

Deans Magen krampfte sich bei diesen Gedanken zusammen.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag kamen sie wieder auf „Singer's Salvage Yard" an. Irgendwo unterwegs hatte der Regen aufgehört, doch der Himmel war nach wie vor wolkenverhangen und schien sich damit ihrer trüben Stimmung anzupassen.

Dean parkte den Impala wie gewohnt vor der vorderen Veranda, und die drei Männer stiegen müde aus. Sie sahen einander nicht an, als sie ins Haus gingen, bis sie in der Küche ankamen und Bobby fragte: „Ein Bier?" Beide Brüder nickten und ließen sich jeweils auf einen der Stühle fallen. Bobby setzte sich dazu und stellte vor jeden eine gut gekühlte Flasche.

Immer noch schweigend stießen sie kurz darauf an und nahmen jeweils einen großen Schluck.

Der alte Jäger blickte von einem zum anderen seufzte kurz auf und meinte schließlich in bewusst bärbeißigem Ton: „Ihr tut so, als kämen wir gerade von einer Beerdigung! Nur weil mal was nicht nach Euren Wünschen gelaufen ist, lasst ihr gleich den Kopf hängen, ihr Mimosen! Immerhin haben wir heute einer freundlichen alten Dame helfen können – ist das nichts?"

Endlich sahen beide ihn an – Sam nachdenklich und Dean wütend, als er erwiderte: „Ja, wunderbar! Und nebenbei hat Gillian Sam ein wenig gequält! Aber ansonsten ist ja alles Bestens!" Damit funkelte er seinen Bruder und den alten Jäger an. Er schien regelrecht auf Streit aus zu sein.

Sam wusste, warum Dean so wütend war: Er war frustriert. Und der Grund dafür war, dass sie es mit etwas zu tun hatten, vor dem er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht schützen konnte. Dean fühlte sich hilflos und ohnmächtig. Und genau das lag in seinen Augen, als er den Jüngeren nun ansah: Wut – und Schuldgefühle.

Sam ertrug den Blick nicht mehr. Er trank mit großen Schlucken den Rest des Bieres in der Hoffnung, durch den Alkohol ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, erhob sich und erklärte dann, ohne einen der beiden anderen anzusehen: „Ich bin oben im Bett, wenn ihr mich sucht."

Dean lag sofort eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, doch Bobbys Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. Als er den Freund immer noch wütend ansah, schüttelte der nur den Kopf, und stumm sahen sie zu, wie Sam den Raum verließ. Erst als seine Schritte auf der Treppe anzeigten, dass er oben angekommen war, murmelte Bobby: „Es ist gut, dass sie uns aus dem Weg ist - wir brauchen Zeit zum Nachforschen, Junge!"

Dean wusste, dass der Ältere recht hatte – doch der niedergedrückte Blick seines Bruders hatte ihm tief ins Herz geschnitten. Er war verantwortlich für Sam – scheiß drauf, dass dieser inzwischen längst erwachsen war – er war sein kleiner Bruder, und ihn immer wieder unter Gillian leiden zu sehen, ohne etwas dagegen _tun_ zu können, machte Dean schier wahnsinnig.

Bobby erkannte ebenso deutlich wie Sam vorhin die Wut und die Verzweiflung in den Augen des Jüngeren, die seine eigenen Sorgen nicht eben schmälerten. Und trotzdem fragte er: „Denkst du immer noch, wir sollten es durchziehen?"

Entgegen seiner Erwartung nahm sich Dean Zeit, über die Frage nachzudenken. Der ältere Winchester wusste, dass die letzte Entscheidung über ihr weiteres Vorgehen bei ihm lag – und welche Verantwortung er damit trug. Denn schlug dieser Plan fehl, würde Gillian Sam töten…

-s-s-s-s-

Wieder lag Sam zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett – und wieder hörte er Gillians Stimme in seinem Kopf – es hatte sich nicht das Geringste geändert. Und diese Erkenntnis zermürbte ihn mehr als alles andere.

‚_Es tut mir leid – es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sich Madison nicht als Alternative zu dir eignet, Sam_!' murmelte sie bedauernd. Sam wusste nicht mehr einzuschätzen, ob sie es ehrlich meinte oder nicht – und es war ihm letztendlich egal.

‚_Doch mir geht durch denn Sinn, _' fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort, ‚_vielleicht sollte es so sein, Sam… Vielleicht sollst du dank mir endlich die Möglichkeit erhalten, ein ruhiges und normales Leben zu führen. Ohne die Jagd auf üble Kreaturen. Ohne die ständige Angst als Begleiter…Du hast es schon einmal versucht, dich davon zu lösen…du wolltest dir an einer Universität Wissen aneignen… auf anderem Wege Menschen helfen… durch Recht und Gesetz…was wäre falsch daran_?" Und wieder klang ihre Stimme leise und einschmeichelnd, und Sam fehlten die Kräfte, dem freundlichen, fast liebevollen Wispern etwas entgegen zu setzen. Ohne Widerstand glitt er in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

‚_Trenne dich von deinem Bruder_…'flüsterte es beschwörend, und Sam fuhr heftig im Schlaf zusammen – doch er erwachte nicht…

-s-s-s-s-

Dean sah Bobby lange an, und der alte Freund erwiderte den Blick ohne auszuweichen. Nur an den sich blähenden Nasenflügeln erkannte man die Anspannung, unter der der Jüngere stand, als er ruhig und entschlossen antwortete: „Wir werden es tun…"

Unwillkürlich stieß Bobby die Luft aus von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie anhielt.

„Okay, Junge, ich bin dabei."

Dean nickte, zutiefst dankbar, das nicht allein durchstehen zu müssen und fragte: „Was ist zu tun?"

„Wir brauchen den Spruch des Rufers. Also werden wir wieder recherchieren – doch ich befürchte, dass wir auf diesem Weg nicht weiterkommen…"

Dean schloss die Augen und murmelte resigniert: „Sam…!"

Als er wieder aufschaute sah er, dass sein Freund bedrückt nickte. „Es wird kein Weg daran vorbei führen. Und wenn wir es versuchen, dürfen er und Gillian nur noch so wenig Energiereserven wie möglich haben…" fügte Bobby hinzu in dem Wissen, Dean damit eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft zu verkünden. Doch der Jüngere blieb ruhig – nun, da die Entscheidung gefallen war, verschloss er gewaltsam alle Emotionen tief in sich, und seine starren Gesichtszüge zeigten nichts als kalte Entschlossenheit.

„Wann?" fragte er, und Bobby schlug vor: „Morgen früh. Zum einen haben wir somit noch eine Nacht, um vielleicht doch noch selbst fündig zu werden – und zum anderen kann Sam die Kalorien seiner heutigen Mahlzeit verdauen."

Dean blickte auf. „Was, wenn Gillian nach Nahrung verlangt?" fragte er.

„Dann werden wir Sam essen lassen!" erwiderte der andere zu seiner Überraschung, und Dean runzelte die Stirn. Doch statt zu antworten ging Bobby zu einem seiner übervollen Küchenschränke, kramte einen Moment darin herum und zog schließlich ein kleines, braunes Fläschchen daraus hervor, das er Dean zeigte. Der kniff die Augen zusammen, um die winzige Aufschrift besser lesen zu können – und schob im nächsten Augenblick verblüfft die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte er nach.

Bobby nickte nur grimmig und erwiderte harsch: „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Bis wir Sam ausfragen, darf sie nicht misstrauisch werden - verstanden?"

Dean nickte langsam und meinte nicht sehr erfreut: „Das wird eine unangenehme Nacht werden…" Sein Freund seufzte und entgegnete: „Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Sam schläft bis morgen früh durch…"

Der Jüngere bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als wolle er fragen: ‚Glaubst du an den Weihnachtsmann?', woraufhin Bobby nur die Schultern zuckte und sich erhob.

„Ich werde nochmal auf dem Dachboden der Werkstatt in Joster McKenzies Büchern stöbern. Irgendwo her hatten er und Sam schließlich diesen verdammten Spruch! Und du suchst weiter im Internet." fügte er hinzu. Der nickte knapp.

Bobby musterte den Jüngeren noch einmal eindringlich und brummte schließlich: „Wir kriegen das hin, Junge!", bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und durch die Hintertür nach draußen verschwand.

Der ältere Winchester atmete entschlossen durch, stand ebenfalls auf, nahm sich Sams Laptop von der Anrichte und ließ sich damit an Bobbys Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer nieder. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Sam alleine mit Gillian zu wissen, weshalb er das von Bobby installierte Babyphon anschaltete.

In den folgenden zwanzig Minuten versuchte Dean, sich auf seine Recherche zu konzentrieren – doch nach einer Weile wurde ihm selbst bewusst, dass er mit einem Ohr immer wieder nach oben lauschte.

Von Sam war nichts zu hören.

Ein gutes Zeichen?

Dean blickte auf und entschloss sich, seiner inneren Unruhe ein Ende zu bereiten indem er nachsah, ob der Jüngere wirklich schlief.

Leise erklomm er die Treppe und stand nur eine Minute später im oberen Flur. Immer noch hörte er nichts. Deshalb schob er die nur angelehnte Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer ein Stück weiter auf und warf einen Blick hindurch.

Sam lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Doch wie bereits in der Nacht zuvor bemerkte Dean schnell, dass es kein ruhiger, erholsamer Schlaf war, sondern dass den Jüngeren etwas umtrieb. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt und sein Gesicht zeigte in gleichem Maße Konzentration und Ablehnung. Hin und wieder murmelte er kurze, unverständliche Sätze.

War etwa wieder diese verdammte Hexe am Werk?

Entschlossen trat Dean in den Raum und schüttelte Sam nicht eben sanft an der Schulter.

Der fuhr mit einem unterdrückten Schreckenslaut hoch, lehnte sich aber sogleich erleichtert wieder in sein Kissen zurück, als er seinen Bruder erkannte. „Alter - ist was, dass du mich so grob wecken musst?" ließ er nun seinem Unmut freien Lauf.

Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte: „Sag du's mir!"

Der Jüngere sah ihn prüfend an und schob sich in eine sitzende Position, bevor er erwiderte: „Dean – spuck endlich aus, was los ist! Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Seit ich dich in diesem Fernsehraum allein gelassen habe, bist du so merkwürdig!"

Dean kannte seinen Bruder – Sam würde nicht locker lassen. Deshalb ging er auf Konfrontationskurs und entgegnete bissiger als beabsichtigt: „Was hat sie dir dieses Mal eingeflüstert?" Sams Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ehrlich überrascht, als er seinen Bruder fragend ansah.

Seufzend erwiderte Dean: „Ich habe dich einen Moment beim Schlafen beobachtet." Sams Blick zeigte, dass er jetzt verstand, doch er wirkte mehr verwirrt als erbost über die Tatsache, dass die Hexe erneut versucht hatte, ihn zu manipulieren. Frustriert seufzte er auf und erwiderte: „Sie meint es nicht böse, Dean! Vielleicht will sie einfach nur, dass es mir besser geht!"

„Sicher! Seltsam nur, dass du eben aber gar nicht so ausgesehen hast!" entgegnete Dean scharf. Sam bedachte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln und erwiderte: „Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich Hunger habe!"

Dean zuckte innerlich zusammen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sondern erwiderte ruhig: „Du hast heute schon eine Menge gegessen – so spät am Abend solltest du es besser lassen – das weißt du doch!"

Der Jüngere sah ihn ungläubig an – als seine Augen sich auf die verhasste Weise trübten und Gillian freundlich sprach: „Ich denke, dass Samuel das Essen sehr wohl verträgt – und dir ist bekannt, dass wir beide der Stärkung bedürfen!"

Dean seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist deine Entscheidung – aber es wird eine verdammt unangenehme Nacht für Sam werden!" warnte er die Hexe. Doch diese lächelte nur schweigend und veranlasste Sam, das Bett zu verlassen.

Dean wich den beiden einen Schritt aus und folgte dann seinem Bruder nach unten.

In der Küche angekommen sah Gillian ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Frag Sam, was er essen will!" erklärte Dean unumwunden. Er bedauerte, dass er Gillian nicht vom Essen würde abhalten können, doch dank Bobby konnte er zumindest dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht von dieser neuen Energiezufuhr profitieren würde.

„Ich denke, eine Pizza wäre nicht schlecht!" erwiderte sie freundlich und ließ Sam am Küchentisch Platz nehmen.

„Könntest du ihn wieder für sich selbst sprechen lassen!" fragte Dean beherrscht. Doch Gillian schüttelte Sams Kopf. „Ich will sicher stellen, dass er genügend Nahrung zu sich nimmt." erklärte sie und fügte übergangslos hinzu: „Wo ist euer alter Freund?"

„Draußen auf dem Hof – er hat schließlich noch anderes zu tun als sich mit uns zu beschäftigen." entgegnete Dean scheinbar missmutig. Unterdessen hatte er eine Pizza aus der Tiefkühltruhe genommen, sie von der Verpackung befreit und auf das Backblech aus Bobbys Backofen gelegt. Vorheizen hielt er für Zeitverschwendung, weshalb er das Blech sofort in den Ofen schob und ihn einschaltete.

„Dauert etwa eine viertel Stunde!" erklärte er und setzte sich neben Sam an den Tisch. „Bist du wirklich sicher, Sam das jetzt noch essen zu lassen?" versuchte er noch einmal, Gillian von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch sie nickte nur. „Okay – aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" entgegnete der ältere Winchester ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, Sam." fügte er leise hinzu, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass sein Bruder noch nicht verstand, warum er sich entschuldigte.

Danach saßen die drei schweigend am Tisch, bis die Zeitschaltuhr des Herdes klingelte. Dean erhob sich und war zum ersten Mal froh über die Tatsache, dass die Hexe sich von vorne bis hinten bedienen ließ. Denn nur dadurch war er in der Lage, den Inhalt des Fläschchens, das Bobby ihm am frühen Abend gezeigt hatte, unauffällig auf der Pizza zu verteilen, bevor er sie Sam – oder besser gesagt Gillian – servierte.

„Guten Appetit!" wünschte er und fügte nicht gerade freundlich hinzu: „Verbrenn Sam nicht den Mund – die Pizza ist noch sehr heiß!"

Gillian lächelte ihn jedoch wohlwollend an und erwiderte: „Deine Fürsorge für deinen Bruder rührt mich, Dean! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auf ihn achten!"

Dean schluckte bei diesen Worten zweimal hart und biss sich auf die Zunge, um jede Erwiderung zu vermeiden. Doch die Hexe achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern griff nach Messer und Gabel, die er bereit gelegt hatte, und begann, die Pizza zu zerteilen.

Dieses Mal nahm sie sich Zeit, kaute gründlich und vertilgte das Essen bis auf den letzten Krümel, ohne Verdacht geschöpft zu haben. Und Dean wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder es ihm um Sams Willen leidtun sollte.

Als sie fertig war stand sie auf und erklärte: „Ich danke dir für deine Kooperation. Bist du auch künftig dazu gewillt, wird unser aller Leben ruhig und harmonisch verlaufen."

Dean hätte ihr nur zu gerne deutlich gemacht, wozu er gewillt war, doch er riss sich zusammen und fragte nur: „ Würdest du nun Sam wieder ans Ruder lassen?"

Wie am Nachmittag bereits nickte sie zustimmend, und Sams Blick klärte sich. Er blinzelte kurz, orientierte sich schnell und meinte dann: „Uff – bin ich satt."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," erwiderte Dean mit einer Spur Mitgefühl, „doch deine Hexe ließ sich nicht umstimmen…"

„Macht nichts!" beruhigte Sam seinen Bruder. „Mir geht's doch gut!"

‚Nur wie lange noch?' dachte Dean. Laut fragte er: „Final Destination 2?" und Sam nickte grinsend.

-s-s-s-s-

Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Bobby das Haus durch die Hintertür und hörte, dass der Fernseher lief. Verwundert trat er durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer und fand die Brüder auf der Couch sitzend vor. Sam war leicht in sich zusammengesunken, hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief.

Bobby blickte Dean fragend an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte: „Sam hat eine Pizza gegessen." Als sein Freund die Augenbrauen hochzog, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Gillian gewarnt, dass üppiges Essen um diese Uhrzeit Sam nicht bekommen wird…" dabei lächelte er freudlos, und Bobby verstand.

„Das wird eine unruhige Nacht für euch werden!" erklärte er und wies gleichzeitig mit dem Kinn auf den Laptop. Dean schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf und deutete seinerseits auf seinen schlafenden Bruder. Bobby seufzte und erwiderte ergeben: „Das heißt, ich werde auch eine lange Nacht haben... Ich bin in der Werkstatt fertig," bei diesen Worten schüttelte er den Kopf, um Deans Frage zuvor zu kommen, und ergänzte: „Wenn ihr mich braucht, bin ich also im Haus."

Dean nickte noch, als man von Sam ein klagendes Stöhnen hörte und er sich langsam rührte. Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf und meinte: „Oh Mann, ist mir schlecht!"

Die beiden Älteren blickten sich an, bevor Bobby mitfühlend erwiderte: „Nun musst du die Rechnung für Gillians Eigensinn bezahlen, mein Junge."

Sam sah ihn noch verständnislos an, als er sich mit einem erneuten Stöhnen den Bauch hielt, von der Couch aufsprang und fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer Richtung Flur verließ. Die beiden anderen hörten, wie die Toilettentür aufgerissen wurde und Sam würgte.

Dean seufzte noch einmal tief auf und erklärte: „Ich kümmere mich um ihn…Und du finde den verdammten Spruch!"

Damit folgte er seinem Bruder.

_tbc_

_Ich weiß – unangenehme Situation, in der wir Sam und Dean da zurücklassen… Aber ich hoffe, Ihr versteht, warum Dean und Bobby das tun müssen… Obwohl es uns allen dreien echt schwer gefallen ist, das könnt Ihr mir glauben!_

_Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Review!_

_Ich wünsche Euch ein schönes Wochenende und eine tolle Woche!_

_Herzliche Grüße_

_Ann_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es ist nicht nur ziemlich lang geworden – es geht auch wieder deutlich voran…_

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Freude und Spannung beim Lesen…_

_Eure Ann!_

**Vertraust du mir? –Teil 31-**

Sam fühlte sich einfach nur matt. Die Übelkeit ließ endlich nach – schließlich war ja auch nicht mehr das geringste Bisschen in ihm, das er hätte herauswürgen können…

Er spürte, wie Dean ihm mit einem feuchten Lappen über das Gesicht und die Stirn wischte. Wie er es schon die ganze Zeit über immer wieder getan hatte.

Ohne viele Worte hatte sein Bruder ihm beigestanden, während er von Magenkrämpfen geschüttelt auf den kalten Fliesen des unteren Bades gekniet hatte und unfähig war, gegen den alles überragenden Würgereiz anzukämpfen. Als sein Magen leer und er nicht mehr als ein kreidebleiches, zitterndes Bündel am Boden gewesen war, hatte Dean ihm auf die Beine geholfen und ihn die Treppe hinauf bis in sein Bett befördert. Seither kümmerte er sich aufmerksam um den Jüngeren.

Wäre Sam nicht so sehr mit seiner Übelkeit beschäftigt gewesen, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass der Ältere nicht einen einzigen sarkastischen oder spöttischen Spruch über die Lippen gebracht hatte, wie es sonst in einer solchen Situation für ihn üblich gewesen wäre.

Dean hatte in dem Moment gewusst, was seinem Bruder bevorstand, als Gillian den ersten Bissen Pizza nahm. Das Brechmittel, das Bobby eigentlich für den Fall einer Vergiftung im Haus hatte, hatte wie erwartet gewirkt – und bei Dean tiefe Schuldgefühle Sam gegenüber ausgelöst.

Er war heilfroh, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war und sein Bruder – weiß wie ein Laken – im Bett lag.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Alter?" fragte er den Jüngeren und versuchte, gelassen zu klingen.

„Okay!" erwiderte Sam, fügte dann jedoch ehrlich hinzu: „Ziemlich schlapp!"

Da das der Sinn der Aktion gewesen war, hätte Dean eigentlich froh sein müssen – doch in seinem Inneren brodelte lediglich der Hass auf die Hexe, die ihn zwang, seinem Bruder so etwas anzutun. Doch wieder unterdrückte er seine Emotionen und erwiderte stattdessen ruhig: „Das ist normal. Versuch zu schlafen. Morgen geht's dir bestimmt wieder besser."

Der Jüngere nickte nur müde, blinzelte wie eine verschlafene Eule und fragte schließlich leise, verärgert über seine Schwäche, aber nichtsdestotrotz entschlossen: „Bleibst du in der Nähe?"

Dean brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis er seiner Stimme traute und erwiderte scheinbar brummig: „Wo soll ich denn schon mitten in der Nacht hin? Ich hoffe ja, dass ich auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finde." Sam lächelte entschuldigend, woraufhin der Ältere ruhiger hinzufügte: „Weck mich, wenn du was brauchst!"

Noch einmal nickte der Jüngere und schloss die Augen. Dean hoffte zutiefst, dass er endlich ungestörten Schlaf finden würde. Gillian hatte sich während Sams „Unpässlichkeit" weit zurück gezogen – und wenn es nach Dean ginge, würde sie dort auch zumindest für den Rest der Nacht bleiben.

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Sam in ihren Plan einzuweihen, während Gillian durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Doch er war sich einfach nicht sicher genug, dass die Hexe nicht doch irgendetwas aufschnappen konnte, während sie abgetaucht war. Und es war immens wichtig, sie so lange wie möglich in dem Glauben zu lassen, Bobby und er hätten den Widerstand gegen sie aufgegeben.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete eine kleine Weile die lange, schlafende Gestalt neben sich. Sam lag ihm zugewandt, hatte die Decke fest um sich geschlungen – dank der Brechorgie war sein Kreislauf mit Sicherheit im Keller, weshalb er fror – und sich dabei eingerollt wie ein Igel. Doch sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt – endlich einmal wieder. Gillian schien ihn tatsächlich in Frieden zu lassen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte Dean, dass es kurz nach halb zwölf war. Es herrschte friedliche Stille im Haus.

Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie weit Bobby mit der Recherche gekommen war, und alles in ihm brannte darauf, dem alten Freund dabei zu helfen, doch er zögerte, Sam allein hier oben zu lassen um sich zumindest unten zu informieren.

Da fiel ihm das Babyphon ein. Er überlegte kurz, wie er eine unverfängliche Botschaft an den alten Jäger formulieren sollte, ging dann zu der Kommode neben Sams Bett, hinter der der Sender verborgen stand und sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass du schläfst, Sammy. Sicher ist Bobby auch schon im Bett. Ich gehe nochmal kurz ins Bad und haue mich dann aufs Ohr!"

Damit trat er auf den Flur und hoffte, dass Bobby seine Nachricht verstanden hatte. Tatsächlich tauchte der Ältere nur eine halbe Minute später am oberen Ende der Treppe auf und sah Dean fragend an. Der warf einen kurzen Blick auf den ruhig schlafenden Sam und ging dann leise, aber zügig den Flur entlang zu seinem Freund.

„Wie geht's ihm?" begrüßte der ihn leise.

„Soweit okay. Er schläft ruhig. Hast du was?" erwiderte Dean, ebenso leise.

Bobby verzog in einer zweifelnden Geste das Gesicht und erwiderte: „Den Spruch selbst habe ich nicht gefunden – aber ich habe eine Idee, in welcher Sprache er verfasst sein könnte: In Gälisch."

Dean sah ihn fragend an, und Bobby erwiderte: „Schottisches Gälisch ist die Sprache, die das einfache Volk zu Gillians Zeit in den Highlands gesprochen hat."

„Hilft uns das weiter?" fragte Dean angespannt. Bobby seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Solange wir den Spruch nicht haben? Nein. Ich habe einige Fachleute und Hobbyexperten kontaktiert und gefragt, ob sie eine solche Beschwörung aus der schottischen Mythologie kennen. Zwei Frühaufsteher haben mir sogar schon geantwortet – in Europa sind sie uns ja acht Stunden voraus. Sie konnten mir allerdings nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht kommt im Laufe der Nacht noch was rein…"

Dean seufzte frustriert auf und strich sich mit allen fünf Fingern seiner Linken durch die kurzen Haare. Dann sah er Bobby wieder an und fragte eindringlich: „Was kann ich tun?"

„Bei Sam bleiben und darauf achten, dass Gillian ihn in Frieden lässt." erwiderte der Ältere düster. „Ich werde unterdessen den Container nochmal checken und die restlichen Vorbereitungen treffen. Das Meiste habe ich ja schon erledigt, während ihr im Museum wart – aber nachdem ich auf Jonathans Homepage gestoßen war hatte ich gehofft, wir würden ihn nicht benötigen…"

„Wenn du willst, können wir uns bei Sam abwechseln, damit du auch etwas zur Ruhe kommst!" bot Dean in einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen an, doch Bobby winkte ab. „Das ist nicht die erste durchwachte Nacht in meinem Leben, Jungchen!" brummte er gutmütig.

Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren wussten beide, dass es Dean widerstrebt hätte, seinen Bruder in dieser Nacht aus den Augen zu lassen. Deshalb nickte der Jüngere nur mit einem leisen Lächeln, das jedoch schnell wieder verschwand, als er meinte: „Du hast es aufgegeben, den Spruch selbst zu finden." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und genau so interpretierte Bobby es auch, als er nickend erwiderte: „Ich konzentriere mich jetzt lieber darauf, für morgen gut vorbereitet zu sein. Denn wenn wir es schaffen, Sam zum Reden zu bringen, muss alles verteufelt schnell gehen – ich hoffe, das ist dir klar…"

Dean nickte grimmig und fügte hinzu: „Sie darf keine Zeit haben, ihn zu überzeugen!"

„Genau!" bestätigte Bobby. Dean sah ihn lange schweigend an, bevor er leise fragte: „Tun wir das Richtige, Bobby?"

Das Zögern des Älteren war fast nicht zu bemerken, bevor er umso überzeugter antwortete: „Ja, das tun wir! Sam würde zu Grunde gehen, wenn Gillian weiterhin versucht, ihn zu beherrschen! Er kann ein größerer Dickschädel sein als du – und das will etwas heißen!"

„Danke, Bobby!" murmelte Dean und legte dem Älteren in einer seltenen Geste der Dankbarkeit die Hand auf die Schulter, um diese kurz zu drücken. „Schon gut!" wehrte der Alte ab, und der Jüngere wendete sich mit einem leisen Lächeln um. Er ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten den Flur entlang, während Bobby sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer stellte Dean zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass Sam sich nicht gerührt hatte und weiterhin tief schlief. Deshalb ging er selbst leise zu seinem eigenen Bett und legte sich auf die Decke, nachdem er lediglich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, um Sam im Blick zu haben.

Nach einer Weile machten die ruhigen und stetigen Atemzüge seines Bruders auch ihn schläfrig und er spürte, wie er in eine Art Dämmerzustand hinüber driftete. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er von draußen das durch das geschlossene Fenster gedämpfte Fauchen eines Lötbrenners wahr, bevor er endgültig einschlief.

-s-s-s-s-

Nur selten war der Schlaf eines Jägers tief.

Nur dann, wenn er sich auf sicherem Boden befand. Im Haus eines Freundes beispielsweise. Oder wenn er einen Menschen an seiner Seite wusste, dem er blind vertrauen konnte.

Doch wenn sein Instinkt ihm Gefahr signalisierte – egal ob eine Gefahr für sich selbst oder für einen geliebten Menschen, dann läge sein Schlaf selbst unter den genannten Umständen nur dicht unter der Oberfläche des Wachseins.

Deans Geist befand sich bereits seit Tagen im Zustand erhöhter Wachsamkeit, die sich nach den Geschehnissen in Norfolk zu einer ständigen Alarmbereitschaft ausgeweitet hatte, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er von dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusch rechts neben sich aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und schlagartig hellwach war.

Leise richtete er sich auf und fragte betont ruhig: „Alles in Ordnung, Sam?"

Der Angesprochene, der bereits fast an der Zimmertür stand, fuhr erschrocken herum und schnaufte dann erleichtert durch. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." murmelte der jüngere Winchester leicht verlegen.

„Schon in Ordnung." erwiderte Dean und fügte hinzu: „Was ist los?"

„Ich wollte im Bad ein Glas Wasser holen – ich habe einen Höllenbrand." erklärte Sam, woraufhin sein Bruder mit leisem Vorwurf erwiderte: „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst mich wecken, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Sam zuckte in einer Mischung aus Unwille und Verlegenheit mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Mir geht's schon wieder gut!"

„Na klar!" erwiderte Dean mit verhaltenem Sarkasmus. „Deshalb schwankst du auch! Setz dich hin – ich hole dir das Wasser." Der Tonfall des Älteren duldete keinen Widerspruch, und auch wenn Sam leise murrte, musste er im Stillen zugeben, dass sein Bruder nicht ganz unrecht hatte: Sein Kreislauf war wirklich noch nicht auf der Höhe. Leise aufseufzend lehnte er sich gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes und schob die bloßen Füße wieder unter die Bettdecke.

Kurze Zeit später nahm er mit einer Hand das Glas Wasser entgegen, dass Dean ihm reichte und trank es in drei großen Zügen leer.

„Langsam – langsam!" ermahnte ihn der Ältere mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Du willst doch nicht gleich wieder über der Kloschüssel landen!"

„Schon in Ordnung!" war es nun an Sam zu sagen, bevor er ebenfalls mit einer Spur Sarkasmus erwiderte: „Ich habe ja schließlich nichts mehr gegessen." In den Augen des Älteren erschien ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Funke Schuldbewusstsein, der für Sam jedoch unübersehbar war und der ihm seine vage Ahnung bestätigte, dass seine Übelkeit weder natürlichen Ursprungs noch purer Zufall gewesen war. Er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er erstaunt, neugierig oder wütend darüber sein sollte. Das Einzige was er wusste war, dass Gillian diese Tatsache besser nicht erfuhr.

Seit er während „Final Destination 2" eingeschlafen war hatte sie sich nur ein einziges Mal kurz zu Wort gemeldet als sie ihm eben empfohlen hatte, Dean schlafen zu lassen. Und da sein Bruder in dem fahlen Licht der Morgendämmerung, das durch das Fenster fiel, wirklich sehr erschöpft ausgesehen hatte, war er ihrem Rat gefolgt. Doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen – der Schlaf eines Jägers war leicht.

Nun saß Dean zu seiner Linken auf seinem eigenen Bett, hatte die Hände verschränkt und die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, während er ihn im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne eingehend musterte. Sam stellte das leere Glas auf das Nachtschränkchen und versuchte sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln für seinen Bruder.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Dean mit unbewegter Miene.

„Soweit ganz in Ordnung," erwiderte er und fügte, als er den Unglauben im Blick seines Bruders wahrnahm hinzu: „Ich bin vielleicht noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen – aber das wird schon wieder."

Deans Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich etwas, als er nickte und weiter fragte: „Ist Gillian inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Nur kurz…" begann er zu erklären, als er in sich ihre Stimme hörte: „_Guten Morgen, Samuel. Ich bin sehr erfreut, dich wieder wohlauf zu sehen_!"

„Guten Morgen, Gillian!" erwiderte er hörbar und bemerkte, wie Deans Blick einen winzigen Moment lang regelrecht versteinerte, bevor er sein vertrautes Pokerface aufsetzte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„_Ich habe dein gestrige…Unpässlichkeit gut überstanden – doch wir beide fühlen uns in der Tat noch entkräftet. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchsweise etwas zu uns nehmen_?" schlug sie freundlich vor.

Sam verzog das Gesicht. Zwar war sein Magen tatsächlich leer wie eine hohle Kokosnuss, doch der Gedanke an Essen widerte ihn im Augenblick noch zu sehr an, als dass er Gillians Bitte hätte nachgeben wollen. „Später!" erklärte er deshalb, was ihm einen eindringlichen Blick aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Bruders eintrug. Er seufzte – diese Dreiecks-Gespräche gingen ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Trotzdem erklärte er geduldig: „Gillian hat vorgeschlagen, etwas zu essen. Aber mir ist noch nicht danach."

Diese Worte entlockten Dean ein leises Lächeln. „Willst du nicht vielleicht noch eine Runde schlafen?" schlug der Ältere stattdessen vor. „Es ist erst fünf vor sechs Uhr."

Sam dachte kurz über den Vorschlag nach und ließ sich dann wieder tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Dean hatte Recht – schließlich hatte er nichts zu verpassen, und müde war er auch.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er aus den Tiefen seiner Bettdecke, als er sah, dass Dean Anstalten machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen," erwiderte der Ältere – was nicht einmal gelogen war – und ergänzte: „Ich werde erst mal duschen und dann nach Bobby schauen."

Sam nickte und schloss bereits wieder die Augen. „Viel Spaß!" murmelte er mit einem Grinsen, dessen Erwiderung er nicht mehr sah.

Dean suchte sich schnell ein paar frische Klamotten zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Er hatte nach wie vor kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Sam mit Gillian alleine zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass es heute Morgen noch wichtiger war, sich so gut wie möglich auf das vorzubereiten, was Bobby und er geplant hatten.

Er duschte eilig, zog sich an und ging bereits zehn Minuten später mit noch feuchten Haaren die Treppe hinunter auf der Suche nach Bobby

Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte lag der alte Haudegen leise schnarchend auf der Couch, die Baseballmütze auf dem Bauch haltend. Auch er sah erschöpft aus, und Dean tat es leid, ihn wecken zu müssen. Wenn ihr Plan gelang – und etwas anderes kam für Dean nicht in Frage – dann würden sie alle drei vierundzwanzig Stunden lang durchschlafen, schwor sich der ältere Winchester, bevor er mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den alten Freund zutrat.

Noch bevor er ihn an der Schulter packen und sanft schütteln konnte schlug Bobby die Augen auf. „Alles in Ordnung?" war seine erste Frage, als er sich mit einem Ruck aufrichtete.

Dean nickte beruhigend und erklärte: „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen…" Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen – Bobby verstand auch so. Der Ältere gähnte herzhaft, und Dean schlug vor: „Geh unter die Dusche – ich mache in der Zwischenzeit Kaffee."

„Klingt gut!" brummte Bobby, doch bevor er ins Bad verschwand, trat er zuerst zum Laptop, der noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand und checkte den E-Mail-Eingang. Dean sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, erkannte aber schnell an dessen enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er keine positive Nachricht erhalten hatte. Trotzdem erklärte der Ältere: „Nichts! Niemand kennt eine solche Legende, geschweige denn, diesen verdammten Spruch! Wie zum Teufel hat Gillian es über all die Jahrhunderte geschafft, weiter zu existieren?" polterte er.

Dean zuckte die Schultern und mutmaßte: „Sie hat ja berichtet, dass Anfangs die Beschwörung innerhalb ihrer Familie weitergegeben wurde – und später hat sie vermutlich mit Hilfe der Macht über ihre Wirte die Leute handverlesen, denen sie sich anvertraut hat."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." gab Bobby zu. „Und erst nach ihrem Treffen mit Crowley lief alles aus dem Ruder…er ist der Schlüssel – er muss den Spruch irgendwo notiert haben – verdammt – wo sollte Sam ihn sonst aufgeschnappt haben?" grübelte er weiter, während er eine letzte Mail öffnete. Sie war von einem Professor Smyth, der den Lehrstuhl für schottische Geschichte und Gälisch an der Universität in Glasgow inne hatte und ihm bereits einmal in der Nacht geantwortet hatte. Er erkundigte sich, ob Bobby fündig geworden sei und bot sich an, im Erfolgsfall bei einer Übersetzung behilflich zu sein.

„Bis zwanzig Uhr Greenwich-time ist er online." erklärte der alte Jäger und rechnete um: „Das heißt, bis dreizehn Uhr unserer Zeit."

„Bis dahin sollten wir den Spruch haben." erwiderte Dean grimmig und fügte hinzu: „Es schadet bestimmt nicht, wenn wir wissen, worum es darin geht…" „…wenn er denn tatsächlich in gälischer Sprache verfasst ist." murmelte Bobby in einem Anflug von Pessimismus.

Doch sein junger Freund sah ihn nur entschlossen an und erwiderte: „Eins nach dem anderen…"

„Okay!" gab der Alte nach. „Dann gehe ich erst unter die Dusche um wach zu werden!" und verschwand nun endgültig aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Wie versprochen machte sich Dean inzwischen in der Küche an die Zubereitung des Kaffees.

-s-s-s-s-

Sams Versuch, erneut einzuschlafen, scheiterte.

An Gillian.

Sie war nervös.

Es beunruhigte sie, dass sie durch Sams Übelkeit nur wenig Energien zur Verfügung und ihren Wirt dadurch nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte. Dazu bereitete ihr der ältere Bruder immer mehr Sorgen. Auch sie hatte bemerkt, dass Deans Verhalten seit dem gestrigen Nachmittag verändert war. Und zwar nicht zu ihren Gunsten. Zunächst hatte sie sich mit der Erklärung begnügt, er sei enttäuscht über ihre Ablehnung, zu Madison zurück zu kehren. Doch immer wiederkehrende prüfende Blicke und eine unterschwellige Unruhe, die sie an dem jungen Jäger bemerkt hatte, ließen Zweifel in ihr aufkommen. Wenn sie nun genauer darüber nachdachte, war auch Sams plötzliche Übelkeit sehr seltsam. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass er am Abend keine üppigen Mahlzeiten vertrug…Aber…vielleicht…

„_Schläfst du, Sam_?" fragte sie behutsam. „Mhm!" brummte er unwillig, was sie jedoch ignorierte und stattdessen sanft fragte: „_Seit wann hast du diese Ess-Störung_?"

Sie spürte, wie ihr junger Wirt bei dieser Frage schlagartig hellwach war. Seine Pulsfrequenz erhöhte sich und seine Atmung wurde schneller und tiefer. „Seit ich ein Kind war." erwiderte er mit nur minimaler Verzögerung.

Gillian überlegte rasch. Log er? Sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen – er war mental stärker als die meisten ihrer bisherigen Wirte, und ihr derzeitiger geschwächter Zustand machte die Lage für sie nicht eben besser. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob ein Wechsel in einen willigeren Gastgeber nicht doch vorteilhafter gewesen wäre. Auf Dauer wurde es anstrengend, sich immer wieder mit seinem starken Willen auseinanderzusetzen. Und die Gefahr, die von seinem unberechenbaren Bruder ausging war auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Gillian fasste einen Entschluss.

„_Ich habe nachgedacht_…" erklärte sie deshalb.

„So?" erwiderte Sam nicht unfreundlich.

„_Ich bin inzwischen zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ein Leben mit dir auf Dauer für keinen von uns die bestmögliche Lösung darstellt_." Amüsiert registrierte sie, wie Sam regelrecht aufatmete. „Gillian ich…ich will dich wirklich nicht einfach loswerden…" begann er etwas verlegen, „aber ich denke, du hast recht! Auf Dauer passen wir zwei wirklich nicht zusammen!"

„_Wir werden nichts überstürzen_!" dämpfte sie seinen Optimismus ein wenig. „_Wir werden uns in Ruhe nach einem geeigneten Wirt umsehen. Und dies kann meiner Erfahrung nach Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate lang dauern_."

In seiner Erleichterung erklärte Sam: „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte ja auch, dass es dir gut geht!"

„_Wunderbar_!" erwiderte Gillian zutiefst zufrieden und fügte hinzu: „_Dann sollten wir uns nun endlich stärken, um unseren Plan dann mit aller Kraft angehen zu können_." Und Sam hatte keinen Einwand.

Ihm war klar, dass Dean über die Dauer des Unterfangens nicht sehr begeistert sein würde, doch er würde sich damit abfinden müssen. Sam hoffte, dass Bobbys vernünftige Art ihm helfen würde, seinen Bruder zu überzeugen. Während er so über die Zukunft nachdachte, stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich langsam an.

-s-s-s-s-

Auch Bobby hatte sich nicht viel Zeit unter der Dusche genommen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt wesentlich besser als noch vor einer viertel Stunde.

Er hatte bis tief in die Nacht an dem alten Stahlcontainer gearbeitet, der seit einigen Monaten in einer Ecke seines Schrottplatzes vor sich hin rostete und für den er bisher keinen Abnehmer gefunden hatte. Heute war er heilfroh darüber, denn dieses verflixte Ding würde eine tragende Rolle bei ihrem Plan spielen…Der alte Jäger hoffte nur, dass die Verstärkungen, die er eingebaut hatte, halten würden.

Er trat gerade aus dem kleinen unteren Bad, als er Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm.

„Hallo, Sam!" begrüßte er den Jüngeren freundlich, der ihm entgegen lachte. „Du bist ja ausgesprochen gut gelaunt!" fügte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln hinzu.

„Morgen, Bobby!" entgegnete der Jüngere immer noch grinsend. „Ich habe hervorragende Neuigkeiten!"

„Na – da bin ich aber gespannt!" entgegnete der Ältere in trockenem Tonfall und ergänzte: „Dean meinte, du wolltest eigentlich noch schlafen?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: „Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Gillian…Aber ich will nicht alles zweimal erzählen! Ist Dean in der Küche?"

Bobby nickte und folgte dem Jüngeren mit einem extrem unguten Gefühl im Magen.

Dean stellte gerade zwei Kaffeebecher auf den Küchentisch, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Und wie bei Bobby wirkte Sams gute Laune auf ihn wie ein übles Zeichen.

Abwartend sah er seinem jüngeren Bruder entgegen, als dieser fröhlich grüßte: „Morgen, Alter! Mach nicht so ein griesgrämiges Gesicht – ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Aber zuerst brauche ich was zu essen – ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Dean wechselte einen Blick mit Bobby.

„Nein." entgegnete er seinem Bruder ruhig – und auf einmal schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

Es war so weit.

Die endgültige Konfrontation mit Gillian hatte soeben begonnen.

_tbc_

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Zu Bobbys Brechmittel: Ich weiß, dass man bei einer Vergiftung kein Erbrechen herbeiführen soll – doch ich denke, dass die Jäger vieles selbst tun, wofür wir Normalsterblichen einen Notarzt oder ein Krankenhaus bemühen. Deshalb hat unser alter Freund so etwas im Haus._

_Ansonsten…ja, mir ist klar, dass das mal wieder ein fieser Cliffhanger ist. Aber mit über dreieinhalb tausend Wörtern ist das Kapitel sowieso viel zu lang – und was nun folgt, soll unbedingt in einem Guss sein._

_Deshalb müsst Ihr Euch leider bis zum nächsten Mal gedulden, was Bobby und Dean nun mit Sam vorhaben und wie Gillian darauf reagiert. Spekulationen werden gerne entgegengenommen :-) !_

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch wie immer alles Liebe,_

_Eure Ann_

_PS.: Inzwischen steht fest, dass die Story 35 Kapitel und einen Epilog haben wird... Wir befinden uns also wirklich im Endspürt ;-)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Zualler erst: Verzeiht die lange Pause - ich war in Urlaub..._

_Bevor es so richtig losgeht, darf ich Euch heute etwas ganz, ganz Besonderes präsentieren: Meine liebe Freundin Selina88 hat mir ein absolut einmaliges Geschenk gemacht – sie hat ein Cover zu dieser Story kreiert! _

_Selina – Du weißt, wie happy und dankbar ich Dir für dieses wunderbare, unglaubliche Geschenk bin – trotzdem nochmal auf diesem Wege: Fühl Dich ganz, ganz doll geknuddelt!*Dich anstrahl* Als klitzekleines Dankeschön möchte ich Dir dafür dieses Kapitel widmen – es gehört zu meinen persönlichen Lieblingen in dieser Story!_

_Natürlich möchte ich dieses Geschenk heute mit allen Lesern teilen – hier findet Ihr den Link zu dem Cover:_

_.com/albums/ss360/SelinaSN/SN%20Wallpapers%20for%20other%20Fanfictions/?action=view¤t=Vertraustdumir_&newest=1_

_Eine große Bitte habe ich an Euch Leser: Schreibt doch auch eine Rückmeldung zu dem Cover, wenn Ihr mögt _

_Das heutige Kapitel hat es in sich… Also: Bitte anschnallen und loslesen :-)_

_Ann _

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 32 – **

Dean schluckte hart und beobachtete, wie Sam in ungläubigem Staunen die Stirn runzelte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚nein'?" fragte der Jüngere vorsichtig.

„Ich meine, dass du nichts essen wirst, bis du mir eine Frage beantwortet hast." entgegnete sein Bruder mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit.

Sam sah sich nach Bobby um und stellte fest, dass dieser dicht hinter ihm stand.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte der jüngere Winchester eine Spur schärfer.

„Nur eine Frage, Sam!" versuchte Bobby ihn zu beruhigen und blickte Dean erneut an. Mit Widerstand von Gillians Seite hatten sie gerechnet – doch dass sich auch Sam querstellen könnte, war ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen. Der verschränkte jetzt die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte defensiv: „Was willst du wissen?"

Kurz überlegte Dean, ob er tatsächlich einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollte, doch er hatte sich seit gestern vergeblich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er die alles entscheidende Frage stellen konnte, ohne Gillian aufmerksam oder wütend zu machen.

Es gab keinen Weg. Deshalb bat er schlicht: „Wie lautet der „'Spruch des Rufers'?"

Sam dachte einen Moment lang, er habe sich verhört. Wieder blickte er von einem zum anderen, doch der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern zeigten ihm, dass Dean es ernst meinte. ‚Warum?' war der erste Gedanke, der ihm voller Unmut durch den Kopf schoss. Sein Bruder wusste genau, dass er Gillian damit reizen würde. Und tatsächlich spürte er bereits, wie Unruhe in der Hexe aufwallte, als sie entsetzt flüsterte: „_Samuel – sie wollen mich mit Gewalt von dir trennen! Das können wir nicht zulassen_!" Gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie sie versuchte, die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen – doch er bat sie laut: „Lass mich das klären!" – und sie ließ tatsächlich von ihrem Übernahmeversuch ab.

Sein Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er beherrscht fragte: „Warum?"

„Weil wir ihn brauchen." erwiderte Dean knapp.

„Wofür?" hakte Sam unerbittlich nach.

„Was denkst du, wofür?" stellte sein Bruder eine Gegenfrage – und wirkte dabei nach wie vor ungewöhnlich gefasst. So sehr, dass es Sam beinahe unheimlich wurde. Deshalb beobachtete er den Älteren genau, als er fast wörtlich Gillians Vermutung wiedergab: „Ihr wollt sie mit Gewalt aus mir herausholen!"

Dean nickte langsam.

„Das ist Schwachsinn!" fuhr der Jüngere auf. „Und dazu noch völlig unnötig!" Gleichzeitig versuchte er, das verzweifelte Wispern in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren. Wenn er Gillian wirklich helfen wollte, musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, seinen Bruder und Bobby zu überzeugen. Deshalb murmelte er in Gedanken: „_Glaube mir: Ich kläre das_!" und mäßigte seinen Ton, als er wieder hörbar hinzufügte: „Ihr habt mir eben nicht richtig zugehört: Ich sagte, ich hätte gute Neuigkeiten!"

„Lass mich raten: Gillian hat erkannt, dass du nicht der richtige Lebenspartner für sie bist und ist bereit, dich freiwillig zu verlassen?" Deans Panzer der Unerschütterlichkeit erhielt einen kleinen Riss, aus dem Sarkasmus in diese Worte tropfte. Es war ein reiner Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, doch Sams Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Das stimmt!" erklärte der Jüngere dann tatsächlich, verwundert, dass keiner der beiden anderen darüber auch nur einen Hauch Begeisterung zeigte. Leicht verbittert fügte er deshalb hinzu: „Wir suchen gemeinsam einen geeigneten Wirt, der Willens ist, sie aufzunehmen. Das wird zwar eine Weile dauern, aber so sind schließlich alle zufrieden!" Wieder blickte er von Bobby zu Dean. Doch statt der erwarteten Freude oder zumindest Erleichterung zeigte das Gesicht des alten Jägers nur Mitleid, während sein Bruder nun endgültig sein Pokerface aufgab und zwischen Wut und Fassungslosigkeit schwankend fragte: „Willst du allen Ernstes jemandem zumuten das durchzumachen, was Gillian mit dir angestellt hat?"

Sam stutzte kurz und bewegte sich unbehaglich, bevor er antwortete: „Sie ist nicht böse, Dean – das weißt du! Was sie getan hat, war reiner Selbstschutz! Und vergiss nicht – ich habe sie gerufen! Ich bin für sie verantwortlich!

„Verantwortlich?" schnaubte sein Bruder. „Sie manipuliert und quält dich – und sie hat Bobby mit einem Messer angegriffen – oder hast du das vielleicht vergessen?"

Sam senkte kurz den Kopf und schloss die Augen, bevor er wieder aufblickte und antwortete: „Sie hat mich bisher nie wirklich verletzt – und auch Bobby wollte sie nichts tun."

Dean war für einen Moment sprachlos. Das konnten doch nicht Sams Worte sein? Er trat einen Schritt näher und sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an. Sam erwiderte den Blick ohne Zurückhaltung, und der Ältere konnte nicht das geringste Zeichen in den braungrünen Augen ausmachen, das auf die Übermacht der Hexe hingedeutet hätte.

„Ich bin es, der hier spricht – nicht sie!" wiederholte Sam noch einmal nachdrücklich. „Du kannst es nicht verstehen, Dean! Nicht _sie_ hat _mich_ befallen - _ich_ habe sie zu mir gerufen! Und damit habe ich sie aus ihrem gewohnten Leben gerissen. Ich habe sie von Joster McKenzie weggeholt – es ging ihr gut dort!" Er ignorierte Deans erneutes Schnauben, sondern fuhr erregt fort: „Das Wenigste, was ich für sie tun kann ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr nächster Wirt besser zu ihr passt als ich!" Damit wendete er sich von Dean ab, um dem intensiven Blick seines Bruders zu entkommen, wich Bobby aus und lief wütend ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Dean folgte ihm, während Bobby sich zwischen die Türen zu Flur und Küche stellte, als wolle er eine möglich Flucht verhindern. Sam sah ihn anklagend an, bevor er sich erneut seinem wütenden Bruder stellte.

Deans Zorn kochte nun tatsächlich über. Es machte ihn krank, dass es überhaupt erforderlich war, Sam von der Notwendigkeit ihres Vorhabens zu überzeugen, so dass er den Jüngeren am Oberarm packte und ihn zwang, ihm in die zornesfunkelnden grünen Auge zu blicken, während er gefährlich leise erklärte: „Du denkst, Gillian ging es gut, bevor sie zu dir kam? Damit dürftest du sogar recht haben. Ich war vor drei Tagen in Jamestown, Sam, bei der Familie von Joster McKenzie." Er sah, wie der Jüngere bei der Nennung des Namens zusammenzuckte, doch er fuhr unerbittlich fort: „Es mag sein, dass die Hexe sich in McKenzies Körper wohlgefühlt hat – aber ich schwöre dir, für ihn und seine Familie waren es dreiundzwanzig Jahre in der Hölle!"

Sam starrte ihn an, als habe er seinen Bruder noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Gleichzeitig lauschte er offensichtlich nach innen.

Was Gillian ihm gerade zuflüsterte, war für Dean nur allzu klar, und er benötigte alle Willenskraft, um seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht einfach wie einen jungen Hund im Nacken zu packen und durchzuschütteln, um ihm Vernunft einzubläuen.

Bobby hatte sich bisher aus der Diskussion der Brüder herausgehalten. Doch nun, da er sah, wie sehr es in Dean brodelte und Sam um Erkenntnis und die Entscheidung, das Richtige zu tun, rang, trat er an seinen Schreibtisch, zog die Zeitung vom Vortag unter dem Laptop hervor und hielt sie dem Jüngeren hin. Gleichzeitig erklärte er ruhig: „Du kennst uns, Sam. Wir lügen dich nicht an. Sieh selbst, was Gillian getan hat." Damit schlug er die Titelseite auf, die in großen Buchstaben und unverkennbaren Bildern von dem Mord an den drei Schlägern berichtete.

„Und die drei sind nicht die Einzigen – frag deine Hexe mal, was aus Madisons Angreifer geworden ist!" fügte Dean bissig hinzu.

Fassungslos nahm Sam die Zeitung entgegen und ließ sich auf die hinter ihm stehende Couch sinken. Minutenlang starrte er auf den ausführlichen Bericht, der von den mysteriösen Todesumständen der drei Männer berichtete – nur wenige Stunden nach seiner Begegnung mit ihnen. So sehr er an Gillians Unschuld glauben wollte – die Fakten sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Kurz blickte er zwischen dem Artikel und den beiden Männern, die er sein gesamtes Leben lang kannte, hin und her – und schloss abrupt die Augen.

Dean tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit Bobby und wartete ungeduldig ab, was nun geschehen würde.

„_Ist das wahr_!" fragte Sam Gillian unumwunden. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, denn sie spürte die fassungslose Wut, die in ihm aufstieg und die sie zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Doch schließlich stieß sie fast trotzig hervor: „_Ja – es ist wahr! Aber warum erregt es euren Zorn? Es waren abgrundtief schlechte Männer, die ich getötet habe! Ich habe deinen Hass auf sie gespürt! Er erst hat diese Tat möglich gemacht_!" Und ihre Stimme hatte wieder diesen flehenden Unterton, als sie hinzufügte: „_Ich habe es damals für Madison getan – ich habe es dieser Tage für dich getan – wie kannst du mir deshalb zürnen_?"

„Nein!" erwiderte Sam scharf, so dass Bobby und Dean kurz zusammenzuckten, und öffnete die Augen. „Nein! Ich wollte niemals, dass diese Männer sterben!" begehrte er heftig auf.

„Das wissen wir!" erklärte Bobby beruhigend, doch Sam erwiderte erregt: „Gillian behauptet es. Sie sagt, mein Hass habe sie dazu getrieben."

Dean erkannte sofort, welche Gefühle hinter Sams plötzlichem Stimmungsumschwung steckten – pure Schuld. Er ging vor seinem Bruder in die Knie und blickte ihn eindringlich an, als er fest erklärte: „Nein, Sam – es ist nicht deine Schuld! Lass dir das nicht von dieser verdammten Hexe einreden! Aber dir ist doch klar, dass wir sie niemand anderem mehr anvertrauen können, hm?"

Erst, als er den Jüngeren sanft am Oberschenkel rüttelte, erhielt er dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam atmete Sam durch - und nickte.

„Okay!" fuhr Dean fort und zwang sich zur Ruhe, als er erneut bat: „Dann sag uns jetzt diesen verdammten Spruch."

Er war seinem kleinen Bruder inzwischen so nah, dass er den Schimmer der Angst erkannte, der über dessen Gesicht huschte, während er nach innen lauschte.

Gillians Panik war nun unüberhörbar. Sie spürte, dass Sam ihrem Einfluss entglitt. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, die Kontrolle über dessen Körper zu erlangen, doch da ihre Kräfte geschmälert worden waren, gelang es ihr nicht. Und endlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz: Sams Gefährten hatten dies alles geplant! Sie hatten Sam und sie bewusst geschwächt – und nun wollten sie sie aus ihm vertreiben!

Eine ungeheure Welle der Wut über diesen Verrat überrollte sie, und sie schrie Sam an: „_Ein Wort über den Spruch des Rufers – und ich töte dich auf grauenhafte Weise_!" Gleichzeitig unterstrich sie ihre Worte auf eindrucksvollem Wege…

…Sam gelang es nicht, den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, als er urplötzlich das Gefühl hatte, jemand durchbohre mit einem glühenden Schwert seine Brust. Sein Atem ging heftig und stoßweise durch fest aufeinander gebissene Zähne, während er hilflos zusammengekrümmt von der Couch rutschte.

„Sam!"

Dean hatte blitzschnell zugepackt und verhinderte so, dass der Jüngere unkontrolliert auf den Boden aufschlug, während sein Körper sich voller Qual wandte.

Bobby und er hatten gewusst, dass Gillian dieses Mittel einsetzen würde, um Sam am Reden zu hindern, doch nun, da es soweit war, lähmte der Anblick Dean beinahe vor Entsetzen.

Doch nur beinahe…

„Sam!" wiederholte er eindringlich. Er nahm den Kopf seines Bruders, der schmerzgepeinigt vor ihm kniete, zwischen die Hände und suchte dessen Blick. „Hör mir zu, Sammy! Hör mir gut zu! Sie kann dir nichts tun – nicht wirklich!"

Dean nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Bobby plötzlich neben ihm stand, um ihm beizustehen. Doch er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf letztendlich allein austragen musste. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich ausschließlich auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag: Seinen Bruder am Leben zu halten.

Die Qualen füllten Sams Universum – es gab nichts mehr außer dem Schmerz, der seinen Körper wie ein Flammenmeer einhüllte und gleichzeitig von innen heraus verzehrte. Wie aus unendlicher Ferne hörte er eine Stimme, die ihn anflehte – doch er verstand nicht, was sie von ihm wollte... Unter unvorstellbaren Mühen hob er den Kopf, blickte in vertraute grüne Augen, die jetzt dunkel vor Sorge waren und brachte verzweifelt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Sie wird mich töten, Dean. Sie bringt mich um!"

„Nein – das wird sie nicht!" beharrte Dean und versuchte, all seine Überzeugungskraft in diese Worte zu legen. „Glaub mir – sie hat nicht die Macht dazu!"

„_Er glaubt, ich besäße nicht die Macht_?" Gillians Hass auf Dean kannte in diesem Moment keine Grenzen, so dass selbst die Sorge um ihr eigenes Fortbestehen keine Rolle mehr spielte – und sie traf den älteren Winchester an seiner verwundbarsten Stelle – seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Sam war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, vor Schmerz zu schreien. Er sank mit einem rauen Stöhnen haltlos gegen die Brust seines Bruders und kämpfte um jeden Atemzug, der nur mehr Feuer durch seine Lungen zu schicken schien. Neben der allumfassenden Qual nahm er kaum wahr, wie nun auch Bobby neben ihm kniete und ihn anflehte: „Hör auf deinen Bruder, Junge! Kämpfe, verdammt!"

Doch Gillian war übermächtig.

Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich in Flammen auflöste. Wie er haltlos dem ewigen Abgrund entgegentrieb…

Verzweiflung packte Dean, als er den Jüngeren fest umklammerte und immer wieder flehte: „Lass es nicht zu! Sammy – kämpf dagegen an!" – doch es war vergeblich.

Er versagte.

Sam glaubte daran, dass die Hexe die Macht hatte, ihn zu töten – und deshalb würde sie es tun.

Warum hatte er es nur zugelassen? Wieso hatte er Sammy in der verdammten Hütte blind _vertraut_ – und ihn dadurch in diese gottverfluchte Falle laufen lassen?

Und als er spürte, wie das Leben seines kleinen Bruders unter seinen Händen zerrann, während ihm Tränen der blanken Verzweiflung über die Wange liefen, blieb ein Wort in seinen Gedanken haften…

_Ein_ Wort…

Dean fuhr hoch, packte erneut Sams Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und forderte laut und heftig: „Sieh mich an! Verdammt noch mal – sieh mich an!"

Und ob es die Gewohnheit war, von seinem Bruder herumkommandiert zu werden oder ob Gillian ihre eiserne Schraubzwinge für einen winzigen Moment gelockert hatte: Sam kam der Aufforderung nach.

Vor Sorge dunkelgrüne Augen tauchten in zutiefst gequälte braungrüne, als Dean mit einer Verletzlichkeit, die ihm niemand zugestanden hätte nur eine Frage stellte:

„Vertraust du mir?"

Es schien eine Unendlichkeit zu vergehen – doch schließlich regte sich in Sams Blick ein leiser Funke, der dem Älteren den Mut gab, seine Frage eindringlicher zu wiederholen: „Sammy: Vertraust du mir?"

Und zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung erkannte er, wie sich neben der Qual ein weicher Ausdruck in Sams seelenvollen Augen ausbreitete, bis der Jüngere schließlich schwach, aber unmissverständlich nickte. Zu sprechen war er nicht mehr in der Lage, doch die Bestätigung genügte Dean. Mit neu erwachter Hoffnung flüsterte er: „Ich schwöre dir, sie kann dir nichts tun – wenn du sie nicht lässt! Es findet alles nur in deinem Kopf statt!"

Bildete er es sich nur ein - oder atmete Sam tatsächlich eine Spur leichter?

Dean veränderte ein wenig seine Position, zog den Kopf seines Bruders in seine rechte Halsbeuge und umschlang fest den Nacken und die Schultern des Jüngeren in einer schützenden und zugleich beruhigenden Geste. Gleichzeitig murmelte er unablässig: „Shhht, Sammy, ruhig! Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme! Hör mir zu! Kämpf dagegen an! Lass sie nicht gewinnen! Ruhig – ganz ruhig! Sie kann dir nichts tun. Ich bin ja da…" Dabei schaukelte er sacht hin und her – wie er es in ihrer frühesten Kindheit getan hatte…

Und Sam reagierte darauf.

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, während sich seine Atmung ganz allmählich beruhigte. Er lauschte wie gebannt der vertrauten Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr, die, solange er denken konnte, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit für ihn bedeutete. Er vertraute seinem Bruder ebenso blind, wie dieser in der Hütte unter dem Bann des Moribars ihm vertraut hatte.

Das war das innerste Wesen ihrer Beziehung.

Wenn Dean mit felsenfester Überzeugung behauptete, Gillian könne ihm nichts antun, dann war dies eine Tatsache.

Wie aus immer weiterer Entfernung hörte Sam das verzweifeltes Heulen und Klagen der Hexe als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie unterlag. Dass die Bindung dieser beiden Menschen stärker war als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Und dass der Jüngere dadurch vor der Macht ihrer Suggestion geschützt war. Um ihre allerletzten Kraftreserven zu schonen, zog sie sich schließlich weit in Sam zurück – und die grausamen Schmerzen hörten schlagartig auf.

Dean spürte, wie sein jüngerer Bruder urplötzlich am ganzen Körper heftig zu zittern begann, als die völlig überlasteten Muskeln gegen den jähen Wegfall des schmerzhaften Widerstandes protestierten.

Erst nach und nach beruhigte Sam sich unter der Hand, die sacht, aber beständig über seinen Rücken strich. Unter den sanften Worten, die ihm unablässig ins Ohr geflüstert wurden. In der haltgebenden Umarmung, der er sich bedingungslos überließ.

Nach einer geraumen Weile seufzte Bobby neben den beiden und fragte mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme: „Ist alles okay bei euch, Jungs?"

Dean schob Sam vorsichtig ein Stück von sich, um ihm prüfend ins Gesicht sehen zu können und strich ihm in einer unbewussten Geste liebevoll die immer zu langen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Das bedingungslose Vertrauen, dass ihm aus den Augen seines Bruders entgegen leuchtete, ließ ihn heftig schlucken, und seine Stimme klang rau, als er einfach nur fragte: „Sam?"

Der atmete tief durch, löste sich endgültig aus der schützenden Umarmung und lehnte sich behutsam mit dem Rücken gegen die hinter ihm stehende Couch, als er erschöpft erwiderte: „Ihre Macht ist gebrochen – vorerst. Sie lauert im Hintergrund."

Bobbys Erleichterung, seinen jungen Freund aus der tödlichen Umklammerung befreit zu wissen war überwältigend. Doch er konnte diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben – nicht jetzt. Die Zeit drängte.

Die Brüder sahen beide zu ihm, als er sich erhob und mit gerunzelter Stirn eindringlich erklärte: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Sam: Wie lautet der Spruch?"

Dean, der spürte, wie mitgenommen sein Bruder von der durchgestandenen Tortur noch war, wollte widersprechen, doch Sam sah ihn nur an und erklärte leise: „Bobby hat recht. Wer weiß, wie lange sie sich zurückhält…Der Spruch…" fügte er hinzu, blinzelte und sah die beiden anderen mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Gillian…" begann er und wirkte dann, als wisse er nicht weiter. „Verdammt!" fluchte er. „Sie blockiert mich! Aber nicht mit mir, Schätzchen!" Und entschlossen fuhr er an die zwei gewandt fort: „Schaut ganz hinten in Crowleys Grimoire unter dem …" und wieder stoppte er mitten im Satz. Er starrte vor sich auf den Boden, als stünde dort eine lebensrettende Botschaft.

Dean schüttelte ihn leicht. „He – Alter, was soll das?" fragte er, und neue Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Er dachte an Joster und seine Symptome …

Sam sah ihn ratlos an und erwiderte: „Dean! Was ist los?" Den Älteren überlief ein eisiger Schauder. „Gillian ist los! Sie hat es mit Folter nicht geschafft, und nun versucht sie, dich anderweitig lahm zu legen!" erklärte er hastig und sah, wie es in Sams Gesicht arbeitete, als er sich zu erinnern versuchte. Die Schmerzen – natürlich!

Wut über die erneute Manipulation legte sich über sein Gesicht, als Bobby hinter ihrem Rücken erregt murmelte: „Ich hab's!" und sie fast verblüfft anstarrte. Unbemerkt von den beiden hatte er Crowleys Grimoire vom Schreibtisch genommen und auf Sams bruchstückhafte Anweisungen hin untersucht.

Der schüttelte auf einmal heftig den Kopf, als wolle er einen unangenehmes Geräusch oder eine lästige Fliege loswerden und erklärte schließlich tonlos: „So gehst du nicht weiter mit mir um!"

Bevor Dean oder Bobby fragen konnten, was er damit meinte, stemmte sich Sam hoch, setzte sich aufs Sofa, blickte seinen Bruder bemüht beruhigend an und erklärte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dean – ich ziehe Gillian eine Weile aus dem Verkehr." Damit schloss er die Augen – und kippte einfach zur Seite.

Dean war völlig überfordert von der Schnelligkeit, in der die Ereignisse ihn überrollten und fluchte: „Verdammt – Sammy! Was soll das jetzt?"

Bobby war hastig hinzugetreten und prüfte den Puls an Sams Hals. Dann sah er Dean an und erklärte langsam: „Ich glaube, er hat Gillian wieder in sich eingeschlossen, so wie nach der Attacke gegen mich…"

Dean sah ungläubig von seinem Bruder zu Bobby und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Er verschafft uns Zeit, die notwendigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen, ohne dass die Hexe etwas mitbekommt!" fügte Bobby hinzu.

Widerwillig akzeptierte der ältere Winchester, dass Sam vielleicht gar nicht schlecht gehandelt hatte. Behutsam schob er die Beine des Jüngeren ebenfalls auf die Couch und achtete darauf, dass er stabil lag.

Obwohl er wusste, dass die Zeit drängte, konnte Dean nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand erneut zu dem braunen Schopf wanderte und sanft durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr. Er war sich nur allzu bewusst, wie nahe er vorhin daran gewesen war, seinen kleinen Bruder für immer zu verlieren. Doch schließlich drängte er die ihn überflutenden Emotionen mit aller Macht zurück und wandte sich Bobby zu, der geduldig gewartet hatte.

„Hast du tatsächlich den Spruch gefunden?" fragte er leise.

Bobby antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihm stattdessen den aufgeklappten hinteren Buchdeckel hin. Der Jüngere verstand nicht und runzelte die Stirn.

„Fühl mal über die Innenseite des Einbandes!" verdeutlichte Bobby. Dean tat wie ihm geheißen. Und tatsächlich spürte er, was Bobby meinte: Unter dem Papier, das auf dem inneren Buchdeckel klebte, gab es eine minimale Erhöhung – als befände sich etwas flaches darunter…

_-tbc-_

_Ein heftiges Kapitel, mit vielen Emotionen…_

_Eigentlich ist das ja nicht Deans Ding…aber manchmal muss das eben sein *zwinker* _

_Die Szene, in der Sam sich den Spruch des Rufers im Vertrauen auf seinen Bruder abringt, habe ich tatsächlich bereits seit November letzten Jahres im Kopf – ich wollte noch einmal den Titel der Story „rechtfertigen" und zeigen, dass dieses blinde Vertrauen aus den ersten Kapiteln auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht._

_Und nun konntet Ihr sie endlich lesen!_

_Ich bin also dieses Mal ganz besonders gespannt auf Eure Reviews! Vielleicht findet heute ja auch mal der eine oder die andere den Mut, mir ein kleines Statement zu hinterlassen, der sonst lieber schweigt und genießt *zwinker*?_

_Außerdem freuen Selina und ich uns natürlich auch besonders über Rückmeldungen zu ihrem genialen Cover!_

_Was sich unter dem Buchdeckel befindet…wir klären es brim nächsten mal:-)!_

_Bis dahin eine gute Zeit,_

_Eure Ann_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Heute erfahren wir endlich, was Bobby in dem Buch findet!_

_Übrigens ist die Story fertig gestellt - es erwarten Euch nach heute noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog!_

_Na - dann auf zum Endspurt,_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? –Teil 33 –**

Bobby begann nun, vorsichtig das Papier von der Innenseite des hinteren Buchdeckels zu lösen. Es ging erstaunlich leicht, und nur wenige Minuten später hielt der Alte ein sehr dünnes, vergilbtes Blatt Papier in Händen, das er vorsichtig auseinander faltete und auf dem Schreibtisch ausbreitete.

Dean warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Sam, der nach wie vor regungslos auf der Couch lag und sah dann neugierig dem alten Freund über die Schulter.

Das Blatt war eng in einer nur schwer leserlichen Handschrift beschrieben, und Bobby zog eine Lupe aus der Schreibtischschublade, um sich das Lesen zu erleichtern.

„Und?" fragte Dean ungeduldig, was ihm einen strafenden Blick des Älteren einhandelte. Zwei Minuten später erhielt er dann eine erste Antwort: „Diesen Zettel hat Crowleys Frau geschrieben. Und zwar kurz, nachdem Gillian sie verlassen hat. Sie schildert eindringlich ihre Erfahrungen mit der Hexe – und dass diese ihr Angst eingejagt habe mit ihrem Hunger nach Macht und ihren nicht abzuschätzenden Fähigkeiten. Sie schreibt, wie verwirrend die Übernahme ihres Körpers gewesen sei – so völlig anders als ihre erste Geisterbegegnung in Ägypten, von der sie so gar nichts gespürt habe – und dass sie froh ist, Gillian wieder los zu sein. Sie wünscht allen künftigen Rufern viel Glück mit der Hexe."

„Der Spruch!" konnte Dean einen weiteren ungeduldigen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken. Bobby wendete das Blatt und sagte: „Bingo!"

Dean erkannte, was sein Freund meinte: In gut lesbaren Druckbuchstaben standen dort zwei Sätze, ergänzt um zwei Anmerkungen, die in derselben Handschrift verfasst waren wie die Vorderseite des Blattes:

„_Lies folgende Worte dreimal hintereinander und pausiere kurz, bevor Du von vorne beginnst_:"

„_**Gillian Ault-na-Goire, thig a-staigh**_",

und eine Zeile tiefer, mit dem Vermerk „_Wenn ihre Ankunft unmittelbar bevor steht, so sprich ein einziges Mal_:"

„_**tha gràdh agam air**_" („_der Liebste"_) „_**tha gràdh agam oirre**_" („_die Liebste"_)

Dean starrte auf die Worte, murmelte sie lautlos vor sich hin – und blickte Bobby schließlich aufgeregt an. „Das ist er!" bestätigte er dem alten Freund. „Das ist der Spruch, den Sam vor sechs Tagen in dieser verdammten Hütte immer und immer wieder gemurmelt hat! Nur am Ende gab es eine Abweichung – die Worte aus der zweiten Zeile, denke ich." Damit zeigte er mit dem Finger auf das Blatt.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Bobby ihn ernst.

Dean nickte und erklärte: „Dass der Spruch mit Gillians Namen beginnt wusste ich bereits, als Sam ihn zum ersten Mal nannte… Ich _bin_ sicher, Bobby!"

Der alte Jäger atmete tief durch, griff entschlossen nach dem Laptop, tippte den Spruch in eine Mail, doch bevor er den Senden-Knopf drücken konnte, hielt Dean ihn am Arm zurück. „Ist es wirklich eine gute Idee, die Beschwörung weiter zu geben?" fragte der Jüngere zweifelnd.

Bobby wusste, dass der Einwand berechtigt war, denn er hatte selbst in der Nacht über die Frage nachgedacht. Deshalb antwortete er nun: „Es besteht ein minimales Risiko – das ist richtig. Aber Professor Smyth weiß nichts über die Umstände, unter denen der Spruch wirkt – du weißt schon, ein liebendes Herz muss ihn aussprechen, oder dass er dreimal in Folge aufgesagt werden muss…Außerdem - wenn wir erfolgreich sind, gibt es bereits heute Abend nichts mehr, was diesem Ruf Folge leistet…!"

Dean nickte und löste seine Hand von Bobbys Arm, der die Mail endgültig losschickte.

„Nun müssen wir warten." erklärte der alte Jäger. „Ich habe Smyth zwar um schnellstmögliche Antwort gebeten – doch wer weiß, was so ein Uni-Professor unter ‚schnell' versteht. Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Kaffee?"

„Okay – ich nehme einen." erwiderte Dean, erntete von Bobby, der vor ihm am Schreibtisch saß, jedoch nur einen ungläubigen Blick. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Jüngere schaltete und hastig hervor stieß: „Ich bringe dir auch einen mit!", wobei er sich in Richtung Küche verzog.

Sam hätte sich sicher darüber amüsiert, wie ihr alter Freund seinen Bruder mit nur einem Blick in Verlegenheit brachte. Unwillkürlich sah Dean zurück zur Couch – und bemerkte, dass Sam sich unruhig rührte.

„Bobby!" rief er leise alarmiert und wies mit dem Kopf zu seinem Bruder. Bobby folgte seinem Blick, doch der jüngere Winchester lag nun wieder still.

Die zwei Älteren sahen sich über den Raum hinweg an. „Ich denke, Gillian weiß, dass es um alles geht. Sie wird es ihm nicht leicht machen…" mutmaßte Bobby düster.

„Wir können nicht mehr lange warten." erwiderte Dean ungeduldig.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Junge." erwiderte sein alter Freund möglichst gelassen. „Wir benutzen keinen Spruch, dessen Bedeutung wir nicht kennen! Und jetzt bring mir meinen Kaffee!"

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby hatte mit seinen Vermutungen nur allzu Recht. Sam hatte Gillian tief in sich verschlossen, so dass nun beide von ihrer Umwelt abgeschottet waren. Doch entgegen Sams Erwartungen nutzte sie die Zeit nicht, um auf ihn einzureden. Vielmehr schwieg sie, was Sam nur lieb sein konnte.

Dachte er zunächst.

Doch schließlich machte ihr Schweigen ihn unruhig.

Heckte sie etwas aus? Hatte sie einen letzten Trumpf im Ärmel, von dem er nichts wusste?

Sollte er sie ansprechen – oder würde das nur unnötige Probleme nach sich ziehen?

Seine langjährige Erfahrung sagte ihm jedoch, dass es allemal besser war, möglichst viele Fakten zu sammeln – auch wenn sie unangenehm sein sollten – anstatt mit dem Kopf im Sand zu hoffen, dass alles gut werden würde. Also seufzte er stumm und formulierte in möglichst neutralem gedanklichen Ton: „_Gillian_?"

Sie schwieg weiter.

„_Gillian – ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber es tut mir tatsächlich leid, dass alles so enden muss_." erklärte er ruhig.

Er wartete fast eine Minute und dachte schon, dass sein Kontaktversuch fehl geschlagen sei, als sie – ebenfalls um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht – erwiderte: „_Weißt du – es hat bereits ein anderer Wirt vor dir versucht, mich zu hintergehen…. Er hat sein eigenes Leben vollständig aufgegeben, um mich gefangen zu setzen. Er hatte die Dreistigkeit, mich zu rufen und für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, und nahm mir anschließend die Möglichkeit, mich um mein Fortkommen zu kümmern_…" Ihre Stimme klang gelassen, fast ein wenig nachdenklich, doch tief in sich spürte Sam einen Hauch ihres Hasses, der sie vorhin dazu getrieben hatte, ihn aus Rache töten zu wollen.

Sie fuhr fort: „_Er schloss mich in seinem Körper ein – so wie du jetzt – und tat dies über Jahrzehnte hinweg. Das Pergament mit der Schriftform des Spruches hatte er bereits vor meiner Anrufung nahezu unauffindbar in den Einband des Crowley'schen Grimoires verbannt…Hätte er mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits besser gekannt, hätte er es vollständig vernichtet, erklärte er mir später…doch auch so hatte er jegliche Hoffnung in mir zerstört, jemals aus seiner Gefangenschaft errettet zu werden… Über all die Jahre hinweg, die er in diesem katatonischen Zustand verbrachte, hatte ich mich allmählich mit dem unwiderruflichen Ende meines Lebens abgefunden…Und dann, in buchstäblich letzter Minute…erfolgte dein Ruf_!"

„_Du sprichst von Joster McKenzie_!" ging Sam ein Licht auf. „_Dir ging es nicht annähernd so gut bei ihm, wie du mich Glauben machen wolltest! Du hast mich belogen_!"

„_In der Tat_!" gab sie unumwunden zu, und Sam vermeinte, die altvertraute Selbstzufriedenheit herauszuhören, als sie fortfuhr: „_Ich habe gelogen – aus Selbstschutz! Und dass dieser notwendig war, hast du heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen, als du dich ohne Bedenken gegen mich stelltest. Du riefst mich ins Leben zurück, Sam. Dafür zeigte ich mich dir erkenntlich. Ich rettete wiederholt deinen Bruder, ich gab dir Freiheiten, die ich bis dato noch keinem Wirt zugestanden hatte – und durch dich erkannte ich, wie wertvoll ich für diese Welt noch sei kann. Im Körper des richtigen Wirtes kann ich wirklich Gutes bewirken, Menschen heilen, aber vor allem die Gesellschaft von üblen Geschöpfen befreien. Und genau damit werde ich beginnen, sobald deine Gefährten mich aus dir heraus in einen neuen Wirt gezwungen haben werden_."

„_Wie kommst du darauf, dass du einen neuen Körper erhältst, den du kontrollieren kannst_?" fragte Sam bewusst spöttisch. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht provozieren, sondern erklärte ihrerseits hämisch: „_Weil es der einzige Weg ist, dich von mir zu befreien – falls sie nicht bereit sind, dich zu töten. Und da sie so verzweifelt nach dem ‚Spruch des Rufers' forschen, vermute ich, dass sie diese zweite Option nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Jemand wird mich rufen – und ich werde ihn beherrschen, um mein Werk fortzuführen_!"

Plötzlich spürte Sam, wie Gillian heftig zusammenfuhr und regelrecht in ihm erbebte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, jemand zöge an ihr.

„_Sie haben ihn entdeckt_!" flüsterte sie eindringlich – und er meinte, einen erwartungsfrohen Unterton aus ihren Worten herauszuhören, als sie lauter sprach: „_Nun ist es bald soweit – mein neuer Wirt harrt bereits meiner_!"

Ihre Stimme nahm einen tiefen, unheildrohenden Unterton an, als sie jedes Wort betonend hinzufügte: „_Ich schwöre einen heiligen Eid, Samuel Winchester: Meine erste Tat im Körper meines neuen Wirtes wird sein, deinen Bruder und dich zu vernichten_!"

-s-s-s-s-

Bobby lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und leerte den inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee mit einem Zug, bevor er den Becher zur Seite stellte. Sein Blick flog wieder einmal hinüber zu Dean, der den alten Sessel so gedreht hatte, dass er sowohl Sam als auch den Bildschirm des Laptops im Auge behalten konnte.

Deans Kaffee war längst geleert, und so hatten seine unruhigen Finger keine Tasse mehr, die sie umschließen konnten. Schließlich unterbrach er das seit einer Weile andauernde Schweigen, um eine Frage anzusprechen, die schon länger in ihm bohrte: „Wieso musst du es eigentlich sein, der den Spruch liest?"

Bobby fand, dass sein junger Freund sich dabei ein wenig anhörte wie ein bockiges Kind. Doch da er wusste, dass Dean diese Diskussion, die in seinen Augen längst abgeschlossen war, nur aus Sorge um ihn wieder aufbrachte, seufzte er geduldig und erklärte: „Ich dachte, das sei dir inzwischen klar! Du musst bei Sam sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie Gillian in ihm reagiert – und ich bin ihm körperlich einfach nicht gewachsen, wenn er Dummheiten anstellen will!"

„Mir gefällt das nicht!" murmelte Dean mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Bist du überhaupt sicher, dass es klappt?" fügte er etwas lauter hinzu.

„Woher denn – ich habe so etwas bisher noch nie gemacht!" erwiderte Bobby, und bei allem Verständnis schlich sich doch eine Spur Sarkasmus in seine Stimme, als er anfügte: „Aber, he, vielleicht hast du ja mehr Erfahrung mit der Beschwörung von Geister-Hexen?"

„Nein – so meine ich das nicht!" Dean klang ein wenig entschuldigend, als er versuchte zu erklären: „Bist du als Rufer …geeignet?"

Bobby starrte ihn an, so dass der Jüngere verlegen die Augen senkte, und entgegnete schließlich ruhig: „Nicht nur dir bedeutet Sam viel, Junge! Ich… er ist für mich wie ein eigener Sohn… Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als du auch!" Dean spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er schluckte und wagte, den Blick zu heben, um dem alten Freund wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Entschuldige, Bobby…" raunte er, doch der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte mit leicht rauer Stimme: „Schon gut, Junge…" um in festerem Ton hinzuzufügen: „Im Übrigen weiß ich nicht, ob mein Part wirklich der Gefährlichere ist! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was Gillians Geist im Moment der Freisetzung anstellen kann! Du wirst alle Hände voll zu tun haben, Sam und dich zu schützen – und das alles mit geschlossenen Augen!"

„Ich weiß…" erwiderte Dean und starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. Bobby wartete geduldig – und tatsächlich fuhr der Jüngere leise fort: „Wir haben sie völlig unterschätzt, Bobby…" Der Alte blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an, so dass Dean weiter erklärte: „Hätte ich gewusst, wie groß ihre Macht über Sam ist – dann hätte ich niemals versucht, den Spruch aus ihm herauszuholen. Ich habe ihn beinahe umgebracht!" Das letzte stieß er voller Wut auf sich selbst hervor, die Bobby erschreckte. Er wusste, dass Dean Recht hatte – sie hatten Gillian tatsächlich unterschätzt und so Sams Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, aber…

„Verdammt, Junge! Hör gefälligst auf mit diesem verfluchten Selbstmitleid!" fuhr er Dean bewusst grob an. „Du hast deinen Bruder gerettet – klar? Und wir können jetzt nicht einfach aufhören – wir führen zu Ende, was wir angefangen haben! Wir holen sie verdammt noch eins aus Sam heraus und schicken sie dahin, wo sie seit Jahrhunderten bereits hingehört! Ohne Rückfahrschein! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Jüngere blickte auf – und tatsächlich umspielte ein leises Lächeln seine Lippen, als er erwiderte „Ja, Sir!" Er kannte Bobby zu gut, um dessen Manöver nicht zu durchschauen – und doch hatten ihm die harschen Worte wieder klar gemacht, worauf es ankam. Bobbys Blick wurde milder, als Dean ernsthaft hinzufügte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass es keine weiteren unliebsamen Überraschungen gibt…und dass der Container hält!"

„Ich auch…" wollte Bobby gerade erwidern, als ein leises „Pling" des Laptops auf den Eingang einer Mail hinwies.

Dean war sofort auf den Beinen und trat hinter Bobby, während dieser die Nachricht öffnete.

-s-s-s-s-

„_Du kannst uns nicht vernichten_!" erwiderte Sam mit mehr Selbstvertrauen, als er tatsächlich verspürte. „_Wir sind durch die Beschwörung mit dir verbunden – und deshalb kannst du uns nicht schaden_!"

Gillian lachte humorlos auf. „_Das wagst du ins Feld zu führen, Eidbrüchiger? Du bist es doch, der den ungeschriebenen Vertrag gebrochen hat – und deshalb habe ich alles Recht und die Fähigkeit, dich und das, was dir das Liebste ist, zu zerschmettern! Oder hast du schon vergessen, was ich vorhin in der Lage war, Dir anzutun_?"

Ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie soeben einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht.

Sie hatte Deans Leben bedroht.

In Sam kroch ein eisiger Zorn empor, der ihrem Hass in nichts nachstand. „_Das wirst du nicht_!" erwiderte er stahlhart. „_Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder einem menschlichen Wesen ein Leid zufügen kannst, und wenn es meine letzte Tat ist – denn ich bin ein Jäger_!"

-s-s-s-s-

Dean starrte gebannt auf den Monitor des Laptops, um die Antwort des Professors zu lesen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie sein Bruder sich heftig bewegte. Mit zwei hastigen Schritten war er bei der Couch um zu verhindern, dass Sams angespannter Körper zu Boden fiel. Der Jüngere atmete schnell, und sein Gesicht zeigte zu Deans Erstaunen blanken Zorn.

„Verdammt – was ist hier los!" fluchte er und sah zu Bobby hinüber.

„Wie ich schon sagte – Gillian wird es uns nicht einfach machen." erwiderte der Ältere besorgt.

„Soll ich versuchen, ihn zu wecken?" fragte Dean und wies mit dem Kopf auf seinen Bruder.

„Nein – wir schaffen ihn so in den Container…Je weniger Gillian mitbekommt, bevor ich mit dem Spruch anfange, umso besser!" erklärte Bobby entschieden.

Dean war alarmiert – irgendetwas in der Mail hatte Bobby entscheiden lassen, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, zu handeln. Sein Herz klopfte hart, als er fragte: „Was hat der Professor geschrieben?"

„Lies besser selbst." antwortete sein Freund und trat an das Sofa, um ihn bei Sam abzulösen, der sich immer noch unruhig bewegte. Dean ging zum Schreibtisch und sah sich die geöffnete Mail an.

„_Gillian Ault-na-Goire, thig a-staigh_ – Gillian (aus) Ault-na-Goire, komm herein/ins Haus. „_Tha gràdh agam air_ – Ich liebe ihn…_tha gràdh agam oirre_ – Ich liebe sie…" las er und spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Kehle zusammenzog als er daran dachte, dass Sam diese Worte für ihn gesprochen hatte. Er blickte erneut Bobby an und meinte betont nüchtern: „Du musst den ersten Abschlusssatz wählen, da Sam ja eindeutig männlich ist…"

„Das ist mir schon klar!" erwiderte der Ältere. „Schaffst du es, ihn bis zu dem Container zu tragen?"

Dean nickte einfach nur, trat zu der Couch und blickte von dem wieder etwas ruhiger daliegenden Sam zu Bobby, um den alten Freund erneut leise zu fragen: „Tun wir das Richtige, Bobby?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…" antwortete der bedrückt, als er die unterdrückte Furcht in den Augen des Jüngeren sah, „aber haben wir eine Alternative?"

Dean starrte ihn kurz an und schüttelte schließlich entschlossen den Kopf. Er griff seine Jacke vom Stuhl, zog sie über und steckte eine Hand voll Steinsalz-Munition, die Bobby ihm reichte, in die rechte Tasche.

Dann beugte er sich zu seinem Bruder hinunter, schob seine Arme unter dessen Schultern und Kniekehlen und stemmte sich mit ihm hoch. Als er stand, murmelte Bobby: „Na – dann los!" und ging den Winchesters voran durch die Küche und die Hintertür hinaus auf den Hof. Im Vorbeigehen griff er sich die bereits geladene abgesägte Schrotflinte.

Dean folgte ihm mit einer größeren Last, als sie der bewusstlose Körper seines Bruders darstellte.

Sie waren auf dem Weg, den letzten riskanten Schritt zu tun, um Gillian für immer los zu werden.

_-tbc-_

_Endlich konnte ich Euch den Spruch des Rufers präsentieren! Ich habe ihn bereits im Januar kreiert – und falls sich unter den Lesern zufällig ein Kenner des schottischen Gälisch befindet: Erbarmen mit mir! Nach ewig langen Internet-Recherchen habe ich mir auf einer Seite für Schottland-Touristen aus dem Gälisch-Sprachführer ein paar gängige Floskeln herausgesucht, die irgendwie zur Story passen könnten…Es sollten ja auch sieben Worte sein …und so entstand der Spruch._

_Also: Wer Gälisch kann und eine bessere Idee – oder eine Korrektur anzubieten hat: Immer her damit!*lach*!_

_Ansonsten ist leider immer noch nicht die Katze aus dem Sack, was Bobby und Dean denn nun geplant haben…aber keine Angst, beim nächsten Mal erfahrt Ihr mehr!_

_Bis dahin eine gute Zeit,_

_Ann_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Die Story nähert sich langsam ihrem Ende - mit diesem noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog..._

_Heute wird endlich klar, wie Bobbys und Deans Plan aussieht… ich bin ungemein gespannt, wie Euch die Idee gefällt – und ob Ihr sie für SPN-logisch und machbar haltet!_

_Na – dann viel Spaß!_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Teil 34 –**

Dean stolperte, ging unter Sams Gewicht fast in die Knie und fluchte – was musste dieser verdammte Container auch in der hintersten Ecke von Bobbys Schrottplatz stehen!

„Alles klar?" Bobby drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Bevor er jedoch ziemlich außer Atem antworten konnte hörte er eine leise Stimme, die mit freundlichem Spott sagte: „Es ist wirklich rührend, dass du mich durch die Gegend trägst – aber ich denke, ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu laufen!"

Im ersten Moment hätte Dean seinen Bruder beinahe vor Schreck fallen lassen, im zweiten reagierte er jedoch und stellte ihn nicht gerade sanft auf die Füße. Er packte ihn mit einer Hand im Nacken und zog den Kopf des Großen ein Stück zu sich herunter, um ihm forschend in die Augen zu blicken.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war es Sam, der sprach. Dean löste den festen Griff um den Nacken und drückte mit der Rechten kurz dessen Schulter, als wolle er sagen: ‚Schön, dass du es bist.', bevor er den Arm sinken ließ.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?" fragte Bobby freundlich.

„Soweit okay." erwiderte der Jüngste.

„Und…sie?" hakte Dean nach.

Sam sah seinen Bruder an und antwortete: „Sie tobt – aber zur Zeit kann sie mir nichts anhaben." Einen kurzen Moment lang trat ein warmer Schimmer in seine Augen, der erst verschwand, als er zwischen den beiden Männern vor ihm hin- und her schaute und in sachlichem Ton nachfragte: „Ihr habt den ‚Spruch des Rufers' und wollt es nun zu Ende bringen?"

Dean nickte knapp, doch bevor er mehr erklären konnte, unterbrach Sam ihn und sagte: „Ich will nichts weiter wissen – Gillian hört mit. Ich muss euch nur warnen: Sie droht, Dean und mich ins Jenseits zu befördern, sobald sie einen neuen Wirt hat – ich hoffe also, dass euer Plan gut ist!" Wieder sah er von einem zum anderen und erkannte an Bobbys entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck sowie Deans leisem Grinsen, dass die beiden in dieser Drohung wohl kein ernsthaftes Problem sahen.

Doch Deans Grinsen erlosch, als er erklärte: „Der Plan ist nicht ohne Risiken…Wir haben sie eben bereits einmal unterschätzt…Sie hätte es beinahe geschafft, dich…dir ernsthaft etwas anzutun…" der ältere Winchester kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg.

Sam wusste, worauf Dean hinaus wollte. Deshalb entgegnete er ruhig: „Ich vertraue dir, Dean. Ich vertraue euch beiden", damit blickte er Bobby an, der leicht schluckte und nickte. „Wir ziehen es durch!"

„Okay, Jungs – dann los!" erwiderte der alte Jäger und schritt erneut voran. Wie am Tag zuvor bei Jonathan Francis folgten ihm erst Sam und dahinter Dean, doch dieses Mal hatte der Jüngste nicht das Gefühl, außen vor zu sein und überwacht zu werden – vielmehr spürte er die Sorge um ihn und die Verbundenheit zu diesen beiden Männern, mit deren Hilfe er es schaffen würde, Gillian zu vernichten.

Denn nichts anderes kam für ihn mehr in Frage – auch wenn er keine Idee hatte, wie Bobby und Dean das bewerkstelligen wollten.

Noch immer bedeckten dicke Wolken den Himmel und ließen den Morgen in einem unangenehm diffusen Licht erscheinen, während die drei über den Schrottplatz stapften und schließlich am hintersten Ende, das Sam sicher seit seiner Kinderzeit nicht mehr betreten hatte, vor einem stählernen Großraumtransportbehälter stehen blieben. Es handelte sich um einen rostbraunen 40-Fuß-Iso-Seecontainer, der seine besseren Tage bereits hinter sich hatte.

Sam betrachtete das stählerne Monstrum mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sein Magen zu knurren begann. Gleichzeitig spürte er nach diesem kurzen Spaziergang bereits eine leichte Schwäche in den Beinen. Doch er ignorierte beides, als er neugierig zu Bobby blickte, der den großen Sperrriegel der an der Stirnseite angebrachten Ladetüren beiseite schwingen ließ und eine der Doppeltüren aufzog.

Ein zwölf Meter langer, etwa zweieinhalb Meter hoher und ungefähr ebenso breiter Raum tat sich vor ihnen auf. Gemeinsam betraten sie das dunkle Innere des Containers.

Als erstes griff Bobby in eine Kiste, die direkt neben dem Eingang stand und zog zwei Taschenlampen hervor. Die eine reichte er gemeinsam mit der Schrotflinte aus dem Haus Dean, mit der anderen in der Hand trat er in die Mitte des ansonsten leeren Raums, schaltete sie ein und befestigte sie an einem Haken, der von der Decke hing. Da es sich um eine große McLite handelte - die Sorte Taschenlampe, die gerne von Privat-Wachfirmen und auch von einigen Cops benutzt wurde, da sie sich auf Grund ihrer Größe und Stabilität notfalls auch hervorragend als Schlagstock eignete - wurde das Innere des Containers fast vollständig beleuchtet.

Sam und Dean blickten sich um. Dabei pfiff der Ältere leise durch die Zähne, als er die Eisenplatten wahrnahm, die Bobby in schweißtreibender nächtlicher Arbeit an einigen Stellen angebracht hatte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er und wies er mit dem Finger auf einen aus fünf durchgezogenen Linien bestehenden fünfzackigen Stern, der sorgfältig in der Mitte des Raumes mit Kreide auf den Boden gemalt worden war.

„Ein Pentagramm?" antwortete Bobby mit ironischem Unterton.

„Das weiß ich auch!" erwiderte Dean brummend. „Ich meine, was es hier soll?"

Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Manche Leute sind überzeugt, dass es Hexen bannt…"

Dean nickte und warf einen prüfenden Blick zu seinem Bruder, der neben ihm stand.

„Ein Stahlcontainer, hm?" murmelte Sam und ließ seinen Blick dann zu zwei weißen Plastiksäcken wandern, die neben der Kiste am Eingang standen. „Und Salz…". Er grinste, fuhr dann jedoch leicht zusammen. „Was ist?" fragte Dean sofort, doch Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Grinsen wurde zu einem grimmigen Lächeln, als er erklärte: „Gillian versucht herauszubekommen, was hier vor sich geht…" und als er die leise Sorge im Blick seines Bruders wahrnahm fügte er beruhigend hinzu: „Sie kann nicht mehr als sticheln, Dean - ihre Macht ist gebrochen - dank dir!" Wieder glaubte der Ältere, diesen warmen Schimmer in den Augen seines Bruders zu erkennen.

Nur Deans geblähte Nasenlöcher verrieten, was in ihm vorging. Sams unerschütterliches Vertrauen in ihn war ihm fast schmerzhaft bewusst - er _musste_ das hier einfach zu einem guten Ende führen…

Er räusperte sich, zog sein Messer aus der Hosentasche und ging damit zu einem der weißen Plastiksäcke. Bobby folgte ihm. „Was soll ich tun?" fragte Sam ruhig.

Der alte Jäger blickte ihn kurz an und meinte dann freundlich: „Stell dich einfach in die Mitte des Pentagramms - den Rest erledigen wir."

Sam nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Er beobachtete, wie Bobby und Dean die Säcke an einer Ecke aufschnitten und das darin befindliche Streusalz, von dem Bobby immer einen gehörigen Vorrat in seinem Keller bunkerte, rundum an den Kanten des Containerinneren verteilten. Mit einem Teil zog Dean außerdem einen Ring von etwa eineinhalb Metern Durchmesser um das Pentagramm und seinen Bruder – groß genug, um Sam genug Platz zu lassen sich zu bewegen, ohne den Salzkreis zu durchbrechen.

Der jüngere Winchester begann zu ahnen, wie der Plan in groben Zügen aussehen sollte. Denn er wusste genauso gut wie Dean und Bobby, dass Stahl nichts anderes war als eine besonders hochwertige Eisen-Variante…und das Salz sowie das Pentagramm sollten zusätzliche Sicherheit geben.

Dean sah ihn an und erkannte am Blick seines Bruders, dass dieser langsam verstand. Sam nickte ihm kurz aufmunternd zu - er war einverstanden.

Während der ältere Winchester die letzten Salzreste verteilte, die Schrotflinte überprüfte und kontrollierte, ob die Ersatzmunition in seiner Jackentasche griffbereit war, leuchtete Bobby mit Hilfe der zweiten Taschenlampe noch einmal gründlich alle Ecken und Winkel ab um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine undichte Stelle übersehen hatte. Sam folgte ihm aus dem Inneren des Salzkreises mit den Augen und versicherte dem alten Jäger schließlich: „Du hast hervorragende Arbeit geleistet." Bobby sah ihn etwas schräg an, doch er erkannte, dass der Grünschnabel seine Worte ernst gemeint hatte und antwortete deshalb nur: „Wollen wir's hoffen!"

Dean wechselte einen Blick mit dem alten Jäger, und keiner der beiden konnte seine Anspannung vor dem anderen verbergen, als Sam schließlich seufzte und fragte: „Seid ihr soweit? Von mir aus kann es dann nämlich los gehen - Gillian fängt an, anstrengend zu werden…"

Damit hatte er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf sich gezogen. Die Älteren erkannten, dass Sam keineswegs mehr so ruhig und entspannt wirkte wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Vielmehr schien er leicht zu wanken.

Dean wollte instinktiv zu ihm springen, doch Bobby hielt ihn zurück: „Du musst außerhalb des Kreises bleiben! Setz dich hin und ruh dich etwas aus, Sam!" fügte er an den Jüngeren gewandt hinzu, der seine Erleichterung zu verbergen versuchte, als er der Aufforderung nachkam. „Du solltest nur stehen, wenn ich zum Ende komme…" bat Bobby. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Dean erklärte er dann: „Ich gehe jetzt und fange an… - haltet den Kopf in Deckung und die Ohren steif, hört ihr?" Bei den letzten Worten klang seine Stimme heiser - es behagte ihm nicht im Geringsten, seine Jungs allein mit der tobenden Hexe in diesen Raum zu sperren. Doch er und Dean waren alles mehrfach durchgegangen. Es schien ihre beste Möglichkeit…

Deshalb verließ der alte Jäger nun schweren Herzens den Transportbehälter, schloss die Stahltüren hinter sich und legte den Riegel vor.

-s-s-s-s-

Dean und Sam waren allein mit dem Licht der zwei Taschenlampen und blickten sich an. „Es wird schon gut gehen…" sagte Sam leise mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. ‚Hätte ich das nicht sagen müssen?' schoss es Dean durch den Kopf, als sein Bruder fortfuhr: „Du solltest auch nach draußen verschwinden. Ich komm schon klar." Doch der Ältere grinste nur sein vertrautes, breites Grinsen, hob kurz die Schrotflinte und erwiderte: „Und dir den ganzen Spaß allein überlassen? Kommt nicht in Frage, Sammy!"

Der Jüngere sah ihn einfach nur an, und Deans Blick wurde sanft.

In diesem Moment hörten sie Bobby gedämpft, aber dennoch gut verständlich von draußen fragen: „Alles klar da drin?"

„Alles bestens! Gib uns noch eine Minute!" rief Dean zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem jüngeren Bruder zu. „Natürlich geht alles gut!" versicherte er schließlich mit mehr Überzeugung, als er tatsächlich verspürte. Gillians heftige Attacke auf Sams Leben steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen, und er wusste, dass er mit weiteren Überraschungen rechnen musste. Trotzdem versuchte er Ruhe auszustrahlen, als er Sam nun anwies: „Du bleibst innerhalb des Pentagramms und des Salzkreises. Bobby wird von außerhalb des Containers den Spruch lesen, um sie aus dir herauszuholen. Sobald sie dich verlassen hat, schließt du die Augen und kommst zu mir - verstanden?"

Dean hatte einen Moment das Gefühl, dass Sam eine Spur blasser wurde, als er kurz die Augen schloss und wieder öffnete, um zu erwidern: „Alles klar."

„Sicher?" hakte der Ältere scharf nach.

„Gillian." erwiderte Sam nur und fügte hinzu: „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Dean atmete tief ein und seine Miene wurde undurchdringlich, als er rief: „Fang an, Bobby!"

-s-s-s-s-

Der alte Jäger zog das Pergament, das sie in Crowleys Buch gefunden hatten, aus der Hosentasche und war beinahe froh, dass niemand sehen konnte, wie stark seine Hände zitterten.

Nichtsdestotrotz holte er tief Luft und begann mit fester Stimme langsam und deutlich zu deklamieren: „Gillian Ault-na-Goire, thig a-staigh, Gillian Ault-na-Goire, thig a-staigh, Gillian Ault-na-Goire, thig a-staigh." Dann machte er eine kurze Pause und begann wieder von vorne: „Gillian Ault-na-Goire,…" Er wusste, dass die Beschwörung ihre Zeit dauern würde…

-s-s-s-s-

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Dean, der mit der Flinte auf dem Schoß außerhalb des Salzkreises auf dem Boden des Containers Platz genommen hatte und seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Gillian tobt und schwört uns blutige Rache." erwiderte Sam fast nebenbei. Doch Dean ließ sich nicht täuschen - der Jüngere sah alles andere als gut aus.

Tatsächlich war er fast am Ende seiner Kräfte: Die mit heftiger Übelkeit verbrachte Nacht und Gillians Folter hatten ihn zusammen mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage an den Rand seiner Leistungsfähigkeit gebracht. Und nun spürte er, wie die Hexe seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammenklaubte. Er wusste nicht, wofür, da sie außer Drohungen nichts mehr preisgab, doch ihm war klar, dass sie nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Sein einziges Ziel war, Dean vor ihr zu schützen - denn sobald sie aus seinem Körper heraus war, würde sie nichts weiter sein als ein rachsüchtiger Geist - und was diese Wesen in der Lage waren zu tun, wusste jeder Jäger nur allzu gut…

„Woher kanntest du eigentlich den Spruch?" unterbrach Dean seine Gedanken. Von draußen tönte monoton Bobbys Stimme, und in seinem Inneren spürte Sam einen starken Zug, als solle ihm etwas aus der Brust gerissen werden. Doch noch saß Gillian fest in ihm. Um sich abzulenken, versuchte er, auf die Frage seines Bruders zu antworten: „Ich war vielleicht acht Jahre alt, als wir ein paar Wochen hier bei Bobby verbracht haben. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

Dean überlegte kurz und erwiderte dann mit einem leisen Lächeln: „War das der Sommer, in dem du unbedingt den Sternenhimmel sehen wolltest und wir über das hintere Verandadach aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster geklettert sind?"

Sam sog einmal scharf die Luft ein, nickte jedoch zur Antwort. Deans besorgten Blick ignorierte er und fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort: „An einem Regentag warst du mit Dad unterwegs - und ich spielte allein in der alten Reparaturhalle. Dabei entdeckte ich zwei Kisten mit Büchern. Es war die Art Bücher, die bei Bobby überall herum lagen und in die ich unter strengster Strafandrohung niemals hinein schauen durfte. Nun hatte ich zwei Kisten voll davon, die ich in den nächsten Monaten heimlich lesen konnte, wenn wir bei Bobby waren. Das allermeiste verstand ich nicht, weil es in Latein oder Altenglisch geschrieben war, doch Crowleys Grimoire hatte es mir besonders angetan. Und eines Tages entdeckte ich, dass unter der Innenseite des Einbandes ein Pergament versteckt war. Da ich das Buch inzwischen mehrfach gelesen hatte war mir sofort klar, dass ich auf Gillians Spruch gestoßen sein musste. Das war einige Wochen nach dem Weihnachtsfest, an dem du mir von Dads wirklichem Job erzählt hattest…"

Sam sah, wie Deans Hand unwillkürlich zu dem metallenen Amulett wanderte, das seit diesem Weihnachten immer um seinen Hals hing…

Der Zug in seinem Inneren wurde stärker und stärker, drohte schier, ihn zu zerreißen. Ob Joster McKenzie sich ebenso gefühlt hatte, bevor Gillian ihn verließ? Anscheinend spiegelte sein Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zustand, denn er hörte die besorgte Stimme seines Bruders: „Sammy? Alles okay?"

War er einige Sekunden weggetreten gewesen?

Sam schüttelte sich und versuchte, sich wieder auf seinen Bericht zu konzentrieren, um sich von dem unangenehmen Sog in seiner Brust abzulenken. Gillian schwieg schon seit geraumer Zeit - ob sie ihre letzten Kräfte sparen wollte?

„Sam?" Wieder holte ihn Deans eindringliche Stimme ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, und er fuhr hastig fort: „Deine Erklärung, was Dad tatsächlich trieb, wenn er uns tagelang allein ließ, hatte mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt - um ihn, um dich, und auch um mich selbst… Dieser Spruch, mit dessen Hilfe man eine Hexe rufen konnte, die alles heilen würde…er erschien mir damals als ein Geschenk. Ich lernte ihn auswendig, um bereit zu sein, falls einem von euch beiden etwas Schlimmes zustoßen sollte. Erst später habe ich von Bobby, Dad und dir gelernt, wie gefährlich so eine Hexe sein kann…" er schwieg und lauschte wieder in sich.

Dean war tief betroffen über den Bericht, mit dem sein Bruder in nüchternen Worten die tiefsten Ängste seiner Kindheit geschildert hatte. Gleichzeitig wuchs seine Sorge um Sams akuten Zustand, denn wie eben schon zweimal schien der Jüngere erneut weggetreten zu sein.

Bobbys Stimme war nach wie vor gedämpft von draußen zu hören - als Dean das Gefühl hatte, eine leise Erschütterung im Boden des Containers zu spüren.

Hastig sprang er auf die Beine - es ging los!

„Sam - hey -Sam!" rief er seinem Bruder zu, dessen Kopf auf die Brust gesackt war. Machte der Jüngere etwa schlapp?

„Sammy!" versuchte Dean es noch einmal in einem schärferen Ton, als der Container regelrecht erbebte. Die an der Decke befestigte Lampe schwang über Sams Kopf hin und her und das Licht warf unheimliche Schatten an die kahlen Stahlwände - doch der jüngere Winchester rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Dean. In diesem Moment setzte der Sturm ein und umbrauste Sam im Inneren des Salzkreises, so dass seine kinnlangen Haare zerzaust wurden. Dean wusste, dass es gleich so weit sein musste - und ihm war klar, dass Sam es nicht aus eigener Kraft aus dem Kreis heraus schaffen würde. „Scheiße!" flüsterte er - und trat mit einem Schritt über die weiße Linie in das Pentagramm, um sich vor seinen nach wie vor am Boden sitzenden Bruder zu hocken und ihn heftig zu rütteln. „Sammy!" versuchte er noch einmal zu ihm durchzudringen, wobei er schreien musste, da sich der Sturm bereits zu einem orkanartigen Toben ausgewachsen hatte und das heftige Beben den Container wie ein altes Schiff ächzen und stöhnen ließ.

Doch sein Bruder reagierte nicht. Entschlossen zog Dean ihn in die Höhe, legte dessen Arm um seine Schulter, prägte sich in dem unruhigen Licht der wild schwankenden Taschenlampe den Verlauf der trotz des Sturmes seltsamer Weise unbeschadeten Salzlinie ein - und wartete auf Bobbys finalen Satz.

Da riss Sam mit einem Schlag beide Augen auf und warnte: „Augen zu, Dean!" Ohne zu zögern gehorchte der Ältere der Anweisung seines Bruders - er hörte, wie Bobby den Satz veränderte: „Tha gràdh agam air…" - und mit dem bereits bekannten lauten Schlag endeten der Orkan und das Beben.

Gleichzeitig atmete Sam heftig aus und sackte ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen.

Sofort packte Dean seinen Bruder fester, hob ihn etwas an und tat einen großen Schritt, in der Hoffnung, so auch blind das Pentagramm und den Salzkreis verlassen zu haben. Seine Ohren waren wie betäubt nach dem plötzlich verstummten Lärm, als er wagte, die Augen zu öffnen und den Kopf zu drehen.

Tatsächlich stand er außerhalb des Kreises… doch was er _darin_ sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken…

Gillian…

_Und sie war atemberaubend schön…_

_-tbc-_

_Jaja – ich weiß, wieder mal eine ganz gemeine Stelle zum Aufhören._

_Aber das war ja der letzte Cliffhanger – da es das vorletzte Kapitel ist! _

_Übrigens denke ich, dass einige von Euch über die Notwendigkeit des Stahlcontainers verwirrt sind… Andere, die gewisse zeitliche Abläufe der Serie genauer im Kopf haben ahnen, warum ich diese Alternative zu einem ähnlichen Raum wählen musste *zwinker*…_

_Bis bald und alles Liebe,_

_Ann_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Heute ist es nun soweit – das letzte Kapitel geht online! Hört Ihr mein Herz rasen? Ich frage mich, ob ich alle offenen Fragen halbwegs zu Eurer Zufriedenheit beantwortet habe. Ob der Fall Gillian hiermit abgerundet wird – ob alles stimmig ist oder sich abgrundtiefe Logiklöcher auftun…_

_Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: Dieses Kapitel fordert noch einmal alles von den Jungs und Bobby – wirklich alles. Bitte macht Euch auf heftiges gefasst... und ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir verzeihen könnt, was ich den dreien heute antue…_

_Übrigens habe ich erfahren, dass der Link zu Selinas genialem Cover zu dieser Story verstümmelt wurde... danke für den Hinweis, Lykaia!  
__Da das Cover aber gerade dieses Kapitel inspiriert hat, versuche ich es heute nochmal: _

_h t t p : / / s591. photobucket ____.com/albums/ss360/SelinaSN/SN%20Wallpapers%20for%20other%20Fanfictions/?action=view¤t=Vertraustdumir_&newest=1_

_Nehmt bitte alle Leerzeichen, die ich hier eingefügt habe heraus - ich muss diesen "Trick" verwenden, damit die Adresse vollständig angezeigt wird! Echt doof - aber so sollte es klappen ;-) Wenn nicht, meldet Euch!_

_Ich wünsche Euch nun spannende Unterhaltung!_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust Du mir? – Teil 35 – **

Zunächst konnte Dean lediglich eine dunkle, schlanke Gestalt mit langen, lockigen Haaren ausmachen. Ein feuriges Licht schien sie zu umspielen, das seinen Blick fesselte und ganz allmählich immer mehr Einzelheiten preis gab.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass das Pentagramm, in dessen Zentrum sie stand, glühte wie geschmolzenes Metall. Ob dies ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war – dafür hatte Dean in diesem Augenblick jedoch keinen Gedanken übrig. Er war ausschließlich auf sie fokussiert.

Sie breitete die Arme aus, als wolle sie segnen oder ihn willkommen heißen, und das Herz des älteren Winchesters hämmerte heftig in seiner Brust – jedoch nicht länger vor Furcht oder Anspannung, sondern vielmehr vor Verlangen…

Er wollte in diesem einen Moment nichts anderes als zu ihr treten und sie berühren.

„Gillian!" murmelte er wie in Trance. Da regte sich Sam in seinen Armen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit für eine Sekunde ab – genügend Zeit für die Flammen, auch endlich ihr Gesicht zu beleuchten.

Das Gesicht eines Engels…

…verzerrt zu der hasserfüllten Fratze eines Teufels.

Dean wich instinktiv zurück vor dieser unverhohlenen Feindseligkeit – und übersah, dass Sams linker Fuß noch innerhalb des Salzkreises gelegen hatte. Den er durch diesen einen Schritt mit sich zog und dadurch den bis eben noch intakten Ring zerstörte…

Gillian stieß einen Triumphschrei aus und stürzte ohne jede Anstrengung über das weißglühende Pentagramm hinweg durch die Salzlücke auf die Brüder zu.

Dean schob Sam heftig von sich und sprang gleichzeitig nach der am Boden liegenden Schrotflinte, doch der Geist der Hexe flog an ihm vorüber zu der Stahltür – um heftig daran abzuprallen. Verstört drehte sie sich um sich selbst, als suche sie nach etwas, als ihr Blick dem des älteren Winchesters begegnete.

Der Hass war daraus verschwunden, und ihr Gesicht zeigte nichts als Verwirrung und leise Furcht, als sie fragte: „Wo ist der Rufer? Wieso kann ich nicht zu ihm?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen betörenden Klang, und ihre Augen fesselten Deans Blick, so dass er all seinen Verstand zusammennehmen musste, um nicht zur Tür zu gehen und Bobby zu bitten, sie für Gillian zu öffnen. Stattdessen fragte er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung lediglich: „Weshalb konntest du aus dem Pentagramm entkommen?"

Sie lächelte ein feinsinniges Lächeln, das ihre Züge weich und weise erscheinen ließ und erwiderte: „Wie könnte das, was einst von Hexen erdacht, mir schaden? Es gibt mir Kraft, Dean – Kraft, um dich und die deinen auf ewig zu schützen…Öffne das Tor, und mein Rufer wird dir zu Willen sein!" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und betörend, ihr Anblick war atemberaubend - und der junge Jäger nicht mehr sicher, weshalb er sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte vernichten wollen…

Sam, der zwei Meter neben ihm entfernt an der linken Containerwand zu Boden gegangen war, rührte sich leise stöhnend und kämpfte sich auf die Knie. Wieder wurde Dean abgelenkt, und kaum hatte er den Blickkontakt zu Gillian gelöst, durchströmte ihn eine gesunde Portion Besorgnis um sich und seinen Bruder, der sich langsam aufrichtete und die Hexe furchtlos ansah.

Keiner der beiden Winchesters bemerkte, dass der Jüngere durch seinen Sturz gegen die Wand die äußere Salzlinie durchbrochen hatte.

„Lass Dean in Ruhe!" knurrte Sam mit eiserner Entschlossenheit, während er taumelnd versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, wobei er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Sammy!" – „_Du_!"

Nahezu zeitgleich erschollen diese beiden Rufe, der eine voller Besorgnis, der zweite urplötzlich wieder hasserfüllt, doch Sam ließ sich von keinem der beiden beeindrucken, sondern kommandierte: „Verdammt noch mal – _schieß_!"

Und endlich erinnerte sich Dean wieder an das Gewehr in seinen Händen. Er riss es blitzschnell empor, zielte kaum und schoss – doch Gillian war schneller. Voller Wut prallte sie gegen die Wände ihres Gefängnisses, um sich mit Gewalt zu befreien, so dass der Container erneut heftig erbebte.

Ihre Angriffe hinterließen riesige Dellen in dem zentimeterdicken Stahl.

Dean hörte Bobby draußen rufen, doch er konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Erneut schoss er und traf dieses Mal nur knapp daneben. Blitzschnell, wie es ihn jahrelanges Training gelehrt hatte, holte er neue Munition aus der Jackentasche und lud mit fliegenden Fingern nach.

Doch dieser zweite Schuss hatte genügt, um Gillians Wut ins unermessliche zu steigern. Sie ahnte, dass ihr Ende bevorstand und fixierte nun in ihrer Raserei Sam, der zwar immer noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen war, ihrem Blick jedoch unbeirrbar standhielt. Sein einziger Gedanke war, sie von Dean abzulenken.

Da sie schrie mit einer Stimme, die so gewaltig wie ein tosendes Feuer erklang: „Du hast mich betrogen – du hast mich in diesen Raum gebracht, um mich von meinem Rufer fern zu halten! Ich vergehe, Samuel Winchester – doch nicht ohne dich!"

Und gleichzeitig stürzte sie sich wie eine Furie auf den schwankend dastehenden jungen Jäger, um ihm mit ausgefahrenen Fingern das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Ihre Offensive ließ ihn erneut taumeln, und Blut rann über sein Gesicht – doch bevor sie ihn ein zweites Mal attackieren konnte, hatte Dean reagiert.

Ohne zu zögern warf er sich über seinen Bruder und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden, um ihn dort mit seinem Körper vor Gillians Angriff zu schützen.

Sam wehrte sich gegen den Griff, der ihn eisern nach unten drückte, und Dean flehte: „Ruhig, Sammy!" während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte, seinen bloß liegenden Nacken vor der nächsten Attacke zu schützen, als er spürte, wie ihm die messerscharfen Nägel der Hexe brutal die rechte Seite aufschlitzten und er schmerzvoll aufstöhnte.

Als Gillian merkte, dass sie nicht länger an Sam heran kommen konnte, schrie sie in ihrer alles verzehrenden Wut: „Ich vernichte euch beide!"

Trotz seiner Worte spürte Dean, wie Sam schwer atmend versuchte, sich unter ihm hervor zu arbeiten – warum war sein kleiner Bruder nur so verdammt stur? - was ihn nur dazu veranlasste, den Jüngeren noch fester zu Boden zu pressen und seinen Körper enger um ihn zu schließen. Gillian konnte doch nur noch Sekunden zu existieren haben – höchstens eine Minute! – und in dieser Zeit würde sie seinem Bruder nichts anhaben!

„Halt still!" fuhr er Sam noch einmal an – als er bemerkte, dass sich die Lichtverhältnisse in dem Container veränderten. Er wagte, kurz den Kopf zu heben – als er die Maglite, die eben noch bedrohlich schwankend an der Decke gehangen hatte, von Gillian geschleudert auf sich zurasen sah. Und bevor er sich wegducken konnte, landete sie mit voller Wucht an seiner Schläfe.

„Dean!" hörte er seinen Bruder entsetzt aufschreien – und sein letzter, fast zufriedener Gedanke war: ‚Wenn er noch so brüllen kann, geht es ihm gut…'

Eine allumfassende Dunkelheit verschlang ihn…

…eine schwarze, bodenlose Ewigkeit, die seiner Existenz ein Ende setzte…

Sam war von der Geschwindigkeit der Ereignisse nahezu überrollt worden, nachdem Gillian ihm die ersten Wunden zugefügt hatte. Deans Sprung hatte ihn völlig überraschend von den Beinen gerissen, und anschließend hatte er nicht die geringste Chance, sich gegen die zum Äußersten entschlossene Stärke seines Bruders durchzusetzen. Und so musste er hilflos vor Wut miterleben, wie Gillian nun Dean statt seiner attackierte – bis er spürte, dass der Körper des Älteren, der bereit war, ihn mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen, todesgleich über ihm zusammenbrach. Er fühlte, wie ihm ein Schwall Blut über das Gesicht lief – doch es war nicht sein eigenes…

„Nein!" schrie er – und die Unmöglichkeit dessen, was soeben geschehen war, ließ ihn Kräfte mobilisieren, von denen weder er noch Gillian je etwas geahnt hatten. Nahezu blind vor Entsetzen und Zorn stemmte er den leblosen Körper seines Bruders von sich, griff nach der nur einen halben Meter entfernt liegenden Schrotflinte und suchte Gillian mit den Augen…

…sie schwebte etwas über dem Boden, etwa zwei Meter von Sam entfernt, und es war, als verlöre sie an Substanz. Der Flammenkranz um sie herum flackerte schwach und unstet – doch ihr Blick hatte nichts von dem lodernden Hass verloren. Vielmehr gesellte sich eine bösartige Zufriedenheit hinzu, als sie in höhnischem Tonfall erklärte: „Ich werde nun nicht länger sein – doch der, der dir das Liebste auf dieser Welt ist – ihn habe ich auf immer vernichtet!" Damit raste sie zu einem letzten Angriff bereit auf ihn zu.

Sam erschauerte – und schoss.

Die Steinsalzladung traf sie nur einen halben Meter vor ihm mit voller Wucht und ließ ihren durchscheinenden Körper in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstieben.

-s-s-s-s-

Es war vorbei.

Gillian vernichtet.

Doch um welchen Preis?

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte Sam sich um und wagte zunächst nicht, den Blick seinem Bruder zuzuwenden, als würde die schreckliche Wahrheit erst dann zur Realität, wenn ihm seine Augen bestätigten, was sein Herz ihm in schmerzhaftem Rasen bereits zuhämmerte.

Das heftige Pochen an der Tür und Bobbys laute Rufe ignorierend sah er schließlich doch den zerschlagenen Körper vor sich an. Die blonden, kurzen Haare waren blutverklebt, die rechte Seite, die schützend über ihm gelegen hatte, mehrere dutzend Zentimeter lang von vier messerscharfem Krallen brutal aufgeschlitzt, und die Augen – Deans wundervoll smaragdgrüne Augen, die manchmal voller Schalk blitzend, mal vor Wut dunkel und immer wieder voll Wärme leuchtend auf ihm geruht hatten – für immer geschlossen.

_Für immer_…

Sam fiel neben dem Leichnam seines Bruders auf die Knie, und ein Schluchzen, das tief aus seiner Brust hervor drang, schüttelte ihn wie ein Wolf seine Beute.

Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich die Flügeltüren des Containers öffneten und neben frischer Luft und zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen auch Bobby hereinließen.

Der Anblick, der sich dem alten Jäger bot, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. „Nein!" stöhnte er rau und war mit drei schnellen Schritten neben Sam. Mit einem Schlag um Jahre gealtert ließ er sich schwerfällig auf die Knie sinken und ignorierte die bösartigen Wunden, als er den viel zu jungen, leblosen Körper vor sich behutsam über die unverletzte linke Seite auf den Rücken drehte.

Ein leises Stöhnen antwortete ihm.

Und Sam und Bobby erstarrten…

„Dean?" wagte der Jüngere schließlich voller Angst und gleichzeitig unbändiger Hoffnung zu flüstern. Er rutschte näher an den geschundenen Körper heran, legte seine Hände sanft um das vertraute, nun blutüberströmte Gesicht – und blickte geradewegs in die vorsichtig sich öffnenden smaragdgrünen Augen, von denen er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gedacht hatte, sie nie wieder auf sich ruhen zu spüren.

„Dean!" Ein Auflachen und Schluchzen zugleich, und der Jüngere zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme, so dass dieser leise aufstöhnte, es aber ansonsten geduldig über sich ergehen ließ.

Der ältere Winchester war kein Freund von überschwänglicher Herzlichkeit, doch in diesem Augenblick war er einfach nur froh zu leben, zu atmen – und den warmen, _lebendigen_ Körper seines jüngeren Bruders zu spüren, dessen Herz heftig gegen die Rippen unter seinem Ohr schlug.

Er unterdrückte den Schmerzenslaut, der ihm über die Lippen zu kommen drohte, als er eine Hand hob, um Sams Gesicht über sich zu berühren und heiser zu fragen: „Bist du okay? Ist sie weg?"

Sam nickte unter Tränen lächelnd, als Deans Hand kraftlos wieder herabsank und er sich erneut der fast wohltuenden Ohnmacht überließ, die diese verdammten Schmerzen mit sich nahm.

-s-s-s-s-

Die Schwärze und das damit verbundene Nicht-Existieren lösten sich nur ganz allmählich auf. Nach und nach sah Dean Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge – ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge, der ihm eine Packung Corn-Flakes hinhielt, ein Mann mit Bart und vertrauten, braunen Augen, die ebenso liebevoll wie streng blicken konnten. Landschaften, die wie aus einem fahrenden Auto betrachtet an ihm vorbeiflogen, ein alter Schrottplatz und ein anderer bärtiger Mann mit einer Baseballmütze, der mit aufmunternden Worten versuchte, ihm etwas einzuflößen.

Dean verschluckte sich und hustete heftig – dann dämmerte er weiter vor sich hin.

In der ersten Zeit nach der absoluten Dunkelheit – waren es Tage, waren es Wochen – oder vielleicht doch nur Stunden? – vermisste er etwas. Sein Verstand konnte ihm nicht sagen, worum es sich dabei handelte…Oder um wen…

Doch nach einer Weile spürte er etwas. Eine Präsenz.

Jemanden, für den sich die Anstrengung lohnte, höher aus der Dämmerung heraufzusteigen und so zu riskieren, dass die dumpfen Schmerzen in der linken Seite, die ein ständiger Begleiter seines Daseins geworden waren, zu einem heftigen Brennen aufloderten.

Der Lohn für diese Mühe war der Klang einer Stimme. Leise und wohltuend, auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstand.

Und wieder versuchte jemand, ihm etwas einzuflößen. Doch dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet – er schluckte angestrengt, und der Husten blieb aus. Stattdessen nahm er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder mehr von seinem Körper wahr als nur den brennenden Schmerz – er fühlte eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn stützte, kühles Wasser an seinen Lippen, das er mit gierigen Schlucken seinen völlig ausgetrockneten Hals hinunter laufen ließ.

Und dann verstand er endlich, was diese Stimme zu ihm sagte: „Langsam, Dean - langsam. Nicht zu viel!"

Er konzentrierte sich ausschließlich darauf, die Augen zu öffnen – er wollte sicher stellen, dass der Mensch, dessen Bild er beim Klang dieser Stimme vor sich sah, tatsächlich bei ihm war – wohlauf und unversehrt. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum – doch er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage unendlich wichtig für ihn war.

Und so zwang er seine Lider auseinander – nur ein paar Millimeter – und blickte direkt in die braungrünen Augen eines jungen Mannes, der ihn voller Sorge musterte.

„Sammy?" flüsterte er heiser – und die Sorge wandelte sich augenblicklich in ein Strahlen, das ihm das Gefühl gab, die Sonne sei direkt ins Zimmer getreten.

Die Hand an seinem Nacken fasste unwillkürlich fester zu, als sein kleiner Bruder mit vor Freude zitternder Stimme erwiderte: „Verdammt, Dean – du hast dir wirklich eine Menge Zeit gelassen!"

Konzentriert versuchte der Ältere, seine Gedanken zu ordnen – und als hätte das Wasser sein Erinnerungsvermögen aufgefrischt, sah er eine lange Kette von Bildern: Der Container, Sam innerhalb des Salzkreises, Gillian in all ihrer Schönheit – und ihr unendlicher Hass, sein Bruder mit blutigen Kratzern im Gesicht und schließlich der fast tödliche Schlag mit der Taschenlampe.

Mit aller Kraft öffnete er die Augen ganz und sah Sam prüfend an. Die vier Kratzspuren auf seiner linken Wange waren so deutlich zu sehen, als hätte der Kampf erst gestern stattgefunden. Er versuchte, die Hand zu heben, um sie zu berühren, doch sein Arm hob sich nur wenige Zentimeter von der Decke, unter der er lag. Sam stoppte die Bewegung, indem er sanft seine Rechte auf Deans Unterarm legte und leise bat: „Bleib einfach nur still liegen, okay? Du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, und die Wunden an deiner Seite haben sich entzündet. Bobby hat dir ein Antibiotikum verabreicht – aber vor allen Dingen brauchst du Ruhe!"

„Bist du okay?" Zu seiner Zufriedenheit gehorchte seine Stimme ihm besser als beim ersten Versuch.

Ein Lächeln, das mit Schuld gepaart war, huschte über Sams Gesicht, als er erwiderte: „Alles bestens. Mach die Augen wieder zu."

Dean wusste nicht, ob er dem Jüngeren glauben konnte – aber es spielte keine Rolle – die Dunkelheit hatte ihn erneut eingeholt.

-s-s-s-s-

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, vollzog sich der Übergang aus der Bewusstlosigkeit wesentlich schneller. Er registrierte, dass die Verwundung an der Seite nur noch in einem erträglichen Maß schmerzte und er sofort die Augen öffnen konnte. Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn, dessen er jedoch schnell Herr wurde.

Ohne den Kopf zu heben blickte er sich um.

Er lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett in Bobbys Haus, und die Sonne schien durch das Fenster in den Raum, was darauf hindeutete, dass es früh am Abend sein musste. Eine leichte Decke war sorgfältig bis zu seiner Brust hinaufgezogen, die bis auf einen festen, breiten Verband nackt zu sein schien. Behutsam drehte er den Kopf nach der rechten Seite und erkannte neben sich Sams Bett.

Es war leer.

Doch bevor er weiter forschen konnte, erklang ein Stück von ihm entfernt eine ruhige Stimme: „Hallo, mein Junge! Schön, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst!"

Langsam erhob sich Dean auf die Ellbogen, wobei er merkte, dass der Schwindel tatsächlich beherrschbar war – und erblickte Bobby, der auf dem alten Sessel am Fußende seines Bettes saß. Ihm zuliebe brachte Dean ein Grinsen zustande.

Er schob sich noch etwas weiter nach oben und lehnte sich zufrieden mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte er den alten Freund und sah sich gleichzeitig suchend um. Der alte Jäger verstand den Blick und erklärte mit einem leisen Lächeln: „Sam geht es gut. Er ist unten und ruht sich ein wenig aus." Dean erwiderte nichts, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte der alte Jäger, dass das die Antwort war, die der Jüngere hatte hören wollen.

„Hast du Durst?" fragte Bobby, wartete jedoch keine Erwiderung ab, sondern stand auf und hielt dem Jüngeren ein Glas mit Wasser hin, das Dean mit leicht zitternden Fingern entgegennahm und gierig austrank. Wasser wurde eindeutig unterschätzt - es schmeckte besser als ein gekühltes Bier an einem heißen Sommertag.

Als Dean ihn erneut fragte: „Wie lange?", erwiderte Bobby: „Zweieinhalb Tage", und der Jüngere pfiff leise durch die Zähne. In dem Moment hörte man auf der Treppe ein Poltern. Der alte Jäger schmunzelte und erwiderte auf Deans fragenden Blick nur: „Babyphon!"

Bereits einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Dean blickte geradewegs in das gespannte Gesicht seines jüngeren Bruders, das sich bei seinem Anblick zu Sams typischem ansteckenden Grinsen verzog.

„Du bist wach!" erklärte der Jüngere zu allem Überfluss, und Dean erwiderte nur: „Bei diesem Krach kann ja schließlich kein normaler Mensch schlafen!"

Die Spuren von Gillians Angriff standen nach wie vor unverkennbar in Sams Gesicht – doch er lebte und schien gesund und munter.

Beide sahen sich einfach nur an und konnten nicht fassen, dass sie so glimpflich davon gekommen waren - und lediglich die Wärme in ihren Augen verriet ihre wahren Gefühle, bevor Dean bewusst bärbeißig brummte: „Gibt es hier eigentlich auch etwas zu Essen – oder lasst ihr mich verhungern?"

Bobby schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Diese Jungs waren echte Winchesters – und so war die Zeit der innigen Worte und Gesten zugleich mit der akuten Gefahr vorüber.

„Was willst du denn haben?" fragte Sam gutmütig, und der ältere antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Cheeseburger mit Bacon. Und eine schöne, kühle Cola."

„Ob das eine so gute Idee ist?" meinte Bobby mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit der guten, alten Hühnerbrühe?"

Dean verkniff sich aus Respekt vor dem alten Freund jeglichen Kommentar, sondern schaute stattdessen mit einem flehenden Blick seinen kleinen Bruder an, der lachend entschied: „Also gut – Cheeseburger!"

Damit trat er an den Nachtschrank seines Bruders, nahm sich die dort liegenden Wagenschlüssel und fragte Bobby im Hinausgehen: „Für dich auch?"

Der Alte überlegte kurz, ob er wegen der verschmähten Suppe schmollen sollte – doch er fühlte sich einfach zu gut dafür, so dass er mit einem Grinsen nickte.

„Pass ja auf mein Baby auf!" schrie Dean dem Jüngeren noch hinterher und hielt sich anschließend mit einem unwilligen Stöhnen den Kopf, der die Anstrengung mit heftigem Hämmern quittiert hatte.

„Du bist noch lange nicht fit, mein Sohn!" klärte Bobby ihn mit strenger Miene auf und seufzte. Er wusste, was für ein unleidlicher Patient Dean war, wenn er erst einmal das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. Der Jüngere tat zerknirscht, nahm sich aber gleichzeitig fest vor, nicht länger als absolut notwendig in diesem verdammten Bett zu bleiben. Ihm tat jetzt schon der Hintern weh…

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle drei Männer im Schlafzimmer beisammen und verzehrten genüsslich schweigend ihre Burger, bis Dean sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ.

„Ich hätte bestimmt noch einen zweiten geschafft!" erklärte er harmlos, doch Sam erwiderte nur trocken: „Damit es dir heute Nacht so ergeht wie mir vor drei Nächten? Nein, danke! – Übrigens – was hast du mir da unters Essen gemischt?" fügte er beiläufig hinzu und nahm den letzten Bissen.

Dean sah schuldbewusst aus, doch es war Bobby, der antwortete: „Ein Brechmittel – und es war meine Idee."

„Na – vielen Dank, es hat hervorragend gewirkt!" meinte Sam mit leisem Sarkasmus.

„Ohne das hätte die Hexe dich umgebracht…" erwiderte Bobby ernst.

„Ich weiß." entgegnete Sam ruhig – und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Ist sie tatsächlich vernichtet, Bobby? Ich habe nur mit Steinsalz auf sie geschossen – das tötet keine Geister, verjagt sie nur für eine Weile…"

Bobby ließ seinen Burger sinken, blickte von Sam zu Dean, der ihn ebenso angespannt ansah wie sein Bruder und erwiderte dann voller Überzeugung: „Sie ist weg. Ich denke, sie war bereits vor deinem Schuss fast am Ende, und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um sich wieder zusammenzufügen."

„Ja – ihre Kräfte hat sie an Dean und dem Container ausgetobt!" erklärte Sam mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Dean sah ihn fragend an. „Der Container?"

„Ja!" antwortete Bobby. „Du musst dir einmal anschauen, mit welcher Gewalt sie ihn bearbeitet hat. Einige Augenblicke lang dachte ich, sie nimmt ihn auseinander…"

„Die Salzlinie war zerstört – deshalb konnte sie überhaupt an die Außenwände gelangen." fügte Sam hinzu.

„Die Idee war aber gut – ein Raum ganz aus Eisen…" meinte Dean, und Bobby musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Das stimmt…Nur müsste so ein Raum solider sein, widerstandsfähiger…Und das Salz so verarbeitet, dass es nicht verwischt werden kann…" er schwieg grübelnd.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage, Bobby." riss Dean ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er blickte auf. „Warum hat sie in dem Container nicht versucht, einen unserer Körper zu übernehmen, nachdem sie aus dem Salzkreis ausgebrochen war? In dem ganzen Chaos hatten wir nämlich beide die Augen offen!"

„Ihr hattet _was_?" rief Bobby erzürnt aus und wolle anscheinend zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als Sam ihn unterbrach, um die Frage seines Bruders zu beantworten: „Sie hatte keine Wahl, Dean – sie wurde gerufen. Und das bedeutet, sie kann nicht einfach irgendeinen anderen Körper besetzen."

Dean sah ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Sam nickte.

„Und weshalb musste ich in der Hütte dann die Augen schließen?" wollte der Ältere mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

Sam lächelte leise und erwiderte: „Damals wusste ich es noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit, und ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen – außerdem war es eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, dich dazu zu bringen, endlich mal auf meine Anweisungen zu hören!"

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein und funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Warte nur, bis Bobby mich aus diesem verdammten Bett lässt! Dann klären wir, wer hier nach wessen Pfeife tanzt!"

Das Lächeln weitete sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen, als Sam erwiderte: „Träum weiter, großer Bruder!"

_-tbc-_

_Hallo, Ihr!_

_Damit ist die eigentliche Story am Ende angelangt, die Katze aus dem Sack und Gillian vernichtet. Natürlich brenne ich heute ganz, ganz besonders auf Eure Reviews… :-)! Vor allem: Wer von Euch hat geglaubt – wenn vielleicht auch nur für Sekunden – dass es Dean tatsächlich erwischt hat? _

_Ganz fertig sind wir übrigens noch nicht – es folgt noch ein Epilog-Kapitel, vielleicht noch dieses Wochenende._

_Deshalb verabschiede ich mich noch nicht völlig, sondern sage einfach: Bis die Tage!_

_Eure Ann_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_das endgültig letzte Kapitel…_

_Mehr kann ich im Augenblick gar nicht sagen… *schluck*_

_Noch einmal viel Freude beim Lesen!_

_Eure Ann_

**Vertraust du mir? – Epilog –**

Genau drei Tage lang schafften Bobby und Sam es, Dean im Haus festzuhalten.

Die ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden nach seinem endgültigen Erwachen hatte der ältere Winchester in seinem Bett verbracht. Einige Stunden schlief er, doch die meiste Zeit beschäftigte er die beiden anderen damit, ihm irgendetwas zu bringen, ihn zu unterhalten oder mit dem Versuch, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm wirklich wieder gut ging.

Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages platzte Bobby der Kragen und er entschied, dass der Patient auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer umsiedeln solle. Dort übernahm Dean sofort das Kommando über die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers und des Videorekorders und plünderte den Vorrat des alten Jägers an sämtlichen ungesunden Esswaren.

Als er irgendwann unzufriedene Bemerkungen über völlig veraltete Unterhaltungselektronik von sich gab, stand Bobby von seinem Schreibtisch auf, an dem er trotz des ständig wechselnden Fernsehprogramms versucht hatte zu arbeiten, griff seine Jacke und murmelte mit letzter Beherrschung: „Ich muss hier raus!" Damit verschwand er, und Dean sah seinen Bruder, der mit ein paar Sandwiches und zwei Cola beladen aus der Küche kam, mit einem Schulterzucken an. „Was hat er nur?"

Die Haustür flog krachend ins Schloss.

Sams Blick enthielt einen leisen Vorwurf, er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern stellte die Platte mit den Broten auf einen Stuhl, den er zum Sofa heranzog und wies seinen Bruder an: „Rutsch mal!", was dieser auch sofort tat, jedoch nur, um besser an das Essen heranzukommen.

Als Bobby einige Stunden später mit etwas mehr Alkohol im Blut und deutlich besserer Laune zurückkehrte, fand er die Brüder im Wohnzimmer vor, wobei Dean gemütlich auf der Couch ausgestreckt dalag und leise schnarchte, während Sam in Bobbys Lieblingssessel saß und las.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte der Alte, und Sam lächelte, als er erklärte: „Er hat mit Sicherheit noch Kopfschmerzen – was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde – aber ansonsten ist er fast erschreckend fit!"

Bobbys Blick verdüsterte sich, als er erklärte: „In dem Zustand ist er schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe… Wir müssen uns für morgen etwas ausdenken, um ihn zu beschäftigen!"

Sam grinste und erwiderte: „Ich hätte da so eine Idee…"

So kam es, dass Dean am dritten Tag zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben an Bobbys Telefonanlage durfte. Er genoss es sichtlich, sich als angeblicher FBI-Bezirksdirektor oder Homeland-Security-Leiter auszugeben und dabei ein paar Leuten gehörig die Hölle heiß zu machen. Als er jedoch feststellte, dass die meisten Anrufe von Jägern kamen, die eine Rechercheinformation oder Fachauskunft von Bobby wollten, verlor auch dieses neue Spiel seinen Reiz für ihn.

Beim Abendessen, dass die drei gemeinsam in der alten Küche einnahmen, fragte der alte Jäger freundlich: „Was habt ihr zwei nun eigentlich vor?"

„Willst du uns loswerden, Bobby?" fragte Dean betont harmlos.

Der Alte sah ihn mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen an und erwiderte dann mit einer Spur Verblüffung in der Stimme: „Du legst es darauf an – nicht wahr?" Dean grinste nur breit.

Sam sah von einem zum anderen und mischte sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen ein: „Dean, ich weiß, dass du Hummeln im Hintern hast…" Dem älteren Winchester gefiel dieser Ausdruck nicht sonderlich, worüber er Sam gerade mit funkelnden Augen in Kenntnis setzen wollte, als dieser ungerührt fortfuhr: „Du willst zurück auf die Straße? Schön. Aber nur zu meinen Bedingungen!"

Dean runzelte die Stirn, und Bobby grinste. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Seit wann stellen kleine Brüder Bedingungen?" murrte Dean unwillig.

„Seit ich mir Sorgen um deine Gesundheit mache." erwiderte Sam ernst und sah seinen Bruder mit einem Blick an, den dieser gerne „Sammys Welpenblick" nannte – und dem er verdammt noch mal nichts – _nicht das Geringste_ - entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Sam wusste das. Und Dean wusste, dass Sam es wusste – was ihn noch mehr ärgerte.

„Was für Bedingungen?" knurrte er, um sich einen letzten Rest Würde zu erhalten.

„Vorerst keine Jagd." Dean stieß ein Brummen aus, das man mit viel gutem Willen als Zustimmung hätte interpretieren können. Sam hatte guten Willen.

„Und außerdem fahre _ich_ – du wirst dich noch ausruhen!"

„Sam!" brauste Dean auf…und schwieg, als er erneut in diese bittenden braungrünen Augen sah.

Bobby stand hastig mit seinem leeren Teller in der Hand auf, um sein breites Lächeln zu verbergen.

Bereits in seiner Kindheit hatte niemand Dean Winchester zu irgendetwas bewegen können, was er nicht wollte – mit Ausnahme eines kleinen braunhaarigen Knirpses, der dafür meist nur seinen verwuschelten Kopf ein wenig neigen und dem Älteren einen Blick aus seinen traurig leuchtenden Augen zuwerfen musste.

Und so war es bis heute geblieben.

Aus diesem Grund saß zu Deans Leidwesen tatsächlich der Jüngere am Lenkrad des Impala, als sie am nächsten Morgen gen Norden aufbrachen.

Der Abschied von Bobby war kurz, aber herzlich gewesen. „Meldet euch mal – und zwar nicht erst dann, wenn ihr was braucht!" rief Bobby ihnen noch nach, und Sam erwiderte mit einer Spur schlechten Gewissens: „Machen wir!" bevor er Gas gab und Singer's Salvage Yard samt seinem Besitzer im Rückspiegel der schwarzen Schönheit zurückblieb.

-s-s-s-s-

Fast sechs Stunden und zwei Steaks später parkte Dean den Wagen unter der großen Weißulme, die vor über einer Woche dem Impala schon einmal Schatten gespendet hatte.

Er hatte Sam schließlich überzeugen können, ihn nach der Rast in der Nähe von Wahpeton an der Interstate 29 ans Steuer zu lassen. Der Jüngere hatte nach langer Debatte nur widerwillig nachgegeben – doch er musste zugeben, dass Deans Strahlen über die Tatsache, endlich wieder mit seinem Baby vereint zu sein, nur gesundheitsfördernd sein konnte.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie nun aus dem Wagen, und Dean ging seinem Bruder voran auf das gepflegte blaugraue Haus mit den weiß umrandeten Fenstern zu. Eine Art Dejá Vu erfasste Dean, als er daran dachte, wie er beim letzten Mal diesen Gartenweg entlang gegangen war. Ohne Sam…

Vor der Verandatreppe blieb er kurz stehen, drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und fragte: „Bist du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?"

Sam überlegte einen Moment, wie er Dean verständlich machen konnte, warum es ihm wichtig war, hierher zu kommen. Schließlich starrte er zu der geschlossenen Tür und begann zögernd: „Ich kannte Joster nicht – aber aus deinen und Gillians Erzählungen habe ich ein Bild von ihm gewonnen. Ich denke, er war ein mutiger Mann, der um das gekämpft hat, was ihm wichtig war. Erst um das Leben seiner Frau – und dann darum, die Welt vor Gillian zu schützen. Ich finde, seine Tochter sollte wissen, was er getan hat – welches Opfer er gebracht hat, und dass es letztendlich nicht umsonst war. Und sie sollte es von uns persönlich hören!"

Er warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu und erkannte an dessen leisem Lächeln, dass er verstand.

Gemeinsam erklommen sie die Veranda, und Dean drückte auf den messingfarbenen Klingelknopf. Nur kurze Zeit später öffnete eine sympathisch aussehende Frau mit blauen Augen und dunklen Haaren die Haustür.

„Hallo, Josi!" begrüßte Dean sie freundlich. Als sie den jungen Mann erkannte, wandelte ihr distanziert-höflicher Blick sich in reine Überraschung. „Du!" rief sie erfreut und umarmte ohne weiteres Zögern den wesentlich größeren Winchester.

Der grinste nur, als sie wieder vor ihm stand und ihr Blick auf den jüngeren Winchester fiel, der bis dahin schweigend dem Wiedersehen beigewohnt hatte und sie nun mit seinem typischen einnehmenden Lächeln ansah.

Spontan lächelte sie zurück und fragte fast ungläubig: „Ist das Sam?"

Der Angesprochene nickte, und Dean bestätigte: „Ja – das ist mein Bruder!"

„Also hast du tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu heilen?" erwiderte sie erfreut.

Dean nickte einfach nur, doch Josi nahm den Schatten wahr, der dabei über sein Gesicht huschte, bevor er es wieder in der Gewalt hatte.

„Kommt doch herein. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ein wenig davon erzählen…"

„Wir wollen nicht stören! Und – Ihre Mutter…" erwiderte Sam höflich, doch die junge Frau unterbrach ihn und meinte ernst: „Meine Mutter ist außer Haus – und ihr stört nicht…Im Gegenteil: Mit euch kann ich über Dad reden…"

So traten die beiden Winchesters in das McKenzie-Haus.

-s-s-s-s-

Es war bereits nach acht Uhr am Abend, als sie wieder im Impala saßen und auf der Interstate 281 nach Norden unterwegs waren. Da Deans Kopf sich nach dem langen Tag mit einem unangenehmen Klopfen bemerkbar machte – eine Tatsache, die er seinem Bruder selbstverständlich nicht mitteilen würde – hatte er nichts dagegen, Sam erneut das Steuer zu überlassen.

Sie hatten sich entschlossen, Josis Rat zu folgen und an dem etwa einhundert Meilen nördlich von Jamestown gelegenen Devils Lake für ein paar Tage auszuspannen. Da dieser Weg aber heute nicht mehr zu schaffen war, hielten sie Ausschau nach einem einfachen Motel, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten.

Beide waren zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung, persönlich mit Joster McKenzies Tochter zu sprechen. Josi war zwar erschüttert über die Informationen, die ihr die Brüder über Gillian und ihre Beziehung zu Joster offenbarten – doch vor allem Sams einfühlsame Art ermöglichte es ihr, endlich alles zu verstehen und mit dem Gedanken an ihren Vater Frieden schließen zu können.

Die Sonne war vor einer Weile untergegangen, und am westlichen Himmel verlosch allmählich die letzte Glut eines angenehm sonnigen Tages. Im Impala herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen, und jeder der beiden hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Übrigens Sam," erklärte Dean nach einer Weile wie beiläufig, „wenn du irgendetwas in der Art wie mit dieser verdammten Hexe noch einmal abziehen solltest, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um, verstanden?"

Sam nahm den Blick nicht von der Straße, doch ein feines Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht und ließ seine Augen strahlen, als er unbeeindruckt erwiderte: „Sicher, Dean."

Der kniff die Augen zu grünblitzenden Dreiecken zusammen, als er feststellte: „Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!"

Dieses Mal wandte der Jüngere sich Dean zu und ließ ihn in einem breiten Grinsen seine strahlend weißen Zähne sehen, bevor er zurück auf die Straße schaute.

Und so entging ihm der warme Blick, mit dem sein Bruder ihn betrachtete, als er schlicht bemerkte: „Bitch!"

Als daraufhin das unvermeidliche „Jerk!" folgte, lehnte sich Dean zufrieden auf dem Beifahrersitz zurück und schloss die Augen.

Alles war, wie es sein sollte.

-s-s-s-s-

Tausende Meilen entfernt in Glasgow an der schottischen Westküste war es derweil Samstagmittag. Bereits seit einigen Tagen beherrschte eine geschlossene Wolkendecke den Himmel, die heute fast schwarz wirkte. Ein Unwetter zog heran.

Am Wochenende war die Universität geschlossen, und auf den Gängen des neugotischen Baus herrschte fast gespenstische Leere. Doch das hinderte Professor Smyth, den Spezialisten für Gälisch und die Sagenwelt der Highlands nicht daran, als einziger seiner Fachschaft in seinem Büro zu sitzen.

Dieser Spruch, den ihm ein Amerikaner vor vier Tagen mit der Bitte um eine Übersetzung zugesandt hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Nur mit wenigen Unterbrechungen hatte er seither geforscht, um den Ursprung herauszufinden. Leider bisher mit sehr mageren Ergebnissen.

Nun starrte er wieder einmal gebannt auf die Zeilen, die sein Computerbildschirm ihm zeigte.

Leise begann er, die inzwischen vertrauten Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Eine beruhigende, fast hypnotische Wirkung ging von diesen alten Worten aus, und Smyth genoss es, ihnen Klang zu verleihen.

Doch plötzlich wurde er aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. Unwillig schaute er auf.

War es Einbildung – oder hatte tatsächlich soeben die Erde gebebt?

_-Ende-_

_Ende…da steht es._

_Ein wundervolle Zeit geht hiermit für mich zu Ende, in der ich meiner Fan-Fantasie freien Lauf lassen und das Ergebnis mit Euch teilen durfte._

_Ich danke an dieser Stelle wirklich noch einmal aus tiefstem Herzen allen, die über den langen Zeitraum dieser Story gefolgt sind - und natürlich vor allem denen, die mir auch eine oder sogar mehrere Rückmeldungen gegönnt haben! Danke!_

_Außerdem hoffe ich zutiefst, dass ich alle losen Enden verknüpft habe und möglichst keine Frage offen geblieben ist. _

_Falls doch: Meldet Euch bei mir! Ich kläre sehr gerne alle vielleicht noch vorhandenen Lücken auf!_

_Der Abschied naht – aber wenn es nach mir geht, ist es kein Abschied für immer – denn die nächste Story kommt bestimmt, wenn auch erst in einigen Wochen ;-)_

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch eine wunderschöne, erholsame Sommerzeit mit viel Sonnenschein und netten Leuten!_

_Herzlichst,_

_Eure Ann_


End file.
